Shadow of the Day
by Kye SmileyFace
Summary: *HAITUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE* It's hard enough preparing for the Eclipse, will falling for the "enemy" complicate things further? With new problems aproaching, what will the Gaang do? Zutara..Taang..Sukka/Ty Lokka..Azula/OC
1. It's a Good Thing

Shadow of the Day

A/N

Chapter 1! Woot woot!

Let me just say that ZUTARA is the best!

Yes, I'm a steamshipper. (I found that term on a forum...)

Anyway, here's the first chapter of Shadow of the Day (Linkin Park inspires me) so have at.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, just this story.**

* * *

They were all tired. They had been traveling for a week straight, barely stopping to set up camp and rest. Katara was amazed that Appa had been able to keep flight for such a long time.

"Aang, do you think we should stop for awhile? I'm sure Appa is tired." before the young monk could answer, Sokka added his opinion, as always.

"Absolutely not! We just barely escaped those Fire Nation jerks in that last town."

"But they only just thought they saw Aang. They might not have even given it a second thought."

"Sokka does have a point, Katara. I don't think we should land for another few hours. Then we'll set up camp, promise." Aang smiled at her Katara widely.

Katara stared at the young avatar and finally nodded. "Ok fine, whatever you two say."

"I'm surprised," Toph said from her spot at the back of Appa's saddle. "this is what, the first time that Sugar Queen didn't get her way?"

Katara glared at the young earthbending master, sitting there picking her toes. Sokka laughed at the look Katara had on her face.

"Don't start with me Toph, and do you have to pick your toes? It's gross."

The blind girl only shrugged and continued to pick her feet. "No use giving me one of your famous death glares, either. It's not like I can see them."

Sokka continued laughing much to Katara's annoyance. She went to mutter about how Sokka wouldn't keep laughing if all the seal jerky mysteriously disappeared. That shut him up.

"So where's the seal jerky again?" Sokka asked sounding unsure, everyone laughed at the puzzled expression on his face.

…**...**

Zuko rolled over restlessly in his sleeping bag for some time before he finally got up and left out the cramped tent he and Uncle shared.

It was a cool night out and the full moon shone down brightly. He wondered vaguely how many waterbenders were out reveling in its glow. He shook his head upon remembering what happened at the Northern Water tribe when Zhao had temporarily destroyed the moon spirit. He never mentioned it, but his uncle had been right when he said it would not only render the waterbenders powerless, but disrupt the balance for all benders. He never told his uncle that he had a felt a moment of strange weakness when the moon turned the color of blood.

Zuko shook his head again and proceeded to walk to the nearby creek. He kneeled at the small creek and splashed his face with the cold water. He stared down at his reflection. The scarred that easily made him the most recognizable face in the Fire Nation.

_My own people consider me an outcast. _He pushed himself up from the creek and walked back to the tent feeling suddenly very drowsy.

He thought of his father as he maneuvered back into his sleeping bag.

_My father is a cruel man, but yet I still crave his love. Just some type of affection. I'm not a complete failure. _

Then he thought of his mother, the late Lady Ursa. Zuko remembered how much his mother loved and adored him, much more than Azula. They took walks in her gardens all the time. He missed her dearly. Remembering the look on her face when she woke him up that night... the last time he saw her.

Zuko suddenly remembered why he was an outcast of the fire nation. Why he and uncle were reduced to sleeping in tents for days on end. Why his mother was no longer with him. He slowly fell asleep thinking of his mother's beautiful face when a thought came to him. A thought he never dreamed he would think, he suspected seeing his mother's sad face in his mind's eye is what caused it.

_The avatar must defeat Ozai. No child should ever be without their mother._

…**...**

Toph woke earlier than usual the next day. Aang had finally steered Appa down into a secluded clearing sometime around midnight.

She flexed her hands and the walls that made her rock tent sunk back into the ground. She stood and stretched and tried sensing a nearby source of water.

Though she couldn't see physically, Toph had a pretty good sense of her surroundings as long as her feet were planted on solid ground, and more recently, metal. She could tell from the vibrations that Sokka was to her right near a small boulder and Momo was curled up near him. Katara was to her left, closest to the fire pit. She guessed that Aang was curled up on Appa somewhere in front of her seeing as she couldn't sense him.

She knew a small creek was somewhere close by, she could here the water. She made her way to the creek and carefully knelt and began to scoop some up to drink.

Deciding that mud would be pretty fun right now, seeing as no one else was up to entertain her, Toph jumped in and splashed about in the creek. Not really paying attention, she began to move further from the campsite. She was a kid, not much older than 12, what kid didn't like mud?

For once, she understood why Katara enjoyed the water so much. It was cool and refreshing and just plain fun. Nothing was better than good old dirt however.

Somewhere a hundred yards down the creek, a young, sour looking boy filled a teapot grudgingly.

…**...**

_Uncle and his stupid morning tea. _

Zuko muttered the whole way down to the creek while his uncle smiled after him, insisting that tea was the best way to start the day.

Zuko responded with a few choice words and a sultry glance at the old man.

While filling up the pot, he heard the faint sound of a child's laughter. He looked up and saw a girl splashing around blindly in the water laughing as though it were the best feeling in the world.

She drew steadily closer and Zuko began to wonder if she really was blind, surely she could see him standing there. He decided that it wasn't his business what the mud covered child did.

Tea pot full of water, Zuko put the lid on. It made the tiniest _clink_ as the lid met the pot.

"Who's there?" the girl said suddenly. She had stopped splashing and was staring ahead of her, her arms raised menacingly. "Don't try and stay quiet, I know someone's there."

Zuko was at lost, so she was blind. But had exceptional hearing apparently. He stood up carefully and took a step back. Toph, of course, felt him do this, being in the creek dulling her sense only a little.

"Got you now," she muttered to herself. As soon as she thought it, a small pillar of earth raised itself out of the ground and caught whoever the person was in their leg. She could sense them fall hard on the ground, a boy by the sound of the angry cry. She grinned triumphantly, what she did not expect was to feel blazing heat in the next moment.

"A firebender," Toph said to herself. "this is interesting."

Zuko, down on the ground with a bleeding leg and erected a wall of fire between himself and the blind girl who had caused him to fall and nearly break his leg. A blind earthbender he mused to himself. Then he heard her laughing and heard uncle running towards him.

"Zuko! What has happened?" uncle's voice could be heard over the flames that separated him and the earthbender.

Over the roar of the fire, Toph heard an older man's voice. The voice of someone she thought to be dead.

"Iroh?" she called loudly.

Uncle looked and diminished the wall of fire so as to get a good look at the person in the creek. It was the small earthbender he met so long ago.

"Well, if it isn't my little earthbending friend, Toph." to Zuko's surprise and horror, uncle smiled. So did the little blind girl.

"Uncle! You know this little kid?"

"Hey watch it, Sparky," the girl said as she jumped out of the creek. "don't call me a little kid." and with that, she defiantly spat on the ground. Uncle just smiled.

"Toph, would you mind helping me take my nephew back to our camp, you seemed to have caused him a great deal of pain in his leg."

Toph smirked and that made Zuko even angrier. He deftly got up and proceeded to limp back towards camp.

"My leg is fine! And I don't need her help!" he shouted over his shoulder.

"Well his leg may be fine, but his pride sure isn't," Uncle pointed out.

Uncle and Toph both laughed heartily over his nephew. Then he bent down and picked up his now cracked teapot and sighed.

"It's a shame," he looked over the now useless pot. "I really liked this one."

Toph smiled sheepishly.

…**...**

"Toph!" "Toph!"

"Where could she have gone?" Katara had been fretting their young friend's fate all morning.

"This does seem a bit unlike her to go wondering off like this. We didn't make her mad, did we?" Aang looked across the creek with a worried expression on his face.

Sokka, unlike his two companions, didn't seem a bit unnerved about Toph's disappearance.

"Maybe she just went to go find some food or something."

Everyone looked at him. Even Momo and Appa seemed to be giving him an "are you serious" look.

"SHE'S BLIND, SOKKA! SHE COULDN'T POSSIBLY BE LOOKING FOR FOOD!" Katara had turned red with anger towards her brother.

"Ok, ok," he said quailing under her glare. "I'm just saying, it's unlikely that that she was kidnapped, otherwise they would taken us as well, especially you," he pointed at Aang.

Aang's brow furrowed with both worry and confusion. Katara was nervously fiddling with Appa's saddle. He looked over at Sokka who was fighting with Momo over the last peace of dried fruit. Where could Toph have gone?

…**...**

"This is really good tea, Iroh." Iroh beamed at the young girl.

"Why thank you," he took another sip. "you know, it's so hard to find to find people who can appreciate good tea." Zuko scowled and then winced in pain. Toph smirked. She couldn't see him in pain, but she could sense it. She enjoyed it.

"You know," she said to the boy, feeling a little bad. "if you're really bad, I could take you too my friend, she's a healer."

"No thanks." Zuko said moodily without even thinking about it.

"Please excuse my nephew, of course he would love to see your friend and be healed." Iroh smiled at Zuko over his tea cup.

"But Uncle, I don't need-"

"Enough Zuko," Iroh said testily. "Young Toph here is our friend and she feels bad about injuring your leg. Be gracious and accept her help."

Zuko scowled again but agreed anyway.

"Well, now is as good a time as ever to go and see her," Toph said getting to her feet. "I'll bet she's worrying about me at this very moment."

"_Oh Toph! We were so worried! Don't you ever go running off again, understood?" _Toph laughed out loud as she mimicked Katara when she got motherly.

"What is she, fifty?" Zuko asked as Uncle helped him to his feet.

"For all her trouble she might as well be," Toph said in an undertone.

…_**...**_

"Ok you guys, Toph's been gone for over three hours, I say we go and find her." Aang held his staff, ready to fly off if necessary.

Sokka lounged lazily against Appa's leg. "Nah, just give her some time. If she'd been captured by fire nation, we'd know."

"What if it wasn't fire nation though?" Katara leaned over the side of Appa's saddle and stared down at Sokka. "Have you thought about that?"

"Who else would want to kidnap her?"

"Her parents did send those two bounty hunters after us," Aang said to Sokka. "when he thought I made her come with us."

"That would make more sense." Sokka sighed. "Maybe we should-"

"Toph!" Katara slid down Appa's back and ran to where the blind and still very muddy Toph was making her way down the side of the creek.

Mud or not, Katara ran up to her and hugged her tightly before stepping back to look her over.

"We were worried sick!" Toph laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" Katara demanded. Sokka and Aang came over to the two girls.

"Yeah, we thought you were captured by fire nation!" Aang exclaimed. Toph continued to laugh.

"Sugar queen you're so predictable," she patted Katara on the shoulder. "and I wasn't captured by fire nation, but I did run into some old friends." she heard rustling behind her and knew that Iroh and his nephew had finally had caught up, they were going considerably slow because of his leg.

When they came finally came in sight, Toph smiled.

"Everyone this is my friend Iroh and his nephew-"

"Zuko?" Sokka exclaimed.

Aang and Katara immediately took up defensive poses and glared at the young firebender.

"You guys know each other?" Toph had a confused look on his face.

"Oh we've met," Katara said menacingly.

"When he was chasing us around the world and trying to kill us!" Sokka's face had turned red with anger. _This guy has the nerve to show his face around us!_

"He doesn't seem like much of a threat now," Aang noted, seeing Zuko leaning on his uncle for support."what happened?"

Zuko merely scowled some more and his uncle spoke up. "Your little earthbending friend did that to his leg when she heard him near the creek."

"Way to go Toph!" Sokka yelled, not seeming the least concerned about the boys injury. Uncle turned to Katara.

"I'm assuming you're the healer that Toph told me about, could you possibly help my nephew here?"

Katara was about to flat out refuse, but one look at the old man and she knew that he cared deeply for his nephew's well being and that this wasn't a trap.

She sighed heavily and nodded curtly. "Set him there." she pointed to a spot close to the creek.

Sokka immediately objected. "You can't seriously be about to help this guy!"

"Sokka, I'm a healer, I can't just leave him like this." Katara was already busily examining the area around the bloody wound. "Toph what did you do?"

"I just earthbended a pillar under his leg." Katara was disappointed to hear the glee in her voice. She frowned a little and then returned to the task at hand. She summoned water from the creek and made it fit like a glove around her hands. She placed them over the bleeding wound and willed some of her spirit into the bloody mass, willing it to heal.

Zuko winced at the slight pain and then relaxed as a gradual cooling sensation spread over his leg. Then, it was back to normal. He looked down at the wound that was now completely healed.

Zuko admitted to himself that he was impressed, but instead of thanking the girl, he jumped right up.

"Lets go uncle." he began walking away. This was a bad move, as Katara jumped up, flaring up instantly.

"Excuse me? No thank you?"

"Show your manners, Zuko." Iroh scolded him. Zuko scoffed and half turned around.

"Thanks." he muttered. Iroh turned to Katara.

"I apologize for my nephew's poor manners." he looked at Katara and she soften. Something about the old man just seemed... calming and reassuring. She gave him a small smile.

"Boys will be idiot boys." she said simply. She heard Zuko snort indignantly.

"Why don't you and Zuko join us for dinner tonight?" Aang broke the silence. Katara had almost forgotten he was there. She gave him a surprised look.

"Absolutely not!" Sokka proclaimed. "Not gonna happen!" Aang ignored him.

"I think there are some things we should talk about." Iroh nodded at Aang and called to Zuko.

"Zuko! Get back over here! We are eating with these good people tonight." He demanded, and Zuko heeded his uncle's summons.

"Great, you guys can have some of Katara's terrible cooking!" Toph laughed.

"My cooking is not terrible!" Katara stormed off.

Aang led the old man and Zuko towards the fire pit where Sokka was trying to light a fire.

"Oh please, allow me," Iroh said as he shot a small flame into the pit, which got a little bigger as the cool air hit it.

"Thanks." Sokka muttered.

Later on, when they were all sitting around the fire and eating the meager soup that Katara had made, Aang spoke.

"So, Iroh, umm, how's it going I guess?" Aang stared nervously at the old man.

"What Aang is trying to say is, why haven't you and Mr. I'm-so-intent-on-killing-the-avatar tried to kill us yet?" Katara glared at Sokka for his bluntness, but she was indeed wondering the same thing.

Iroh set his bowl down carefully before responding.

"My nephew and I can no longer consider the Fire Nation our home. We are outcasts. Therefore, it wouldn't do much good to harm the young avatar seeing as he's the only hope we have of ending this brutal war."

There was silence around the fire and the gaang took in what the man just said.

"But- but... you're his uncle" Sokka pointed an accusatory finger at Zuko. "so you're the fire lord's _brother!" _

"I'm very aware of that," the old man said "but I also know that my brother has done many horrible things. I was once a high general and I even led the great attack on Ba Sing Se. But I was a fool then. I lost my son Lu Ten to war, I lost many people I cared about to the fire nation. I'm not proud that I once used to fight for that very country with so much pride."

Zuko hung his head. He knew all too well about losing people to the fire nation. Across the fire, Katara was thinking the same thing.

"So what are your plans now?" Sokka asked. "What are you, part of a secret resistance?"

"Actually I am. But I will not speak of that now, you all are too young to know about it." Iroh smiled at the youngster.

"Iroh," Aang said in a thoughtful voice. "I need to master the four elements," he gestured to Katara and Toph. "and I don't think my waterbending master or my earthbending master could be of much help, or Sokka for that matter. So how would you and Zuko like to travel with us and you teach me firebending?"

Iroh looked thoughtful for a moment. "It would be my honor to teach the avatar firebending." then he gave the group a wide smile.

Sokka was dumbstruck. "Hey, Aang you can't be serious! I mean I like the old one, but Zuko as well? He tried to kill us!" Zuko rolled his eyes.

"I know how you must feel Sokka, but I really need a firebending master. I also don't think that Zuko would try to kill or harm us again."

Sokka rolled his eyes. "Look Aang, I know you're all for peace and happiness and blah blah blah, BUT THIS IS ZUKO WE'RE TALKING ABOUT!" he was livid.

Zuko sighed and got to his feet. "Look, I know you guys probably don't like me for trying to kill you, but I actually like the idea of someone teaching my father a lesson." he looked at Aang. "and if that means that I have to ally myself with the avatar, I guess that's just something I have to do."

"I am proud of you nephew." Iroh said to Zuko.

"Ok, ok, so Sparky all of a sudden wants to be nicey-nicey? I'm not buying it." Sokka stubbornly said.

"Hey, I've heard enough of your comments, boomerang brat." Zuko raised a fist threateningly at Sokka.

Sokka reached into the pouch on his back and withdrew said boomerang. "You wanna see what this boomerang can do? I'll shove it so far up your-"

"Enough!" Katara shouted and whacked them both on the leg with a water whip.

Both boys glared at Katara and Zuko almost threw a fireball at her.

"Leave it to sugar queen to ruin the fun." Toph said grudgingly. Katara turned on her.

"Don't you start either! What do you think you're doing wandering off by yourself? You could've been killed!"

"But I wasn't!" Toph shot back at her.

"That's not the point! We were worried and scared, and you better not ever go running off again! Understood?" she was furious. Toph knew better than to reply with a cheeky comment, but shrugged her shoulders and stomped off, making an earth tent and not coming out for the rest of the night.

Sokka had started to walk away but then stopped when he saw Zuko staring at Katara.

"Hey! Stop staring at my sister!"

Katara turned around to see a look of shock on Zuko's face.

"You have something to say?" she shouted at him.

"She said you were fifty!"

Iroh and Aang laughed while Katara turned an awful shade of red.

"Well I'm not as young as I was when you tied me to that tree but I'm NOT fifty!" and with that she stomped off, kicking a rock in the process.

"You tied her to a tree?" Zuko stared at the airbender and simply sighed. Iroh cleared his throat and laughed a little.

"Well since me and Zuko are your new travel companions, I think we should go and fetch out things from the campsite.

"I'll help!" Aang said brightly and the three of them made there way back down the creek.

…**...**

That night was terrible.

Between Uncle's snores, and Sokka's loud, random outburst for meat, Zuko had hardly gotten any sleep.

When he woke, it was barely daybreak. The water tribe girl was asleep near the fire pit. He watched her for a moment.

Her long, dark hair fluttered gently every time she exhaled. She was definitely not the same girl he tied to a tree what seemed like a lifetime ago. She didn't wear her hair in a braid anymore, and she had gained more of womanly shape. Zuko directed his thoughts elsewhere as he stretched and made his way to the creek and splashed his face with the cool, refreshing water.

He carefully walked across the creek that thankfully, wasn't deep and began to practice firebending forms on the opposite bank, the bright morning sun working to his advantage. It wasn't long before the others began stirring.

The flying lemur flew over the creek and landed right near Zuko's foot. He looked down to see the creature staring up at him with baleful eyes. Zuko ignored the animal and continued to blast fire at nothing.

"Momo! Come and eat breakfast!" Katara yelled across the creek.

"Not like he understands you," Zuko muttered. Momo looked up at him almost mockingly and purposely flew to Katara and grabbed the moon peach she was holding out to him. Zuko stared at the creature as it devoured the fruit and flew back to where Zuko was standing.

"Whatever." Zuko told the lemur. Momo stared at him for a long moment, then swiftly jumped on Zuko and latched himself to his shoulder.

"Hey! Get off!" he swung around widely trying to throw the animal off. Because of all the thrashing about, he fell in the creek, thoroughly soaking himself.

Everyone laughed as Momo bounced on Zuko's chest and then flew high above his reach. The kids all laughed as Momo grabbed another moon peach out of Sokka's hand and then perched himself on Appa's head.

Zuko angrily stepped out of the creek. Dripping head to toe in mucky creek water, he was furious. He began to heat up-literally, causing the water to turn to steam.

"I guess that means you're part of the family now," Katara said as she helpfully used her waterbending to bend the water out of his clothes. "Momo usually only bothers Sokka."

Sokka made a face at her and she threw the water that once drenched Zuko at Sokka. He ducked, probably from years of experience and didn't get wet.

While uncle lit a fire so Katara could heat up the remnants of last night's meal, Toph plopped down next to Aang.

"So Twinkle Toes, are we packing up today?" the airbender shrugged his shoulders. He looked around at his friends.

"I don't know, what do you guys think?"

"I think we should get a move on, staying in one place for too long is bad," Sokka said, stuffing his face with semi-cold soup.

"You're probably right Sokka," Katara waved her arms around the soup pot and made the soup fly int Appa's large mouth. The flying bison grunted in appreciation. "We should pack up soon."

Zuko didn't understand. It seemed like a pretty good spot for people to hide out. "Why are you all so rushed to leave?"

"Because Sparky," Toph said, a hint of annoyance in her voice, "just like I stumbled across you two last night, it could have easily been those jerks my dad sent after me."

"Or those stupid pirates," Sokka chimed in.

"Or Combustion Man," Katara added.

"Or Azula." Aang added quietly.

Everyone was silent for a moment as they remembered Azula's cold stare as she struck Aang down mercilessly in Ba Sing Se.

Zuko had been there on that occasion. He was actually fighting alongside his sister when she completed the act. He suddenly felt bile rise in his throat as he remembered all the horrible things his sister had done. He shook his head, Azula wasn't his sister. Not anymore. Since he had been banished all those years ago, she had tried countless times to kill her older brother. When Ozai had denounced Zuko, he lost his father, so why should he still keep a cruel murderer such as Azula as his sister?

Iroh cleared his throat. "You children seemed to be hunted by a lot of people."

"Well, you know, at least we get to cross you guys off the list." Toph said. Aang nodded.

Zuko rolled his eyes and Iroh chuckled to himself.

"Alright, let's pack up and get going." Katara had assumed her "I'm in charge, do what I say" mood and the gaang knew batter than to object.

It was a slow process. They know had more possessions to add to Appa's load. Eventually they were able to fit the three tents, numerous bedrolls, six knapsacks, two baskets of food and uncle's backup tea pot unto Appa's saddle. Then Aang climb onto Appa's massive shoulders and took the reins while Katara, climbed into the saddle followed by Sokka, Toph, Zuko and Iroh.

They flew a bit slower due to the new additions but still traveled at a comfortable speed.

_Flying is terrible. _Zuko thought as he cautiously peered over the edge of Appa's saddle. They were so high up.

"Should we fly, um, a bit lower?" his stomach twisted uncomfortably as the bison took a sharp swerve to avoid a cloud.

"Not likely." Katara said stonily as she pulled water from the clouds they passed and bended them into various shapes.

"Why not?" Zuko said uneasily as his stomach knotted.

"You think we haven't figured out that you've been able to follow us because people have told you they've seen a giant flying bison?" She snorted as though she couldn't believe he could be so stupid.

"That's not true!" Zuko said flaring up at once. Of course it was, but they didn't need to know that.

"Yes it is, and Toph doesn't even have to tell me you're lying." Katara continued with her waterbending and Zuko scowled.

"You can't win with this one can you?" he muttered to himself.

"Not a chance," Toph said with a smirk on her face. Zuko's scowled deepened.

_Look at her over there, she's too smug for her own good. _He glared at Katara as she laughed with her brother at some joke the two siblings shared.

"Hey Sokka," Aang called to the water tribe boy."why don't we stop soon so we can write to your dad about our plans for the eclipse?"

"That's a great idea Aang!" Katara exclaimed, a huge smile on her face.

"I'm sorry, I believed he asked me dear Katara," Sokka said matter-of-factly. He turned to Aang. "That's a great idea Aang."

Aang smiled at the two siblings and turned his attention back to the giant bison he was steering.

Sometime later and much to Zuko's relief, the landed in a small clump of hills, Appa's massive formed barely concealed.

The gaang quickly assembled around Sokka who had obviously assumed the role of leader.

"Alright, there's a town not too far from here, we need to get in, send this letter to dad and get some supplies, then we have to meet back here before the sun sets."

The gaang all nodded. Zuko, however, found holes in this plan.

"I don't think you thought this through enough," he said. Sokka turned to him.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" he didn't appreciate Zuko trying to be leader.

"All I'm saying is that it's really stupid for all of you to go into town." Sokka looked like he was going to protest. Zuko cut him off.

"It blows your cover. Everyone isn't a fan of the avatar and there's a good chance there are fire nation troops in that town, One person should go in, preferably not the avatar and deliver the message and get the supplies."

Sokka pointed at Zuko. "That's ridiculous! What if only one of us goes, and we get ambushed?"

"You wouldn't get ambushed!" Zuko exclaimed. "You all have enough people after you, so why would you all go into the same place? One person can blend in more than six!"

Katara looked thoughtful. "That's actually not a bad idea, but it's still dangerous! She added after seeing Sokka's look.

"I think Zuko had a point." Aang said after a moment. "I mean it would be easier and things would get done quicker. But who would we send in?"

"I'll do it," Katara volunteered. She was secretly hoping to find a cute bracelet or two. Aang nodded.

"That's ok I guess, Katara's a master waterbender, she can protect herself if something goes wrong."

Katara beamed at him. At least someone recognized her talents.

"I don't know," Sokka said slowly. "How about Toph?"

"Real smart, Snoozles, send the blind girl shopping." Toph shook her head in disappointment at his lack of knowledge.

"How about sending Katara and Zuko," Uncle nodded to Sokka, "that way you know she isn't in any danger."

Sokka turned a deep red. "No way am I sending my baby sister in with that... Zuko!"

Aang sighed. "Sokka, Zuko and Iroh are a part of our team now, we trust them."

"Ok you trust him, but I don't like the idea of ANY guy with my little sister and I can't supervise them!"

Katara groaned. "I'm not a baby! And you've let me go plenty of places with Aang without your supervision!"

"That's because it's Aang, and we get along! And he hasn't tried to kill us!" Sokka shouted at her.

Zuko flared up at once. "You keep bringing that up! What would you do if your father banished you and the only way he'd love you again was if you brought him what he wanted most?"

"My father would never banish me and he definitely wouldn't order me to go kill some kid just so he could take over the world!"

Zuko and Sokka were nearly nose to nose. Aang and Iroh watched the scene with horror. Toph smiled at the thought of a fight. Katara stepped between the two boys.

"THAT'S IT!" she yelled. "I have had it with your arguing!" She rounded on Sokka. "Why do you keep bringing up the past? Aang seems to accept Zuko so why isn't that good enough for you? Don't you trust his judgment?" Sokka glared at her. Zuko looked smug. Then she turned to Zuko.

"And you! Wipe that smirk off your face!" He glared at her. "You've caused us a heck of a lot of trouble and you should be understanding as to why my brother doesn't like you, but you're not making this any easier!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" He shouted at her. She definitely hated his temper.

"Like you don't know! You're moody, you don't seem to appreciate anything we've done for you, you couldn't even say thank you when I fixed your leg! I could have left it broken! We accepted you even after everything you've done!"

Zuko stared at the girl incredulously. Who did she think she was talking to him that way? This filthy, little water tribe peasant. Her temper was worse than his.

"How dare you speak to me that way, you filthy peasant!" he shot at her. Instead of looking hurt as he thought she would, she only got angrier.

"You're calling me a peasant?" She stared disbelieving at him. The nerve.. "You're as unwelcome in the fire nation as anyone of us! You've slept in tents and went days without bathing just like we have! You've scrounged for food! Newsflash, you aren't the prince of the fire nation anymore, so deal with it and stop acting like a spoiled little baby!"

The group stared at her. Katara hardly ever lost her temper that bad.

"I'm going into town," Katara said as she grabbed the money bag from Aang, and the letter from Sokka. "I can't be around him right now." she spat in Zuko's direction and stomped off.

Zuko stomped off in the other direction, avoiding the gazes of the everyone else. Even Uncle didn't have anything to say.

…**...**

The night was clear. Above all the bright lights in the fire colonies, one could just make out the slight twinkle of stars.

Azula stood on the balcony of the small palace where she was staying while she awaited news from Mai. From her place, she could see almost the whole town. A few late night wanderers could be seen creeping about.

Standing above them all, Azula felt like she held all the power in the world. Of course, she did. The only person with higher authority than her was her father, Fire Lord Ozai. But she knew soon, he would meet his end.

A soft knock on the door pulled her out her revelry where she was Fire Lord and supreme ruler of all.

"Enter." she demanded. A small servant girl entered quickly and bowed before Azula.

"Princess Azula, a letter has arrived for you." she held the letter above her as she was bent double in a bow before the princess.

Azula took the scroll and unraveled it. There in spidery handwriting was the letter from Mai.

_Azula, _

_I'm just reaching the Fire Nation colonies. _

_Ty lee is here as well. We were informed of the mission _

_well over a week ago and it shouldn't be long before _

_we reach you. I have other news as well. You may not like it. _

_Mai._

Azula angrily threw the letter on the ground. The servant flinched. Azula frowned on her with disgust.

"Dismissed." she ordered. She could tell the servant was nothing short of ecstatic of upon leaving the angry fire princess.

She was irked because Mai knew full well that she should address her as Princess Azula when writing her. And what was this other news that would upset her? Just like Mai to not care. Oh well, she would sort this out when the two girls got there.

For now she just called for servants and ordered them to bring her fire flakes and run her a bath.

…**...**

Zuko grumbled to himself as he sat far away from the group that night.

Katara had returned a few hours earlier, having sent the message and bringing back dry fruits, meat and fabrics. She hadn't said a word to Zuko and he didn't speak to her either.

He knew deep within himself that she was right about everything she said to him. He'd never admit that to her though. Never in a million years.

He listened to the kids and his uncle chatting merrily by the campfire.

Sokka and Toph arguing about who was the better fighter.

Aang and his uncle talking about starting his firebending lessons soon, much to the avatar's delight.

Katara adding the sound of her laughter every now and then.

And there he was, sitting apart from them as though he didn't belong there.

Just as the fire was dying down, the group began setting up there bedrolls and tents. The blind girl however, made he way over to Zuko.

She plopped down next to him.

"What do you want?" he muttered.

"Nothing." she said simply, he sighed. "but Katara was right about what she said to you earlier."

Zuko scoffed. Toph ignored him. "Sokka and Katara's dad is the chief of the Southern Water Tribe. They're considered a prince and princess of sorts. Sokka is a great warrior and she's a master waterbender. My parents are some of the wealthiest and influential people in the Earth Kingdom. Aang is a monk, but he was the youngest airbending master and the youngest avatar. He very well may be the most powerful avatar."

Zuko shuddered slightly. He knew why she was telling him this. "What does this mean to me?" he said rather harshly.

"It means that you aren't the only one who came from a powerful background. Just because we decided to walk away from our lifestyles and you didn't, doesn't mean we're beneath you."

"But if you all had such great lives, why did you walk away?" he dug his hands in the ground.

"Aang didn't really have a choice. The monks told him who he was before they were supposed to. He had to walk away from his home because of the war. When Katara and Sokka found him a hundred years later, he was terrified. He was the only air nomad left. He was also the avatar and he had a job to do."

"And the rest of you?" he noticed that she too had her hands dug into the ground.

"They left with Aang because they knew he was the only one who could possibly put an end to this war. The also knew he couldn't do it alone. I left because I wanted freedom from my parents. They hid me from the world because I was blind. I'm playing my part in ending this war because I know it's the right thing to do, and anyone should consider it an honor to be a part of our war effort. I also need to prove to my parents that just because I'm blind, I'm not helpless."

She threw a sidelong glance at Zuko. Not to see what he was doing, but so he could see the intensity in her eyes. So that he could understand.

To a certain extent, he did.

"You all are so... brave." he looked besides him to see a small girl. Barely twelve years of age. She had given up the security only parents could offer to risk her life so that thousands of others could be saved.

It was very admirable.

"If I were your age, I would never walked willing away from a life that held so much promise and power for me." Zuko hung his head low.

"Maybe it's a good thing you we're banished," Toph scratched her head, getting dirt in it. She stood up.

"now you can play your part in ending this war, and not be remembered as the Fire Lord's kid who didn't give a crap about other people's lives." Zuko winced at her harsh words. On that note she walked off towards the now black fire pit and disappeared under an earth tent.

Zuko sat there a long time thinking about what she said, feeling worse and worse about himself.

The next morning Aang awoke to Sokka franticly searching through all the bags on Appa's saddle.

"Sokka, what are you doing?" the sleepy airbender wiped his eyes and stared at the water tribe warrior while he continuously looked through bags and tossed them aside.

"We have no bread!" he said, franticly, a crazed look in his eyes.

"What?" Katara had risen from her place by the fire pit.

"I NEED bread! You can't expect me to eat meat without bread! It's just wrong!" he turned the empty food basket upside down, as though expecting a loaf of bread to come tumbling out.

The ground gave a great shutter and the earth tent shoved itself back in the ground. Toph had awoken.

"If you want more bread Snoozles, just go to the market and buy some," she dusted herself off and plopped herself on the ground.

Sokka looked like this was the greatest idea ever. He dashed over to Katara.

"Katara! Give me some money so I can go buy bread! Please?" he had a glint of desperation in his eyes. Katara laughed lightly and handed him a few pieces of earth kingdom money.

"Here, hurry back though!" Sokka nodded and was quickly on his way over the hills and into the market a mile or so away.

"Now that he's out of our hair, can we start firebending today?" Aang asked as Iroh climbed out of his tent and stretched, his wide belly bouncing slightly.

"Of course, but how about a nice cup of jasmine tea first?" he smile as he lit a fire in the pit and began rummaging around for his teapot. Katara, Aang and Toph smiled widely. They all loved uncle's tea.

"But where is my nephew Zuko?" he asked as he poured them all tea moments later.

"Looks like he fell asleep over there after we finished talking last night." Toph could sense that Zuko was laying on his side in the same spot the two talked last night.

"I saw you go over there," Katara said as she ran the fingers of one hand through her hair. "what were you talking about?"

"Just stuff. Nothing in particular." Toph said and she leaned and fell flat out on her back. "Very interesting kid you got there, Iroh."

Iroh chuckled. "You have no idea, and please, I would insist that you all would call me Uncle, I've grown so used to the title." Aang and Toph laughed. Katara shrugged as she took another sip of tea and watched the young firebender sleep some five yards away.

* * *

A/N

So this one is pretty lengthy, I kind of have no patience for short chapters. O.o

I wasn't sure at first if I wanted to bring Uncle and Zuko into the gaang just yet,

but I didn't see the point in waiting, so I figured "what the heck?"

Well they're here now! Some Zutara coming up soon. -excited giggles-

Review please?


	2. The Plan Guy

A/N

Hope you enjoy this one, Zutara on the way!

Oh, and if you all think I made Zuko out to be a jerk, I'm sorry, but he is kind of a jerk.

I mean, he's gets nicer. But let's just make him a jerk for now.

It'll get better, promise!

* * *

After purchasing a large loaf of bread from the merchant, Sokka found that he had a nice amount of money left. It had been a while since he had went and brought himself something nice, he decided that now was as good a time as ever.

He walked down the dusty roads of the small earth kingdom town, looking at all the carts and small shops. He saw a small trinkets table up ahead and he headed over there quickly.

There was a young woman working there, she was pretty, Sokka noted.

He looked around on the table, there were small glass figurines, cleverly carved tea cups and a small statue of Avatar Kyoshi, it was barely bigger than his hand.

The statue caught his eye and he picked it up and stared at it for a long time.

It seemed like so long ago that he, Aang and Katara were tied to a giant statue of Kyoshi. That had been after they were ambushed by the Kyoshi warriors. He would never forget the look on Suki's face when he insulted her and her girls, saying that only men could fight well.

He sighed as he put the small statue back on the table.

"Is there anything in particular you are interested in?" the girl working there smiled at him as she waited for his response.

"Well, I was curious," Sokka admitted as he picked up the Kyoshi statue again. "where did you get a statue like this?"

"Ah, I see you are a fan of Avatar Kyoshi." the girl smiled again. "I brought this statue back from my home on Kyoshi Island."

Sokka stared at her in disbelief. If she was from Kyoshi Island, could she possibly know what happened to Suki and the other Kyoshi warriors?

"You're from Kyoshi Island? That means you must know what happened to the Kyoshi warriors, more importantly Suki!" Sokka looked the girl, his eyes full of hope. The girl looked down sadly.

"I thought you looked familiar." she called over to her shoulder. "Isa!"

A small girl came running out of a small house. "Yes Nei?"

"I need you to take over here for now," she turned to Sokka. "Follow me please."

Sokka and the the young girl called Isa shared a look of utter confusion, but Sokka followed Nei and Isa stayed at the table full of trinkets.

He followed her into the house that Isa had just come running out of. It was a small, wooden house, with one main room and a smaller room attached. It reminded him of the houses on Kyoshi Island.

Nei stopped in the middle of the room and turned to face Sokka.

"You are Sokka, warrior of the Southern Water Tribe, are you not?" she eyed him closely.

Sokka nodded. She stood up straight and tall.

"I am Nei, Kyoshi warrior, second in command and close friend to the warrior Suki"

Sokka stared at her in disbelief.

…...

"You know, Sokka has been gone for some time now." Katara mentioned. She was in the process of mixing some of the dried meat into a pot with water, with the hopes of making a decent stew.

"Sugar queen you worry too much," Toph said from her perch on top of a boulder.

"I've actually been quite worried myself," Iroh was watching Aang as he attempted to make a ball of fire. "It is almost afternoon."

Katara nodded at the old man. He was right, Sokka had left at day break. What could possibly be taking so long.

"How about a cup of tea to soothe everyone's worries. Sokka is a very capable warrior, and we would know by now if something terrible had happened."

Aang and Toph nodded happily. They had grown quite fond of Uncle's Ginseng tea.

"All you think about is tea Uncle." Zuko had awoken just as Uncle had mentioned it.

"Good morning to you too," Katara said grumpily. She admitted, things were happier when Zuko was sleeping, even if they were worrying about Sokka.

Zuko ignored her as he went and stretched.

Uncle smiled at him. "Yes nephew, I find that tea is a much more pleasant to think about than other worries." he held a cup out to Zuko who sighed and took the cup.

"Thank you Uncle." he took a sip of the scorching liquid and tried to hide the disgust on his face. He hated Ginseng. He looked around the camp they had made. Someone was missing.

"Where's the water tribe boy?" he asked aloud.

"_Sokka_ went into the market to get bread." Katara said testily.

"He was actually the topic of conversation before you woke up," Aang said as a meager flame appeared in the palm of his hand. "He left at daybreak but he isn't back yet. Katara was worried." he added as the flame went out, much to his disappointment.

Zuko looked over at the girl as she nervously bended the stew in the pot. She seemed to be thinking of her brother. Zuko turned to his uncle.

"I'm going into the market." Katara said getting to her feet.

"Do you really think that's a good idea?" Aang asked. The small flame in his hand went out. Again.

"I have to find Sokka!"

Toph groaned. "I think you're making too much out of nothing. Maybe he ran into a friend or something."

"Then it would be a good thing that I go find him." she was stubborn, and totally set on finding her big brother.

"Fine, doesn't matter to me," Toph said. She jumped off the boulder. "you always do what you want anyway."

Katara rolled her eyes and begin walking the same direction Sokka had gone earlier.

"Wait," Zuko called. She turned around. "I'll come too. In case, you know, something did happen."

Katara narrowed her eyes at him for a moment and then turned around and kept walking. Zuko took that as an ok to join her.

He followed a few paces after her, leaving Uncle, Aang and Toph at camp.

"I think they're going to be good friends." Uncle heartily took another sip of tea and Toph rolled her sightless eyes.

"Hey I got it!" Aang proclaimed. He had finally produced a decent sized ball of fire in his palm.

Toph coughed and sent a flurry of rocks in his direction. Aang groaned as he realized his precious ball of fire was gone.

…...

Katara marched up the road that led into the village, Zuko a few steps behind her.

Zuko took a bigger step so he was right next to her. She huffed.

_Time to shove my pride _he thought as he looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Katara?" he said quietly.

"What do you want?" she said testily. Zuko had to bite back an angry retort. She definitely had way more of an anger issue than he did.

"I wanted to say that," he quailed under her glare. "to say that you were right about what you said last night."

he waited a moment before adding, "and I'm sorry."

Katara could hardly believe what she was hearing. Zuko, saying sorry? She turned to him.

"What are you playing at?" accusation dripping in every word. Zuko almost looked hurt. He covered it with a hard look at her.

"I was only trying to apologize for being such a jerk! But you're an even bigger one!" he snapped at her. She looked taken aback.

"I'm sorry," she said sarcastically. "but you must understand, people who try to kill me, then call me a filthy peasant, are usually high on my list of people to forgive."

This again. Zuko suppressed a scoff. "Look, we're on the same side now. Can't we try and get along?"

Katara was silent for a moment. Finally she gave a curt nod. They walked in silence. The sun slowly setting.

"What were you and Toph talking about last night?" Katara asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

Zuko looked uneasy. Katara scolded herself for the intrusion. "It's ok if you don't want to tell me."

Zuko shook his head. "No it's fine." he sighed heavily. "She told me about you guys. How you all just left your families and friends and homes to help the avatar. She told me this because of what I said to you, when I called you a peasant." he looked down at the ground, trying to ignore the look Katara was giving him.

"Oh," thats the only thing could think to say. She would never expect Toph, of all people, to back her up against Zuko.

"I told her that if I were her age I wouldn't even consider walking away from my throne." he hung his head in shame at the truth of these words.

Katara smirked. "And what did Toph say when you told her that?" she imagined all kinds of rude things Toph would probably say in response to this selfish comment.

"She said that maybe it was a good thing that I banished." his fist clenched at his side. He remembered the day he was banished. For a long time he considered it the worst day of his life.

Katara gave a sad smile. "She was probably right." Zuko's head snapped up and he finally met her gaze. "You may not want to hear this, and I'm not trying to be cruel, but," she bit her lip nervously.

"But what?" Zuko said harshly.

"Zuko, it _was_ a good thing that you were banished. Your father didn't love you. If he did, he wouldn't have made you chase us all over the place." she looked down. "You're better off with your uncle, and us. We care about you, you're part of our family now."

He turned looked up. He remembered what Zhao had said when he had first encountered the admiral when he was getting his ship repaired. The man had said if his father really did love him, he would let him come home- avatar or not.

He remembered what Sokka said when they had gotten into the argument yesterday. They were all lucky to have parents who loved them no matter what. They were lucky to not be fire nation.

As soon as he thought it, he felt like the world's biggest traitor. Surprisingly, he didn't mind one bit. He turned to Katara and gave her a half smile. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see her smile back at him, and the faintest blush sneak onto her face.

…_**...**_

A knock on the door sounded their arrival.

Azula turned around to see her two friend Mai and Ty lee standing in the doorway.

"Azula!" Ty lee squealed and ran to greet the impatient princess with a hug.

"It's about time you two got here." she said impatiently as the smiling, pink clad girl pulled away. Mai had sauntered into the room and settled down into a chair.

"Hello Azula." Mai said in a monotone voice. She didn't do hugs like Ty lee. Azula nodded towards the nonchalant, black clad girl.

"Mai." was her greeting to the friend that she hadn't seen in a year.

Ty lee settled her self in the lotus position on the floor. She looked up at Azula, waiting for her to make the next move. Azula turned to Mai.

"What's news you have for me? And why may I not like it?" she stared at the girl while Mai played with one the stilettos that kept hidden in her sleeve. Mai sighed.

"Your brother and uncle broke out of the prison in Omashu." she began throwing the small blade up and catching it without cutting herself. "The guards were going to send word but apparently someone had slipped them cactus juice. They've been acting like complete fools for the past three days."

Ty lee struggled to hide her laughter as she remembered the guards of Omashu dancing around the place and acting speaking nonsense when she and Mai had arrived there. One look at Azula and her laughter quickly subsided.

"However," Mai continued, rubbing the blade of her knife in almost a loving fashion. "They'll be back to normal in a day or so, then they'll be able to assess the complete damage of the situation. Soon they'll be hiding under their beds, fearing their lives."

Azula smiled evilly. "Yes they should. I can't believe they got away. I was all too prepared to deliver them to father. Oh well, he's waited this long, I suppose he could stomach another few weeks before killing that failure he calls a son."

Mai carefully kept her composure. She didn't realize Azula was only hunting Zuko so Ozai could kill him. The thought reproached her. She loved Zuko. Traitor or not, she didn't want him dead.

"Does this mean we have go out and find him, again?" Ty lee looked up at Azula. She was balancing herself on her hands. Ty lee was an acrobat, and a skilled one at that.

Azula was thoughtful for a moment.

"I'm not sure." She began to pace the room. "There's a good chance that little Zuko will attempt to find me. We could just sit here and wait for him to come to us." she entertained the thought for a moment. Perhaps she would be the lucky one to end Zuko's life. "Or we could simply go after him. I personally enjoy the thought of finding him hiding in a cave of sorts."

Azula laughed dangerously. Ty lee let out a nervous giggle and jumped into a standing position.

Azula suddenly turned to Mai, who was still sitting playing with her blades, a bored expression on her face.

"But, what do you think Mai?" Azula smirked to herself. "You were always quited attached to my dear brother, won't you decide?" Mai looked up at her friend.

"Decide what?" she continued to finger the blade while being stared down by Azula. She didn't let this faze her though.

"You decide," Azula said a sadistic grin on her face. "should I wait and let my father kill Zuko, or should we go and hunt him, then destroy him ourselves?"

Mai stared at the girl for a moment, she could hardly believed this girl was one of her best friends.

Mai sighed, "You know I don't care. Either way he dies."

Azula narrowed her eyes at her for a moment, as though attempting to see through Mai's facade. Mai didn't flinch, she merely looked bored.

Pleased with herself. Azula smiled widely.

"You're absolutely right Mai."

Mai looked mildly surprised. Right about what?

"Either way he dies." Azula said, repeating Mai's words.

She walked to the window and looked out, as though imagining herself striking down the one person that Mai had ever loved.

_Either way he dies._

The words echoed in Mai's head. It took all her will power to not throw the poisonous blade she held in her hand in her friend's back and watch as it exited through her heart.

Ty lee looked at Azula's back and then at Mai. The look in her eyes told Mai what she had been thinking ever since she had met Azula when they were kids.

_She doesn't have a heart._

…...

Sokka looked at Nei. Now that he looked more closely, he could definitely tell that she was a Kyoshi warrior. She was actually one of the girls that tied them to a giant statue of Kyoshi.

He could just picture her in full makeup and her warrior's robes, two golden fans held dangerously before her.

"Where are the other girls?" he asked her. She looked down, he saw what looked like shame on her pale features.

"Suki and the other girls remain on Kyoshi Island, where they are slaves to the fire nation."

Sokka's heart dropped. He imagined his Suki slaving before fire nation soldiers as they laughed and ridiculed her and the whole village.

"The fire nation captured Kyoshi island?"

"Yes. It was a terrible day. We were celebrating Kyoshi Day when they came." he voice became softer. "the girls fought off as many as they could, but they just couldn't win."

Sokka felt a pang in his heart. He had always imagined the little island untouchable from threats like the fire nation.

No one is safe from the fire nation.

"How did you get away? Weren't you fighting too?" Sokka tried not to sound harsh, but he couldn't deny that he would have preferred Suki to be the warrior to have escaped.

"I was here when they came. I was visiting my mother. I was preparing to return to Kyoshi Island when I received a message from Suki, she told me what happened. She had put herself in much danger to send me that warning." Nei had tears in her eyes.

Sokka thought of Suki, how brave she was, how caring she was.

"She told me not to come back. She told me that she knew one day help would come. She said she and the other girls would be fine, and everything would be ok."

Nei looked at Sokka. "You have to help her, you have to at least get her out," her voice lowered to a whispered. Sokka leaned closer to here her. "I know there are plans for an attack on the Day of Black Sun. Suki knows this too. She and the other girls have talked about trying to get Suki out so she can help the avatar defeat the Fire Lord."

Sokka's eyes widened. If Nei and Suki knew about the invasion plan, how many others knew? How many were on their side? How many weren't?

Nei gave Sokka an intense look, a hint of desperation in her eyes. "You have to get Suki off Kyoshi Island. We need our home back. We need Kyoshi Island to be rid of fire nation soldiers."

Sokka nodded his head, never taking his eyes off her.

Nei reached into her the pocket of her tunic and withdrew the tiny statue of Avatar Kyoshi. She pressed it into Sokka's hand.

"Give this to the avatar. Let this be a sign of hope to your war effort."

Sokka nodded again. He clutched the statue tightly. "Thank you Nei, we'll do everything in our power to set Kyoshi Island free."

She looked up at him and Sokka saw hope in her eyes. He turned his back on her and walked out the small house. He passed a very tired looking Isa at the trinkets table where they had left her.

As he walked out of the village, he wasn't thinking about the delicious meat and bread he would devour, or of his sister, or even of the invasion plan. His thoughts were on the beautiful warrior that he had fallen in love with. Suki.

He would slay every fire nation soldier on Kyoshi Island himself if that's what it took to free Suki.

…...

Zuko and Katara continued up the path in silence. Once or twice Zuko had considered breaking the silence but he never quite did it.

Up ahead, he saw a tall lanky form headed their way. It was Sokka.

"Sokka's back," he said to Katara who had her eyes trained on the ground. He snapped up.

"Sokka!" she cried. She ran to the boy and hugged him tightly. "What took so long?" she demanded as they made their way back towards Zuko, who had stopped.

"Let's hurry and get back to camp," Sokka's voice was cold and serious. "We have something we need to do." he pushed past Katara and kept walking back towards camp.

"Sokka-" Katara was about to stop him, Zuko grabbed her arm.

"Just wait until we get back to camp." he let her go and followed Sokka.

After a long look at the two boys walking away from her, Katara followed suit, a look of worry etched on her face.

Back at the camp, the gaang gathered around the warm fire as Sokka paced.

"So you're asking us to single handedly take back a whole village from the fire nation?" Aang spoke, the doubt was obvious in his voice.

"No," Sokka said shortly. At Aang's confused glance he continued. "I'm telling you all that we have to take back Kyoshi Island from the fire nation."

"But Sokka there's only six of us and I know we're pretty powerful but that's going to take a lot of effort, effort we can afford to waste with the invasion so close."

"Yeah, we're good, but even I'll admit that we aren't that good." Toph said.

Sokka rolled his eyes and glowered at the two girls.

"Look, we have a month and three days until the Day of Black Sun. And it would be a lot of help to us if we had the Kyoshi warriors on our side."

"But we just sent word to dad saying we would see him in a few days." Katara pleaded with her brother.

"And we still are meeting with dad. Him and his men are going to help us take back Kyoshi Island."

"I'm not usually a pessimist, but this seems near impossible." Uncle said over his cup of tea.

Sokka lost his temper then.

"IT'S NOT IMPOSSIBE! YOU GUYS ARE JUST AFRAID! AND I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY! WE HAVE TO FACE THE MOST POWERFUL FIREBENDER IN A MONTH AND YOU ALL ARE AFRAID OF A FEW PUNY SOLDIERS?"

The gaang was quiet. Sokka's breath was harsh and ragged.

Katara knew he only cared so much because Suki was on that island. She knew for a fact that he wasn't this concerned when they learned of Omashu's capture. She sighed heavily.

"He's right." Zuko spoke quietly.

Uncle raised a curious eyebrow. Aang looked surprised.

"You can't possibly be serious." Katara intoned.

"But your brother has a point. My father is a powerful and dangerous man and you all don't seem too petrified to take him out. The Kyoshi warriors would be a huge benefit to the invasion force." he stood up and walked over to wear Sokka was standing. "If no one else will help, I'll fight with you."

Sokka looked at Zuko as if he only seeing him for the first time. He nodded at Zuko and the two of them stood for a moment before Sokka spoke.

"Well, if you'll excuse us, me and Zuko have some planning to do." he made to walk off but Aang stood as well.

Aang swallowed and spoke.

"No, we all have some planning to do, if one of us fights," he looked around the fire at his friends, his family. "we all fight."

Sokka gave a weak smile and he and Zuko sat back down around the fire.

"Ok Team Avatar," Sokka said lightly. "Here's the plan-"

"You already have a plan?" Toph asked curiously.

"I always have a plan." Sokka said very seriously. Toph looked impressed.

"Anyway, Kyoshi Island isn't very large, I'm assuming there's less than one hundred soldiers there. They'll be at least twenty to thirty near the shore where their boats are. Probably fifty that they have walking the town,"

"Where will the others be?" Aang asked, having counted the soldiers so far.

"When fire nation occupies a place, they always make some sort of palace for themselves." Zuko answered. "This is where the leader of the invasion is usually. The remaining soldiers will be in the palace as well, they serve as guards, servants and messengers."

Aang nodded.

"The trick is stealth," Sokka continued. "We have to first take out the guys near the shore, the ones guarding the ships."

"That's where dad comes in right?" Katara said helpfully. Sokka shook his head.

"No. They'll see the ships from a mile away and they'll alert the rest of the soldiers. We don't need a miniature war on the island, too many people will get hurt."

"Oh," Katara said, her shoulders slumped.

"We're going to take out the guys on the ships." Zuko said. "We have to do it at night, and one ship at a time, that way there's less noise and we have the element of surprise. Once we have those guys out of the way, your dad and his men will come. They won't be on boats, it'll take too long."

"How will they get here, if boats are too noticeable and too slow?" Toph asked.

"Waterbending." Sokka replied. "The earthbenders on our side will make flat, pieces of earth into rafts. They'll be able to hold at least twenty people. We'll put waterbenders on each raft and they'll manipulate the water to carry them fast and quietly to the island."

"I'll admit it's a well thought out plan, but it's still so dangerous, and risky." Katara looked at Sokka and Zuko, a small frown on her face.

"Katara, our lives have been dangerous and risky. But it's not over yet." He gave her a sad look because he felt the truth weigh heavily on him. It wouldn't be over for a long time.

"Sokka's right," Toph added. "It won't be over until the fire nation stops terrorizing the world."

"Even if we don't win until I'm reborn into the water tribe, we'll keep fighting." Aang declared.

"Believe me, it won't take that long." Zuko said darkly.

Katara let out a small sigh and stood up.

"We should probably get some sleep. We have a long day tomorrow."

Aang stood up and went to pet Appa. "Try and sleep well you guys, we're leaving at daybreak." and with that, he jumped up onto Appa's massive shoulder and promptly went to sleep.

Uncle took one last sip of tea and retreated into his tent.

Toph crawled away and erupted an earth tent around her.

Sokka grabbed the half empty bag of seal jerky and curled up in his bedroll.

Katara gave Zuko an expression less look and headed, not towards the fire where she usually slept, but towards an area aways from the group where trees grew.

"Where are you going?" he asked before he could stop himself.

"On a walk." she said over her shoulder. Zuko hesitated for a moment.

"Do you mind if I come too?" he half expected her to say no, she only kept walking cut called over her shoulder again.

"If you must."

They walked in silence until they reached the small thicket of trees.

"So, is there a reason you decided to come here?" Zuko asked as they walked through the batch of trees. Suddenly, they emerged on the bank of a river.

"I come here sometimes." she answered very vaguely.

She walked to the river and promptly jumped in. Zuko however, stayed on the bank.

He watched as she bended the water around her, forming it into shapes and bending them to her will.

Zuko watched transfixed, he had never seen anything like it. He knew Katara was a highly gifted waterbender, a master to be exact. He had even felt the force of the attacks when he had once hunted them.

It was a strange thing to watch her in her element, not fighting, or practicing, but just being in the water, being a part of the water.

Zuko wondered how it would feel to just be a part of the fire. To not use it to fight, or train, but to just be one with his element like Katara was.

Zuko settled himself on the ground and began to meditate. As a slow calm settled on him, he felt his firebending grow more...alive inside of him, even though it was night.

He got to his feet and was soon creating bursts of flame that danced all around him. He felt so powerful. Is this how the waterbender felt?

But her thoughts weren't of power, only of water. She saw the firebender get to his feet and create flames of his own. They weren't the fierce, precise flames that he had used to attack them so many times before, they were those of pure life and energy, because that's what fire was.

Once or twice, the water and fire would meet and make a slight hissing sound as steam too danced around the pair.

Needless to say, it was quite a sight; the young, yet powerful waterbender dancing among the water she commanded in the river, the young and calm firebender creating flames of energy.

* * *

A/N

I'm not sure there was a Kyoshi Warrior name Nei. I made that one up. You can pronounce it any way you want.

I like the scene at the end with Zuko and Katara.

Did I make Zuko and Sokka to civil towards each other? I think I did.

It makes them OOC.

That doesn't make them best friends or anything though.

Or does it? MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Reviews please?


	3. The War Resistance

The next morning, Katara was the first to awake, she grabbed her belongings from near the fire pit and began loading them unto Appa's saddle.

Sensing her move around, Toph had risen. Bursting out the earth tent, she was in a right temper.

"What's with all the noise sugar queen?" she demanded. Katara rolled her eyes.

"I was hardly making noise Toph. Just because you have super enhanced hearing doesn't mean we're loud." she continued to put things into the saddle.

Toph spat on the ground and threw her own knapsack on the saddle. "Whatever," she mumbled and wandered off.

"Hurry back, we're leaving soon!" Katara called after the girl's retreating figure. She was heading towards the river that she and Zuko visited last night.

Her thoughts strayed to the firebender as she thought about last night.

It was amazing watching him firebend. It was even better not seeing him use his bending for the wrong reasons.

Slowly the rest of the camp began stirring. Said bender climbing out of the tent that Aang had abandoned for a more comfortable Appa's shoulder.

After stretching, Zuko looked over towards Appa, where Katara was busying herself with straightening the things on Appa's saddle.

Feeling Zuko's gaze on her, she turned and gave him a slight nod. He nodded back and turned away to began packing up the tent he had slept in.

It wasn't long before Toph returned and started making noise. Katara smiled in spite of herself, Toph was just... loud.

She stomped back to the campsite and in her effort to bury the fire pit underground with earthbending,

she had woken Sokka up. Katara saw that the once half empty bag of seal jerky was now empty. Even though she knew this would be a problem later on, she smiled as the two argued.

Aang had crawled onto Appa's saddle and he looked down at Katara.

"Hey Katara!" he said with a wide grin on his face. She smile up at him.

"Morning Aang, how are you?" he helped her tighten the rope around the bedrolls to ensure that they stayed on the saddle.

"I can't believe we're going to fight a whole Island of fire nation soldiers." He looked down at her. "it's kind of terrifying to be honest."

"I'm scared too, I keep thinking that somehow, we just won't win." she stopped and looked up at Aang.

"Sometimes I feel like this war is never going to end." she felt the smile slide off her face.

Aang jumped down off of Appa and stood near Katara.

"I know Katara, I feel like that too sometimes." he looked down. "I'm not doubting you, or anyone else, but we're just kids. Sometimes I picture the Fire Lord as this great giant, and after all our efforts it only does enough enough damage to barely scratch his surface."

She nodded sadly. "But at we're doing something. I have a feeling though Aang, I feeling that taking Kyoshi back is really going to get under Ozai's skin, not just leave a small scratch on the surface."

Aang smiled at her. "We're going to win this Katara. I know it."

The look in his face was full of such childish hopes and naiveness. It was all Katara could do to keep herself from breaking down into tears right then and there.

"Alright you too, break it up, we've got business to take care of." Toph said making her way over to them. "Hey Sparky!" she shouted to Zuko, he glanced up. "Wake up uncle will you, we've got to get a move on."

Zuko rolled his eyes but went to wake his uncle anyway.

An hour later they were flying high in the sky, talking of trivial. None of them seemed to want to talk about the up coming mission of Kyoshi Island or the Day of Black Sun.

Some several hours later, Aang shouted, "We're almost there!"

Everyone, except Zuko of course, looked over the edge of the saddle. Sure enough, they could just make a numerous amount of tents and fire pits down below.

"Just land right now please," Zuko said faintly as he fell over to his side.

"Awwwe, little Zuko's afraid of heights." Sokka and Toph held their sides with laughter. Even uncle chuckled in spite of himself.

"You try traveling on a boat for three years and see how you like flying!" Zuko shot back, still feeling nauseous. This only made everyone laugh more.

"Zuko, we've been traveling on Appa just like you've been traveling on your boat." Toph said between laughs. Zuko scowled. She was right of course. Without warning, Appa took a sharp turned and nose dived towards the ground.

When they all jumped off the saddle, Zuko thought he would faint.

"Tough up, scarface," Toph said as she walked past Zuko on his hands and knees on the ground, trying to keep himself from vomiting.

Everyone laughed again. Zuko turned a furious shade of red as he pushed himself to his feet. Katara nudged his shoulder. "Come on Zuko, we're going to be taking a lot more rides on Appa, better get used to it now." she grinned at him and the two of them followed Sokka and Toph down a slightly steep hill.

He could see at the bottom was a camp. There were hundreds of tents all hidden by trees growing in and around the campsite. At the bottom of the hill stood a very tall, broad and tanned man.

"Katara, it's dad!" Sokka cried. Katara's face lit up and the two water tribe siblings raced to the bottom of the hill and nearly knocked the man over in their fierce embrace.

When the rest of the group reached them, they were all taking excitedly. The man looked up at the approaching group.

"Well you kids sure do seem to put together one odd group. He looked at the small, blind earthbender, the grinning monk with blue tattoos on his body, the old and heavy set man, and finally his eyes stopped on the scarred, golden eyed ex-prince.

Zuko found himself looking down at the ground. He found the heat of the man's glare almost unbearable. It was so unlike all the other looks he had received in his life since he had been branded with that God- forsaken scar.

The gaang was quiet for a moment. To Zuko's relief, Aang spoke at last.

He bowed to the man. "Chief Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribe, it is my honor to meet you. I'm avatar Aang and these are my traveling companions as well as my bending masters." he gestured around the group.

"Toph Bei Fong of the Earth Kingdom," Aang said as Toph gave a wave in Hakoda's general direction. Aang continued with the introductions. "General Iroh of the Fire Nation," Uncle smiled cheerfully and bowed to the man. Aang turned to Zuko. "And Zuko, crowned prince and heir to the Fire Nation throne."

Zuko followed his Uncle's example and bowed to the man, who had a strange look on his face.

For a fleeting moment, Zuko feared the man would kill him on the spot. He swallowed nervously.

"Crowned prince to the fire nation, eh?" Hakoda said as he looked at Zuko.

Zuko nodded nervously. "Yes sir, assuming we win the war and defeat the father lord-fire lord." he stumbled over his words. To his surprise, Hakoda laughed.

This seemed to ease the tension considerably. He bowed to everyone in the group, even Toph, who couldn't see. "Well, let's get down to the camp. We've got food to eat and plans to make."

The group followed and Sokka turned to Zuko.

"You should've seen the look on your face," he taunted. "you we're were going to cry like a baby."

Sokka laughed and Zuko punched him on the shoulder in good nature.

"Whatever, I'd like to see you meet my dad." Zuko said. Sokka laughed.

"The fire lord? All we have to do is get him and my dad to have a staring contest."

"You're dad would definitely win that." Zuko admitted with a smile.

"Yeah, he's a pretty scary guy, it gets worse though." Sokka said. Zuko gave him a look.

"How could it possibly get worse?"

"Stick around for a while after we win the war, just wait until Katara brings a guy home to meet dad."

with that he promptly burst into fit of laughter. Zuko laughed uneasily.

He wondered for a second how Katara's dad would treat him if it was the very scarred firebender that Katara brought home to her father. He pushed the thought away. It would probably never happen.

Once they reached the camp, they were greeted by old friends. None of whom Zuko knew. He hung around rather awkwardly while they exchanged hello's. To his surprise, Toph hung back as well.

"Don't you want to say hello to your friends?" he asked the seemingly bored earthbender.

"I don't know these people. I came into the picture after they met all these weird people."

Zuko nodded. Of course she couldn't see so he quickly agreed with what she said.

He looked up and saw Katara, Sokka and Aang surrounded by a group of people, allies that they had no doubt befriended on there quest.

Katara turned and sought out Zuko.

"Zuko! You and Toph come meets some friends of ours!" she called to him.

He tapped Toph's shoulder. "Katara wants us to go meet people." his voice sounded a lot more sour than he thought it would. Toph shrugged and followed closely behind Zuko as he made his way over to her.

"This is Haru," she said. He was an earthbender, and he had his arm casually on Katara's shoulder. He smiled at him.

"Nice to meet you Zuko!" he said happily. Zuko nodded and shook his hand. He was a nice guy he could tell. Sokka seemed to like him.

"And these are some of our friends that live in the swamp."

"Well howdy young one." they had heavy accents. And Zuko really wished they would put on more clothes. The leaves covering their lower body was hardly enough. Especially for the fat one. His name was Huu.

Zuko smiled as his hand was gripped rather tightly by the men from the swamp. It wasn't unfriendly. Just.. too friendly.

Some water tribe boys came over as the swamp people moved away. The ones dressed in lighter blue warriors clothes, much like Sokka's, seemed to know the siblings very well.

"Katara! Sokka!" a boy around Sokka and Zuko's age approached them and shook Sokka's hand warrior style. He then turned and then grabbed Katara in an unexpected embrace.

This made Zuko oddly uncomfortable.

The faintest blush touched Katara's face and she pushed the boy off ever so subtly.

"These are our friends Toph, Zuko and Aang." She indicated to them.

Toph spat on the ground as the boy looked over the group critically.

"You guys this is Kalo," she said introducing the boy. "he's a childhood friend of ours." he puffed his chest out ever so slightly.

He looked at Zuko. "A firebender huh? Didn't think the fire nation was really big on helping people out."

Zuko gave Kalo a hard look. "Well, I wasn't exiled for no reason."

Kalo gave him a skeptical look. "Is that so?" without waiting for a reply he turned to Toph.

"So you're a _blind _earthbender? How is that possible?" she rolled her eyes.

"Like this!" and with a hard stomp on the ground, she sent him catapulting into a nearby tree.

"Neat trick," Toph heard him mumble weakly. Zuko gave her an amused look. He now looked at Toph with a newfound respect.

Katara was trying to keep from laughing. Aang didn't bother, he and Sokka were rolling on the ground laughing hysterically.

And then Katara's dad was in front of them. "Ok you all, enough goofing off, the war counsel is meeting shortly, and you all should be heading towards the big tent."

"We're on it dad!" Sokka said looking up at his dad. He nodded and walked away. Sokka cleared his throat. "Ok Team Avatar, we need to get going so we can explain our plan to free Kyoshi Island. Let's go!"

And with that he marched off. Aang following closely behind. Katara, Toph and Zuko taking up the rear.

"You know Katara, I might mention that the idiot kid Kalo has a thing for you." Toph said as she picked dirt from under her fingernails.

"And what gives you that idea?" Katara asked as she fiddled with her hair.

"It was Sparky over here that set him off." She said pointing at Zuko.

"What? I didn't do anything?" Zuko exclaimed. What was she talking about? I mean sure he didn't like the way the guy was looking at Katara as if she were belonged to him.

"Yeah, Toph. Zuko and Kalo hardly said anything to each other." she continued to mess with her hair.

Zuko resisted the urge to tell her that it looked fine.

"Suit yourself." Toph shrugged. "But I was feeling that guy's vibrations. He definitely has a thing for you sugar queen, and he definitely doesn't like the idea that you guys are traveling together without supervision, if you know what I mean." she winked sightless eyes at a shocked looking Katara.

"But that's just nonsense. If that's the case, he wouldn't have gotten along so well with Aang. I'm also traveling with him wit no supervision."

Zuko understood what Toph meant. He could see what their group might look like to outsiders. A very pretty girl with her brother, a monk, a blind girl, and a good looking guy who was very much not a monk and very much not her brother. Plus uncle. But he didn't really count. Sometimes he seemed to like the idea of Zuko and Katara.

Except there was no Zuko and Katara. They were friends. Just friends.

But did he possibly want more?

Before he could ponder the thought any more, they had reached the big tent. They went inside and settled themselves around a very flat, low table. It had a huge map of the world on it. Smaller maps of the fire nation and earth kingdom were also on the table.

Toph had moved away so Zuko settled himself next to Katara. She didn't seem to mind. Aang sat on the other side of her and Toph on his other side.

Hakoda had come into the tent at this point with another man.

"Uncle Bato!" Sokka said. Katara turned around, she gave the man a wide smile.

"It's nice to see you all again," the man said. "I see you've made some new additions to your group Avatar Aang."

Aang nodded happily. "This is Toph my earthbending master and Zuko, his uncle is teaching me firebending."

The man smiled at each of them in turn.

Hakoda had taken his seat at the head of the table and Sokka sat to his immediate left and Bato to Hakoda's right.

A few moments later, Haru had come into the tent followed by a man who could possibly be his father and Uncle Iroh.

"General Tyro," Katara said. "It's good to see you again." she added with a smile.

He smiled back and then said hello to the other people in the room.

Uncle smiled widely at everyone. "I must say Chief Hakoda, your people are very hospitable."

Hakoda smiled at the old man and gestured for him to take a seat as well, next to Sokka.

The last people to arrive were a few waterbenders who nodded at everyone and a very irritable looking Kalo. He still had leaves in his hair.

"I'm impressed you made it out of the tree so fast," Toph said with a smirk on her face. "I figured I would have missed you seeing as I'm blind and what not."

"Surely you haven't doubted this girl's abilities because she's without sight?" Uncle asked Kalo. "I've seen her do many great things. She's very gifted."

Kalo turned a nasty shade of red which looked bad on his dark skin and hurriedly took a seat next to Haru.

"Good we're all here," Hakoda said once everyone had stopped snickering at the young boy's embarrassment. "now we can start smoothing out the finer points of our invasion plan for the Day of Black Sun."

Katara looked down the table at Sokka. He nodded at her and cleared his throat.

"Actually dad, I had something I wanted to discuss before we got into details for the eclipse."

Hakoda looked at his son. "Surely it can wait until after we've fought on the eclipse?"

Sokka shook his head. "No dad, this is actually something we have to do before the eclipse. And we need your help, as well as the rest of you." he looked around the table at the spokespeople for the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribes.

"Go on then." Hakoda said. Sokka looked at his friends. They all nodded in encouragement.

And then Sokka went on to explain him and Zuko's plan for taking back Kyoshi Island.

Nearly forty five minutes later, they had agreed with the plan.

"It's settled then." Hakoda finally said. They were all well informed of their jobs and very prepared for the oncoming battle.

The meeting dismissed, they all left the tent and went to go find some food. Katara was pleased that she wouldn't be cooking.

Later that night, they gaang had set up a camp a little ways away from the majority of the population. They all sat around the fire Zuko had started. Uncle was off playing Pai Sho with some of the earthbenders.

"Are you happy you'll be seeing Suki again?" Katara asked Sokka.

Sokka didn't answer at first. He was staring up at the full moon. Katara knew he was thinking of Yue.

After a while he answered. "I missed her so much. I was so worried when I saw Azula in her outfit. All I could think about was what she had done to Suki and the girls to get them."

Zuko was confused. "Who's Suki?" he finally asked.

"She's a Kyoshi warrior. And Sokka's girlfriend." Katara answered.

"What did Azula do to her?" part of him didn't want to hear the answer, the other part was mildly curious.

"She and her two friends must have ambushed them and stolen their warrior's uniform. They impersonated Kyoshi warriors while they were working with Long Feng and plotting to take Ba Sing Se."

Zuko scowled. His sister would go to no ends to get what she wanted.

He shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry to hear that." he said finally. Sokka took offense.

"Don't say that you're sorry!" he spat. "You helped Azula near the end! She didn't kill them! Suki and the Kyoshi Warriors are waiting for us on Kyoshi Island." he sounded like he was trying to convince himself rather than Zuko.

Zuko looked at the sad expression on Sokka's face.

"She has to be alive." Sokka said to himself. "I can't lose someone else to the fire nation." and with that he stood up and made to walk away as if he couldn't bear to be around them.

"Sokka-" Katara said getting up to follow him.

"No Katara." he said shortly, ignoring the hurt look on her face. "You don't understand." he walked off leaving Katara standing there. Tears were threatening to fall from her eyes.

She looked around the group. Aang stared up at her, a sympathetic look on his face. Even Toph was silent. Zuko didn't look at her, but kept his eyes trained on the flames.

She walked off in the opposite direction that Sokka had went.

Aang stood up to follow her.

"Don't," Zuko said to him. "let me." he got to his feet and without waiting for the airbender's reply, he quickly made to catch up to Katara.

He found her sitting on the edge of a cliff obscured by a patch of trees.

He walked over to her. He looked down.

"That's a pretty long way down." he said nervously. He hated heights, but he sat down anyway, his feet dangling off the edge like hers.

She sighed. It was then that Zuko noticed she was crying.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly after a moment or so of silence. She shook her head ever so slightly.

"Things have been so bad since we've been with Aang." she said finally. "We've all had victories and failures, but it just seems like for Sokka, it never ends."

She looked down over the edge at the rushing water below. She waved her hand over the edge, willing the water to come to her. After a minute or two, a thin stream of water was floating up towards her. She twirled it around.

"This war has been tough for everyone." Zuko said sadly, remembering his mother's face.

Katara nodded. "Me and Sokka lost our mother in a fire nation raid. Then dad left to go fight and we were left all alone except for our gran gran and the small group of people who survived the raid."

"I lost my mother to the fire nation as well. She disappeared seven years ago. I don't know if she's dead or alive. My father would never speak of it." he hung his head sadly. Katara wept softly.

"That's terrible." she said at last. Zuko nodded.

He began pulling up small blades of grass. "What's wrong with your brother? Who else has he lost to the fire nation?"

Katara let the water she was bending fall back down to the river below. She took a deep breath.

"When we were at the North Pole, Sokka met a girl. Princess Yue. He thought she was the most beautiful girl in the world. Even though she was already betrothed to some guy she hated, she still fell in love with Sokka."

Zuko remembered seeing the girl run away when he attacked Katara while trying to steal Aang's body. It seemed like a lifetime ago.

"When Zhao killed the moon spirit, Yue died and became the moon spirit." She looked up at the near full moon. "When she was a baby, she was ill and her father prayed to the moon spirit and she was saved. A part of the moon spirit was in her. She gave her life so that she could protect her people."

Zuko looked at the moon. It was beautiful. He never took time to admire these kinds of things before. All he he did was plot and scheme ways to thwart his sister and capture the Avatar.

"Sokka still loves her, he always will. But he also met another girl Suki. I think she's filled the void that Yue left. Now Sokka's just afraid that he's going to lose someone else that he loves. I don't think he'll able be able to deal with the pain if something happened to Suki."

Katara looked to her left to see Zuko staring at the moon.

She could see the light from it reflect in his golden eyes. It was quite nice to look at. She blushed ever so slightly. Unfortunately this was the time he chose to turned and look at her.

"What is it?" he asked. There was a faint tinge on her cheeks.

"Nothing." she answered and turned her attention back to the water below.

It was then that Zuko realized he was quite alone with a sad a beautiful girl in a basically secluded area.

Then he too turned a light pink color.

After several moments in silence, Katara spoke.

Zuko?" she said quietly. He looked at her. She didn't meet his eyes. "What happens if we don't win?"

"What?" he said shocked. Surely she didn't think they would lose. Not after thing they've done.

"What if after all our fighting and working hard to help everyone, we fail? What happens then?"

She finally looked at Zuko, a great sadness in her eyes. Hey eyes were the purest blue, they rivaled the ocean. He would never forget the color.

She stared at him. Willing him to answer her. He wish he knew what to say, how to comfort her.

"I wish I knew." he finally replied. His voice equally sad.

Then tears flowed freely down her face. She leaned her head on Zuko's shoulder, surprising him for a moment.

Then he carefully put what he thought was a comforting arm around her. She buried her head in his shoulder continuing to cry. He could feel the sadness radiating off her. He wondered how she managed to get along everyday while she was carrying such a burden with her.

He truly hated his father.

He hated him for everything he'd done to him. For banishing him, for making his mother go away, for allowing Azula to be born.

But most of all he hated him for the sadness and grief he was causing the girl who sat crying her heart out on Zuko's shoulder.

His father- Fire Lord Ozai would pay for everything he's done. He would pay for all the pain he had inflicted on others. He would pay and suffering would be the price.

The next morning Katara had awoken to the sound of a beating heart beneath her. She opened her eyes fully and saw that she and Zuko had fallen asleep on the same cliff where they had sat last night, their legs were still hanging over the edge.

She softly removed Zuko's arm from around her and sat up quietly so as to not wake him up.

She looked down at his sleeping face, his mouth slightly open.

She heard people up and about the campsite just beyond the trees that hid their spot. She ran her fingers through his hair softly.

She leaned down and softly kissed him on the cheek before whispering "thank you."

She hurriedly got to her feet and very stealthily walked through the trees and tried to blend in as thought she had been there the whole time.

She was nearly to the place where she had left Toph and Aang when she heard someone call her name.

She turned away to see Kalo walking towards her. She panicked for a moment, wondering if he had known she had been asleep with Zuko.

Of course they didn't do anything, but she shuddered at the thought of her father finding out his daughter was sleeping in the arms of a boy she wasn't sure he exactly liked. Or any boy for that matter.

She stopped fretting over it and put a fake smile that didn't quite reach her eyes as Kalo drew closer.

"Have a good night sleep?" ha asked casually as they began walking.

"It was alright I suppose. Not as exciting as on the back of a flying bison though." she said and laughed briefly. He smiled at that.

"How is it riding on one of those? I'm not really fond of being too far off the ground." he added with a chuckle. Katara thought of Zuko and smiled a little.

"Something funny?" Kalo asked her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you by laughing," she assured him. "it's just that our friend Zuko is absolutely terrified of flying. He nearly gets sick as soon as Appa takes off. The rest of us find it hilarious."

Kalo however didn't laugh as she thought he would. "Oh right, the firebender." he snorted. "If it were up to me, I would have killed him on the first day."

Katara stared at him, immediately getting defensive. "Kalo! How could you say that? Aang needs a firebending teacher, who else would teach him?"

He shrugged nonchalantly. "The old man seems more than capable, I don't see why you need _Zuko_ as well."

Katara had a feeling that Toph wasn't just teasing when she said Kalo had a 'thing' for her yesterday.

She turned and faced Kalo, stopping him in his tracks. "Well seeing as you haven't been with us this whole time, I don't think you have a say in anything that concerns us. And if you ask me, you're just jealous of him. He's good now and wants to help. You being prejudiced against him because of his family doesn't make you any better than the fire nation soldiers you've been supposedly fighting."

And upon throwing him a dirty look, she stormed off, leaving Kalo standing there, once again embarrassed by a girl.

"Someone's in a temper today." Toph said as Katara threw herself on the ground next to her. Toph and Uncle were sitting around a small fire where Uncle was making tea.

"Hi Toph, hi Uncle." she said moodily.

"What is the matter young waterbender?" Uncle asked as he poured the boiling liquid into three cups.

"I'm fine," she lied as she gratefully took the cup from him.

"You're lying," Toph said as she took a sip. Katara roller her eyes. The blind girl could see the truth better than any person with sight.

Katara sighed heavily. "It's just these stupid boys."

"You must be taking about that jerk I put in the tree yesterday." Toph said with a smile. Uncle raised a curious eyebrow. Katara answered his unspoken question.

"An old friend of me and Sokka's kind of insulted her earthbending abilities because of her blindness."

"Ah, that makes more sense." Uncle nodded in understanding. "He didn't have any broken limbs like my nephew did he?"

"No," Toph said finishing her tea. "I didn't think Katara's dad would appreciate it much if I disabled one of his soldiers and we're so close to fighting."

Uncle gave a wistful smile. Katara gave a small laugh.

Then Aang was there, hovering on his air scooter.

"Hey guys!" he said happily. "Are you all excited? We get to free Kyoshi Island tonight!"

"I'm ready to go in a knock a few fire nation out." Toph said and punched the ground hard, sending vibrations all over the camp.

"Oh yeah, Toph," Aang said as his scooter evaporated. "Haru and some of the other earthbenders are near the valley where we left Appa practicing, they said they'd like you to go earthbend with them."

"Sounds great!" she replied and jumped to her feet. "I'll show them who's boss."

And with that she walked off to where her fellow earthbenders were.

"I heard The Boulder was over there too," Aang said as he sat down where Toph was. "I hope she doesn't hurt his feelings again."

Aang and Katara laughed as they remembered the look on his face when he was forced into a very uncomfortable position for any male when Toph made the ground below him falter.

That had been when Aang decided she would be his earthbending master.

"I must say, I'm quite excited for the upcoming battle as well." Uncle said. "It would do us good to get a feel of the battle ahead of us on the Day of Black Sun."

Aang and Katara nodded.

"Iroh! I've been looking for you," a man about Uncle's age came over to the group. "we have a game of Pai Sho to finish before we head out tonight."

Uncle smiled and bade the children farewell as he and the man went off to play their game.

"I think I'll go and find Sokka," Katara said getting to her feet. "I get nervous when he's not around for a long time." Aang nodded with a smile.

"Sounds good Katara!" Aang made his air scooter and hovered for a moment, "I'm going to make some new friends!" he said happily and whizzed off. Katara smiled to herself and wondered if Aang would stay the same carefree boy after the war was over.

* * *

A/N

So this is pretty much a filler chapter I think.

But I added new characters and brought back some of the old ones!

Who likes the swamp people. I could only remember Hu's name.

Zuko has a sensitive side! I think I might put a bunch more mushy Zutara in the next chapter.

Which will also have more action. And probably some violence. Hmmm...

I'll bake cookies if you review!


	4. The Good Guy Now

A/N

Here comes the action.

Brace yourself for it.

Get ready.

It's coming.

I'll bet right now you just want me to leave you to the story.

It's ok. I understand.

Enjoy!

* * *

As the sun was setting, Hakoda gathered half the men at the base of the hill.

He had explained the plan of invasion to everyone and they were all buzzing with energy at the prospect of a fight.

Katara thought it was a shame that so many adults had so much nervous energy. She laughed quietly.

"Do I get to hear the joke?" a voice said in her ear.

She turned around to see Zuko staring down at her. The corners of his mouth turned up in a small smile.

"You scared for a moment," she admitted still smiling. "what have you been up to all day?" she asked, noticing his lack of presence throughout the day.

"Me ans Sokka were hunting for a while then he told me about the invasion plan for the eclipse."

Katara was shocked. "You and my _brother _spent time together and you're both still alive?"

Zuko shrugged and smiled a little more. "He's not that bad when you look past the death threats and crude nicknames."

"That's Sokka for you." she said and they laughed quietly while her dad continued to speak.

"Tonight we take back a village from the clutches of the fire nation," everyone cheered loudly. "and my very own son Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe and his friend Zuko, heir to the fire nation throne are going to lead the invasion themselves!" this brought on even more cheers.

Sokka stood proudly next to his father. He felt like the warrior that he had worked so hard to become. He sought out Zuko in the crowd and gestured him to come forward and stand next to him, where they would both be acknowledged.

With an encouraging nod from Katara, Zuko made his way forward and stood with Sokka.

For once he felt proud of himself.

…...

On an hidden island close to Kyoshi island, seventy five warriors waited for the signal.

When they got the signal, they would break into groups and pile onto the rafts that would be propelled by two waterbenders at the head of each one.

Very quietly, Aang, Toph, and Katara followed Sokka and Zuko along the shore that led to the three fire nation ships moored there.

The five figures, all clad in black made their way to the first boat.

Without making a sound, Katara had called the water to her command and swiftly made a ladder of ice. They all climbed on the deck of the ship which was thankfully empty.

They all stayed low as Katara melted the ladder back into water.

Following Zuko, who knew fire nation ships exceptionally well, they made their way to the door that lead into the ship where they knew the soldiers were either sleeping or patrolling the corridors.

After quietly getting through the large metal door, they heard the sounds of music and laughter.

"Music night," Zuko said, his voice slightly muffled by the black face mask covering his mouth and nose.

Everyone understood him well enough though.

"They'll be in the lower decks." he confirmed. "let's go."

They quickly made their way down flights of stairs, only running into one soldier who was quickly silenced by a sharp boomerang to the throat. He crumpled to the floor, blood seeping through the collar of his shirt.

Aang felt a bit queasy. He never liked to idea of killing, but that was something he would have to get over.

They stopped right outside another metal door.

"This is it." Toph said quietly. She placed a hand on the ground and felt for the vibrations. "there are sixteen of them in there. That's everyone on the ship, except for our friend that we took care of."

Sokka nodded to Aang, letting him know to blast the door open with airbending.

Then they were in fighting.

Katara's deadly water whips drawing blood as soon as they made contact with skin.

Zuko using the twin dao swords he possessed rather than his firebending to take down men right and left.

Toph, much to Zuko's surprise, could bend metal and she was holding her own as fire ball after fire ball came towards her only to be blocked by strips of metal she pulled out of the ground.

Sokka managed to take out four guards in a single throw of his boomerang. All of them grabbed their throats in a rash attempt to stop the inevitable.

Aang used fire to burn anyone who came close to him to a crisp.

As Zuko struck down one last soldier, there was a sickening crunch as Toph flatten someone to a wall behind a thick slab of metal.

They surveyed the scene before them with grim satisfaction.

"Good job Team Avatar!" Sokka said in attempt to lighten the atmosphere. "One down, two to go!"

They made their way to the deck, careful not to be spotted. Katara made an ice bridge from that ship to the next and once again they made to massacre the whole ship.

After Katara had finished freezing and disposing of the one guard who had followed them to the deck, they jumped off the last ship, and ran into the nearby woods where Sokka would give the signal.

…...

A mile or so away, Iroh stood abruptly. He had heard the faint sound of a swallow.

Ten seconds later, he heard it again.

"That's it, the signal." he said to the men.

"Then it's time for us to go." Hakoda said. "Men, on the rafts." he barked to the men.

…...

Several minutes later, Katara's head snapped up. "Here they come!" she said.

In the distance, she saw nine rafts, each carrying twelve men. At the head of each raft, two waterbenders were waving their arms in wide, sweeping circles to propel the rafts forward quickly and quietly.

"Alright, here come our men." Sokka said. He pulled out a small map of Kyoshi. "Me and Toph will go around back near the market place. Katara and Zuko will take this route here, and Aang, Uncle and my dad will take the main square."

They all nodded in agreement.

"Oh and Aang," Sokka said remembering what Nei had given him. "Nei told me to give you this when I met her in the market." he handed Aang the small statue of Kyoshi.

Aang gripped it tightly and a wry grin and thanked Sokka. "I know exactly what to do with this."

And with that they all broke off and went their separate ways.

Katara listened carefully and heard the sound of the other men getting off the rafts and running to meet Aang. He was warning them that they had to do this quietly.

Katara and Zuko ran swiftly and quietly as shadows. They came across a soldier and as he went to throw a fire ball at them, Zuko's sword plunged deep into his chest and back out again. The man dropped to his knees and they kept going, never missing a beat.

Katara took down the next one they came across with a simple water whip to the throat.

"You know," Zuko said to her as they ran, "you and your brother have a habit of going for the throat."

She gave a grim smile. "Quick and easy." was all she said.

They continued on until they reached a blind corner. They heard the sound of several men talking around the corner.

With the skill of the Blue Spirit, Zuko jumped quietly on the roof. Katara followed suit. They crept along the roof top of a tavern until they were right above the three soldiers.

She and Zuko nodded at each other and pounced.

Katara landed on one, knocking him to the ground. She snapped his neck and pulled herself to her feet.

Zuko had just brought his swords across another's chest and the third was forming a fire ball when Katara's water whip caught his wrist.

With a hold on his wrist, she swung her leg over and kicked him in the temple. He fell and was knocked unconscious.

Zuko dragged his sword over his throat as they ran, effectively killing him.

On the other side of town, Toph and Sokka were knocking soldiers left and right.

"Why are they all on this side of town?" Sokka complained as Toph crushed another soldier under a boulder and Sokka finished off a still breathing soldier with one swipe of his trusty boomerang.

"You aren't scared are you Snoozles?" Toph said mockingly. They rounded another corner and ran into some of their earthbenders burying a mound of dead fire nation soldiers.

They nodded at Toph and Sokka and they kept going.

"Nope." Sokka said and he punched an unsuspecting soldier in the face and slit his throat. "This is fun." he wiped his boomerang off on the dead guard's shirt and they kept going.

"Come on then!" Toph called impatiently as she used her earthbending to smash another soldier's head to a bloody mess. "We're almost to the place where we're supposed to meet the others."

Sokka nodded and they kept on running, taking out every single soldier they saw.

…...

Aang stood in the middle of the bloody mass he, Uncle and Hakoda had caused.

There were thirty dead fire nation soldiers at their feet.

Aang felt a sort of grim pleasure at the sight then immediately let the thought go. He would have to kill the fire lord he knew, but Aang wanted that to be the last life he had to take.

"Ok, I think we're done here." Hakoda said. Iroh and Aang nodded.

"We need to regroup at the big house where the other soldiers are, and meet up with the rest of the team."

"We need to get rid of all the bodies Hakoda." Iroh said. "Let's get all your men and dispose of them."

Hakoda nodded at the general and turned to Aang. "You go ahead Avatar, me and Iroh and the rest of the troops will take care of the bodies. Go find Toph, Sokka, Katara and Zuko."

Aang nodded and airbended himself onto the nearest roof and began running over the roofs in search of his friends. He was amazed that the people of Kyoshi hadn't awoken at all. I guess they were just really quiet.

…...

"I think that's all." Katara said as she looked down at the dead soldier. "We should regroup now."

Zuko nodded and they ran until they reached the big house where the rest of the guards and the man in charge of Kyoshi were.

She and Zuko remained in the shadows. She heard the faint sound of earthbending nearby.

_Toph and Sokka must be close._

She looked at Zuko. He was panting slightly.

He removed the black cloth covering the bottom half of his face.

"That went well huh?" he asked, a half smile on his face.

Katara smile but knew he couldn't see it, she still had the bottom half of her face hidden. She just nodded a little.

Without warning, a fire nation soldier threw himself at the pair.

Zuko put himself in front of Katara and pulled his swords in front of him just as the man landed on him.

He grunted and then keeled over backwards, blood spurting from his abdomen.

Katara saw that he had a small dagger in his hands. She looked and saw that Zuko's chest had been cut by the knife. It didn't seem to be deep, but Katara wanted to heal it anyway.

"Come here," she said, he voice muffled. She pulled him into the shadows so that they couldn't be snuck up on again. "let me heal this."

She formed a glove of water around her had. She placed it over the cut and the water glowed blue.

Zuko felt a cooling sensation and the cut had been healed.

"Thanks." he said a little breathless. Her hand was still rested against his chest.

She nodded. Zuko looked into her blue eyes. Her eyes were so blue. They rivaled the ocean truly. They had the glow of the moonlight in them and the effect was... beautiful. She was beautiful.

He reached up and slowly pulled her face mask down.

Katara was staring into his golden eyes. The moonlight reflected itself in his eyes and she was was drawn in by the sheer beauty of them.

And then Zuko was kissing her.

Katara was tense for a moment, then she gradually began to enter the kiss. His arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She let her arms travel up and around his neck.

Zuko deepened the kiss and she didn't mind one bit. He then ran his tongue softly over her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Of course she granted.

As the kiss deepened even more, Katara pressed herself closer to Zuko. She wished they could stay like this forever, she didn't want to fight. She wanted to be here with Zuko.

And then she pulled away but they still stayed in the same pose.

After she caught her breath, she spoke. "Toph ans Sokka will be here soon." she said quietly.

Zuko saw a faint blush sneaking onto her cheeks. He nodded and she pulled away reluctantly.

_Did I really just kiss her? _

Katara saw his face turned a light shade of pink and the blush on her face deepened even more.

She liked kissing Zuko. And Zuko liked kissing her.

A moment later, Toph and Sokka came running around a corner across the square.

From the rooftops, Aang saw the two figures.

He jumped down and ran with them.

Katara and Zuko stepped from out of the shadows and stood with Toph and Sokka while Aang told them where Uncle and Hakoda had gone.

"So now we need to get into the big house where the other soldiers are and get rid of those guys." Sokka said, brandishing his boomerang.

"Right." Aang agreed. "Whatever you do though, make sure you all don't wake the admiral. We found out from one of the guards we killed that a man named Admiral Zhang is in charge."

"Why should we wait?" Toph asked.

Aang fingered the Kyoshi statue in his pocket. "Because, tomorrow morning he's going to wake up and all of his men will be dead. There's still information we'll need from him though."

They all nodded.

Aang turned and they faced the large palace like house that had been constructed for the admiral.

"Are you all ready?" Sokka asked.

Toph flexed her hands menacingly, Aang nodded grimly, Zuko pulled his face mask back up.

"Let's do this." Katara said darkly, pulling her own mask back on.

They managed to get into the palace-house without making much noise, Toph had to break the door down using earthbending, Aang used airbending to make it settle on the floor lightly.

They crept along the halls, seeing plenty of firebenders and managing to silence them before they could utter a word or make a single flame.

The palace-house wasn't large, and it took a short time to search the place and kill all of the guards and servants.

"That's everyone but the Admiral guy." Toph confirmed as she laid a hand on the ground.

"Where's the admiral now?" Aang asked Toph.

"In his room sleep. It's upstairs, and two hallways over."

Aang nodded. "Ok, you guys go on out and meet back up with Uncle and Hakoda. I'll be there in a minute."

They looked at Aang before dashing out.

By the time they made it back down to the docks where Iroh and Hakoda were, all of the bodies of the dead fire nation soldiers had been disposed of.

Hakoda gave Sokka and Zuko a look of praise. "I trust that you kids had no problems?" he asked.

"It was too easy!" Toph said, jumping in the air.

Uncle smiled at the riled up child. She was like Zuko when he was younger, always itching for a fight.

"Aang said he'd meet us back here in a moment, I guess we should just make camp now." Katara said.

Sokka fell flat out right then and there. He sighed in relief.

Hakoda chuckled. He turned to the men who had fought with him. "Tomorrow, Kyoshi Island will no longer be in the hands of the fire nation!" The men all smiled proudly, not daring to make much noise and wake up the town.

…...

Aang crept along silently although he knew it was just him and the admiral along in the house.

He followed Toph's directions and found himself standing in front of a door.

He pushed it open quietly, thankful that it didn't squeak.

When he peaked his head in, he saw a vast room. In the far corner was a large bed in which the admiral slept. Aang closed the door again and stood in the hall.

He reached in his pocket and pulled out the statue of Kyoshi. He looked at it for a moment, then set it down outside the admiral's door.

When he reached the camp, nearly everyone had fallen asleep. No campfires were lit.

He found Toph sleeping. Sokka curled up on his side a few feet away. Katara was near her father and Zuko was closest to the edge of the woods.

Aang settled down near Toph and he soon drifted off to sleep.

…...

Katara sensed movement. She woke with a start, the full moon lighting everything around her.

She saw Sokka walking away from the campsite. Curiosity getting the best of her, she got up and followed him.

"What are you doing?" she hissed. Startled, Sokka swung his boomerang around, nearly slicing her throat. She ducked.

Realizing who it was, Sokka breathed a sigh of relief.

"Katara! Go back to sleep!" he ordered in a whisper.

"No!" she said stubbornly. "What are you doing?" she whispered.

"If I tell you will you please go back to bed?"

She didn't answer at first. "Tell me what it is. I may be able to help."

Sokka gave an exasperated sigh. "Fine, I'm going to find Suki."

"That's great! I'll come help too!" Katara insisted.

Sokka was about to say no when Zuko's voice suddenly came out of the shadows.

"You people don't realize how loud you are when you whisper." he said coming into view.

Katara turned back to Sokka. "I'm coming with you."

"Are we going on a trip?" Zuko asked staring at the two siblings. "I'm going as well and you won't tell me no." he pointed at Sokka.

Sokka palmed his forehead. "Alright fine!" he gave in. Katara gave Zuko a grateful look. The corners of his mouth turned up in a small smile.

The three of them crept silently away from the campsite before anybody else decided to wake up and tag along.

"So what exactly are we doing?" Zuko whispered in Katara's ear. It sent shivers down her spine and she tried to ignore them, focusing on the task at hand.

"Where going to find his girlfriend." she whispered back.

"The warrior?" Zuko asked. Katara nodded. They followed Sokka through the village, now free of fire nation soldiers.

They went up the small hill and started heading towards the house that the warriors used when they trained.

Something was wrong, Katara could immediately tell. Last time they came to Kyoshi Island the girls' training house had been open and inviting.

Now it was closed and cold. Metal covered the windows and the doorway. Someone clearly did not want the occupants to get out, or outsiders to get in.

Sokka ran to the house and began feeling the metal, looking for weak spots where it could be easily damaged.

Zuko thought it would have been helpful if they brought Toph along.

Sokka continued to press against the metal. It never moved an inch.

…...

Someone was outside. She heard someone outside. Then it was quiet. With the speed only a skilled warrior could possess, Suki was on her feet.

She went around, rousing all the sleeping girls from their makeshift beds on the hard floor.

"What is it?" one girl asked sleepily.

"Someone's out there!" another girl said quietly. She too heard the noise outside.

Suki nodded. All the girls were awake now and they took their stances. Suki in front, two girls behind her, three behind them, and four in the back.

"Get ready for a fight girls," Suki said softly.

…...

"This isn't working!" Sokka was losing his mind. He knew they had to get in there quick.

Zuko stepped forward. He lit one small fire ball in each hand. Slowly he began to run the flames over the door. He did this for about five minutes.

"The metal should be soft enough to cut through now. Here." he handed one of the twin dao swords to Sokka.

He hurried went to work slicing the blade just inside the door frame.

"I'm not cutting all the way through, put some more heat on it." he said to Zuko.

Where Sokka had cut around the door, Zuko applied the fire. As soon as he fired an area, Sokka would cut through it.

…...

Someone was using heat to break through the metal door.

The girls didn't move from formation. They didn't have their fans, but that wasn't all they knew how to fight with.

She saw the tip of the blade going around the door. Without warning, the door flew inwards.

Suki was nearly hit with the metal door but due to her excellent reflexes, she was able to kick it back. It landed on the floor with a soft bang.

Looking up she saw the silhouettes of three people.

"State your purpose." she hissed. She felt the girls tense and prepare for battle. What she didn't expect to hear was a familiar voice.

"Suki, it's me, Sokka!" he walked across the threshold and stood before his beloved warrior.

"Sokka!" she cried and threw her arms around him. He pulled her into a sweeping hug.

The other Kyoshi warriors pulled out of their stances and breathed sighs of relief.

"And Katara!" Suki exclaimed, pulling her old friend into a hug.

Katara went around the room and spoke with the other girls. Suki never left Sokka's arms.

"So, who's this?" Suki asked, pointing to Zuko.

Katara went to his side. "This is Zuko, he helped us rid Kyoshi Island of the fire nation."

"And his firebending helped us get through the metal door." Sokka added.

Some of the girls tensed again. "You're fire nation?" one girl said, accusation etched in every word.

"It doesn't matter what nation he's from." Suki said, immediately taking up authority. She turned to Zuko. "You've helped us a great deal tonight. All of you. The Kyoshi Warriors, as well as our village is forever in your debt."

And as one, the Kyoshi warriors bowed respectfully to Zuko, Katara and Sokka. They all bowed back.

"Come on girls, lets get back to camp." Sokka said at last.

"And please, stay as quiet as possible." Katara added.

Sokka and Suki led the girls away back to the camp, Sokka giving Suki a whispered, yet detailed, account of how they overcame the fire nation soldiers. Katara and Zuko walked behind the group, partly to be look outs, partly for the privacy.

"I wonder what Aang did to the admiral." Zuko said.

"I was wondering as well. I didn't want to ask though." Katara replied. "I figured it was something avatar related."

"Isn't everything he does avatar related? You know, since he's the avatar?" Zuko said with a small smile.

Katara looked thoughtful. "Hmm, I guess that would make sense." The two quietly laughed.

"Other than joining you and the avatar, this is the first time I could officially be considered a traitor to the fire nation." Zuko said after a moment. Katara looked at him.

"Zuko, you aren't a traitor. And if being a traitor means ending war and bringing peace, then you should be happy to be a traitor."

"When you put it that way, it doesn't sound so bad." Zuko said after a moment.

"It's actually kind of fun being traitors to the fire nation." Katara said sarcastically. "We get to go on all typed of adventures, and meets all types of people. My favorite part is running from pirates."

She and Zuko shared another moment of quiet laughter. Zuko remembered when he tied her to the tree. _I'll save you from the pirates. _He had whispered in her ear.

"Thank you Katara." Zuko said. She turned so she could see his face.

"For what?" she was confused.

"For giving me a second chance. It was more than I could ask for. And for being understanding."

Katara nodded and smiled. "People always say I'm too quick to forgive people. I think I just want to believe that everyone has good in them. Sokka says it will be my downfall, trusting people. But I know I can trust you Zuko."

"I want you to trust me. I like knowing someone doesn't think I'm the bad guy."

"Well, we all know you're a good guy now." she grabbed his hand in her own. "And when we win the war and you become Fire Lord Zuko, the whole world will know."

He smiled at her. Carefully he threaded his fingers through hers and they walked on in comfortable silence until they reached the campsite.

* * *

A/N

YAY! Suki is back!

Suki is one of my favorite characters, and I absolutely love Sokka so I just had to let him have his girl back.

I toyed with the idea of Azula killing Suki and Sokka turning into this revenge driven monster out to destroy Azula.

But I liked this one better.

And my friend thinks I have this thing with people getting their throat sliced. Which I don't.

Oh well. Who digs that kiss with Zuko and Katara! My favorite part! Review please!

(the cookies were superb by the way.)


	5. Kyoshi Island

A/N

This one is the best one so far. Plenty of action!

I guess I should throw a disclaimer in here.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Avatar:The Last Airbender. Nickelodeon does...lucky bastards...

* * *

They all awoke early the next day. While Sokka was complaining to Aang about it, Zuko explained to Katara and Toph that firebenders rose with the sun, so the admiral would be up shortly.

"Chief Hakoda, will you come with us when we confront the admiral?" Aang asked.

Hakoda nodded. "It would be my pleasure." Katara could almost visualize him tearing the admiral to shreds.

Everyone was surprised to see the sleeping warriors when the rest of the men woke up.

"And who are these lovely ladies?" Uncle asked sweetly. Several of the warriors blushed and giggled.

"These are the Kyoshi Warriors." Sokka explained. "They're actually the reason I decided to launch this invasion plan."

"Oh Sokka that's so sweet!" Suki gushed and threw her arms around his neck while she planted a big kiss on his cheek.

Sokka's dad cleared his throat. Sokka grabbed Suki's hand and they approached the chief.

"Dad, this is Suki, my girlfriend." Sokka stood proudly and Suki blushed slightly.

"It's nice to finally meet you sir." Suki said.

"And likewise." Hakoda said with a smile on his face. Sokka was, after all, seventeen years of age. It's good that he had found a nice girl. Katara on the other hand would be of marrying age in a matter of weeks actually. If they stayed around long enough, he could announce to her Kalo's wish to be betrothed to her. Hakoda smiled at the thought. His little girl would be married.

Across the camp, Aang had noticed the sun slowly beginning to climb into the sky. He turned to face the troops.

"It's time." he said loudly. The camp silenced and Sokka and Zuko took over from there. They were still leading the invasion after all.

"Ok men," Suki coughed. "and ladies." Sokka added. "the only fire nation soldier left in the village is admiral Zhang. He's asleep in the big house that the soldiers used as a type of palace. Me, Zuko, Aang, and my dad are going into the palace-house to 'have a little chat' with Zhang. We need the Kyoshi warriors to start waking up the town, Katara, Toph and Uncle, we need you all to be waiting for the villagers in the main square. Someone has to tell them what's going on."

"And what do we do?" Haru said aloud so everyone could hear him. Sokka thought for a moment.

Zuko answered. "We need the rest of you to go aboard the fire nation ships and find some spare uniforms. We can use Kyoshi Island for a base, but there will be other fire nation who'll come and check on the place. We need you all to be disguised so you can take them down before they realize that we've taken back the island."

Haru and the other men smiled ruefully at the thought of fighting more fire nation scum.

"When we finish with the admiral, I'll use my glider to go back to the base near the swamp and tell the rest of the troops to come to Kyoshi Island." Aang said answering unasked questions. "From that point, all that's left is for us to do is wait until it's time for us to move out in preparation for the Day of Black Sun."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Good, now let's get going." Sokka said. Him, Zuko, Aang and Hakoda made their way quickly to the palace house where they ran right over the still knocked down door.

Katara, Toph and Uncle rushed to the main square.

Suki and her girls had already began knocking on doors and rousing the occupants.

The rest of the troops went down to the docks and split up in large groups, climbing up onto the large ships.

Within fifteen minutes, sleepy eyed children and alert parents and adults began making their way to the main square.

Suki was leading the last woman out of her home when she felt the heat of the morning sun on her neck. She knew the admiral was awake.

…...

In the palace house, Aang had given them directions to the admiral's bedroom.

Sokka and Zuko peaked around the corner and stared at the admiral's door. At the opposite end of the hall, Hakoda looked around the corner as well.

Aang stood in front of the door and knocked three times on the door. He heard a grunt from within.

He hurriedly made his way to where Hakoda was. They concealed themselves around the corner. Sokka and Zuko did the same.

"Enter." admiral Zhang called out when he heard the knocking on the door. No one came in.

He pulled on his robe and stomped to the door, already in a temper.

He opened the door forcefully, expecting to see some bumbling servant standing there. There was no one there.

As he was closing the door, he noticed a small figure on the floor outside his door.

He bent and picked it up and studied it closely.

"Avatar Kyoshi-" the admiral said in a shocked voice, now filled with fear.

His head whipped up and he was face to face with the avatar himself.

"You!" he pulled his arm back to make a fireball. Out of nowhere, Zuko grabbed his arm and Hakoda helped to force him back into the room.

"Don't even think about it." Zuko said gruffly.

The admiral tripped over backwards and landed on his rear end, Zuko still holding his arm behind his back, Hakoda had one arm in one hand and a handful of the admiral's hair in the other, pulling the admiral's head back painfully.

Sokka came in the room brandishing his extremely sharp boomerang and holding it to the now frightened admiral's throat.

Aang crouched down so he was eye level with the man. "You didn't think I would go down that easy did you?"

The admiral swallowed nervously. A bead of sweat rolling down his temple.

"Now you're going to tell us some information." Aang said dangerously, his eyes never leaving the admiral's.

…...

"So, there are no more fire nation soldiers on Kyoshi Island?" a young woman asked as she clutched her squirming child to her chest.

Katara wasn't for sure what was going on with the admiral. "For the most part." she said.

"What does that mean?" the foaming mouth man asked.

"Well, we have a few of our soldiers in there with the admiral, he's the only fire nation soldier left alive. They're getting information from him." Katara answered.

"And when the admiral tells them what he knows, they'll most likely take him out." Toph said and spat on the ground.

The villagers nodded. That made sense.

"Here they come!" Toph said excitedly. Sure enough, Katara could make out four figures walking towards them.

Uncle had a big smile on his face. Aang turned and faced the villagers. His staff held in his hand.

"Kyoshi Island is home to the fire nation soldiers no more!" he proclaimed.

Everyone cheered. The foaming mouth man went on with his antics and promptly fainted.

"This is one of many victories that we will have against the fire nation!" Aang said, this brought on another round of cheers.

When everyone quieted, Aang spoke again. "I know you are excited about this, but I must stress that we have to keep this a secret. If people knew Kyoshi Island was free again, I have no doubt that it would reach the fire nation. The consequences would be terrible for all of us if they knew what happened. So I need everyone to secret the news of this victory."

The villages murmured amongst themselves but in the end everyone vowed to keep it a secret from the outside world.

"And another thing," Aang added as an afterthought. "some of our troops will be dressed like fire nation soldiers, but that's only to fool any other enemies that may come here."

The people nodded in understanding.

"So, tell us," one young man said curiously. "who are your companions that launched this excellent invasion?"

Aang smiled at the man. "This is Katara, waterbending master of the Southern Water Tribe, her brother Sokka, warrior of the Southern Water Tribe, Toph, earthbending master from the Bei Fong family, Zuko, firebending master and heir to the fire nation throne, General Iroh, firebending master and excellent tea maker, and Chief Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribe."

The villagers all smiled in complete adoration of the eight people who helped take back their village.

…...

That night, the villagers of Kyoshi Island threw a festival in the heroes honor.

Aang had returned with the troops who had stayed behind and they too were treated like heroes. All in all, it was very enjoyable.

The festival took place all over the village. People had set up tables all over the place with all types of food. Some people had set up small booths where the kids could play games.

Thanks to Toph, there was no more metal covering the Kyoshi warriors' training house and they demonstrated some of the moves they had learned while cooped up in the house.

Aang flew people around the town on Appa. Momo flew from person to person, no one could help but fall in love with the flying lemur.

When the sun started setting, Aang and Zuko had lit little fires all over the place, making it look almost magical.

Sokka and Suki had long since disappeared off into the forest, no doubt looking for someplace more private. Katara was happy for the couple, they seemed to really like each other.

Katara walked around the village, speaking with people, occasionally tasting some of the food.

She walked around aimlessly for the most part, just enjoying the happy feeling inside of her. In front of one house, she saw Zuko showing two boys a year or so younger then Aang how to use the twin dao swords.

She watched him for a moment, noting how he seemed completely at ease wielding the two swords. The boys looked up at him with complete admiration.

He looked to see Katara watching him. He carefully made the twin dao swords one again and sheathed them.

"I think that's enough for one day,guys." he said. The boys' faces fell.

"Can we do it again tomorrow?" one of them asked hopefully. Zuko smiled and nodded. The boys got up excitedly and ran into the house.

"Hey," Zuko said to Katara as the two began walking slowly. The smallest trace of pink on his face.

"Hey," Katara replied, hiding her face so Zuko couldn't see her blushing.

"The people seem pretty happy." he said trying to make small talk. _Why am I so nervous around her all of a sudden? _

"They were overjoyed when we told them what happened. The foaming mouth man couldn't control himself." Katara said with a smile, remembering his performance when she, Sokka and Aang had first come to Kyoshi Island.

"So, what happened with the admiral?" she asked curiously.

"He told us where all the fire nation troops were going to be stationed for the eclipse. He told us what the Fire Lord had been doing and he said they were expecting some noblemen in a month's time."

Katara nodded. "Then you all..." she trailed off, not wanting to state the painfully obvious.

"Yes." Zuko said shortly. It hadn't been overly brutal. Hakoda had simply snapped his neck while Aang, Sokka and Zuko were leaving the room, but there was no mistaking the sickening crunch that seemed to echo within the room.

"Oh." was all Katara said. Before they knew it they were at the edge of the beach, where they had camped the night before. The troops were taking up residence in the palace house, as well as the inn. Most of the earthbenders had simply erected decent sized houses for themselves.

The two stood staring at the moon for the longest time. Katara moved her hand over the water and a thin stream snaked its way out of the water. She began tossing it around and forming it into different shapes. Soon she just had an orb of water. It slowly kept getting bigger and bigger as she kept feeding it more water.

"The moon really is beautiful." she said at last.

"It is." Zuko said in awe, "I can't believe Zhao tried so hard to destroy it."

"Did you know the moon was the first waterbender?" Katara asked him, steadily feeding the giant water ball that hovered above the water's surface.

"No. I thought people learned bending from animals. No offense to Yue." he said quickly.

Katara laughed. "Legends say that the first waterbenders watched how the moon pushed and pulled the tides and learned how to do it themselves."

That was a surprise to Zuko. "The first firebenders were dragons."

"The dragons are extinct now though, aren't they?"

Zuko shook his head. "There are two remaining dragons. Masters Ran and Shao. When I decided that I was against the fire lord, my bending became less prominent. Uncle said it was because I switched sides and my fire wasn't fueled by rage any more. I had the honor of being trained by the last two dragons."

"Wow, Zuko that's amazing!" Katara could only imagined being trained by a dragon. To breath fire.

"It was." Zuko said after a minute. "It feels good not having to anger as a main power source."

"It seems like bending is at it's worst when fueled by anger." Katara sadly.

"Not with waterbending though?" Zuko asked. Katara shook her head.

"Believe it or not, if a waterbender has enough darkness in them, they could defeat a firebender with the power of Sozin's Comet easily." Katara said darkly.

"I don't understand."

Katara was silent for a minute, still making her water ball humongous.

"I once knew a waterbender. She was from the Southern Water Tribe like me."

Katara visualized the old woman's face in her head. "When she was younger, the fire nation came and took all the waterbenders from the southern water tribe. She spent years in that prison. Then she escaped."

"How did she escape? The guards didn't let her near any water did they?" Zuko thought it was extremely careless to let a waterbender near water while they were in prison. Katara shook her head.

"They didn't know it. But she figured it out. Water is _everywhere. _She let the hate and anger and darkness build up inside of her for all the years she was in prison. Then one night she... tried something new...something only she knew how to do, well, now there's two people who can, but.. that's how she escaped from prison." Katara remembered the maniacal laugh of the old woman Hama. She saw the evil glint in her eye when Katara realized what she was. "She did terrible things with her power. And people got hurt."

Katara stopped for a moment. Sometimes it was painful to talk about it. Sometimes she hated herself for knowing of such evil.

A thought came to Zuko. "Who is the second person to know this...power?"

Katara looked down, almost like she was ashamed of herself. "Me." she said quietly.

Zuko stared at her. She seemed lost in her own world and didn't speak for several minutes.

"When I fight," she said slowly, "I try so hard to not be overcome with enough hate to use it on someone. If I faced the fire lord today, I would hesitate to use it."

"I've done some horrible things in my past as well." Zuko admitted. "Things that make me chasing you guys feel like an innocent game of tag. But I can let it go now." he looked at Katara. "You can let it go now too Katara. You can take your secret to the grave, and no one has to know."

She nodded slowly as a single tear fell down her face. Zuko stepped closer and wiped it away. Katara reached up and held his hand there, enjoying the warmth of it.

He looked down at her. Then he tilted her chin up and kissed her. And she kissed him back. The huge water ball exploded, water splashed them like rain but they never broke the kiss.

All in all, it was a good night.

…...

Azula, Mai and Ty lee walked through the dismal town. Their very presence was causing panic to settle amongst the villagers.

The villagers seemed to have urgent business in the safety of their homes all of a sudden. Left and right, doors were shutting. Not that it would keep the three girls out if they had to get in.

Near the edge of the main square, a woman was quickly ushering a young girl inside their home.

Before the door closed, Azula sent an electric blue fire ball at the ground near the woman's feet.

She turned and looked at the three approaching girls, fear in her eyes.

When they were upon her, she bowed hastily. "Does the princess wish for me to be of assistance to her.?" the woman said meekly. Azula smirked.

"As a matter of fact, yes." Azula glanced at the young girl who was apparently frozen with fear. Mai quickly pulled out a small silver blade and held it to the girl's throat. She began crying.

"Whatever you need, my lady. Please don't hurt her." the kneeling woman sobbed.

"Then you'll tell us where the avatar is." Azula said, death in her voice.

"I don't know where the avatar is!" the woman cried. Mai pressed the blade deeper into the girl's throat. A small drop of blood trickled down her throat.

"I don't think you're being quite honest with me." Azula said in a sing song voice. "Tell me where he is, unless of course, this little girl's life means nothing to you."

The woman's head snapped up. "Oh please-" she pleaded. Azula held up a hand to silence her.

"Do not plead with me." she ordered. "Now you'll tell me the avatar's whereabouts, or I will tell my friend here to use one of her... special knifes."

"Special..?" there were tears running down the woman's face.

"Oh yes, very special." Azula said, a hint of a smile in her voice. "You see, that is a rather sharp knife, yes, but it will simply only draw blood and kill. Another knife will poison this girl. And I will make you watch as she endures a most slow and painful death."

The woman began to cry again. "Unless of course, you know where the avatar is." Azula added.

The woman was silent for a moment. She had lost so much already. All she had left was the girl whose life depended on her.

"I don't know if he's there yet," the woman said in between sobs. "but he was making plans to go to Kyoshi Island."

"How long ago was this?" Azula asked sharply.

"Nearly a week ago." she answered quietly.

Azula's mouth turned up into a cold smile. She motioned for Mai to let the girl go. The woman rushed to her side, trying to stop the trickle of blood from the cut on her neck.

Azula turned to Mai and Ty lee. "The avatar is still on Kyoshi Island. Let's go."

When they were maybe a yard away, Azula turned back and stared at the woman, her signature evil grin on her face.

"You know, I've just taken a closer look at that blade Mai had pressed to the girl's throat. It seems that Mai here has accidentally used the poisonous one. Tsk tsk tsk, silly Mai." on that note, the three girls turned and kept walking back down the road. Mai fixed her eyes ahead, trying to seem unfazed by the piercing screams that rang throughout the air.

Before the sun had set, Isa had taken her last breath.

…..

Since beginning to master firebending, Aang developed a habit of waking early. Uncle said this was because firebenders 'rose with the sun' seeing as the sun was where they got most of their energy for firebending.

Aang hopped off the bed and grabbed his glider. He was careful not to make too much noise as he walked through the halls of the palace-house. He and the rest of Team Avatar and anyone else who fit had taken up residence here. The villagers of Kyoshi were more than willing to offer rooms in their inns and wherever else there was space so that all the troops were comfortable.

As soon as he was out of the house, he jumped up and flew away, enjoying the feeling of flying for pleasure.

He soared high above the clouds and went well out to sea. He did a series of loops and went even higher up. Being at such a high altitude would be dangerous under normal circumstances, but since he was an airbender, that kind of thing didn't bother him.

He kept flying and a wide smile spread across his face. Then he saw a black cloud.

He flew closer and saw that it was coming from a ship. A fire nation ship headed towards Kyoshi Island.

He flew a little closer, careful not to draw attention to himself. He saw a pink clad figure and a black clad figure standing behind another figure.

"Oh no." Aang's heart fell.

He flew back quickly and ran straight into the palace-house. He began making as much noise as he could.

"Sokka! Zuko!" He called, knocking on random doors he passed.

"Toph! Katara! Uncle!" he called running upstairs and knocking on more doors.

Zuko opened his door, twin swords ready to destroy.

Across the hall from him, Sokka opened his door, a groggy look in his eye.

"Aang, what's going on?" Katara asked, opening her door and putting on her waterskin pouch.

Toph got out of bed and felt Zuko and Sokka beneath her. With a hard stomp, she fell through the floor and landed in the middle of the two shocked boys.

"Quicker than stairs." she explained to the two dust covered boys.

Uncle came around the corner, and Katara from the other side of the palace house.

"Aang what's happening?" Sokka said holding his boomerang at the ready.

"Azula." was all he said before the assembled group began prepping themselves for battle.

"She's coming on a ship and she has her friends." Aang explained as they made their way down towards the docks.

"Toph, go gather some earthbenders who you could explain metal bending to quickly. Katara, we need some waterbenders. Sokka go find someone who can navigate a fire nation ship. I know Zuko can, but we need him to fight with us."

…...

Just as they were making it to the ships, Katara came running towards them, six waterbenders in tow.

Not far behind, Toph, Haru, The Boulder and five other earthbenders were making their way to the ship.

Sokka was the last the climb up the ice ladder crafted by Katara. He had found a sleepy eyed man to navigate the ship.

"Get below and start moving this ship out." Aang said to the man. He nodded deftly and disappeared through the metal door that led into the ship.

Uncle was standing near the bow of the ship, a grim look on his face.

"Katara, could you all get us out of port please?" Aang asked. She nodded and as one, the seven waterbenders begin pushing and pulling the water creating a large wave that began to pull the ship out of the docks.

"Wait!" they turned to see a slim figure running towards them. It was Suki.

She was on the docks. Aang swiftly made a type of ladder bridge to cover the short distance and she hurried scrambled across.

"Suki, what are you doing?" Sokka demanded.

"I've come to help and to make sure that we aren't separated again." she told Sokka. He nodded after a brief moment.

Toph was quickly explaining the fundamentals to metal bending.

"...fragments of earth inside of the metal. You have to concentrate hard to locate them. Focus on bending the earth inside of the metal rather than the metal itself."

Haru nodded and placed his hands on the deck of the ship. His brow furrowed as he felt around for the earth hidden in the metal. Finally, he managed to create a nice sized dent on the deck of the ship.

Toph nodded approvingly and The Boulder busied himself by thrashing around the ship kicking and punching the metal furiously. He finally punched the deck with both fists sending a shudder throughout the ship. He growled and ripped up a thick slab of metal.

"The Boulder is now unstoppable!" He declared. Toph looked proud.

"You all are sloppy, but it will do for now until I can properly train you." She said.

After ten minutes of pushing the water, Katara and the other waterbenders stopped.

"So how far away are they?" she asked Aang who was staring straight ahead.

"I would say no less then seven minutes." he answered.

"Then we must form up." Uncle said speaking for the first time. They all nodded.

The waterbenders split up. They went on each side of the ship, facing the water, ready to use whatever methods they could to stop fire from hitting their ship.

Toph and the earthbenders, now metal benders, formed up behind the waterbenders ready to send pieces of metal when they could.

Aang stood at the bow of the ship. Zuko to his right with Katara not far behind him. Uncle to Aang's left with Toph a few feet away.

Sokka and Suki, not being benders, had resolved to stay near the middle, ready to attack if the enemy came on board.

All was quiet on deck. You could hear a pen drop. Aang stood watching the horizon, waiting for Azula.

Then he saw it. Her ship was larger, and probably carried more firebenders, but they would still fight.

…...

"So the little brat wants to fight." Azula said out loud. In the distance she saw the approaching ship.

"How do you know it's him Azula?" Ty lee asked.

"I saw him flying above us this morning." Azula replied. "I made sure this ship didn't go very fast. I wanted to give him a chance to put together some sort of fighters. That makes this much more fun."

A few seconds later, "Now!" she ordered. The firebenders on her ship began launching flaming rocks towards the ship.

* * *

A/N

Ok so this wasn't the one with all the action.

I did add a little male bonding time when they went and killed the admiral.

And this one had a lot of details in it.

Like when I mentioned the dragons (as seen in "the firebending masters)

and when I talked about Hama, even though I didn't use her name (as seen in "the puppet master)

and even when I talked about the moon (as seen in "the siege of the north parts 1 and 2")

I still don't own A:TLA. **pouty face **

But I do own this plot and story! (baby steps right?)

Reviews are appreciated. !


	6. Hell Hath No Fury

A/N

So here's the REAL chapter 6,

sorry for the inconvenience, and thanks to all who brought it to my attention :)

enjoy!

* * *

"Get ready!" Aang called. He jumped up just in time to use an air blast to knock it away.

Katara and the the other waterbenders were summoning huge water jets and blasting away more flaming rocks.

A few hundred yards away, Azula's ship had stopped moving and so did theirs.

They continued to blast flaming rock after flaming rock and they kept knocking them away. Toph had pulled up a huge block of metal and sat it in front of her. She then punched the rock repeatedly, thousands of sharp, tiny metal spikes shooting towards the other ship.

Azula saw several of her men go down. She ducked in time to see a tiny metal blade being throw at her.

She growled furiously. She began shooting her electric blue flames at the avatar's ship.

Zuko saw the blue flames coming his way and he shot flames and they met somewhere in the middle. There was a great explosion. Then there was a furious wave of blue fireballs that kept coming towards him.

Katara erupted a huge wave and it crashed over all the blue flames before they reached their ship. There was aloud hiss and the flames turned to steam.

Then out of the mist, several daggers, shurikens, and stars flew through with deathly speed.

Uncle created a wall of fire and the blades stopped and fell at the resistance it met.

Aang was sending his own fire balls at the ship and he didn't stop longer enough to see if any of them hit anybody or thing.

Toph continued sending metal spikes and Haru and the other earthbenders hastened to imitate her.

Katara sent water jet after water jet. She finally decided on her trusty water whip. She moved her arm in a wide sweeping motion in front of her and a long thin whip of water began attacking the occupants of the other ship.

Seeing her men continue to fall, Azula began smoking- literally.

"Ty lee I think you need to get over there and immobilize their benders. Ty lee nodded and began running at fast pace, finally launching herself over the edge of the ship.

With the skill only she could possess, Ty lee felt herself flying through the air towards the avatar's ship.

Zuko looked up in time to see Ty lee coming towards him. He was caught of guard for a moment, only Ty lee would launch herself across an ocean for his sister.

Realizing she was about to deliver one of her fatal jabs that would render him useless, he swung his leg around and kicked her unconscious, she landed somewhere in the middle of the ship.

Sokka and Suki ran and pulled her away. They carried her down into the ship where they tied her up and left her locked in a room, still unconscious.

Azula snarled. She saw Ty lee fly across the ship and land unconscious. She looked to see who her attacker was.

Zuko stopped for a moment and looked out at Azula's ship. He knew she had finally noticed him.

"Go tell the captain to get us closer." Azula shouted to a soldier. "I've got to pay a little visit to some extended family."

She saw her Uncle Iroh near Zuko, shooting flames at her men.

"They're coming closer!" Aang shouted. He saw Azula's ship moving forward again. He knew the fight would get that much more intense.

When they were close enough, Azula grabbed Mai's arm and used blue flames coming from her hand and feet to propel them over onto the avatar's ship.

They landed right in the middle of of the deck. Aang, Zuko, Katara, Uncle, and Toph all faced her and Mai. The other fighters kept fending off attacks from Azula's ship.

"Looks like Zuzu has finally found some friends." Azula said mockingly.

"I don't want to hear what snide remarks you've spent all day working on." Zuko said darkly. "What do you want?"

Azula let out an evil laugh. "You have to ask? I want you DEAD Zuko!" and with that she began shooting flames in every direction.

Zuko deflected them easily. This made Katara think that she had ulterior motives.

"You see I came here looking for the avatar, but I get to kill you instead brother!" she exclaimed as she shot another flame at Zuko.

Mai stood still as a statue, watching everything and everyone around her.

No one else tried to fight Azula. Zuko seemed to be handling that pretty well. Then Azula's face lit up with cruel excitement as she made to shoot a lightening bolt as Zuko.

Uncle was about to jump in and redirect the bolt when Katara shouted "NO!"

And then with all the strength she could muster, she blasted Azula off her feet. She was slammed hard into the metal door that led to the interior of the ship.

Mai slid four stilettos out of her sleeve.

"You little _peasant_," Azula spat as she got to her feet, angrier than ever. "You'll pay for that." she screamed.

She created a ball of flames in her hand and made to throw it at Katara when Zuko stepped in front of her and threw a fire ball at Azula. Again, the two fire balls collided and created a smaller explosion, but one still big enough to rock the ship..

"You WON'T hurt her ." Zuko said forcibly. _He's protecting me? _Katara knew this was different than when Sokka or Aang protected her though, it was more...she couldn't put a word to it.

Azula smiled evilly. "Oh dear," she said, false sympathy in her voice. "Mai, it seems as if little Zuko has... replaced you."

Katara looked hard at Mai and saw something like...hurt in her eyes.

She was going to kill Katara because she loved Zuko. Katara glanced at Azula, who seemed to be waiting for Mai to make the next move.

Zuko stayed close to Katara, and watched Azula and Mai carefully. Mai made to throw the blade, not at Katara, but at him.

Zuko saw this and prepared himself to deflect the deadly dagger. Out of the corner of his eye, Zuko saw Katara's eyes flash sinisterly.

And then she was focused entirely on Mai. Her arms held in front of her, she was moving her fingers in jerky movements, like some type of puppet master. Then he noticed Mai.

Mai's eyes widened in fear as she felt her body stiffen and then she was brought to her knees.

_What's happening to me?_

She felt a spasm of pain in her arm as it gave a painful twist. And then, as though it had a mind of its own, her arm slowly rose and she felt the blade of her shuriken at her throat.

She looked up at the waterbender. _She's doing this to me_. Mai saw the way the waterbender was staring at her intently, she saw how she was moving her arms, controlling her.

Azula stared in horror at the sight of her friend down on her knees with a blade at her throat.

Zuko kept his eyes trained on Azula, while watching Mai out of the corner of his eye.

"We have you other friend." Katara said, bringing Zuko's attention to the missing Ty lee who wasn't on the deck of the ship anymore. "We're going to keep her for a while. You don't want to lose another friend do you?"

And then Mai felt the blade dig deeper into her throat.

_I'm going to die by my own hand. _For the first time she let her feelings show. Truthfully, she was terrified. She had no idea how far the waterbender would go to teach Azula a lesson.

"Do you Azula?" Katara repeated fiercely.

Without Mai and Ty lee, Azula was no match for the avatar and his group. And yet, it was harder for her to agree to do whatever in order to save her friends' lives.

Azula looked at Mai. There was no bored expression on her face. She was truly afraid. Afraid that she would die because of her friend's selfish decision.

"Are you really that cold and selfish Azula?" Zuko said coldly. "You would watch your own friend die because you're so set on achieving a goal that will obviously not be reached today."

he gestured around to where the earthbenders and waterbenders were still fighting strong against the small group on Azula's ship.

"What else do you suppose I do Zuko?" she sneered at him.

"I think you know what you have to do Azula." he answered.

Her sneer became more pronounced "Then you're a fool!" she screamed and after giving one last look at the very vulnerable Mai, she thrust her arms towards the deck and shot upwards using her flames as a rocket.

Zuko saw her land gracefully on the deck of her own ship and then she was sailing away.

Mai's heart sank. She should have expected this of Azula, but it didn't make her feel any better seeing one of her only friends escape and leave her to her death with the very powerful master and the only boy she ever loved.

Katara watched Azula rocket launch herself back over to her ship. She looked at Mai who seemed to have accepted her fate.

And then Katara dropped her hands to her side. Mai slumped to the deck. Katara stared at the shaking girl who had lived her life in Azula's shadow and had now been abandoned by her.

Zuko approached Mai. He crouched down so only she could hear what he was saying to her.

"That was your best friend who left you here to die." he said quietly. She flinched at the harshness of his words but she knew they were beyond true. "Azula will be your downfall Mai."

Zuko stood up straight and walked away from Mai.

Katara was sitting, her head in her hands. She was rocking back and forth slowly. Toph and Haru were standing on either side of her.

"We need to get her off this ship." Zuko mumbled, to no one in particular. To his his surprise, Katara rose to her feet and walked over to where Mai was getting to her feet as well.

Mai dropped her blades and regarded her in fear. She wondered what would come next. Her startling blue eyes pierced Mai for a moment.

"Go back to your friend." was all Katara said. Then she stomped hard and swung her arms towards the water and back again towards Mai.

And then Mai was being thrown from the ship, but she didn't land in the ocean like she thought she would.

The thick jet of water that the waterbender had summoned was carrying her all the way to Azula's ship, which wasn't very far.

She landed hard on the deck, soaking wet. She pushed herself to her hands and knees and coughed up water and probably her last meal.

She looked up to see Azula make her way over to her. She didn't offer to help Mai, or ask if she was alright. Or even apologize for leaving her to die.

She only stood their as Mai was continuously sick.

"I knew they wouldn't kill you." Azula remarked coldly and simply walked away.

Alone on the deck of the ship and shuddering terribly, Mai began to cry.

…...

Katara knew they were heading back to Kyoshi Island. She felt the ship moving.

After she had blasted Mai off of their ship, she had just sunk down on the deck of the ship, hiding her face.

_The others must think I'm a monster_. She wasn't entirely sure how much they had seen, but she knew that sometime before Zuko had began speaking to Azula, they had seen what she had one.

She wondered how many of the waterbenders would understand what she was doing.

Even when they pulled into the docks, Katara stayed on the empty deck. She didn't want to face her father or Aang, or Sokka. Or Zuko.

Everyone came from below deck and proceeded to exit the ship. Katara stayed right where she was.

Sokka was worried. He wasn't on the deck when Azula came aboard, him and Suki opting to guard Ty lee instead.

He didn't know what happened, but there was something wrong with Katara. What was worse was that Zuko seemed to think that leaving her to herself was the best.

"Don't tell me what do when it concerns my sister!" Sokka shouted at Zuko.

"I'm telling you what's best! You weren't there, you didn't see what happened!" Zuko shouted back.

"That's why I should be with her now!"

"That's enough!" Aang spoke in his 'big voice', using a medium air blast to separate Sokka and Zuko.

"Sokka, just leave her alone for a while. She just wants some time to herself."

Sokka glared at Aang and Zuko before stomping away.

With a look at Zuko, Aang jumped off the ship and walked away as well.

Katara stayed on the ship while the rest of the group went back to the palace house where they would pack. It had been a mutual agreement that they leave Kyoshi Island.

She overheard Suki saying she would go gather Katara's bags, apparently Suki was joining team Avatar as well.

…...

Katara sat on the ship all day. It was around sunset when she heard someone climbing onto the ship, she expected Sokka or maybe even Zuko. She heard two pairs of feet, one stopped a few feet away.

"I had to come and say goodbye to my little girl." Hakoda said. He settled down on the deck with her.

He put an arm around Katara. She leaned into him, feeling like she was eight years old again. For some time they remained quiet, watching the sun set.

"Katara," he said softly. "I don't know what happened out here to today, but whatever it is, I can't stand to see it tear you apart. Your friends are worried. I'm worried."

"I just want to forget about it dad." Katara said, speaking for the first time in hours. "I never want to talk about it again."

He regarded her for a moment then nodded. There were things he didn't like talking about as well, he would respect her wishes.

"Someone wanted to come and speak with you." he said, a hint of a smile in his voice.

Katara looked up to see Kalo standing there. She turned back around. She didn't really want to talk to him.

"Today there was going to be a feast," Hakoda explained to her. "and I was going to announce Kalo's wish for you betrothal."

"Without asking me?" Katara said stiffly.

"Katara, you know you're of marrying age, I think you and Kalo would make a fine match."

"No." Katara replied.

"We aren't going to argue about this." Hakoda said, his voice rising a fraction. Katara stood up, shaking his arm off of her.

"You're right, we aren't going to argue about this." Katara saw a smug look on Kalo's face. She continued talking. "We aren't going to argue about this dad because I simply won't do it. I've been without my parents since I was eight years old, so don't come back into the picture and try to throw me into a marriage I don't want and then tell everyone how proud of me you are!"

Kalo looked taken aback. Hakoda's face was contorted with rage.

"What are you saying?" Kalo asked after a moment.

"I'm saying I would marry someone in the fire nation before I married you!"

She ignored the hurt look on Kalo's face and turned to her dad. "I'm sorry dad, I have to go. We're leaving soon."

Hakoda was about to go after her but thought better of it. Instead he just watched his only daughter finally leave her sanctuary on the deck.

"That could have gone so much better." Kalo looked crestfallen.

…...

Back at the palace-house, Suki and Toph were making themselves useful by gathering Katara's things and packing them away in her knapsack. They were leaving on Appa in a few hours.

Toph sat on the small dresser messing with her nails, not much of a help when it came to looking for other people's things. "I'm worried about sugar queen."

Suki looked up from where she was retrieving a blue tunic from under the pillow. "You're worried? About Katara?"

Toph sighed. "I know me and her butt heads a lot, but she's one of my best friends. And when she gets all emotional and depressed and whatnot, it's kind of a hassle on all of us."

"You're right." Suki admitted. "When she and Sokka and Aang were staying here the first time, she was always the mother of them. They looked to her for mostly everything."

"I've long since accepted that I'm blind, but it's just so frustrating!" Toph jumped off the dresser with a loud_ thump_. "I just wish I knew what happened on that ship that was such a big deal to her! I was standing right there, but I couldn't even tell."

"I wish I knew," Suki looked around the room, determining that she had gotten everything. "I wasn't on the deck, but I could tell it was something big. No one got hurt, so why is she so..distraught?"

The too girls sighed.

"I wonder how Sokka is holding up." Suki thought out loud. She knew he put up a fight with Aang and Zuko when they suggested he just leave Katara alone.

…...

Sokka continually paced back and forth in his room. He wasn't there when.. whatever happened. All he knew what that his baby sister was sinking into a depression and he couldn't even comfort her.

He felt sick to his stomach. Katara meant the world to him. He was her big brother. When his father left for war when he was only ten, he vowed that he would be the best big brother ever. Katara would never be unhappy if he could help it and anything or one that made her so would pay.

Now all he could do was sit and worry. _Thanks to Aang and Zuko_ he thought bitterly.

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't see Katara walk into the palace house.

…...

Katara walked in her room to see Suki and Toph lounging around.

Suki jumped up. "Katara!" she rushed to give her a hug. When she pulled away, concerned was as visible on her face as her Kyoshi warrior makeup.

"I'm fine," Katara nodded. "are we leaving soon?"

"Twinkle Toes is talking over some things with some of your dad's troops. Then we're going to leave and head for Ba Sing Se." Toph said as she slid off the bed. "Suki packed your stuff."

Katara noticed her bag near the door. She then smiled a little at what Toph said.

"What's so funny?" Suki cocked her head to the side a little.

"Oh I was just wondering when Toph was going to give you one of her famous nick names. I mean, you are part of the family."

Suki smiled and blushed a little. "Well me and Sokka haven't set anything in stone yet so-"

"She meant us." Toph cut her off shortly. "Like how you're going to be with us for a while." Suki blushed even more.

"Oh. Right." She turned on her heel and walked out of the room fast. Katara gave a small giggle. Toph smirked.

"Now that you think about it, she's the only who I haven't called something rude and insulting." Toph added.

Katara rolled her eyes and crossed the room and sprawled across the bed.

"You could use some rest." Toph said heading to the door. "When we leave, well, you know Twinkle Toes wouldn't leave you here." with a soft chuckle she left Katara alone in her room.

…...

Katara lie on the bed for a full hour before she heard a soft knock.

She looked up to see Zuko standing in the doorway.

"Hi." she said sitting up on the bed. She motioned for him to come sit with her.

"Hi." Zuko took a seat next to her. He had a million questions for her but decided to let her talk when she felt like it.

After a moment of silence, she spoke. "So, anything big happen?"

"No, nothing big...really." Katara nodded solemnly.

"That's good, I guess." Katara fiddled with her braid. "you know, considering."

"Yeah, considering." Zuko agreed hastily. Katara saw his face turn pink and she looked away. She could feel her face growing hot.

A few tense minutes later, Katara turned to Zuko, whose face was now pale again.

"Zuko, why are you really here?" she didn't say it harshly. She was merely curious.

Zuko exhaled deeply. "I guess I just wanted to make sure you were ok."

She nodded, remembering that he had been there when she had dealt with Mai.

"Thank you." she said suddenly. At his confused look, she added. "For stopping the fireball from hitting me. That was really...nice of you." she felt her face growing hot again.

Zuko shrugged."Well, you kind of did stop her from shooting lightening at me."

"It was... nothing really." Katara managed to get out. He was sitting so close. She was getting butterflies? Because of Zuko? She had kissed him but it had just happened.

After another few moments of silence. Zuko spoke. "When we were on the beach a night or so ago, you were telling me about waterbending, dark waterbending. Was that what happened with Mai?"

Katara noted how he didn't make his words sound rash or accusatory. She let out a small sigh and looked at the ceiling.

"Remember when I said that water is everywhere?" Zuko nodded. "Each person's body holds a considerable amount of water. I..." Katara stopped for a moment. She shut her eyes as she remembered the flow of fluids in Mai's body, bending to her will. "It's called bloodbending. I manipulated all of the fluids inside of her. She was completely in my control."

Zuko looked down. He could only imagine the kinds if things his sister or his father could do if they had such power.

"I felt so terrible." she continued. "A waterbender could only attempt to do something like that during a full moon, and there I was, standing right under the sun. I don't think I could have, would have done that to her if.." her voice trailed off and she finished the sentence in her head. _if she hadn't been trying to kill you._

Zuko knew what she would have said if she decided to finish her sentence. "I understand." Zuko said after a moment. He cautiously reached over and took both of her hands in his own. Katara was a little shocked at the motion, but she wasn't displeased. "I understand, and the few people who did happen to know what happened, I promise you that they don't think any less of you."

She looked at him. That's what she had been worrying about. If Aang and Sokka would think she was a monster.

"Perhaps I overdid it a bit when I made her press the blade to her throat."

Zuko gave a sort of grim smirk. "No, she deserved that one. Maybe she'll think twice about who she throws those her knives at now."

Another question had been gnawing at Katara. She was painfully curious and wouldn't be satisfied until she at least brought the subject up.

"When Azula said you had replaced Mai, I guess I was just wondering if you two had ever been..together?" she felt really lame for asking, and he probably didn't want to talk about it, least of all with her, if there had been any type of relationship with Mai.

She chewed her lip nervously. Zuko pondered her question for a minute. Mai had always had a crush on him. He had liked for a small time, but as she grew steadily closer to Azula, he decided that he would rather not pursue a courtship with her.

He glanced up at Katara. She looked like she really regretted asking. Katara had her own reasons for saving him from the potential lightening bolt, even though she knew he could easily redirect it. Just like he had his own reasons for caring about her as much as he did.

"No." he said quietly. Katara looked at him. "We've known each other since we were little kids. Her and Azula and Ty lee would play together. But me and Mai...we never strayed further than friends, if that."

It felt like Katara had let out a sigh of relief. He looked down at their hands. Pale ones wrapped themselves around her copper ones. Almost subconsciously, he began rubbing his thumbs across the backs of her hands.

Katara looked up and at that same moment Zuko did as well. They stayed like that for some time. Not really moving, just looking at each other, Zuko still running his thumbs over the backs of hers.

And then, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?"

Zuko let go of Katara's hands and she turned to her brother. "Sokka! What are you doing?" she cried.

He was fuming. If he had been a firebender, there would most likely be smoke rising out of his head. "What am I doing? I could ask the same of you two!"

"We weren't doing anything!" she shouted at Sokka. She turned to Zuko. "Tell him we weren't doing anything!"

Zuko stood up. "We were only talking."

"Do you expect me to believe you?" Sokka asked incredulously. "I told you if you ever laid a hand on my baby sister I would slice you're throat!" (A/N again with the throat slicing -chuckles-)

"I didn't do anything to your sister!" Zuko shouted at the angry warrior.

"Like I'm really going to take your word. How dense do you think I am?" Katara was about to speak when he added "don't answer that."

"Well if you don't believe him, listen to me will you?" Katara said angrily.

"And why should I?" Sokka scoffed. "Forgive me for saying Katara, but every guy you seem to attract end up being good for nothing- lying- scum of the world-"

"For you to be such a caring big brother you sure don't seem to care much about hurting her feelings!" Zuko shouted at Sokka. He had noticed that Sokka's last comment had made tears form in Katara's eyes.

"Don't tell me how to take care of my sister!" Sokka shouted at Zuko.

"Is that really what you think?" Katara was shocked beyond words almost. Sokka nodded. She flared up at once. "Well then you're stupider than you look Sokka! Jet was a just a kid crush! This isn't about me, it's about you hating him for no reason!" she screamed pointing at Zuko.

"And what happens when he breaks your heart like Jet did? Then what Katara?" Sokka asked her. Zuko silent. He didn't really have a chance to fit a sentence in, they were arguing back and forth.

"He's not Jet, Sokka!" Katara screamed, tears now pouring down her face. "And I didn't care when you started liking Suki! I know how much not being with Yue broke your heart, I was there! But I'm not telling you to stay away from every girl you fall in love with just because it didn't work out with one girl!"

With one look at Zuko and a murderous glare at Sokka, Katara grabbed her bag by the door and stormed out.

Zuko made to follow her but the tip of Sokka's sharpened boomerang held before him kept him in place. "Don't you dare go after her." and after giving him death look, Sokka left the room as well.

Frustrated and angry beyond belief, Zuko angrily kicked a chair in the room and it burst into flames.

…...

Suki, who happened to be coming downstairs at the moment, saw Katara storm angrily out of the palace house. She was about to go after her when she saw Sokka come out of her room. He too bore a look of anger on his face. He walked right past her.

Suki waited until he was out as well before she went and peaked in Katara's room. Zuko was standing in the room watching a burning chair slowly turn to ashes, a look a pure hate and misery on his face.

She could put two and two together.

Suki hesitated in the doorway, not sure if he wanted to be bothered right now. She took a chance.

"Zuko, I'm not sure what happened here," she took a deep breath. "but I can put two and two together.

I'm more than half sure that Sokka said something out of line and you really want to rip his throat out, but he's her big brother. And he wants to protect her. I know you really care about Katara, and I know she feels the same. Toph tells me all the time how your heart speeds up when she's near and how Katara can barely control her breathing when you're near her." she gave a small smile, Zuko kept staring at the smoldering pile of wood. "I know you may not want to take advice from me right now, but well, you're part of the family now and that means getting advice when you don't want it. But I'm telling you, regardless of what Sokka may have said to you, _go after Katara_. And tell her how you feel."

Suki bit her lip nervously waiting on Zuko to say something.

He looked at her for a moment. His gold eyes locking with her brown ones.

"Your boyfriend," he spat as he walked towards her. "is a complete imbecile." he continued past her and out the door.

Suki stared at him, knowing he would go after Katara like she said. Zuko would apologize to her later she knew, but for now she pondered what Sokka could have done to get this much of an reaction out of Zuko.

…...

Hakoda and a lot of the other troops were lolling around the main square. Aang was talking to Haru and Toph when he saw Sokka in a right temper march right up to his dad who was in conversation with Bato.

Aang took in the sight curiously. What could have Sokka so raveled?

Aang excused himself from Haru and Toph and walked close enough to overhear what they were saying.

"...and she had the nerve to get angry with me because I told her how I felt about it!"

Aang figured he was complaining about Suki but something wasn't right. It was usually Suki who complained about Sokka.

"What exactly was she doing when you walked in on them."

"They were holding hands! And they were probably making out as well!"

"I can't believe she would do this. I had talked to her about Kalo today, of course she refused."

Now Aang was really confused. Why would Hakoda be talking with Suki about Kalo? Unless-

"Because she's swooning all over his royal jerk-ness. Zuko of all people!" Sokka exclaimed.

Aang's mouth fell open. Zuko...and Katara? _Together?_

His heart fell to the pit of his stomach. For as long as he'd known Katara, he had liked her. Now she was falling for Zuko. Of all people! Maybe something went on that he didn't know about when he had her tied to that tree...

Aang pushed the thought out of his mind. Katara was seen walking by. She threw a sullen look at her father and brother and kept walking.

_Wow. Both of them had managed to get on her bad side in one day, _Aang mused to himself.

Aang decided that this was something he'd rather not look any further into. He walked back over to Toph and Haru.

…...

Hakoda grabbed Sokka's shoulder. He followed Katara, Sokka being steered as well.

"Katara." he didn't call her in hopes that she would turn around and come to him. He had ordered her to stop walking and face him.

She turned around, a look of utmost displeasure on her face.

"You two follow me." he motioned for his two children to follow him down to the dock.

Hakoda was standing facing the water when his two kids caught up to him. He turned and faced them.

After a long silence, he decided to address Sokka first. "Sokka, what you told me earlier is... believable, but it also doesn't sound like Katara." he turned to his daughter.

"Katara, Sokka tells me that he walked in on you and the firebender. Is this true?"

She gave Sokka a cold look before answering. "He walked in on us talking. We had the door open and everything. Nothing happened between me and Zuko."

"But you were holding his hand!" Sokka pointed out.

"I've also held Toph's hand. And Aang's hand. And your hand for that matter." Katara said coolly. "So what's your point brother?"

"You know exactly what my point is." Sokka glared at her.

"Is Zuko the reason you don't want to marry Kalo?" Hakoda asked quietly.

"No." Katara said defiantly. "I don't want to marry Kalo because he's rude, and he's insulted my friends and he follows all of those ridiculous customs."

"Those ridiculous customs are those of our tribe." Hakoda replied, a hint of anger in his voice. Why, all of a sudden did Katara detest what she had been brought up on her whole life?

"I know that." Katara remarked. "I also know that I don't want someone deciding when I get married and to whom. I don't want to be treated like I'm less than anyone because I'm a girl and I certainly don't want to be limited by all of the rules! I'm a master waterbender and a warrior. I'm not someone's property to order around and made out to do all the chores and house work. I want to fight!"

Hakoda sighed. He was disappointed. He suddenly wished that Kana had never let them leave the South Pole when they had discovered the avatar.

"Sokka, could you leave us for a moment?" Hakoda said to his son. Sokka nodded curtly and stalked off.

"Katara, you are a member of the Southern Water Tribe. I know you're a warrior, but you know it would be unfitting for you to carry on like this."

"I can't believe my own dad doesn't want me to amount to more than a lowly housewife." Katara looked at her father disbelievingly. "You of all people should understand."

"Katara I want what's best for you."

Katara scoffed. "No you don't. You and Sokka are so selfish. You both want me to be something I'm not. My own family.."

Hakoda looked down at the face of his only daughter, she was barely sixteen, perfect marrying age. And yet, that appeared to be furthest from her mind. He heaved a great sigh.

"When I left to fight all those years ago, I never dreamed that my daughter would be fighting with me."

"Well I am," Katara said stubbornly. "and I'm doing a pretty good job."

It was then that Hakoda chuckled. "Yes you are. I'm proud of you." He placed his hands on her shoulders. "I want you to be happy. Maybe I have been selfish and I apologize for that. I won't ask you to marry Kalo but Zuko... Katara you do realize when we win this war he'll become fire lord?"

Katara nodded.

"And if you two are still involved with each other...I just don't want to see you hurt." Katara looked up at her dad.

"I know dad. But you and Sokka can't protect me forever."

Hakoda pulled Katara into a strong hug. "That's what I'm afraid of." he said softly.

…...

Sokka was lounging across Appa's massive shoulders when Suki came over to him.

"Sokka, I need to talk to you for a moment." she was quiet as he slid off of the bison.

"What's up Suki?" Sokka was a little worried. She looked really, tense.

"Sokka, I know you care about Katara and you want to protect her from everything, but I'm not sure you realize that you're hurting her more than you're helping."

Sokka had to keep himself from rolling his eyes. "Suki you don't understand, Zuko isn't-"

"No I do understand." Suki cut him off sharply. "I understand that you're prejudiced against him and you're going to make your sister suffer so you can make Zuko suffer. What you don't seem to realize," he voice rose slightly, Sokka was trying to get a word in. She kept going. "is that when you hurt him you hurt her and vise versa. Let her be happy or, or I'm not going to come with you."

Sokka froze. He stared at her. She wasn't serious was she?

"Suki what are you saying?" he asked, his heart steadily sinking. Suki took a deep breath.

"I'm saying that I can't be with someone who won't even let his own sister be happy. It's completely selfish and for the life of me I don't understand your motives Sokka."

Her words stung like he had been slapped.

"My motives? Suki what are you talking about? Of course I want Katara to be happy."

"Then let her be with Zuko."

"You don't get it," Sokka began pacing. "Zuko might be helping us fight the fire lord, but that doesn't mean I've forgiven him for all the hell he's caused us. I don't want him to hurt her."

"Sokka, you can't protect her forever. She needs to live too. If she and Zuko don't work out in the future than so be it, but for now you're intentionally keeping her from being happy."

Sokka reached and took one of Suki's hands. "Suki I love you. I don't want to lose you."

"You can't possibly love me and you don't even love your sister enough to let her be happy."

Sokka looked Suki straight in the eye and she returned the intensity. He knew she was dead serious. Suki would leave him if he cost Katara a shot to be happy. With Zuko.

Would he really be that selfish? For a moment, Suki thought he would drop her hand at that moment and walk away.

Suki had definitely went out on a limb when she put their relationship in jeopardy because of the way he treated Katara.

Sokka was quiet for a moment. At that point, Suki didn't know what Sokka would do. She had been so sure that if she had brought their relationship up, Sokka would cave immediately. The fact that he had to think about it scared Suki.

_Please don't let this be the end for us_. Suki silently prayed.'

* * *

A/N

This chapter is awesome!

I think I did a pretty hacking great job on the fight scenes.

I didn't want the characters to be too OOC, so I had to throw in some Sokka/Zuko angst.

This chapter was mostly centered around the girls, Katara, Suki, Toph, Mai and Azula.

They've definitely got some work cut out for them, dealing with all the boys and fighting and whatnot.

Should SokkaxSuki end here? That's debatable.

What do you all think about the bloodbending part? I think that part was epic. I think Mai is going to have to go and find some new friends...

Reviews please!

MWUAHAHAHAHAHA!


	7. Wishful Thinking

A/N

So I know it seems like all of the characters have gotten a bit angsty, except Toph. She's always collected. Sort of.

But since this IS in fact a fanfic, it's not going to be just like the series; forgive me for not wanting to be sued.

And thanks to those who reviewed, it really was a confidence booster!

And sorry it took so long for me to post this. Don't be too terribly upset.

* * *

Katara wandered around the woods near the palace house. She stopped right at the edge, the very same spot where she and Zuko had first kissed. Sokka was one thing, but Zuko was something totally different.

She liked Zuko. She was pretty sure he liked her, he had kissed her. Twice. She didn't exactly know if they had a relationship or not. The issue had never been discussed when her and Zuko talked.

Her father had brought up a very good point however. If they defeated Ozai, Zuko would proceed to take the throne and become the new fire lord. What would happen if she and Zuko fell in love? Would she be made fire lady? Would the fire nation _accept_ her as fire lady?

She knew this was all pointless worrying. They still had weeks until the eclipse.

But, then what?

She let out a frustrated sigh. This would be so much better if Zuko were here to talk with her. _Not that Sokka would allow it._

She loved her brother more than anything, but sometimes he just needed to leave her alone. She stopped and leaned against a tree.

It was getting dark soon. She wondered when they would be leaving.

…...

Zuko walked around Kyoshi aimlessly. It had never been really hard for him and Katara to find each other, but now it was like she had dropped off the face of the earth.

He sighed miserably. Zuko never thought in a million years he would be walking around looking for a girl so he could reconcile things. But then again, Katara wasn't just a girl. _Agni, when did I start feeling this way about her?_

He'd always noticed her when he had chased them. He'd always thought she was pretty. But he was a prince, and she was a mere peasant standing in the way of something he wanted.

Now, he was a banished prince and she was fighting against the same thing he was.

They were equals.

The first time he had kissed her, he had felt a strange sensation inside of him. One that he had never felt before.

He wasn't exactly experienced with girls, being constantly on the move and whatnot had somewhat hindered his courting. Jin and Song didn't exactly count. He ran away from Jin when she had kissed him and he had stolen Song's ostrich horse. Mai was just someone he had shown polite interest in when they were younger until she became Azula's right hand girl.

So, girls weren't priority.

However, since joining up with Aang, he didn't have as much priorities. Which was a good thing for the most part.

Now, he had friends, people fighting with him rather than against him. He could even turn to some of them for help if needed. Except Sokka. Oh how he loathed the water tribe boy.

Katara had even went as far as to tell him he was part of the family. She at least was nice, no matter how much of a jerk he had been in the beginning. She was forgiving. She was caring.

She was also honest and blunt and definitely not afraid to challenge him.

Somewhere along the line, he began to care for her and be honest with her as well. Being Zuko, he welcomed a challenge.

He could see himself becoming the new fire lord, and Katara would _be_ there.

He knew it was slightly ridiculous to be making such plans so early, but sooner was always better than later.

Just as he had begun to give up and wait to talk to her when they were ready to leave, he saw her.

"Katara." he said quite softly, but he knew she heard him.

She was standing just on the edge of the woods near the palace house.

She looked at him for a moment, and then ran towards him. He pulled her into an embrace.

"My brother is such an idiot!" she sobbed. "I'm sorry about what he said to you. He's just really really insensitive and selfish sometimes."

Zuko nodded as she cried into his shoulder. He held her tightly, trying to comfort her some how.

"I can't believe he was so rude," Katara continued through shaky sobs. "I'm always so nice to him, I do everything for him and he just completely disregards what I want."

"When you're done talking about how much of a jerk I am, I'd like to speak to you."

Zuko hadn't heard Sokka approach them. Katara's head snapped up.

"What do you want?" Katara said icily. Sokka barely flinched at the harshness of his words.

He sighed heavily. "I came to apologize to you. And Zuko."

Katara broke away from Zuko and faced her brother. "Go on." she said.

"I was a jerk. I shouldn't have bought Jet into the conversation." He stared at Katara for a long second, trying to determine if his words had any effect on her.

"Is that all?" she asked. She crossed her arms over her chest and gave Sokka The Glare.

"No." he admitted at last. "I'm your big brother, I promised mom and dad that I would always look after you. Then I see you seeking comfort in him, rather than your own brother, it kind of upsets me. Plus, I just really don't like him. No offense Zuko."

Zuko rolled his eyes upward. "Whatever."

"But," Sokka continued, holding up a finger. "I can see that you care about my sister. While I don't exactly agree with you two being together, I'll accept it. I'm sorry about what happened."

Zuko nodded and held a hand out to Sokka. Sokka grasped it briefly, it was a truce.

Katara was besides herself. She laughed and cried at the same time.

"Sokka you're such an idiot!" she cried as she threw herself in her brother's arms. He patted her head awkwardly.

"Yes Katara, I know I'm an idiot." Zuko smirked and it was Sokka's turn to roll his eyes.

…...

"Hey Suki," Aang called from Appa's saddle. He had just flew over on his glider. "are you all packed? We're leaving really soon, as soon as everyone finds their way over here."

Suki was actually in the process of extracting her bags from everyone else's. There just a big pile of bedrolls and knapsacks and a few tents all attached to the saddle.

When she had presented her ultimatum to Sokka, he had tried to explain why he didn't want Katara and Zuko to be together. Of course Suki disagreed with them all so she told him that she would remain in Kyoshi Island as long as he was acting selfish towards his sister.

She had hoped that their relationship meant more to him but he simply dropped her hand and walked away from her without another word.

So Suki had resolved to stay behind. She didn't bother explaining to Aang, he would find out from Sokka eventually.

She found her bag and gave a hard tug, hoping to free it from the other bags piled on top of it.

She gave up after a few minutes of battling the bag and simply sat on the ground. She drew her knees to her chest and sat there hugging herself.

She loved Sokka more than anything, almost more than she loved being a Kyoshi warrior. But, like all the warriors, she was a girl first. She had girl problems like anyone else. She also experienced heartache as well. Being a warrior was good when it was time to fight bad guys, but how useless was it to be a warrior when she loved the person who hurt her the most?

For a while she sat there thinking, Aang had flown off somewhere, no doubt wondering where his friends were. Suki had learned to live her life without regrets, but perhaps, she shouldn't have placed herself in the middle of Katara and Sokka's issue. That was for them to work out, now she may have ruined true love and happiness for herself for the sake of someone else.

_That's what sacrifice is, giving up something you love in order for someone else to obtain what they want._

'So why does it feel so wrong?'

_No one said sacrifice would be easy, otherwise, people would be more willing to let go of things they love.'_

'I think I've made a mistake. A terrible, terrible mistake.'

_It was your choice to intervene. It's not like Katara asked you to do so._

'But that's what friends do, she would do the same for me I'm sure.'

_You sound like like you're trying to convince yourself. Are you not confident in your own friends?_

Suki's argument with herself was cut short when a very weary and awkward Sokka came walking towards her.

"Sokka," she stood up anxiously.

Sokka immediately felt guilty. He could only imagine the sort of conclusions Suki would have jumped to to when he left her there earlier.

"Suki, you were right." he heard her soft gasp. "I shouldn't have been so mean to Katara and Zuko. I apologized to them and right now they're probably making out or something." he hated saying these words, but he knew he would be a fool to deny it. "So now I want to apologize to you. You were right. I love you and I love my sister. I want her to be happy and I want us to be happy." he took her hands in his and stared into her brown eyes. "Will you still come with us? With me?"

She stared at him long and hard and then she pulled her hands from his and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Grovel." she said.

Sokka blinked. "I'm sorry? Did you say-"

"_Grovel_." she repeated more forcefully. He waited another second and began to lower himself to his knees. Suki smiled and grabbed his shoulder. She then leaned in and kissed him.

Sokka stood up taller and pulled her closer to him. She pulled away, though still in his arms.

"I love you Sokka, and of course I'll come with you." she pulled her fan from her belt and hit him on his head hard. "Don't. Ever. Walk. Away. From. Me. Again." with every word came a sharp pain to his skull.

He smiled weakly through the pain and kissed her again. Sokka was terrified of Suki. She could put him in his place any day, fight better than him and her attitude was a whole different story.

He loved her more than anything.

…...

Toph headed towards the palace house hoping to find some of her travel companions.

Up ahead, she felt Zuko and Katara making their way across the square.

"Sparky! Sugar Queen!" she called. The pair stopped to wait for their friend to catch up to them.

"Where is everyone? I'm ready to leave this stupid island."

"Well, we just ran into Sokka," she threw a glance at Zuko. "but he left so now I guess we have to wait on everyone else."

Toph narrowed her eyes. She could feel their vibrations. Zuko wasn't moody and depressed as usually, almost jumpy. Katara was more jumpy than she usually was.

"What's the deal with you two?" Toph asked suspiciously.

Zuko cleared his throat and grabbed Katara's hand, almost as if to ask her what to do. Katara gave his hand a comforting squeeze and blushed slightly.

"Um, what do you mean Toph? Everything's fine. I mean, I'm fine. I'm assuming Zuko is ok. You seem happy Toph." Katara rambled on and on. Toph palmed her forehead.

"Keep it to yourself Sugar Queen." Toph muttered.

Zuko broke the uncomfortable silence. "So, when we leave, what happens to the people here?"

"Twinkle Toes already discussed that with the chief." Toph answered. "Him and the other fighters are going to stay here and work on evacuating these people to a nearby town using the fire nation ships and the Water Tribe and Earth Kingdom ships they have. It's to dangerous for them to stay here long seeing as your crazy sister almost ambushed the place."

Zuko nodded thoughtfully. "That does seem like the best thing for them to do. I would hate for more people to get hurt for no reason."

"Look!" Katara pointed out. "I can see Appa just through those trees, maybe Aang, Sokka and Suki are there."

Toph sighed and marched in the direction she felt the great flying bison lying.

To her surprise, Sokka and Suki were there as well, curled up on Appa's tail. Katara gave them a small smile and climbed into the saddle. Zuko followed her.

Toph dropped to the ground with a loud _thump_. She began chewing on a piece of straw she seemed to produce from out of thin air.

They were all surprisingly quiet. This was most unusual. Even Katara was silent. Her and Zuko just lie comfortably on their backs in the huge saddle.

She tried unsuccessfully to break the silence. "So... we've recaptured Kyoshi Island. Do you think this is a good sign for the invasion plan?"

Sokka and Zuko muttered incoherently. Katara sighed heavily. Suki shrugged.

Toph dropped the subject.

After ten more minutes of stubborn silence, Toph lost it. "WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU PEOPLE? I USUALLY CAN'T GET YOU ALL TO SHUT UP NOW YOU'RE NOT EVEN SPEAKING!"

Katara sat up and gave her an alarmed look.

"I guess, we've all said what we had to say." Sokka said after a moment. He reclined more into Appa's tail, Suki cuddling closer to him. After a moment, Katara lay back down again.

"You guys are frustrating." Toph muttered. She stood up and began pacing, keeping an ear out for accelerated heart beats or soft whispers. Everyone, however, stayed quiet and relatively calm.

Then Toph felt a slight change in the wind. A moment later, Aang landed next to her, glider in hand.

He stared at his mellow companions for a second. "I just flew all over town looking for you guys and you were here the whole time?"

"Pretty much." Zuko said in a monotone.

"But we could have left hours ago!" Aang exclaimed.

Sokka shrugged. "We were waiting on you."

Aang slapped his forehead in frustration. "Fine, whatever. Let's go."

"Where's Uncle?" Katara asked uninterested.

"He decided to stay with your dad and the troops." Zuko answered indifferently. "It never hurts to have a firebender around."

Suki let out an audible sigh.

Aang turned to Toph. "What's wrong with them?" she shook her head sadly.

"It's like they've decided to be mellow and quiet rather than rowdy and stressed out."

"For Zuko, I guess this is an improvement. He's always mad about something. But the rest of them? It's just plain weird." Aang jumped on Appa's shoulders. "Well, will you guys please get in the saddle so we can leave?"

Without another word, Toph, Suki and Sokka climbed into the saddle. Katara and Zuko sat up to make room for them.

And with that, they were off.

For nearly three hours they flew. Toph had given up trying to make them talk. She figured they would say something when they felt like it. So she passed the time by playing with Momo and toying with her meteorite bracelet. She bent it into different shapes. She was rather pleased with herself. She was the only metal bender the world has seen. The Boulder, Haru and the other earthbenders had decided that they would stick to bending earth.

"Much easier." Haru had said.

Toph was bored. Beyond bored actually. _This is going to be a long ride._

Aang stared idly into space. He was barely paying attention to where he was directing Appa, his thoughts instead focused on a certain waterbender.

He had always had a crush on her. She was the one who had woken him from his 100 year slumber. She was literally the first person he saw when he opened his eyes. He knew he was only like a younger brother to her, but he always had hope that one day they would be more. Aang had figured when he had mastered all of the elements, defeated Ozai, and brought balance back to the world, Katara would know longer see him as a kid brother, but as a man. It was wishful thinking, he knew, but Aang had always been an optimist.

What he heard today had really gotten him worried, though.

Katara's dad had tried to set her up with that jerk Kalo. Of course Katara said no, but then he found out that she supposedly had a thing for Zuko. He didn't know what to think of that. A few times during the flight, he had looked back to see Katara and Zuko sitting closer than usual. They weren't doing anything though. Just sitting there, lost in their own thoughts. Aang was terrified to break the silence, to ask them what was what. Even Sokka and Suki's silence had bothered him.

Aang turned around to see Suki curled up against Sokka's side asleep. Sokka entertained himself by playing with her hair. Aang smiled a little and turned his attention back to the sky ahead of him. He was happy for Sokka and Suki. She seemed to like him a lot, despite the fact that Sokka was more than a little dense. Something was different about them, though. They seemed... closer. More in sync with each other. It was nice in a way.

He squinted a little and pulled on the reins some. Appa slowly began flying downwards.

"Hey Toph," he called over his shoulder, probably because she was the most likely to respond. "there's a place for us to land."

"I know, I see it too." the blind girl said loudly.

Aang was about to respond when he grasped what she said. He narrowed his eyes in contempt.

"Very funny Toph." he said sourly.

Toph chuckled to herself. "They always fall for that."

Nearly fifteen minutes, Appa was landing on ground. They all climbed out of the saddle.

"About how long are we going to be here?" Zuko asked stretching.

"Well, maybe a day or so." Aang replied. "Ba Sing Se isn't very far from here, maybe four days at the most."

"Camping. Oh joy." Sokka climbed out of the saddle and helped Suki down. "This is so much fun."

"I think I liked you better when you were silent Snoozles." Toph said dryly.

Katara jumped lithely from the saddle and peeked inside her water pouch. Apparently, she wasn't pleased with the contents. She looked around for a source of water.

"Toph, can you maybe sense a stream or some type of water?"

Toph stopped for a moment and focused on her surroundings. She felt deep in the ground.

"If you go through these trees over there, there's a clump of hills. A river is on the other side of it."

"I'll be back." she fixed her braid and disappeared through the trees.

"The sun will be going down soon, let's set up camp." Suki said and for the second time that day, tried to free her bag from the mass of stuff on Appa's saddle. Aang jumped back on top of Appa and started shifting through the bags on the saddle, effectively freeing Suki's green knapsack. She smiled at the pleased monk.

Sokka went about finding firewood and Zuko poked around inside the food bag looking for something to eat.

"Hey, Sparky, hand me some of that seal jerky." Toph and Zuko sat munching on the meat strips much to Sokka's displeasure.

"Hey! That's dinner! And why don't you all just wait for Katara to cook?"

Aang scratched the back of his head. "Why do we always wait for Katara to cook dinner? I appreciate it, but don't you think she gets tired of it?"

Sokka waved his hand dismissively and a grabbed a piece of jerky as well. "Eh, she'll be alright. I mean, she's never said she hates cooking."

"Well, a few times she's let it slip-" Aang was cut off by Toph.

"Look here Twinkle Toes." she said seriously. "Sugar Queen likes cooking. And bossing us around. And being motherly. Don't deny her her fun."

"Yes," Sokka chimed in. "bad things happen when you don't let Katara do her... Katara stuff."

Zuko rolled his eyes. Sokka was such an idiot sometimes.

"How about I cook dinner?" Suki suggested. "I don't mind."

Aang smiled and Sokka was nearly drooling. "You'll cook for us?" there was something like awe in his voice.

Suki nodded at him. "Of course I will! I'm going to pull my weigh around here like everyone else." she began rummaging around the saddle looking for a pot. "Zuko will you make a fire please?"

Zuko piled the sticks Sokka found together. "You couldn't have found any better firewood?"

"What's wrong with what I got?"

"These are more like twigs than sticks, and there's only a handful of them, that's not nearly enough!"

"That's perfectly good firewood. You're just being all princely and such."

"I'm being princely? Anyone could tell this stuff is no good."

Aang slapped his forehead. "Fine! I'll go find some decent firewood. You two just stop arguing."

Sokka and Zuko glared at each other. Sokka had agreed to let Zuko and Katara still have a relationship, that didn't mean he and the angry jerk were best friends.

_The nerve of this brat. _Zuko thought bitterly. Only for Katara would he put up with Sokka's snide remarks. Speaking of...

"Where's Katara?" Zuko asked suddenly. He figured she would be back by now.

Sokka shrugged. "Probably playing in a river somewhere."

"I'm going to go look for her." Zuko made to walk away but Aang stopped him.

"No Zuko, I'll go." Aang had his glider in hand. "I mean, I'll probably see her when I'm out. Looking for firewood." Aang turned red. Zuko just stared at him. Finally he nodded. He sat down next to Toph.

Aang took one last look at the group before heading off through the trees to find Katara. That was his main purpose, it would take a matter of seconds to find firewood; Sokka was just lazy and Zuko was just moody. Aang wanted to seek out Katara alone because he knew this would probably be his only chance to talk with her. Really talk. He wanted to know what was going on with her, more importantly with them. He planted the idea in his head that Katara would never willingly pursue a relationship with Zuko and Sokka was just rambling as usual. He would fix the whole situation. He wanted to tell Katara how he felt.

Aang knew Katara had already figured out that he liked her, but he wasn't sure she grasped the depth of his feelings for her. He wanted her to know. Tonight he would tell Katara he loved her.

He knew it was a bog step, and it was a long shot that she returned his feelings, but he had to let her know.

When he reached the hill Toph had mentioned earlier, it was his luck that Katara was at the top of it, making her way back to camp. He airbended himself right up to her.

"Katara! Hey!" he called. He landed lightly next to her. She was slightly surprised.

"Aang, is something wrong?" she asked, worry crossing her features.

Aang smiled. "No, nothings wrong." he chuckled. When she continued to make her way back down the hill Aang grabbed her arm softly. She turned around.

"What's up?" Aang felt his face growing red again. He let go of her arm.

"Actually, I was wondering if you would sit down with me for awhile." He looked at his feet. "I wanted to talk to you about something." he added somewhat shyly.

Katara paused for a minute and then settled on the grass. Aang smiled a little and sat next to her. She looked at him, her eyes full of worry and expectancy.

"Today I overheard Sokka talking to your dad about some things." Aang began. "I wasn't eavesdropping or anything, you should know, but I was in the general area."

"What did you hear?" Katara asked. She was a little about where this conversation was going.

"Well, they were talking about how you refused the marriage proposal to Kalo, and let me tell you, I agree with you 100 percent." Katara smiled a little at him. "But then Sokka said something about you and Zuko, being...together."

Katara opened her mouth to speak. Aang kept going though. "I had to admit, that part was very unbelievable. I mean you tolerate Zuko way more than Sokka does, but even I'm not foolish enough to think that you and him could have a thing, right?"

Katara stared at him in shock. She did not want to have this conversation now. Especially not with Aang.

Aang was quiet for a moment, waiting on her reaction. Upon realizing he wouldn't get a response, he decided to go ahead with what he had originally planned on saying.

"Katara, you know I care about you...a lot. I have since the first time I saw you. You're beautiful and caring, and everything about you is amazing. I've never felt this way before." every word was full of emotion. _This is easier than I thought it would be! _With new confidence, Aang added, "and I was thinking, maybe, after we win the war and all the bad times have passed us, you would want to be more than "Sifu Katara", more than just friends."

Katara shook her head a little. _Is he saying what I think he's saying? Maybe I'd better make sure..._

"Aang, what are you saying?" To her surprise, Aang reached out and took her hands in his. Katara's heart sped up. _Oh no, oh no, oh no._

"Katara," Aang said softly. "I love you."

Katara looked at Aang. His big, gray eyes were full of nothing but love and devotion. She imagined hers would be filled with shock, panic, maybe even fear. If this were true, Aang was definitely not looking deep enough.

"Aang, I don't know what to say." she was confused. Very conflicted. She had always though of Aang like a little brother, her best friend. She had known he had harbored a crush on her for some time now, but she figured he would grow out of it. He had never made a move, never said anything. When they had kissed in the Cave of Two Lovers, the had made it expressly clear that it was only to get out of the place. Nothing else. Of all the times for him to confess his love, now? And then after the thing with Zuko, she knew there was something there, with _Zuko_, not Aang.

Her thoughts were cit short when she felt a slight pressure on her hand. She looked up to see Aang leaning towards her. _To kiss her_. She jerked her hand back.

"What are you doing?" She looked at Aang. He had stopped and was hovering inches away from where her face had been seconds ago.

"I thought...I mean, I assumed...I was just going to..." he stuttered helplessly.

"Aang I'm sorry but I can't do this. I'm sorry maybe I should just go." she made to get up but Aang held her in place.

"Katara, what's going on? I just told you how I feel about you and you're just going to run away?" there was a hint of accusing in his voice.

"I'm not running away Aang, but I just can't feel the same way about you. I just can't." she could see how her words affected him. She immediately felt bad about it.

"Why not?" Aang asked quietly. "You've known all this time, why not?"

Katara felt her eyes getting wet. She would not cry. "Aang, what you just said to me, how you feel, I don't feel that way about you."

She wasn't quite sure what she expected his reaction to be. She was positive that it wouldn't be him saying:

"Kiss me." she was taken aback for a moment.

"What?" she wasn't sure if she heard him right.

"Kiss me."

"Aang, what are you trying to prove?"

"Maybe a kiss will change your mind. Just one kiss."

"Aang, no. It's not that simple." Katara said getting to her feet. Aang jumped up as well.

"You'll never know unless you try."

"Aang, please. I don't think this is a good idea."

"Katara." Aang grabbed her by the shoulders. She stopped. "Kiss me." the words were spoken softly but there was no mistaking the aggression behind them. The look in his eyes was one of complete focus, no smile was hidden in his eyes. Katara wondered vaguely what happened to the carefree, optimistic, always happy boy that was once there. "Please."

Katara was sorely tempted to do so, if only to please him. That was her nature, make everyone else happy regardless of what she wanted. She shook her head sadly. He didn't deserve her pity, she cherished his friendship too much.

She shook her head sadly. "I'm sorry Aang. You deserve better than that. I can't do that to Zuko." the words were out of her mouth before she could stop them. She hadn't meant for Zuko to be brought into the conversation, this was between her and Aang.

"You and...Zuko?"

Katara nodded slowly. Aang let her shoulders go. He didn't disguise the look of hurt and disappointment on his face.

"You love Zuko?" he asked her.

Katara wasn't sure about that one. "I care about him, a lot. And he cares about me as well."

Aang let out a deep breath he had been holding. "I guess I really messed up tonight, huh?" he didn't say this to be funny, nor did Katara find it so. "I think you should go back to the camp now. Sokka will be worried."

Katara regarded him for another moment. Then she turned and walked down the hill, a feeling of depression settling over her.

Aang didn't follow her, he stayed at the top of the hill and watched as she disappeared through the trees. One tear slid down his face.

He wondered if things would have been different if Zuko had never joined them. He wondered if Katara would hate him terribly if he found a reason to make Zuko leave. Sokka sure wouldn't mind.

Aang immediately hated himself for thinking such thoughts. He loved Katara, so whatever made her happy, he would have to deal.

Aang had dealt with losing Gyatso. He had dealt with the genocide of his people. He had dealt with the many losses the war was causing.

He had never dealt with heartache.

…...

Katara arrived back at the campsite to see a fire blazing (Sokka shoved his pride and went and gathered some appropriate logs) and Suki dishing out stew into bowls and handing them to Sokka and Zuko.

"Hey Sugar Queen, Fangirl here isn't that bad of a cook." Toph said as she slurped down the stew in her bowl.

Katara forced a smile. "That's great Toph. Thanks for cooking Suki."

"It was no problem!" Suki said with a smile. She ladled some into a bowl and stretched her arm out to Katara. "Here you go!"

Katara politely refused and walked over to where the bedrolls were piled up. She picked out the one she thought was hers and spread it out quietly. She then lie down with her back to the rest of her friends.

Zuko and Suki looked at her, a look of concern on their faces. Toph, being sightless, looked in her general direction, a similar look of worry on her face as well.

"What's wrong with-" Suki pointed out. Toph shrugged. Suki made to get up but Zuko held her arm. He shook his head.

"Just let her rest for now. She'll talk when she wants to."

Suki bit her lip nervously. She turned to Sokka who was still consuming large amounts of the stew. He hadn't noticed Katara's actions.

"This is really good Suki!" he proclaimed with gusto. Suki nodded absently. Zuko looked up as Aang came into the campsite as well.

"Hey Twinkles, you know what's got Sugar Queen in a hutch?" Toph asked. Aang walked past her without stopping.

"No idea." he said dryly and picked a spot near Appa's leg to stop. He looked at Zuko for a moment before he sat down lotus style and closed his eyes to meditate.

Zuko looked at Katara's presumably sleeping form and Aang before getting to his feet. Sokka had finished his stew and finally paid attention to his surroundings.

"Where are you going?" he asked Zuko.

"To bed." he said shortly.

"By that he means going to the ground with a bedroll." Toph said with a smirk. "No beds out here Sparky."

Zuko muttered to himself as he looked through the piles for his bedroll. After a moment he looked at Katara. His eyes narrowed for a moment before he picked up a bedroll and spread it out. A few minutes later he was stretched out on his back, staring at the sky.

Toph made an earth tent around her without another word. Suki and Sokka settled themselves down after extinguishing the fire.

After a whispered argument between Suki and Sokka about Sokka taking up too much space, the night had grown quiet.

* * *

So I hope this was enjoyable enough for all. I didn't want to write another filler chapter.

Poor Aang, he lost the love of his life to the guy who had once wanted to kill him. Sucks.

Reviews please? They're very much appreciated.


	8. Forgiveness

A/N

Thanks for all reviews, I really appreciate them and I can't help but get this big cheesy grin every time I

read a review!

I hope this one didn't take too long to update. Enjoy!

* * *

Katara awoke with a start. In the darkness, she could here the distant hooting of an owl-cat. More closely, she heard the sound of something soft being dragged across the ground towards here. She felt a presence very close to her and she wondered if she should scream. She was afraid to turn around and face the culprit as they lowered themselves down on the ground.

And then a pair of arms were around her and Katara relaxed at once. She breathed a sigh of relief and cuddled deeper in the embrace.

"I wasn't sure if you awake." he said into her neck. She felt a tingling run down her spine. She wasn't sure what to say, so she spoke the painfully obvious.

"You're awfully close."

"Well you did kind of steal my bedroll. I think I'm still entitled to sleep in it, regardless of a certain someone sleeping on it." Zuko said, still talking into her neck.

Katara smiled a little. "I thought this might be yours. It smells burnt."

"I might have burned it a little." he admitted with a small smile. Katara chewed her lip for a minute, waiting on it and then- "Are you alright?" she had been expecting him to ask her at one point.

She sighed softly. "I'm not so sure this is something you would like to hear."

"Try me." Zuko mumbled. Katara considered for a moment. She figured she had two options. A) She could tell Zuko that her and Aang had had a very serious conversation and that's all there was too it. B) She could say that she was just worried about Aang's capability of defeated Ozai. Then a third option presented itself to her. C) She could tell Zuko what happened- or what didn't happen- between her and Aang on the hill. There wasn't much he could get upset about, she had refused Aang for him. She was silent for a moment, then she began to tell him what had happened between her and Aang.

"...and then he asked me to kiss him and I told him I couldn't, that it wouldn't me fair to him...or you."

Zuko didn't say anything. He only pulled her closer to him, not that she minded. She liked being close to him, it made her feel safe. Several minutes later, he spoke.

"How do you feel about it?"

"I'm not really sure." Katara admitted sadly. "I know I don't feel that way about him, I never have. It just worries me though. I'm afraid that he'll become bitter and that won't make ending the war any easier." She was deeply worried about the whole thing. The main reason Aang hadn't been able to fight of Azula in Ba Sing Se is because he didn't have complete control of the Avatar State and that's because he wasn't able to let her go. She didn't want another repeat of that. She wasn't sure she would be able to heal him again if that happened. Zuko seemed to sense her growing distress and he held her tighter, letting her know that he was there for her.

"It'll be ok Katara." he gave her hand a light squeeze. "Aang won't be fighting alone. I'll be there with him. I owe him that much. Azula won't be a problem either."

Katara had to stop herself from scoffing. "Azula will always be a problem."

"Not after what you did to Mai."

Katara's eyes widened in horror. "You can't possibly be suggesting that I'd do the same to her?" her voice rose a little. Zuko shushed her. He smiled a little.

"Of course not. I would never ask you to do something that would upset your peace of mind."

"I don't understand you." Katara said, almost to herself.

"Azula is a very skilled fighter. She's a prodigy. However, Ty lee and Mai are essential to her winning. Seeing as Ty lee is still probably locked in the ship on Kyoshi, she's already lost some of her upper hand. And when Mai's life was in danger, she did nothing to help her friend. Mai is still with her, but she will eventually leave Azula, I'm sure of it. Mai went along with Azula because she was bored. She figured being with Azula would be enough to protect her from anything her knives could not. She never planned on Azula abandoning her like that."

"But Mai and Ty lee were only there. They weren't much of a threat. Azula has always been the problem, they're just... there." Katara insisted.

Zuko chuckled softly. "You're right. Even Sokka could take them out. But having the two of them with her caused more fear than she could have instilled on her own. People have grown fearful of the three death bringers, some people in the Earth Kingdom call them that. Now that's there's only Azula, she's lost a considerable amount of confidence. Without as much confidence, she becomes angry, then she tends to act rash making her actions sloppy. In the end, she won't be much of a threat."

Katara understood and she knew Zuko was right. He was Azula's brother after all, he knew her as well as she knew herself. "You make a lot of sense Zuko. I think if you had joined us from the beginning, we could won the war by now."

"The thought has crossed my mind several times before." Katara smiled to herself. She wondered how differently things would have been if Zuko had decided to join them that day he had stormed into the South Pole looking for Aang.

"There's something I want to talk to you about," Zuko said suddenly.

"Yes?" she was slightly apprehensive. Every time someone wanted to talk to her, she had found herself in a very uncomfortable position. Zuko cleared his throat a little.

"I know your brother has given his...consent, in other words, about us pursuing a...relationship, but we haven't exactly umm, talked about it. Me and you, I mean." he was nervous she could tell. She felt her cheeks turning red. She was glad it was dark and her back was too him."So what are you suggesting Zuko?" she inquired.

"Well, I know that Sokka doesn't seem to mind, and I'm pretty sure if your father umm, objected, I would know by now. I haven't, however, heard your thoughts." Katara had to keep from laughing. He was so nervous is was hilarious.

"Are you asking how I feel about you Zuko? I though I had made it perfectly clear." she paused for a minute. "Unless of course, you were studying my neck when I told you what happened, or what didn't happen for that matter, with Aang?"

She heard Zuko swallow. She couldn't keep a smile off of her face. Making him nervous was quite fun. Payback for all the failed attempts of killing her.

"I heard what you said Katara." Zuko closed his eyes and tried to make his breathing even. "I know how I feel, and to a certain extent I know how you feel. I guess I'm asking if you would like to be together. As in my girlfriend."

"I know what you mean, silly." Katara said. Then she turned around and was face to face with Zuko. She stared at him for a moment and then gently pressed her lips against his. She could tell he was not expecting a kiss. After all, in the past, it had been _him_ to initiate the whole kissing part.

Several seconds later he broke away. "Is that a yes?"

"Yes," she breathed. He leaned towards her again and pressed his lips to hers softly. For a moment, it was just the two of them lost in each other. Katara didn't want it to end. Then everything became more...intense. Zuko reached up and brushed her hair out of her face. His hand slid back down to her waist and he pulled her closer. Katara deepened the kiss and knotted her fingers in his hair. Apparently, Zuko liked that.

Out of nowhere, Sokka gave a particularly loud and obnoxious snore, bringing them back to reality. Katara and Zuko broke apart, both breathing heavily. Zuko looked down at Katara, he was happy to see a faint tinge of red on her cheeks.

"I think Sokka wants us to go to sleep now." Katara whispered. Zuko laughed silently.

"Leave it to your brother to _still_ have his input even when he's sleep."

Katara smiled at him, she untangled her fingers from his hair and placed a hand on his cheek, on his scar. His gaze never left her face. _She's beautiful, _he thought to himself. He loved how even in the darkness of the night, he could still make out the blue of her eyes.

"Goodnight Zuko." she said softly.

"Sweet dreams." he murmured. He leaned in for one last kiss. He felt her smiling throughout the whole thing. That made him smile.

Then she turned over, her back to him once more, and fell asleep. Zuko wrapped her in his arms once more and soon sleep overcame him as well.

…...

The next morning Sokka got up unusually early. He could have blamed Zuko, who was practicing his firebending some yards away, or the messenger hawk nipping his ear repeatedly. He chose the latter and sat up grumpily. He pull the letter off of the bird's leg and it entertained itself by hopping around aimlessly. Sokka read the letter.

_Sokka, _

_I was hoping this bird would catch you during your flight to... wherever it is  
you all are headed. I guess it didn't. Anyway, we're in the process of moving  
all the Kyoshi Island villagers to a nearby town some miles away. While loading  
the ships, I came across a rather distraught young woman bound and gagged  
in one of the rooms oh the ship. She says she doesn't remember much after  
being knocked unconscious. I was hoping you knew something about this? It's  
my understanding that she is an accomplice of the prince's sister. I'm hoping  
everyone is alright and I wish you all a safe trip to Ba Sing Se, though I must  
warn you to be more than just cautious. Please tell your sister that Kalo is still  
offering marriage and he says, "it will be worth your while." Quite frankly I think  
he's a fair choice, a bit dim, but most males his age are. No offense son. Waiting  
for your reply about what to do with your pink clad friend (she seems rather taken  
with you. I'm assuming your warrior wouldn't be too pleased about that)._

_Take care,  
__Dad_

His dad was right, Suki would definitely hate to hear that Ty lee was a bit infatuated with him. He liked the attention as much as the next guy, but he was more than happy with Suki. Sokka got to his feet and stretched. He nodded once at Zuko. He went about looking for a some ink and a brush so he could send a message back to his dad. While he rummaged around, Zuko continued his firebending. Sokka vaguely remembered him saying that firebenders rose with the sun. No wonder the guy was up early.

The messenger hawk continued to hop around, apparently bored. Seeing Suki's sleeping form on the ground, the bird hopped towards her and proceeded to nibble on her ear.

Sokka scowled. "No don't do that! You'll wake her up!" he tried shooing the bird away but it continued to bite her ear. Suki began stirring, a small smile on her sleepy face.

"Sokka, your teeth are too sharp.." she mumbled. Sokka slapped his forehead. Then Suki opened her eyes fully. She jumped in alarm, the messenger hawk stared up at her.

"What in the world-" she looked from the bird to Sokka. He gave her an apologetic smile.

"Morning dear." was all he said. "I didn't realize you automatically associate things that bite your ears with me."

Suki blushed slightly and smiled at him, a familiar glint in her eye. "That's not all I associate with you."

"I know," Sokka said proudly. "I'm the man." Suki smiled and rolled her eyes. She stood up and stretched her arms a bit.

"Good morning Zuko." she called. He gave a small wave and continued to produce flames from his hands. "So why exactly is there a bird here Sokka?" she asked, finding a comb and running it through her short, brown hair.

"My dad sent a letter. It was supposed to reach us while we were still flying but I guess we landed sooner than they thought we would."

The bird, now looking for more people to harass, made it's way over to Aang. He was curled up by Appa's foot, the same place he had been meditating last night. The bird hopped on top of Aang's body and sat there for a minute. Then he began to hop and squawk on him. Aang woke with a start. The bird flew up and landed on Appa's saddle. Aang rubbed his eyes sleepily. He saw Suki combing her hair and Sokka looking for something in a bag. Zuko was firebending a few yards away. Aang airbended himself to his feet.

"What's wrong? Are we all getting up at dawn now?" He wandered over to where Sokka was.

"Oh, hows it going Aang?" Sokka asked while staring at a letter.

Aang shrugged and walked over to where Zuko was practicing.

"Hi Zuko, do you want to spar?" Aang asked friendly. While meditating last night, he had resolved to treat Zuko no differently than he had before he learned that he and Katara had a thing. Zuko nodded and faced Aang, getting in his stance. Aang did likewise and the two began to firebend at each other, no fatal blows, just practice. After one fireball landed particularly close to where Katara still lay asleep, she jumped up, alert and ready.

"What's going- oh it's you two." she plopped back down on the bedroll and attempted to sleep once more. The bird, spying another potential, flew over to Katara. It began squawking and making a lot of noise. Instead of getting frustrated, Katara simply bended some water out of her pouch, which was still around her waist, and froze it around the bird's beak. His eyes bulged for a second and then he flew back to Sokka. Katara smiled wistfully and went back to sleep.

An hour or so later, the sun had halfway reached it's destination into the sky. Zuko and Aang had sparred and practiced non stop since the bird incident, staying far away from Katara after the bird scene.

Suki busied herself by looking for food in the bag that could be cooked for breakfast. After a while, the earth tent surrounding Toph sunk back into the ground and she sat there, looking very much disturbed.

"You all, are the nosiest lot ever!" She stood up and brushed the dirt off of her tunic. Toph stomped off towards the trees and Katara got up as well. She rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"Why is everyone awake so early?" she asked.

"That demon bird woke us all up." Sokka pointed to the bird who sat next to him. The bird glowered at Katara, his beak still being frozen together. "Dad sent us a message."

Katara scrambled to her feet and grabbed the letter from Sokka's outstretched hands. She quickly read it. Her eyes narrowing in contempt at the part where Kalo was mentioned. She handed the letter back. Suki passed her a comb.

"You kind of need it," she said with a smile. Katara took it gratefully and began running it through her long locks.

"So, we know what they're going to do," Katara said to her brother. "but what about Ty lee?"

"Ty lee?" Zuko asked. Aang took advantage of Zuko not paying attention and sent a gust of wind towards him. Zuko was knocked off of his feet and landed a good ten feet away. "Hey! Firebending only!" he sputtered as he got to his feet. Aang smirked.

Zuko turned his attention back to Sokka. "What do they want to do with Ty lee?"

Sokka shrugged. "They don't know what to do with her. That's why dad sent this. He wanted to know what we thought."

"Why don't we just use her as bait for Azula?" Suki asked.

"Azula would never fall for that. And that fact that she willingly left Mai behind only further proves that she wouldn't come back for Ty lee." Zuko said cracking his neck.

"We could always just make her stay with the war resistance," Toph said reappearing from the trees. "you know, make her a slave or something."

Zuko laughed. That would be a sight to see, Ty lee slaving around for the people she had once hunted.

Aang shook his head. "No, that's not right. We can't take advantage of her like that."

Sokka gave him and incredulous look. "Aang, are you serious? This is one of Azula's evil minions! She would do the same if it were once of us."

Aang continued to shake his head and Zuko stepped in. "Aang is right. It wouldn't be right, and if you've noticed Sokka, Ty lee only attacked and tried to harm us because _Azula_ said so."

Sokka held up a hand to stop him. "Nope. Not buying it. She's just as evil and twisted as your sister. No offense." he added.

"She's not bad, bad. She's just one of my sister's puppets." Zuko explained. Like Mai, he had known Ty lee since they were children. He liked her a lot more than Azula or Mai. Ty lee really was a sweet girl at heart, she was just really scared of his sister and what she would do to her if she didn't do what Azula asked. Mai was a different matter... "Ty lee didn't even want to leave the circus. Azula almost killed her because she told her no."

"So Azula basically punked the circus freak into to helping her." Toph said.

"Pretty much." Zuko nodded.

"That's a shame." Katara said. "I mean, she seems nice, you know, when she wasn't trying to take away my bending. Why does Azula always have to corrupt people?" Zuko smiled a little at what Katara said. Azula _did_ have a habit of corrupting people.

"You know, I bet having Ty lee on our side would be a good thing." Aang said thoughtfully. "I mean, her chi-blocking technique is really useful. Plus she's a great fighter."

"Are you seriously considering letting her be a part of Team Avatar?" Sokka exclaimed.

"I don't know. It couldn't hurt. I personally don't think she would mind."

Sokka palmed his forehead and fell on his back. Suki gave him a empathetic look before turning to Aang. "You're right Aang, having her around would work to our advantage."

"But would she want to?" Katara asked after a moment. Toph sighed heavily. She realized that them sitting here talking about it didn't help at all. Eventually they would all reach an agreement, Sokka would come up with some plan, and then right at the end, Aang would do something on a whim, jeopardize the whole thing, and it would still work out. That's usually how it worked.

"I think I could convince her," Zuko said. "If you all really want her on the team."

"Are you sure?" Katara asked him. She was worried. Katara was always worried. Zuko placed his hands on her shoulder and gave her a warm smile.

"Yes Katara, I'm sure."

"Yeah, if anyone can convince the circus freak it would be Sparky." Toph added.

Katara smiled a little. She knew that Zuko had the most chance of convincing her because she knew him. They were friends at some point.

"Well that's all good and all," Sokka said, recovering from his stupor. "But how will we get to her?"

"We could fly back to Kyoshi. It's not very far." Suki suggested. Aang shook his head.

"No, we need to get to Ba Sing Se."

"We could ask Iroh to come to Ba Sing Se with us!" Katara said. "Then he could get a ship and bring Ty lee with him."

Sokka nodded appreciatively. "That's actually not bad, sis." Katara beamed at him. "Is that agreed? We'll get Uncle on a boat to Ba Sing Se with Ty lee and they'll stay with us."

The group mumbled their consent and Aang let out a sigh of relief. "Glad that's figured out. So Sokka will send back a letter to his dad, and maybe Katara or Suki can make breakfast?" He looked hopefully at the two girls. They grinned.

"Only because you asked so nicely." Katara smiled at him. She was glad that Aang didn't seem to harbor any hard feelings towards her or Zuko.

Sokka began drafting a reply to his dad and Aang wandered off to where Appa was getting some well deserved rest. He patted the bison on the head affectionately. Momo perched himself on Aang's shoulder, chattering about absolutely nothing. He sat down with a sigh. Being around Katara and Zuko was going to be harder than he thought. He looked up when he heard her laugh and saw Zuko attempting to help her and Suki cook. Aang heaved another heavy sigh.

Toph, heard Aang sigh. She was near the fire pit, but she heard it clear enough, the result of being blind- very sensitive hearing. She got up and went to sit by him.

"Hi Toph." he tried to sound cheery, but he had never that good of an actor.

"What's on your mind Twinkle Toes?" she knew something was bothering him. She was determined to make him talk about it.

"Nothing, I'm fine..." Aang's sentenced trailed off when he saw Zuko put an arm around Katara's shoulders briefly. His heart dropped._ This is going to be really harder than I thought._

"You're lying." Toph said. "Don't run away from your problems. You need to face them head on. You're an earthbender for crying out loud! Now, tell me what's got you all twisted. You and Sweetness have a fight?"

Aang sighed again. "Not exactly..."

…...

Azula paced back in forth in her room. She had miscalculated. She had miscalculated _horribly._ She wasn't planning on the avatar being able to fight off her men. Or her for that matter. She had more benders, more artillery and he had still bested her. Her father would be most displeased. Even more so when he would learn that Zuko is helping the avatar. He was stronger too. There was a time when Azula could defeat Zuko with one blow. Now, he was able to keep up with her.

'I'm still better. I'm a prodigy after all.'

_So why was the waterbender able to knock you off your feet?_

'That filthy peasant. How dare she attack me? She's not even a worthy opponent for me.'

_But she still got the best of you. And your friend for that matter. I wouldn't be so quick to get on her bad side._

'Don't remind me. She must possess some type of power that enables her to gain control of a person.'

_Or she's just better than you. _

'Never! No one is better than I, Fire Princess Azula, soon to be heir to the throne.'

_So sure? You seem to be bringing your father bad news more often than usual. Pretty soon he's going to become less tolerant of your failings. He might begin to treat you like...Zuko._

'Let him try! I alone have remained loyal to him. The day he decides to treat me like little Zuzu, will be a cold day in hell indeed.'

P_eople once said it would be a cold day in hell when the war started by Sozin would end. If you've noticed, this war is ending, and very soon indeed. _

Azula let out a scream of frustration and sent a blast of fire at one of the walls. "I'll damned if I let that traitorous piece of scum take my crown."

She flung open her door and looked out into the corridor. "GUARD!" she called. One of the firebenders who had managed to not get hurt in the battle came running around a corner. He stopped and bowed to Azula.

"Yes Princess?"

"Tell the captain to change course," as she spoke her hands began smoking, letting the guard know just how upset she was. "we're going to the Fire Nation."

The guard saluted and hurried to tell the captain the new orders. Azula slammed her door and didn't leave her room for the rest of the night.

Mai stood on the deck on of the ship, looking out at the vast body of water before her. Several times that day she had to stop herself from jumping over the railing. She pulled a shuriken out of her robe and examined it closely. This was the same one that had almost killed her.

Two guards came up on deck talking quietly to themselves. She stopped so she could hear them more clearly. No one paid her any attention.

"...don't even know anymore." one of them was saying.

"I heard from Zieng a while ago that she had the captain change course. Apparently she wants to go back to the Fire Nation."

"You don't say?" the man scratched his beard. "I personally think she's lost her touch. Still pretty mean though."

"Oh yeah, definitely mean." his comrade said. "No wonder she's the Firelord's favorite."

"He won't take too kindly to her losing to the kid again, eh?"

"Yeah, this is what, the fifth time he's gotten away? I'm surprised he hasn't banished her yet."

"I was thinking that too. I mean, he let the prince go for talking to a general the wrong way."

"I think he's kept her around for sake of having an heir, you know with his wife being gone and all, no one to make any more kids with."

"Well you didn't hear this from me," the man with the beard leaned in closer to his fellow. "I heard from my wife's brother that the Firelord's got himself another kid."

His friend opened his mouth in shock. "Another kid? But what does that mean?"

"Well, here's my guess. I don't think the Firelord is planning on making the fire witch his heir. I think one more screw up from her and she's _done_. The Firelord has a harem you see, so he's got a bunch of little Ozai's running there. He picked out his favorite and started him up with lessons and such about the Fire Nation and running stuff. Doing it in secret so no one knows."

"So how did your wife's brother find out?" his friend inquired, generally interested.

"His wife's sister aunt is his teacher. Say's he's a nice kid. Of course, they were all nice in the beginning, then they let the power go to their heads..."

The two guards were silent letting the information soak in. Then bell sounded on the ship, signaling the end of break. They put their helmets on and walked back inside the ship.

Mai stood there, pondering what she just heard. Another heir to the throne? It was common knowledge that Zuko planned on taking the throne when they had defeated his father. Now there was someone else in the running for the crown and by the looks of it, he had a better chance than Azula and Zuko.

Mai was more than sure that Azula did not know of her younger sibling. Zuko, being banished for some time now, couldn't possibly know. She knew her loyalties were supposed to be to Azula and she should tell her, but wasn't Azula the one who left her to die at the hands of an angry waterbender? She secretly enjoyed the idea of Azula going to ends of the world to please her father and acquire the crown, only to have him give it to someone else. Mai let a small smile grace her face. _Karma sure does suck. _

Mai knew what she had to do. She only hoped that her actions would earn her some type of good luck in future, she was after all, setting up her own death trap.

…...

Regardless of all the warnings to keep the secret of Kyoshi, word had traveled. Not very far, but that really wasn't the point. As soon as Nei hears, she hastily threw some clothes in a bag and gave several silver pieces to a fisherman, asking him to take her to the island as quickly as he could.

When she had reached the island, everyone was rushing about preparing for something. One of her fellow Kyoshi warriors spotted her and dropped the sack she was carrying and ran to her.

"Nei!" she cried throwing herself on her. Nei hugged the girl tightly. "I can't believe you're back!"

"What has happened here?" she held the girl by her shoulders and took in her surroundings. The island was no longer inhabited by fire nation soldiers.

"Oh Nei it was quite amazing!" the two began walking. "We all thought we were sentenced to our deaths and then the avatar and his friends show up! They got rid of all the soldiers and freed Kyoshi Island. It was really something."

"Where's Suki?" Nei asked. The younger warrior, Ming, looked away.

"She left with the avatar's group. There was an attempt to ambush Kyoshi, someone told them that the avatar was here!" Nei looked away guiltily. Ming didn't notice. "They fought her off, and we have one of her accomplices as a prisoner. But the avatar had to leave, and Suki went as well."

"Why is everyone is a hurry?" Nei saw people closing up their shops, and lugging bags and items to the docks.

"Oh, we have to leave the island. There are people from the war resistance here with us, they are taking us to another town, we can't risk being overtaken by fire nation again." Ming looked down sadly. "I don't want to leave home."

"I know how you feel." Nei put a comforting arm around her. "Ming, you say there is a prisoner. Take me to them."

"Well, I don't know where they are keeping her, but you can ask the chief!"

"Umm, ok. Take me to the chief." Nei wondered vaguely when Kyoshi had a chief. The island was a matriarchal society, the women decided the important things.

Ming led her to a large house, a palace house Ming had called it. The door was missing. _How did that happen?_ Nei thought to herself.

Just inside the house, was a man dressed in water tribe clothes talking to another man wearing fire nation clothes. Fire nation?

"Chief! General! Someone to see you!" she smiled widely at the two men and the beamed down at her.

"Thank you Ming." the water tribe's man said. "Are the other warriors prepared to leave?"

"Yes sir! We were actually wondering if the General would be so kind to brew us some of his delicious ginseng tea." she smiled sweetly at the man in fire nation clothes.

"It would be my honor dear Ming." he bowed respectfully to the Chief and to Nei. Then he followed Ming outside. Nei was surprised for a moment.

"Did that fire nation soldier just, bow to me? Politely?" she asked the man. He gave her a warm smile.

"General Iroh is a well respected man. He is no longer a member of the fire nation though, we call him General out of habit."

Nei nodded in understanding. The man extended his hand.

"I am Chief Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribe. How may I help you?"

Nei shook it and replied. "I am Nei, Kyoshi warrior, second in command and close friend to the warrior Suki"

Hakoda smiled. "Ah, you're a warrior as well? And friends with Suki? Between you and me, I have a hunch that she'll be my daughter in law soon." he chuckled a little.

"Daughter in law?" Nei was confused. What had happened when she was away.?

"Why don't we go and have a seat, I have to explain what's been going on at Kyoshi."

Twenty minutes later, Nei was caught up about the goings on she missed.

"Well I'm glad the your son was brave enough to launch that mission. You must be very proud."

"Indeed I am." Hakoda glanced up to see a messenger hawk flying through the window. "Speaking of him, this must be his reply." He took the letter from the bird and read it quickly, his eyebrows arching in surprise. "Hmmm, well Nei, I have urgent business regarding a certain prisoner, if we could talk later that would be fine."

Nei stood up with him. "Actually, I was wondering if I could meet the prisoner as well. I have a few questions."

Hakoda regarded her for a moment, then nodded. "Right this way."

Nei followed him out of the office and down several flights of stairs. Finally they reached what appeared to be the basement of the palace-house. He knocked twice on a metal door.

"Do you mind if I enter?" he asked politely.

"No, You can come in." a voice called out. Nei knew immediately that this wasn't the person she was looking for.

Hakoda unlocked the door and walked into the room. Nei was expecting a prison cell, instead she was in an ordinary bedroom. A bed on the far war, a wardrobe on another wall, and a small bathroom off to the side.

"Hello Chief." the pink clad girl bowed and smiled at the man. He never thought she was a threat. She just had bad judgement.

"Hello Ty lee. I've just received a letter from the my son and it seems like they've reached a decision regarding your fate."

Ty lee pouted a little and sat down on the bed. She hadn't noticed Nei yet.

"What is it?" she asked, fearful of the answer.

"You're to travel with General Iroh to Ba Sing Se. There you will meet the avatar and his friends and they will discuss some options with you."

"Ok." Ty lee was kind of let down. She didn't want to be sent back to Azula. She didn't want to be punished either. "Is that all?"

Hakoda gestured to Nei. She stepped forward and Ty lee gasped.

"I remember you!" she was terrified.

"You should!" Nei said viciously. "Where is your friend? The one with the knives?"

Ty lee shook her head, tears coming to her eyes. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry about what happened! I don't know where they are, they could be in the fire nation by now for all I know! Please, forgive me!"

Hakoda stared in shock as Ty lee fell to her knees and bowed to the warrior, her face inches from the floor. Nei looked down at her coldly. She didn't have a problem with this one.

"I'll forgive you, but you are to never help aid, or kill an innocent again." she said resolutely.

Ty lee nodded and sobbed. "I've never killed before! But I've helped Azula which is just as bad. I will never do it again. I swear."

Nei watched as the girl sobbed and cried, begging forgiveness. Nei crouched down and cupped the girl's cheek, bringing her face up from off the floor.

"You are forgiven. You can choose your own path now. You no longer need to live in her shadow."

Ty lee looked at her through teary eyes. She nodded. Then she flung her arms around Nei's neck. Nei was surprised for a moment, and then she hugged the girl back. She wondered if she would be as forgiving towards the girl's friend.

…...

As the sun set, the gaang sat around the fire, eating and laughing. Sokka was telling everyone about his first fishing trip.

"...huge one, almost as big as me!" he exclaimed.

"That's not how it happened!" Katara said disbelieving. The took over the story. "What really happened was Sokka crying and begging dad to take him. Then once he was out there on the canoe, he started bawling like a baby! He didn't even catch a fish!"

Everyone laughed as Sokka's face grew redder by the second. "Way to ruin it Katara. How about that time you wet the bed? Huh?"

Katara scoffed. "That was a waterbending accident for your information."

Toph smirked. "Guess you can't win Snoozles."

Sokka stuck his tongue out earning him a slap to the back of the head from Suki.

Then there was a loud squawking from above. A messenger hawk was making it's descent towards them.

"Not that stupid bird again!" Zuko groaned. Surprisingly, the bird landed right next to him.

"Who's writing to Zuko?" Aang asked. Zuko scowled at him. "Oops, sorry." Aang said. He slurped up some more noodles.

As soon as the message was off its leg, the bird flew away. Someone didn't want a response. He looked at the letter.

_Z,_

_There's been a change of plans on your father's behalf.  
The Firelord has named an heir that is neither you or the princess.  
From the harem another son was produced for Ozai.  
He will take the throne when Ozai is ready. She does not know.  
Forgive me of my wrong. _

_Signed,  
__Someone who doesn't want to kill you._

Katara saw how Zuko's already pale face seemed to lose even more color. "What is it?" she asked.

He handed her a letter. He remained silent.

Sokka peaked over Katara's shoulder and read the letter as well. Then Suki and Aang read it.

Suki hurriedly relayed the contents of the letter to Toph. He mouth formed a small _O_ of shock.

Suki gave Zuko the letter back. He studied it closely. The writer tried to disguise their handwriting. Unfortunately for them, Zuko could point out all the characteristics of false penmanship and he knew exactly who 'she' was.

Zuko began pacing. This was bad. Ozai had enough experience and he knew how his children turned out. He wouldn't want a repeat of Zuko or Azula. This child would be trained under his eye and his alone. That spelled EVIL in some many ways.

"This changes everything." Zuko sat back down and placed his head in his hands. He needed to think.

* * *

A/N

What did you think?

Had some Zutara fluff, lots of angst, and now...a plot twist!

Hope you all like it.!

Please review, I enjoy them so much!


	9. When it Comes to Honor

A/N

Sorry for the long wait but if you're wondering, I had an awesome time in the woods!

I must stress this: I LOVE REVIEWS! They make me happy.

Chapter 9, enjoy!

* * *

Zuko hadn't slept in four days. Ever since the letter had arrived for him that night at the campfire, his mind had played host too several different scenarios, schemes, thoughts and conflicted feelings. He had memorized the contents of the letter and burned the incriminating evidence. He kept repeating to himself the last few lines, 'forgive me of my wrong. Signed, someone who doesn't want to kill you.'

That part had him confused the most. When they had packed up camp on the next morning, Zuko had already began drafting a plan. They needed to take action, he didn't want anymore innocent children corrupted by his father. That's to say, if the contents of the letter were true. Sokka had been the first person to say aloud that it could be a trap. To some extent, Zuko agreed with him. Sokka, however, didn't know who wrote the letter.

The days blurred into one another, sleep deprivation can do that, and before he knew, the gaang had reached Ba Sing Se. With some luck, Katara managed to get an apartment for them to stay in while they waited for Uncle and Ty lee to arrive. Zuko stayed in his room most of the time, planning and thinking. Katara would bring him meals and the occasional kiss and it took a lot of restraint on Zuko's end to keep from grabbing her and never letting her go.

One their third night in the city, Zuko had reached a conclusion/verdict. He meditated for another thirty minutes and then left his room.

"Oh look, Sparky decided he needed human interaction." Toph said sarcastically. Everyone was in a the lounge, a nice, cozy room with couches and pillows and a wooden table in the center. Zuko scowled at her and then took a seat next to Katara on the floor. She placed a comforting hand on his arm.

"What have you been up to Zuko?" Aang asked.

"I've been thinking about some things, some things we need to do, I need do."

"Alright so spill," Sokka was sprawled on one of the larger couches. "What's next on the to-do-list for Team Avatar?"

They all looked at him expectantly. Zuko sighed.

"We need to take out the Firelord before the eclipse." There was a collective gasp from everyone. Sokka jumped up.

"What about the invasion plan?" he exclaimed. "The Day of Black Sun is the day that the Fire Nation is afraid of, we have an advantage fighting them!"

Zuko shook his head. "You're forgetting we have firebenders on our side as well. Aang would be one element short, Uncle wouldn't have any bending. I can fight with my swords but they're only for when I can't use my bending, not because I don't have a choice."

"Is it even possible to take out the Firelord when he has his bending?" Suki questioned. She had a slight crease in her brow, she was as worried as Katara on a good day.

"It won't be...impossible." Zuko had to word it carefully. "It would just be..."

"A higher risk?" Aang added helpfully. Zuko nodded.

"Shouldn't we wait for Uncle to get here? I'm sure he has an input." Katara mentioned.

"He's just going to go with the flow." Toph dismissed her. "The way I see it, we're wasting time coming up with a plan when we could just do it."

"We need a plan though." Sokka argued. "We always have a plan." Toph shook her head. True, they did always have a plan. Not true, they always followed the plan. She sighed in defeat and settled back on a pillow. _Fine, just go along with a plan then._

"So, what should we do then?" Suki asked. Zuko go to his feet and started pacing.

"We wait for uncle and Ty lee to get here. Then, we sort out the whole thing with Ty lee, and let's say, we'll leave for the Fire Nation in four days time."

"Ok," Sokka got to his feet as well. "Then what? We burst into the throne room and Aang goes glowy on him?"

"No." Zuko said shortly. "We need surprise and stealth."

"Well, we have both." Katara added. "I'm sure they're expecting an attack on the eclipse, they won't be expecting something before then."

"Correct." Zuko said with a smile. He thought Katara was so pretty when she talked about war tactics. "My uncle has connections with people who work in the palace, the ones who hate the war. We can use these connections to get into the palace. I'm still the prince, but I can't exactly walk into the place."

"So when uncle gets here with the circus chick, we wait four days, we use that time to prepare. We'll use the boat that they're coming on, but we'll have to find a crew, people who can get us safely through the fire nation ships surrounding the place. From there, we have two options: we can either head straight to the palace and attack, or we can get the feel of the city first. We can try and rally some support, you know, make our job easier."

"No, trying to find supporters is a bad idea." Zuko commented. "I'm one hundred percent sure my father didn't intend for information about this new heir to get out. There's always someone who can't hold their tongue."

"Then it's settled." Sokka proclaimed. "The Firelord is going down!"

"I'm impressed Snoozles," Toph said finally. "It was Sparky's idea, and you're still the one to come up with the plan."

Sokka shrugged appreciatively. "It's what I do. I'm the idea guy."

"I thought you were the plan guy?" Toph asked.

"Isn't it the same thing?" Zuko added.

"No, no, no," Sokka impatiently waved his hands. "I get ideas, and with them, I come up with awesome plans, therefore making me the idea AND plan guy."

"He's also the stupid guy." Toph muttered.

"And the ponytail guy." Zuko added.

"And the sexist guy." Katara chimmed in.

"And the sarcastic guy." said Suki dryly.

"Don't forget the meat guy!" Katara smiled.

"And the non-bending guy." Aang chuckled.

Sokka's face flushed indignantly. "I can't believe you all!" he spat. "How could you forget the boomerang guy? I mean, that's the most important one!"

The gaang laughed openly as he stalked off towards his room to sulk about the audacity of his friends.

"Eh, he'll be alright." Toph said, inducing another round of laughter at Sokka's expense.

…..

Ty lee sat with Iroh on the deck of the ship sipping tea. She had become quite fond of the jasmine tea.

Most days the two sat in comfortable silence, some times they spoke, mostly about plans when they arrived in Ba Sing Se, sometimes about problems Ty lee was having, like now.

Ty lee sat her cup down. "Iroh, what happens if they want to send me back to Azula?" Ty lee had been worrying constantly about what would happen to her once she met up with the avatar and his friends.

She had promised the Kyoshi warrior that she wouldn't harm innocents or kill on Azula's orders anymore. She was certain that if she returned to her, she would be forced to break those vows. Another thing was that she didn't want to go back with Azula and Mai. She hated this war and she wished more than anything for it to just end. She was doing so well on her own at the circus...

"I don't think the avatar will force you to do anything you don't want to." Iroh said warmly. "If anything, I would be surprised if he didn't extend an offer for you to join them."

Ty lee's eyes shone brightly. "Do you think he would? I would say yes in a heart beat!" she frowned. "But why would he want my help now? After all the wrong I've done. I'm a better person now, but do you think they will accept me?"

Iroh chuckled. "Of course he will. The avatar and his companions are very forgiving. They believe in second chances. Look at my nephew Zuko. He was the one sent to kill the avatar, now the two are quite close." Iroh winked at her. "I even think he's got a thing for the young waterbender."

Ty lee smiled widely. "Oh yes, I can see that happening. She's very pretty." Ty lee took another sip of tea and smiled at the old general. Sometimes she found it hard to believe that the brother of the Firelord could be such a kind, loving and caring person. She looked at him. "Thank you Iroh."

Iroh smiled at the young girl over his cup of tea.

…...

The next morning the gaang all awoke and dressed quicker than usual- today Uncle and Ty lee were arriving.

After a quick breakfast prepared by Katara, they all left the apartment and headed towards the market. They wanted to get a head start on gathering supplies and such for their trip. Once there, they all made to go different ways; Sokka wanting to look for some new weapons, Suki went along with him for both his company and to get weapons as well. She was gifted with her fans, but a small part of her being told her it would take more than two metal fans to take out Ozai.

Katara and Zuko went into a clothing store, much to Zuko's dismay, to find new clothes. She had argued that having new clothes would look better and make everyone feel better about themselves. Zuko had agreed in the end only because knew she could hold a grudge indefinitely.

Aang, not really needing any 'worldly possessions', as the monks called them, headed to the food mart. He crossed his fingers with the hope of finding some of his favorite egg custard tart.

Toph resolved to wander the streets and try and find some of those guys who gambled in allies. She had become very skilled and took pleasure in taking money from people who scammed. As she walked through the allies and streets, her mind began wandering. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't sense the two men come up behind her and grab her arms.

"Hey! What are you-" she immediately began trying to use her earthbending to fight them off. Then they picked her up off the ground. As soon as her feet left the ground, she was truly blind. She swore and cursed loudly at the men. She wondered if there were any people around and why they weren't trying to help. Not that she needed it or anything.

She heard on the attackers mutter something to his friend and then she felt a slight tremor. Then they were descending underground it felt like.

For a while they walked, not talking to her. Toph however, kept issuing death threats and using foul language. A few times she heard one of the attackers stifle a snicker.

Then they stopped walking. The man carrying her stomped his foot and a doorway formed in the rock. They walked through it. Toph could tell it was some type of underground tavern, there were lanterns hung all around the walls.

"Sir, we've found her." the man had undisguised excitement in his voice. When he delivered his news, felt several fast paced heart beats and the air thickened with excitement.

"Very well, set her down, make her comfortable. She is an honored guest. I take it she came quietly?" this man had a deep voice, it was not unkind. When he asked if she had come quietly, Toph began shouting at the man.

"You listen here, you sick twisted man!" she screamed. "I'll earthbend you into next week it you don't let me go!"

The man was silent, then her chuckled. "Let her go." his two henchmen put Toph back on her feet. As soon as they touched ground she sent them flying backwards into the tavern wall.

"Please, Master Bei Fong, we mean no harm." she could sense that he had his hands raised in surrender.

She listened hard. He wasn't lying. Toph still didn't relax her stance.

"What do you want from me? Money? An earthbending lesson?" she accused with a sneered.

"No." The man said shortly. "What we need is your help."

Toph appreciated that he wasted no time in getting to the point. "Help with what? Tell me who you are."

The man earthbended himself a chair out of the ground and settled on it. "I am Li Shu. I used to work very closely with the king, but when Ba Sing Se was nearly ambushed by the fire nation drill, I was discharged from my duty as well as members of the Dai Li."

Toph looked around her, where she felt the presence of other people. "You all were Dai Li agents? You all worked for that creep Long Feng and you want me to help you?"

"Please, Master Bei Fong," Li Shu pleaded. "They are no longer serving him. Long Feng was trying to take over things he could not control and things got out of control. They left when they discovered the depths of Long Feng's plans."

"So what are his plans?" Toph inquired.

"Long Feng is working with the Firelord on a project. After the fire princess left Ba Sing Se with her brother, Long Feng was found barely alive in Lake Laogai by fire nation soldiers. They took him back to the fire nation and sources tell us that he's working with the Firelord on something secret. A weapon they are developing."

Toph pondered his words. The only weapon the Firelord could be developing was the heir he wanted to take the throne. She knew from Zuko's letter that the child would be raised on the teachings of Ozai, to insure that he didn't mess up like Zuko and Azula. She knew Long Feng would be a choice to instill discipline and strength in a person, but why would the Firelord want someone from the Earth Kingdom? Unless he was attempting to make the child learn earthbending. That would cause an imbalance though.

"I know what the weapon is." Toph said suddenly. She heard the people around her gasp.

"But, what is it, Master Bei Fong?" Li Shu asked.

Toph shook her head. "I can't reveal that to you at the moment."

"But you will in due time?" he asked.

"Yes. For now, I'm going to return to my place of residence. Send one of your men with me." she paused. "Someone I can trust completely."

Li Shu looked around him. "You, Hsin, accompany Master Bei Fong."

Toph waited as a young man made his way over to her. She heard the rustle of his shirt and knew he was bowing in respect to her.

"Master Bei Fong, an honor to serve you." he murmured. Toph raised her eyebrow.

"Another thing," she turned in Li Shu's direction. "Where is this place?"

"This is the ex-headquarters of the Dai Li. When they abandoned it for fear of the avatar revealing it to the Earth King, we came here. They will not look for us here."

Toph nodded in understanding. "Alright. I'll take my leave now. I'll send this guy back with a message when I see fit."

Li Shu frowned but agreed anyway. He had known working with her would be a hassle, but he didn't give up.

On that note, Toph turned on her heel and headed out of the still open doorway. Hsin followed behind her.

They walked quickly and in silence down the underground passageway. Finally Toph broke the silence.

"So what's the deal with everyone down there?" she asked. "How do you all know who I am?"

"Master Bei Fong," Hsin started. Toph held up a hand.

"Great Master Toph will be just fine." she had to admit, she enjoyed the title and respect.

"Yes Great Master Toph," Hsin continued. "You are known among many earthbenders as the most powerful of them all. Even King Bumi of Omashu is said to hold you with high reverence. For many months, Li Shu has searched for you, seeking only the help of you, Great Master Toph."

Toph smiled to herself. She recalled the words she had shouted at Xin Fu and Master Yu. _I am the greatest earthbender in the world, don't you two dunderheads ever forget it! _Oh how fun that was.

"What else do you know? And don't lie either. I always know." Except when Azula lies. The girl is good, she admitted to herself.

"We know that you have trained the avatar. Even with the other elements he is no match for you however. We know that you travel with him."

"How did you know I would be in Ba Sing Se?"

"We didn't," Hsin admitted. "We only could guess that your group would stop here. I was skeptical at first. I didn't believe you all would step back into the fallen city of Ba Sing Se. And yet you did."

Toph nodded. She wasn't sure if it was a good or bad thing that this group of rogue Dai Li agents knew about her. She would look past this however.

The two continued on in silence. Then Hsin opened up another passage. In a few minutes, they were outside again. Toph could here the distant sounds of the market. She didn't want to find idiot scammers, in allies anymore. She wanted to go home. Well, to their temporary apartment near the middle wall.

They were halfway to the apartment when Toph remembered that they had all agreed to meet at the docks where Iroh and Ty lee would be arriving soon. _They'll be alright without me. _So she and Hsin made their way to the apartment.

…...

"You know, I could have sworn we all agreed to be here when Iroh's boat docked." Sokka mentioned.

The gaang sat on bench near the docks. Iroh's boat could be seen in the distance.

"Maybe she just forgot." Zuko said. He had become a little grouchy after all the time spent in the clothing stores.

"It's not like her to forget something like this." Aang remarked. Zuko shrugged. He really didn't care either way. If she had gotten ambushed, she was well capable to take care of herself. Not to sound callous or anything.

"I think if something happened, we would know." Suki added.

Katara was skeptical. "I don't know, last time we had no idea that Xin Fu and Yu kidnapped her back."

"But she can bend metal now." Sokka reminded her. "Unless they put her in something wooden. Can Toph bend wood?"

Katara groaned.

"Well, last time she wandered off, she came back with Zuko and Iroh." Aang remembered. "Maybe she'll make us some new friends!"

"Always the optimist." Zuko said dryly. No one responded to his comment as they were all focused on the little ship now being moored to the dock. A few moments later, the crew exited the ship followed by a round old man holding a cup of tea.

He spotted the group near the bench and waved to them excitedly. They all smiled and waved back.

"It's so great to see you again!" Katara cried as she ran to give the old man a hug. He patted her on the head and Sokka clapped him on the back.

"Yeah, things haven't been the same without you, old man."

Iroh chuckled as he grabbed Zuko in a hug and Aang and Suki as well.

"I must say, I miss being around you children. But where is Toph?"

"We aren't sure right now." Aang said sheepishly.

"Well, at least she's a skilled fighter. I'm sure she's quite alright."

Just then a pink clad figure bounded off the boat, a huge smile on her face.

"It's so great to be home!" She exclaimed. Katara and Suki narrowed their eyes at the young acrobat as she walked on her hands over to the group.

"Home?" Aang questioned.

"Ty lee is half earth kingdom." Zuko explained. "Her father is a fire nation noble so that's how she became acquainted with the royal family."

Ty lee smiled and stood upright. "That's right. I was born near the outter wall. I never met my mother." her smile faltered the tiniest bit but she only got happier. She turned to Aang and bowed deeply.

"Avatar Aang, it is an honor to be in your presence." Aang scratched the back of his head nervously and then bowed in return.

"The honor is mine." he said respectfully.

Iroh cut in. "Please, let us go somewhere where we can discuss certain matters." he inclined his head towards Ty lee. "I'm assuming you all have an apartment somewhere?"

Suki nodded. "Yes, why don't we all go there, Iroh can make us some of his famous ginseng tea."

The group all agreed and began walking back to the apartment. Every now and then someone would break the silence. Katara and Zuko walked behind the rest of them. Her arm rested lightly in his.

"So how do you feel about her joining us?" she asked quietly. She didn't really want the rest of the group to hear them.

"I'm not really sure actually." Zuko answered. "I know she's good at heart, but I also know that she's terrified of Azula. I mentioned this before."

Katara nodded. "I know, but things have changed since then. Ty lee seems different. She seemed really sincere when she addressed Aang."

"I know. I'm worried about her though. If she does help us fight the fire nation, she'll labeled a traitor like me. Her family could be killed. She could be killed."

"Zuko, we're all facing the same thing. We're all traitors. All of our families have been targeted, except yours, and we've all been almost killed."

"You're right. Do you trust her?"

Katara thought for a moment. "To some extent. She hasn't proven herself yet, but she's not a threat. If Aang and Toph trust her, I guess I will too."

"Oh right, Toph will be able to tell if she's lying."

Seeing the worried look still on his face, Katara reached up and pecked him lightly on the cheek. "Everything will be fine Zuko. Don't worry."

He smiled a little. Katara always made him feel better. He wondered how he managed to survive by himself for so long. Uncle had always been there, but it was wasn't the same kind of relationship he had with Katara. He thought about all the days he had awoken with murder in his heart, anger flowing through him. He would never miss those days. Before he knew it, they had reached the apartment. They all walked in to see a very serious expression on Toph's face. A young man sitting in the corner of the room.

"Toph! You're ok!" Aang said and hugged her briefly. She pushed him away gently.

"We've got more problems Team Avatar." she said, no trace of humor in her voice. Zuko and Katara exchanged weary glances.

"What's happened now?" Sokka complained.

"Wait," Aang said suddenly. "We need to sort out this whole thing with Ty lee first, before you go telling us more bad news."

Ty lee whimpered. "What's there to sort out?" she asked sadly.

Aang turned to her. "Ty lee, I don't think you're a bad person, you just seem a bit...confused. I want you to do the right thing. Killing and harming innocent people is the wrong thing. You don't have to follow Azula around anymore."

"I know," Ty lee said very seriously. No smile on her face. "I don't want to follow Azula anymore. I want to be good." she turned to Suki. "I promised one of your warriors that I would never kill or harm an innocent again. I plan to stick to my promise."

Suki was shocked. Who had she made this promise to? And why? She only nodded.

"We want you to join us." Zuko said much to everyone's surprise. Ty lee's eyes went wide.

"Are you serious? I would love to!" She let a huge smile cover her face. Zuko nodded. Ty lee clapped hr hands excitedly.

"Oh this is going to be so great! We're going to be great friends!" Ty lee pulled Zuko and Katara into a big hug. Aang, who couldn't resist the happy atmosphere joined the group hug as well.

"Ok, now that we have this settled, there's something else." Toph intervened, ruining the happy moment.

"Yeah, Toph, you want to tell us who the guy in the corner is?" Sokka asked. He regarded him suspiciously.

"This is Hsin. He's part of a group or rogue Dai Li agents that want to take out the fire nation."

"That's great! You can help fight on the Day of Black Sun." Aang said with a smile.

"There is no Day of Black Sun remember?" Zuko reminded him.

"Oh yeah. I forgot."

Toph rolled her sightless eyes. She turned to Zuko. "Long Feng is involved with the contents of the letter."

Zuko understood her hint. He looked at the Hsin. "Can we trust him?"

Hsin bowed. "I wish to only serve Great Master Toph and her friends. It's an honor, I will be nothing but honest and trustworthy."

Aang looked impressed. Sokka looked incredulous. He mouthed to Katara, _Great Master Toph? K_atara shrugged. She focused on the young man. He was maybe a year older than Zuko. He had shaggy hair covering most of his face. A few times, he shook his head, trying to get it out of his face.

"Tell us more about this group of Dai Li agents. I thought they lived to serve Long Feng."

"We did. But then Long Feng decided he wanted his loyalties to lie elsewhere. Some of us did not agree with that."

Katara raised her eyebrows at his tone of voice. It was almost menacing.

"Wait a minute, I thought Long Feng was supposed to be Long Gone in Lake Laogai?" Sokka asked. There was a hint of accusation in his voice.

Toph shook her head. "He survived and then he got carted off to the fire nation. Now he's helping Ozai with his little project."

"If you don't mind me asking, Great Master Toph, what is the weapon the fire nation is developing?"

Hsin asked.

"You've heard the stories about the Firelord's failure of a son, I'm assuming?" Zuko said bitterly. Hsin nodded. "Well, I'm the Firelord's banished son. My sister, the fire princess, is probably going to be banished as well. So he's decided to have another heir, someone he knows will listen to him closely and follow the twisted teachings of all the other Firelords before him."

Hsin looked at him closely. "Are you going to fight your own father?" he asked finally.

"He was never a father to me." Zuko replied. "No father would banish their own son. I'm going to help the avatar defeat him, then I'm going to take the throne and end this war."

"That's very honorable of you." Hsin said. Zuko nodded stiffly.

"So where exactly do the Dai Li and Long Feng fit into this?" Suki asked.

"We believe that Long Feng is assisting in teaching the intended heir of the Firelord. He may be attempting to teach him how to control the Dai Li, or other means of controlling."

"He couldn't be teaching him how to earthbend could he?" Sokka asked. He looked at Aang.

"I don't think that's possible." Aang wasn't sure. But he had thought only avatar's could learn the four elements.

"If the avatar can learn all the elements, can't other people?" Katara wondered.

"No. That would upset the balance." Aang said. "If people knew they could learn the other elements, there would be no peace. People would try and make themselves more powerful than others. It's my job to make sure balance is kept among the four nations."

"Then put a stop to it." Hsin said. "You are already trained in the four elements. You can defeat the Firelord and put an end to his scheme."

"That's what we've been trying to do for last past year." Sokka said obviously.

Katara rolled her eyes. "Will you and the other Dai Li agents help us?"

Hsin nodded. "It would be our pleasure and honor to assist the avatar and his companions."

"Yeah yeah, so now what do we do?" Sokka asked.

"I thought you were the plan plan guy?" Zuko smirked.

"And the idea guy." Toph added.

"Now is not the time!" Sokka jumped up and down. "We need to take action right now! Too many things could go wrong if we let this slide by us."

"Sokka is right." Uncle said speaking for the first time. He had a fresh cup of tea in his hands. "We need to make our way to the fire nation very soon. We have to defeat Ozai, and save the child from a very unfitting life."

"So, we just go to the fire nation and...then what?" Suki questioned.

"Then we confront the fire lord." Aang sat down on one of the couches. "It's the only way."

"I'll go send word to dad." Sokka said. "He needs to know what's going on." Sokka walked to his room and shut the door. Zuko wrapped an arm around Katara. Ty lee and Suki looked at each questioning.

"I'll go and see about a ship. We all won't fit on your bison." Uncle said at long last. He left out of the apartment and made his way to the docks.

"Perhaps I shall make leave as well, Great Master Toph." Hsin said to Toph. "Li Shu would want to know what is going on."

"No." Toph replied. "I told Li Shu I would send a message when I see fit. You'll come with us and help us take out Long Feng."

Hsin bowed. "As you wish." he settled back in his corner. Katara pulled herself away from Zuko and mumbled something about getting packed. Zuko reluctantly let her go and she climbed the stairs to the small room she claimed. When they heard the door close, Ty lee leaned and whispered something in Suki's ear. Suki grabbed Toph's arm.

"Come with us upstairs Toph." Suki ordered. Toph was about to protest when Ty lee steered her out of the room, not giving her a chance to say anything.

When the three girls disappeared upstairs, Zuko settled on the floor. Aang sighed heavily. Sokka came back from his room. He paused as he heard the sound of giggling coming from above in Katara's room.

"Is it just me, or do we have _way_ more girls than we started out with?"

"Way more than we started out with." Aang agreed.

Hsin and Zuko only looked at the pair.

…...

The fresh, crisp air hit her in the face as soon as she stepped off the ship. She stared around her, a cold look on her face. Mai stood at her right, a bored look on her face. However, Mai was far from bored. She could sense something big about to happen. She had to plan carefully.

Azula barked an order to a guard and no less than a minute later, a royal palanquin appeared before her. She climbed on gracefully. Mai stood on the side as usual, Azula had something else in mind.

"Ride in here as well Mai." Azula kept her eyes forward and she didn't see the suspicious glance Mai shot her before she climbed in as well. Mai sat across from Azula, her legs folded under her.

As they began the trip to the palace, Azula turned and looked at Mai fully.

"Tell me Mai," she began coldly. "You would never betray me would you?"

Mai returned her glare. "Of course not princess."

Azula continued to glare at her for a minute. "I should hope not." after a few more moments of silence, Azula said. "Mai, I have to confess something. Seeing as you're one of the only people I can trust, I feel compelled to tell you."

"What's on your mind, Azula?" Mai asked. Her bored, monotone voice kept level.

"I have not captured the avatar. I thought I killed him in Ba Sing Se but I was wrong. I have not killed my brother or my uncle. I have not done any of the things that my father has asked of me. There's a good chance that I may be banished. Like Zuko."

Mai was in shock. Azula never admitted defeat. It wasn't in her nature. Why was it now that she felt the need to say these things.

"I wanted to know what you would do should my father turn me away from the Fire Nation." Azula continued.

Mai was stuck for a moment. The thought hadn't occurred to her. She knew all along that Azula would one day meet her end, she had never wondered about what she would do.

"I suppose my father would want me back home. Then he might arrange a marriage for me. I haven't given it much thought."

"I think you have." Azula said quietly. Before Mai could respond, the palanquin stopped and was lowered to the ground.

"The royal palace, princess." one of the guards said. Azula and Mai climbed down. Without another word to Mai, Azula entered the palace. Mai looked after her a moment, then she quickly walked away from the palace.

Azula fought the urge to turn around and strike Mai down with lightening. Instead she held her head high and allowed a guard to usher her inside.

While walking down the corridor, a servant appeared around the corner and ran to her. She bowed deeply.

"Princess, the Firelord has ordered for you to report to the war chamber immediately."

Azula nodded and took off in the opposite direction. A minute later she stood in front of the large drapes with the Fire Nation insignia on them. She felt a small amount of fear inside of her. _This is how Zuko felt. _

She nearly burned down the curtain before entering. As she approached the wall of fire she bowed respectfully. As she sat on her knees, head to the floor, she felt her father's gaze on her.

"You requested to see me, father." Azula said, her voice high and clear.

"I was surprised when I learned that you would be coming home, Azula." Ozai said. His voice was deep and menacing. It would make any peasant quake in fear. But Azula was no peasant. She was the fire princess, heir to the throne, the very throne that her father sat on. "I didn't think you would be brave enough to face me in light of your failure."

"I don't understand you father." Azula said, sitting up though still kneeling. The wall of fire erupted and turned blue. Ozai stood before her.

"You misunderstand me, do you?" he said dangerously. "Well let me make this more easier to understand. You failed to capture the avatar. You failed to destroy that excuse of a fire prince and the so called Dragon of the West." he leaned down in her ear. "You've failed me."

"Father, I've come closer to killing the boy than anyone!" Azula protested.

"Liar!" he yelled. A blue fire ball landed right next to her, nearly catching her robe on fire. She jumped a little, he had never shot fire at her. "I thought you wouldn't be as much of disappointment as your brother, but you are one in the same. I should have gotten rid of you when I did him."

His words stung, but Azula had expected nothing less.

"Father, I alone have remained loyal to you. I have fought in your name. I have done what Zuko could not. He is now friends with the avatar. _He_ fights against you and you question me?" Azula stared up at the Ozai, anger in her eyes and heart._ How dare he ever question me?_

"You are wrong Azula. Zuko did nothing but fail and you too have done nothing but fail as well. You have dishonored your family name."

"You dare question my honor?" Azula screamed and got to her feet. "I have never plotted against you! I have done all I can to catch the avatar and I killed him in Ba Sing Se!"

"Then why is he still alive?" Ozai glared at her with nothing but contempt in his eyes. Azula knew he was right. She had delivered a fatal blow to him in the caves of Ba Sing Se. And yet he was still alive. Azula sank back down to her knees.

"You are right. I have not fulfilled any of your wishes. The honor that I have left is filled with shame."

Ozai laughed cruelly. Then he abruptly stopped. He was inches from her face. "The little honor you have left, I think not. You have lost any shred of honor you once had."

Azula made to protest but Ozai silenced her with another fire ball aimed at her. She ducked and jumped to her feet.

"You want you honor back? _You will earn it!" _The wall of blue flames grew larger as Ozai spoke one last time. "Agni Kai at sunset tomorrow! We'll see how much of a prodigy you really are."

Azula's eyes widened in horror. Her father was challenging her to an Agni Kai to regain her honor. Worse, he was questioning her fighting skills.

"Dismissed." he hissed.

Azula did not bow to Ozai. She merely turned on her heel and left the war chamber. She sped down the corridor. She didn't notice the black clad figure behind the pillar outside of the war chamber. They had heard every word between the Firelord and his daughter.

* * *

A/N

Hope you all enjoyed this one,

I got writer's block quite frequently while writing it.

I think I did a pretty good job though.

Let me know what you think! Reviews please! Thanks:)


	10. Interuptions All Over

**A/N**

**I probably should mention that the characters are older**

**even though this takes place before the eclipse.**

**Thanks for the reviews so far, I love them! :D **

**(zutara4evr, AnnaAza, mnUgirl, Stephanie, tink, sokkantylee, and wow)**

**!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Katara was glad that Uncle was so well connected. When he had returned last night, he had ship ready to depart for the fire nation. The gaang hurriedly gathered their belongings and left that night. Now they were halfway to the fire nation and would reach there by sunset. Katara sat on the deck of the ship, thinking about last night. Suki, Ty lee and Toph ambushed her in her room for girl talk. She smiled every time she remembered the looks on their faces.

0o0o0o0o0

Katara was in the process of stuffing some of her clothes in her bag when she heard a knock at her door. She opened it and Suki and Ty lee pushed themselves in the room followed by a very disgruntled looking Toph. Katara looked at Suki and Ty lee, eager looks on their faces. They settled on her bed. Toph rolled her eyes and sat down as well.

"What's going on?" Katara asked, afraid to hear the answer.

"You're what's going on silly!" Ty lee said with a smile. Katara was confused.

"What are you all talking about?"

"Fangirl and Flexigirl want to know what's up with you and Sparky." Toph said. Suki and Ty lee frowned a bit at her nicknames, Toph didn't pay attention. "To be honest, I'm curious myself."

Katara blushed furiously. "Ha! I knew it!" Suki giggled.

"What are you talking about..." Katara turned her face away so they wouldn't see her steadily red face. Ty lee and Suki giggled some more. Even Toph chuckled a bit.

"Just dish it out Sugar Queen." Toph said with a laugh. She patted the bed, gesturing for Katara to sit down. Katara sighed in defeat and settled on the bed next to Ty lee and Toph as well.

"What do you want to know?" Katara asked. "Wait, tell me what you know already."

"I heard from Iroh that Zuko has a thing for you." Ty lee said secretively. She smiled at her, asking her to confirm it.

"Iroh is...not wrong." Katara said carefully. She tried to hold in her smile.

Suki gasped. "I knew it! I see the way he looks at you, and he touches you a lot." Ty lee giggled loudly.

"And his heart beats a mile a minute when he's near you, or when you guys talk quietly." Toph added.

"Have you all kissed?" Suki asked eagerly.

"Did he ask you to be his girlfriend?" Ty lee leaned closer to her. Katara waited before answering, then her face broke into a wide grin as she nodded. Ty lee and Suki gasped and began laughing. Suki reached over and shook Toph.

"She said yes Toph!" she exclaimed. Toph's jaw dropped.

"That's so...wow!" Toph was impressed. She knew Zuko was good looking, but she never thought Katara would fall for him.

"Is he a good kisser?" Ty lee asked.

"Oh yeah," Katara said with ease. Then they all giggled madly. Katara had always longed for girls her own age to sit and talk about nothing with. She had Toph, but they never talked about boys before. The opportunity had never presented itself. Now she had Suki, Ty lee and Toph to talk with. She liked it.

"You're so lucky!" Suki exclaimed. She sounded like the friend who was happy and content with their lover but could appreciate a good looking guy when they saw one.

"Aren't you madly in love with Sokka?" Toph pointed out, she smiled wistfully at the warrior.

"That hottie!" Ty lee purred. She batted her lashes dreamily. Suki swatted at her leg. Ty lee giggle and blushed. "Oops, sorry. I forgot he was taken."

"Sokka is kind of cute I guess." Toph admitted.

"How could you possibly know that?" Katara asked.

Toph shrugged. "I just know. It has to do with the voice. Suki, is Sokka hot?"

"Only the cutest guy ever...next to Zuko I think." Katara and Ty lee laughed at her.

"And I take it that Zuko must be the best looking guy ever to Katara, am I right?" Toph leaned back on the bed.

"You're right." Katara admitted. "Hmmm, unless you count Jet."

"Oooh, who's Jet?" Ty lee asked.

"Just this really good looking rebel leader we met along the way."

"A rebel leader? That's so...hot!" Suki stared off into space.

"Let me guess, he was Earth Kingdom?" Ty lee asked.

Katara nodded. "I should have figured." Toph said.

"Yep, all the good looking guys are in the Earth Kingdom." Ty lee explained. "You come across a fire nation cutie like Zuko or a water tribe cutie like Sokka once in a while, but the good looking ones are mostly in the Earth Kingdom."

Katara shook her. "Hmm, I don't see it."

Suki gasped. "Hello? Have you seen Haru? And this Jet guy doesn't sound too bad either."

"Not to mention that yummy looking Hsin downstairs." Ty lee conceded.

"Twinkle Toes has even gotten cuter once he mastered earthbending." Toph admitted.

"Maybe you all are right." Katara thought about Haru, Jet and Hsin. Even some of the little ones on Kyoshi Island had great potential when they reached manhood. It dawned on her then that all the girls were Earth Kingdom but her. She turned to Ty lee.

"You were born in the Earth Kingdom?"

Ty lee shook her head. "No. For a long time I thought I was fully fire nation. I even went to the Royal Fire Nation School for Girls. That's where I met Azula and Mai. One day I came home and I heard my parent's fighting. My mom was yelling about how she hated him for doing what he did. I listened at the door and I heard him saying she was useless, she couldn't even give him a child. Then she got more upset about him bringing it up. She said it wasn't her fault that she was barren and couldn't have children, he knew when he asked her to marry him. So before I was born he took a trip to Ba Sing Se and met a woman. He slept with her and when he found out she was carrying his child, he brought her back to the fire nation. For nine months, the two women had to stay in the palace with no visitors. My father told everyone that his wife was pregnant. Then when I was born along with six other sisters, he sent my real mom back to Ba Sing Se and made everyone believe that I was the daughter of a nobleman and noblewoman. When I found out, I ran away to the circus."

"That's terrible." Suki said sadly. Ty lee nodded.

"I traveled with the circus in hopes of finding my mother eventually. But she didn't even know what I looked like. I don't even know her name."

"What about your other sisters?" Katara asked.

"Well, I know three of them are still in the fire nation, probably married, and two of them are still living at home. I know he sent one of them back home with our mother. She's never tried to contact me though." Ty lee sounded a little sad, but she still had a small smile on her face.

"It must have been rough." Suki said. "When I was just eight, my mom made me start Kyoshi warrior training. I didn't want to be a warrior, but she made me. I love fighting, but sometimes I wondered how I would have ended up if I wasn't the oldest. Then I wouldn't have become a Kyoshi Warrior."

"Welcome to the Earth Kingdom." Toph said bitterly. "Home of the cutest guys and the worst parents."

"What happened with your parents?" Ty lee asked.

"They hid me from the world because I was born blind." Toph blew her hair off her face. "They thought I was some helpless little girl. They didn't even want me to teach Aang earthbending."

"That's ridiculous." Ty lee said. "You're the greatest earthbender ever!"

"I know that, but they don't."

"When the war is over, and they learn how awesome you were, they'll accept you. Don't worry." Katara said. She reached over and squeezed Toph's hand lightly. She smiled a bit.

"That's an excellent point you make, Katara." Suki said.

"What point?" she asked.

"When the war is over, Zuko will be Firelord."

"And if you guys are still together then..." Ty lee added, catching on.

"Oh no," Katara was shocked. "You guys aren't seriously suggesting what I think you're suggesting are you?"

"It's just a thought." Suki said airily.

"But it's way too obvious." Ty lee conceded.

"Just face it Sugar Queen," Toph said impatiently. "If you and Sparky fall in love or whatnot, there's a good chance you'll be made Firelady. You know, _Zuko's wife_."

"For the love of Tui and La don't even say that!" Katara exclaimed. She had only thought about it once, and that was before she was Zuko's girlfriend. Now they wanted to talk about it?

"Ok, fine." Toph said with a smirk. "You're right. We might jinx it. You all might break up before it gets too serious. Then he'll marry someone like... that gloomy girl with the knives."

Katara's face paled. Luckily Ty lee came to her aid. "No worries Katara. I've known Zuko for years and I can tell he likes you, a lot. He's never looked at Mai, or any other girl the way he looks at you."

"Wow you got lucky." Suki sighed. "Sometimes I can barely stop Sokka from drooling over every cute girl he sees. He almost fainted when he found out you might be joining us Ty lee."

Ty lee looked away guiltily. "Sorry about that. I should probably tell you I've had a small crush on Sokka since we first started hunting the avatar with Azula."

Suki's mouth fell open. Ty lee smiled apologetically. "But he has you! You're so pretty and you're a great fighter too! I just poke people and make them lose their bending."

"You know Ty lee, you are a really skilled fighter." Katara said. "I can see why Azula wanted you to help her."

"Yep." Suki agreed. "You're perfect Kyoshi Warrior material."

"You really think so?" Ty lee was awestruck. "When we fought you all the first time I was really amazed at the way you all fought! It was great!"

"Why don't you just become a fangirl then?" Toph asked. Suki shot her a dirty look. Toph paid her no mind, she couldn't see her.

"Could I?" She turned to Suki, her eyes wide with hope. Suki regarded her for a moment, then nodded.

"I don't see why not. You sure are dedicated."

Ty lee beamed and clapped her hands. "This is so amazing! I can't wait until I get to meet the other girls, I should probably apologize too, huh?"

They all laughed for several moments. A thought came to Toph, a conversation she had recently with a certain airbender.

"Hey Sugar Queen, we know all about you and Sparky, but what's the deal with Twinkle Toes?"

Katara was silent. She didn't want to talk about it. She knew they would get it out of her eventually just like the info on Zuko.

"Aang is a different story." she began. "I've always loved him like a brother but I guess he wanted something more."

"You haven't led him on have you?" Suki asked disapprovingly.

"No! I mean I don't think so. There was that one time in the cave but that doesn't count."

"What happened in the cave?" Toph inquired. Katara shifted uneasily. Toph felt her vibrations. "It must be bad, your heart is racing."

"Well, we were stuck in the Cave of Two Lovers-"

"The Cave of Two Lovers!" Ty lee shouted. "You all didn't... you know."

"No! Of course not! We were in the cave and the legend says that to get out of the cave you have to believe in love. So we kind of kissed."

"You kissed Aang?" Sokka was shocked. "No way!"

"She's not lying." Toph confirmed. "How was it?"

Katara scoffed. "It wasn't a kiss for a pleasure, we had to get out that cave. So we just did it to see if it would work."

"Well it obviously worked other ways as well. The kid is in love with you!" Toph said.

"I know, and he told me and then I let it slip that I had a thing for Zuko and he got kind of mad."

"He doesn't seem very angry." Ty lee noted.

"Well, he was." Katara mentioned. "He might have gotten over it."

"Trust me," Toph said seriously. "He's not over it. He's like Sokka. He accepts it, but he doesn't approve, although his reasons are different. Sokka doesn't approve because you're his baby sister and no guy will ever be good enough for you. Plus, he just doesn't really like Zuko. Aang on the other hand, _is in love with you. _He wouldn't accept it even if it was Haru you were with. Just saying."

"Toph, you know your stuff when it comes to guys," Suki pointed out. "What guys are you paying attention to?"

Toph shrugged. "None. But I have ears I've been around them long enough to pick up on a thing or two. Nothing major."

"I think Hsin kind of likes you. What do you think?" Suki asked slyly.

"He doesn't have a chance." Toph said simply. "He looks at me as a type of role model. That's a pretty sick relationship if you ask me."

"I kind of always thought you and Aang were cute together." Ty lee said innocently. "When we would fight I would picture the two of you together. Very cute match."

Katara turned her head sideways, thinking about it. Toph and Aang wouldn't be bad but Toph was so...tough and Aang was so passive. He was a monk after all.

"Twinkle Toes? I don't think so. We're too opposite. Earth and Air. Doesn't mix."

"What about me and Zuko?" Katara added. "He's fire, I'm water. Two natural opposites. And yet, we're still together."

This infuriated Toph. "You don't get it Sugar Queen! Even if I did have feelings for him it's not like he would return them. He _loves_ you, he's not going to get over that. It's not my job to fix his broken heart when it's your fault in the first place."

Katara stared open mouthed at her. "Toph what are you saying? We weren't saying you two should be together."

"No, we were only suggest." Suki reassured her. Ty lee nodded, forgetting she could not see her. Toph palmed her forehead and cursed herself for sticking her own foot in her mouth.

"I know that," Toph said quietly. "It's just weird liking a guy who doesn't pay you any attention."

"You do like Aang!" Suki whispered loudly. Katara's hand covered her still wide open mouth. To everyone's surprise, Toph's face turned the lightest shade of pink, it was barely noticeable.

"I'm not talking about this right now." was all she said.

"No fair!" Katara cried. "You pried me for information about Zuko, tell us right now!"

"There's nothing to tell!" Toph insisted. She pouted a little and sat up, drawing her knees to her chest.

"I could hook something up if you want." Ty lee suggested helpfully. Toph shook her head. Katara was about to ask her how long she had harbored feelings for Aang when there was a knock at the door. The four girls jumped.

"Girls, we have a boat ready. We can leave tonight if you wish." Uncle's voice carried into the room. Katara told him they would ready in a few minutes. After a few more minutes of quiet thoughts amongst the girls, Suki got up and pulled Ty lee with her.

"Come on, I have a warrior's outfit and some extra fans you can have." Ty lee shook her head and waved bye to Katara. Toph stayed on the bed while Katara put her remaining items in her bed. As the two girls made their way downstairs, Toph muttered,

"This stays between us."

0o0o0o0o0

"What's got you so happy?" Katara jumped a little. Zuko chuckled and settled down next to her.

"You scared me!" she smiled as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She scooted closer to him.

"Sorry. You seem in a good mood though."

Katara thought for a minute. She had an interesting chat last night with the girls, Ty lee was a really nice person, and Toph was coming to terms with certain feelings of hers. "I guess I am. Just thinking about some stuff that happened last night."

Zuko raised his eyebrows. "Could that have anything to do with a bunch of loud, giggling girls sharing secrets in a room?"

Katara rolled her eyes and smiled. "Maybe. Maybe not."

Zuko laughed a little. "I saw Ty lee dressed up like Suki earlier. What's that about?"

"Ty lee is a Kyoshi Warrior as of last night. Suki's going to train her."

"That's going to raise some questions when we see Azula." Zuko mumbled.

Katara was confused. "When are we going to see Azula?"

Zuko shrugged nonchalantly. "You know how she just pops up every now and then. Just saying."

"I think it will be just fine." Katara reached up and grabbed his hand. He squeezed it lightly. "We have a pretty good idea of what we're getting into, I think everything will work out for the best."

Zuko leaned in and kissed her temple. "I'm glad you're so positive about the whole thing. I'm actually quite worried about what we're getting ourselves into."

"Zuko, it was your idea." Katara began worrying.

"Just like it was Aang's idea to fight the Firelord when he came out of the iceberg. He's still afraid of doing it though. I'm a little afraid as well."

Katara sighed. "For the last time, you all are not going to be alone. Do you really think I would let either of you face Ozai alone? I don't think so! This war has hurt me and so many people I love. I'm not going to sit back and watch you all fight by yourselves."

Zuko cupped her cheek and stared into her startling blue eyes. "You're so brave." he ran his thumb softly across her cheek. "This war has had some god sides as well, you know."

"Oh?" Katara titled her head sideways a little. Zuko nodded.

"Yes. It brought us together." he winked at her and leaned down to kiss her softly. He felt her smiling into the kiss and he smiled himself. When they broke away, he was pleased to see a faint blush on her face.

"Will I be expecting any gran nieces and gran nephews any time soon?"

The two jumped apart and looked up to see Uncle's smiling face beaming down on the pair.

"Uncle!" Zuko shouted angrily. He jumped to his feet and helped Katara up. This only made Uncle smile wider. "Could you not barge in on us like that?"

"If you are seeking privacy, might I suggest one the rooms below deck? The beds are especially comfortable. I think they are made with furs from the water tribes. Very fine."

Zuko's face was turning a bright shade of red. If Katara wasn't so embarrassed herself, she would be in a fit of laughter. "We weren't doing anything Uncle." Zuko said, a little less loudly.

Uncle looked at him skeptically, a small smile still playing around the corners of his mouth. "A likely story my dear nephew."

Zuko's form began to smoke-literally. Katara, sensing Zuko about to fly off the edge with his uncle, intervened. "Is there something you wanted to tell us Iroh?" Katara asked kindly.

"I just thought the pair of you would like to know that we will be reaching fire nation in a few hours time. I suggest that you get yourselves ready for a battle. I saw that Suki and Ty lee are practicing."

Katara nodded. "Of course, we'll just be on our way now." She gave Zuko a knowing look and dashed off leaving Zuko and Uncle standing there.

"So," Uncle began casually. "You have a soft spot for waterbenders?" Zuko swore loudly and stomped off after Katara. Uncle chuckled. "I should have figured as much." He whistled cheerily to himself and walked back to his room.

Near the bow of the ship, Ty lee and Suki had changed into Kyoshi Warrior apparel. Suki was demonstrating several moves with the fan, Ty lee mimicked them effortlessly.

"This is really easy! And fun too!" She said as she proudly pulled off another move.

"Being a warrior is not fun or easy." Suki said solemnly. "You may learn the moves and ways of the fan quickly, but that's not what defines a Kyoshi Warrior." Suki held the fans before her and proceeded to carry out a series of moves too advanced for even Ty lee to catch onto. Suki stopped, the fan inches from Ty lee's throat. Ty lee then understood how seriously she took her job as leader of the Kyoshi Warriors. "You need to be flexible, and not just with your body. The fans are a part of you, you wield them like a swordsman with his sword. While you fight, you need to learn from your opponent as well, not just incapacitate them. Your chi-blocking technique is useful, but it's relatively harmless against those who don't use bending."

Ty lee began to mimic the moves Suki was doing, more concentration on her part. Suki stopped and turned to her. "Ty lee, find the warrior within you. You aren't a bender, but you depend on your chi-blocking like a bender depends on their bending. Without your chi-blocking skill, fight me."

Suki sunk into her fighting stance and Ty lee did so as well. Then Suki lunged at her. With the skill of an acrobat, Ty lee dodged her. She jumped up and landed on the balls of her feet. Suki swept her feet in a circle under her, and Ty lee jumped again to avoid losing her footing. While she landed again on her feet Suki sent one of her fans flying at her. Ty lee flipped out of the way. As the fan flew past Ty lee, Suki skillfully cartwheeled quickly and grabbed the metal fan before it hit the ground.

"Stop avoiding and attack!" Suki ordered. "What would you do if I were a real opponent and you couldn't block my chi?"

Ty lee furrowed her brow and lunged at Suki this time. She held her fans out like Suki taught her and attempted to take a swipe or two at her. Suki blocked her effortlessly. She in turn kicked her leg out under her in a sweeping motion again and Ty lee didn't jump in time. She fell forward, catching herself on her hands. She pulled her feet forward (like Azula did at the Boiling Rock ;) and kicked Suki in the stomach. She got back to her feet and in her warrior's stance when Suki jumped up as well, the kick not hurting one bit. Ty lee was really getting into the fight when she noticed Katara and Zuko watching.

Without taking her eyes off Ty lee, Suki acknowledged Zuko and Katara. She was most surprised when Zuko began walking towards them, shedding his shirt in the process.

"Care to make this a little more exciting?" he got into his firebending stance and glanced at the two warrior and her trainee. Suki smiled deviantly.

"No doubt." she answered slyly. "You might join us well Katara!" she called, happy to see the young waterbender join their little circle. Ty lee eyed Zuko. Part of her was weary about fighting a firebender, the other half was excited that he was there. And shirtless at that. Suki caught her staring and took the opportunity to throw her fan, sharp side first, at the young girl. Ty lee barely moved her head back in time. She glanced at Suki who had a smirk on her face.

"One your toes Ty lee." was all she said.

"Last one standing?" Zuko suggested, a manic grin on his face.

"You guys are so going down," Katara taunted. She readied a water whip and focused her attention on Ty lee.

"No chi-blocking." Suki warned. Ty lee nodded. She readied herself. She knew they would come after her first seeing as she was the less skilled of them. _We'll see about that. _She thought to herself.

Zuko launched a fireball at Suki and the fight began.

Suki ducked low to avoid being burned and flipped backwards to where Ty lee had once stood. She picked her fan up quickly and used it to block a hit from Katara's water whip. Ty lee jumped high and as she came down she angled her foot at Zuko's face and nearly landed a kick when a blast of water knocked him down instead. Ty lee's foot hit the air where his head had been seconds before and she landed gracefully on her feet. Zuko kicked flames at her as he got to his feet, soaking wet.

Suki bounded over and attempted to get Ty lee off guard. Zuko sent flames her way. She jumped up as the wall of fire licked the bottom of her clothes. Katara quickly doused the flames and flicked her wrist. Her water whip caught Suki around her ankle and slammed her hard onto the deck. She flicked her fan at Katara and it sliced across her upper arm leaving a gash there.

Katara narrowed her eyes and smiled wistfully. She then brought her arms up around her and water crashed over them from both sides of the ship. Katara froze some of the water over her so she wouldn't get as wet as the others.

Zuko's fire ball went out as the water crashed down on him, knocking him to his feet. He jumped back up quickly and began steaming himself off. Ty lee and Suki jumped back up.

"Can I please take away her bending?" Ty lee wailed. Her complaining got her a hard kick in the gut and she flew backwards, landing a few feet away. She groaned and tried to get up.

Suki had turned her attention to Zuko. The two engaged in hand to hand combat for a moment before he pushed her away roughly. She slid back on her heels and pushed her hair out of her face. Katara sent a water jet at Zuko and he ducked just in time. Then he shot a wall of flames all around him. Suki, Katara and him were enclosed in a square of fire. Ty lee was officially the first one down; she was still doubled over outside the wall of flames.

Zuko smiled proudly. Suki got to her feet and held her fans at the ready. Katara encased her arms in water. Zuko faced the two fighters, his hands forming two fireballs.

Then Katara summoned more water and put out the fire, there was a loud hiss and steam settled over the ship. Suki couldn't see in front of her, neither could Zuko.

Without much thought, the three remaining participants ran blindly about the mist, attacking whenever they found another person.

Ty lee watched anxiously from the sidelines. If she was to bet on the situation, her money would definitely go on Katara. She bit her nails as she tried to make out shapes in the mist.

"What's going on?"

Ty lee turned around to see Aang staring at the mist with a horrified expression on his face. He heard the sounds of fighting.

"Um, nothing." Ty lee said innocently. Aang sighed exasperatedly. He jumped up and with his staff, came down with a huge airbending slice, as Sokka would call it. The misty steam evaporated and revealed Suki with a sharp fan at Katara's throat. Katara had frozen Suki's right wrist behind her and had a water whip about to crash down on her. Zuko had a fire ball in his hand that he was about to throw at Katara. He had an angry cuts across his chest, courtesy of Suki's fan and Katara's water whip. They all froze as the mist disappeared.

Aang stared at them disbelievingly. They were all silent as they considered their awkward positions.

"So what's up Aang," Zuko said uneasily.

"You uh, wanna practice with us?" Suki asked hastily. Katara gave him a nervous smile that said, 'this isn't what it looks like.' Aang palmed his forehead and walked away.

"I think that went well." Zuko threw the fireball out into the ocean and turned to help Katara to her feet. Suki rubbed her wrists and glowered at the two.

"I would have totally won if Aang hadn't cut in." She mumbled.

"You never had a chance." Katara joked. Ty lee let out a deep breath she didn't know she was holding.

"You did pretty well Ty lee. I'm proud." Suki said patting her on the shoulder. Ty lee bowed.

"I learned from the best." she smiled.

"Come on," Katara said grabbing Zuko's hand. "Let me get you three all patched up before we land."

They walked down the corridors of the small ship heading to one of the empty rooms where Katara could heal of of their cuts and bruises. Sokka happened to be coming out of him and Suki's room when he saw the four limping figures making their way down the passage.

"What happened to you guys?" he rushed and draped Suki's arm around his shoulders. She wasn't badly hurt but a gash on her leg was pretty painful.

"We were just having a friendly sparring match." Zuko answered.

"There was nothing friendly about that Zuko," Ty lee muttered. Sokka gasped and turned to Suki.

"Do you know my sister's a crazy waterbender and Zuko has anger problems? You can't practice with them!"

Katara, Zuko and Ty lee laughed as Suki scowled.

Half an hour later Katara had them all healed and patched up. They still had an hour or so before they docked so they all opted for some quiet time. Sokka and Suki wandered back to their room and Zuko followed Katara to hers. She gave him a questioning look and he responded by pretending to be interested in a spider-fly resting in a corner of the ceiling.

He sprawled out across her bed and she stood before the mirror intaglioing her hair. Zuko watched as her long brown locks fell to her waist once she had them all smoothed out. She swung the hair over her shoulder and began to plait it. Zuko watched transfixed. She carefully braided her hair and swung it back behind her. She felt his gaze and turned to look at him.

"What?" she asked. "Is something wrong?" she began fidgeting with her hair again.

"No, you're beautiful." he stated simply. A faint blush creeped onto her face and she turned away again, hiding her face. After fussing with her hair a bit more she put her comb down and walked over to Zuko. He moved over and she settled on the bed next to him. Still flat out on his back, he looked up at Katara. Still shirtless, she eyed his firm abs with interest.

"What are you thinking about about?" he asked. She snapped out of her reverie.

"Just...some stuff." he waited patiently for her to continue. "We're taking on the Firelord soon."

"Oh now you're worried?" he said ruefully. She ignored this.

"It's just, weird to think about. I'm sure I would be feeling the same way if we waited a few weeks when the eclipse hits. I know we're going to be ok, but I can't help but feel like something big is going to happen. I can't wrap my head around it."

"When it comes to fighting my father," Zuko said gravely, "don't expect to win."

Katara looked taken aback. "Why such a pessimist?" she inquired.

Zuko shook his head. "Not a pessimist. I'm a realist. I know my father well, he'll stoop to the lowest level to scrape a win. It won't be a fair fight."

Katara saw the sadness in his eyes and brought her hand to his face. She pressed her fingers to his scar lightly. His hand came up and covered her own. His hand was warm on her cool one. He liked the way it felt against his face.

Zuko pushed himself up on his elbows. His face was inches from her. She rested her hand on his shoulder.

"I don't want you to worry about anything Zuko." she said softly. He stared into her intensely blue eyes and she returned his gaze.

"I won't worry as long as I have you at my side Katara." he pushed a few strands of hair behind her ear and brought his lips to meet hers. She kissed him back gently. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip and she allowed him in, a faint taste of smoke with him.

His hand trailed down her form and rested on her waist. He pulled her closer to him and she pushed him back down on the bed. His other arm circled her waist as she rested on top of him, pressing eagerly into the kiss.

Zuko thought Katara was the sweetest thing he had ever tasted. The coolness of her lips on his and her hands knotted in his hair brought reactions out of his body that he had never paid much attention to before. She responded similar, enjoying the feel of his warm body temperature under her.

As things began to...heat up, Zuko found himself trying so very hard to not take her right then and there. Zuko rolled over and hovered above her, nibbling at her neck.

Then they heard the obnoxious cough coming from the doorway. The two jumped.

"Uncle! What do you want?" Zuko shouted. Katara hurriedly pushed him off and fell back into the corner of the bed near the wall. She was still fully clothed but that didn't stop her from drawing her knees to her chest and looking thoroughly embarrassed.

"Iroh!" she stammered. "We were just, um, we were only..." she looked helplessly at Zuko.

"Testing out the comfort of the bed I see," Uncle said with a chuckle. "I'm glad you all are considering gran nieces and nephews for me." his eyes twinkled as Katara looked in horror at one another. Zuko was the first to speak.

"We aren't trying to make you any grand kids!" Zuko shouted and climbed off the bed.

Uncle held his hands up in surrender. "Forgive an old man for getting his hopes up. Although I must admit it would be better if you waited for marriage to engage in such...activities." he raised an obvious eyebrow at the two. Katara gasped out loud. Zuko felt his face heating up fiercely. He couldn't believe his Uncle would bring something like that up with Katara in the room. Wait. Yes he could. That's was totally something Uncle would do.

Zuko focused his energy and calmed himself. In a level toned voice he spoke to his Uncle. "Uncle, is there a reason you sought us out?"

"Actually there is! I thought you would like to know that we can see the fire nation port from our current spot. We'll be docking in about fifteen minutes."

"Do we need disguises?" Zuko asked.

"They don't seem necessary at the moment." Uncle stroked his beard. "The avatar has flown ahead and he says the port as well as the market seems to be deserted."

Zuko gave him a strange look. "That's not normal. Something's up. We'll have to be on our guard."

Uncle nodded. "I suggest you two, get prepared for the worst." and with that he left the two alone.

Katara finally climbed off the bed and stood in front of Zuko. "Do you think they know we were coming?"

"No. We didn't tell those Dai Li agents and Hsin hasn't sent any messages to anyone. I think this is a just a coincidence."

"Maybe you're right." Katara said chewing her bottom lip. "Let's go meet the others." She grabbed his hand and made for the door but he pulled her back. She spun around and he pressed his lips to hers briefly. Then he broke away and lead them out of the room.

Up on the deck, Toph stood with Hsin. He had his hands clamped behind his back like most Dai Li agents and stood watching the harbor get closer. His thoughts were on the young earthbender standing next to him, her eyes stood blankly ahead. She appeared to be in deep thought. Hsin did not wish to disturb her, but he had questions he wanted answers to.

"Great Master Toph," he said at last.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I was curious," he wondered how he should word this. "not meaning to pry, what do you plan to do after the 100 years war has ended?"

She blinked. She had never given that much thought. What would she do? Help with the peace effort definitely. She might pay a short, and she stressed short, visit to her parents in Gaoling. As far as anything else, she wasn't really sure. She was young, had her whole life ahead of her. No need to rush things, right?

"If I was absolutely positive, I would tell you." Toph said minutely. "But I'm not. What about you?"

Hsin thought for a moment. "I want to live a quiet life I suppose."

Toph raised her eyebrow. "Quiet life?"

"Yes. I've served as a Dai Li agent since I was thirteen years old. I now only want to continue my earthbending at my own leisure. I think it's a good idea."

"I think we all deserve our own peace after what this war has done to us." Toph said quietly. Hsin didn't respond. The two remained silent.

Aang, Ty lee, Suki and Sokka came up on deck a few minutes later. Shortly after they were joined by Katara and Zuko. Uncle emerged sometime later.

"Remember guys, we don't know what's going on. Be on your guard." Sokka warned. He pulled his boomerang from its case.

"We know Sokka." Suki said somewhat annoyed. She opened and closed her fans nervously. Ty lee fidgeted with her outfit.

"You guys we'll be fine." Aang reassured, noting his friend's frazzled nerves. "We can slip off the ship unnoticed and head for the palace."

They all nodded as they pulled into the harbor. Before the ship was fully moored, the gaang- plus Hsin- jumped off and left the crew to anchor the ship.

The followed Zuko through the deserted streets to the palace. He kept his eyes peeled for any signs of life but didn't find a soul in sight. Suddenly-

"Did you hear that?" Suki stopped suddenly. The rest of the gaang- plus Hsin- stopped and listened. In the distance they could hear the faint sounds of cheering.

"Is that... a crowd?" Katara asked. She and Ty lee shared a confused look. Toph knelt and placed a hand on the ground.

"It is a crowd! Almost the whole city!" she exclaimed. She pointed west. "That way!"

They all broke into a run.

To Zuko's horror, their feet had led them to a giant stadium. One he was all too familiar with.

"An Agni Kai is taking place!" he explained to his clueless friends. Over the high stone walls, Uncle saw flashes of lightening.

"I think we should get to the palace." Sokka said uneasily.

"No, we need to be here." Uncle said firmly. They made their way to the entrance. There would normally be guards there but even they had abandoned their posts to watch the Agni Kai. Uncle thought wearily, _This is bad. This is very bad._

…...

The bolt of lightening shot past her, searing her arm. She cried out in pain and shot lightening back at the ruthless man. Her father. He dodged it as if it were a fly and sent another bolt her way.

In her haste to avoid it, she tripped and fell.

"Clumsy." the man sneered. "You're no prodigy. You're a failure."

She tried to push herself up on her hands and knees but she was weak. She had lost the fire she had once fought with. She would not win this battle.

Then he was standing above her, a silhouette against the setting sun. He spoke. His voice made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end.

"You have failed me. I entrusted in you what I was sure would be an easy feat for even you and you still managed to disappoint me. Just like your brother."

"Father..." she managed to say weakly. Once again she tried to get up. A well aimed kick in the gut prevented this.

"You are no daughter of mine. I have only one child. An heir worthy of the throne, one who will not fail. He will carry on the legacy of my forefathers and make this nation even greater than it already is!"

She was confused. Another heir? That wasn't possible, unless...

"Stand up and face me." he said coldly. "Take this last chance to try and reclaim your honor."

She struggled once more to her feet, he had already formed a ball of fire in his hand. He felt a sense of deja vu as the girl cried out for mercy and forgiveness. It was no difference. Now she too would feel the wrath of those who dare disobey him and fail him.

She had managed to push herself up on all fours. She raised her face and looked into the eyes of the man she had once admired. In his eyes, all she could see was hatred, anger, and bitter disappointment.

He raised his fist, ready to deliver the same blow he had administered so many years ago to his son, when he was knocked off his feat, a huge gust of wind sending him flying backwards.

The crowd hushed as half of them looked towards the perp, the other half watching the man get to his feet, murder in his heart.

Azula looked around wildly, her vision slightly blurred. She saw her father being blasted off his feet and looked to see who her savior was.

Near the entrance of the arena, she saw the child who she had tried so hard to kill holding his staff before him, an intent look in his eyes. She saw at his right hand, the scarred prince looking at her, something like hurt, and a great sadness in his eyes.

"Zuzu." she cried softly, her voice hoarse.

Everything went black.

* * *

**A/N**

**I had wicked fun writing this chapter, especially the 'girl talk' scene *i had to put some Taang in there* and all the Zuatara fluff.**

**I had some trouble with the fight scene between Suki, Katara, Ty lee and Zuko. I think it turned out ok though.**

**TophxAang or TophxHsin? Whichever has most votes:) (migh i add that Hsin is quite the looker, wink wink)**

**Let me know your thoughts, I love reviews and I appreciate them so much! Thanks:)**


	11. A Drop Makes all the Difference

**A/N**

**Sorry to leave you all with the cliffhanger, I hope you liked it! **

**(R.I.P to my dad's fish: Snowflake, Spike, Doris, Big Munchie, Little Munchie, Munchi-chi, Togo, Spriffy, Goldy, Fireball, Camo, The Boss, Jack, Mr. Fish, Dizzy, Speedy, and Dopey. Not sure how they passed, but I'm sad anyway...) **

**Thanks a bunch to all the reviews, they made me smile when I was down. **

**I think I should slap a disclaimer in here somewhere so...**

**DISCLAIMER: If you think I own Avatar: The Last Airbender, I laugh at you openly.**

…**.seriously...**

* * *

Zuko stared at his fallen sister. He could harldy believe this was the same girl who had always bested him at every game, every fight for their father's love, every battle. Now she crumpled helplessly to the ground while their father, the man she so adored, took all the blame for her current position. Zuko felt pity for her, but he was no fool. Not so long ago, he and Uncle had both agreed that Azula was crazy and needed to go down. Now she was down and a small part of him, the part that still harbored anger and bitter feelings, felt a small surge of happiness.

So when he saw Katara, his Katara, running towards Azula's almost lifeless form, he cursed Agni. Leave it too Katara to try and heal even their greatest enemy.

Sokka shouted after her and even tried to run after her but Aang held him back. No, he didn't like Katara out there near Azula either, but Sokka was more likely to get hurt. Not because he wasn't a bender, because he was Sokka.

Ozai got to his feet and looked at his attackers. His daughter had been right. His son, the banished prince was fighting against him. There he stood proudly next to the Fire Nation's greatest threat; the avatar. He glanced at his fallen daughter, the water tribe wrench tending to her. He didn't feel bad for striking her down, she was merely a casualty of war. Should she be healed, she would regain her honor. She had actually fought him, unlike her worthless brother. He would welcome her back. First he had some heads to put on pikes...

"So the banished prince of the Fire Nation couldn't capture a child so he joined him instead." Ozai sneered, striding towards them.

Sokka gripped his boomerang tighter, wondering if the Firelord would see a boomerang hurtling towards his throat.

"Yes, I have." Zuko said, staring the man down. "And together, we're going to take you out." he said it with such confidence that Ozai couldn't help but laugh.

"Is that so? Well if you want to fight with an army, I think it's only fair that I have an army of my own."

The gaang plus Hsin minus Katara all stared at Ozai, daring him to raise an army against them. Ozai clapped his hands loudly and thirty men emerged from the earth behind him. They stood rigidly still, hands clamped behind their backs. In the front of their formation stood Long Feng.

"Is it just me or does he look creepier?" Sokka whispered to Toph. She resisted the urge to slap him.

"Does the Firelord had need of the Dai Li's assistance?" Long Feng's low and icy voice was more frightening than Azula's on a bad day.

Ozai's sneer became more pronounced. "Yes. Destroy them all."

Long Feng looked past Ozai's form and studied the group before him. "The avatar, we meet again. You are so foolish to walk in here and pick a fight. You've tried to beat me before, but Long Feng always lives." his voice sent shivers down Suki's spine. This guy was going to be a serious problem. His next word was delivered low and menacingly. "Attack." he spoke. As the Dai Li prepared to spring into action, Hsin stepped forward bravely.

"You all are fools." he stated. The Dai Li stopped for a moment and stared at him, one of their brothers. "We once fought to protect Ba Sing Se and now you work under the thumb of the man who wants to tear the city to shreds."

"Pay no attention to him." Long Feng ordered. "There is a reason he is no longer with us. He cannot be trusted."

Hsin ignored him. "Think carefully. You wish to destroy the avatar? And more importantly, Great Master Bei Fong."

Aang bristled a little at his words. Sure Toph was a great earthbending prodigy and all, but he was the avatar. However perturbed he was by Hsin's comment, the Dai Li really stopped for a moment. Their usually cool facade broken when he mentioned Toph. Said earthbender caught snatches of their whispered sentences.

"It can't be!"

"How is it that he's with _the_ Toph Bei Fong?

"I could never fight against her!"

Annoyed with the delay, Ozai screamed, "Enough!" He glared at the Dai Li agents. "Dai Li! Attack!"

"No, you shut your mouth!" Toph shouted angrily. With a great stomp of her foot, she sent Ozai spiraling into the depths of the ground. Long Feng snarled at her. With an airblast, Aang silenced him and sent him flying to the other side of the arena.

"Listen here you creepy, washed up, so called earthbenders." Toph stomped, making the ground tremble beneath them. "I am Toph Bei Fong, the greatest earthbender ever and any of you dolts who try to harm me or my friends, I promise that today will be your last day living!"

They all stared at her intently. She couldn't return their gaze, but that's what made her all the more intimidating.

One of the agents took a bold step forward. "Our loyalties are to Long Feng and the Firelord."

Toph grinned evilly. "Then you all had better start digging your graves now. I'll dig yours personally." she added. She felt his heart rate pick up ever so slightly.

Then they attacked.

Toph, Hsin and Aang, being earthbenders, did much of the fighting, Ty lee however, cartwheeled her way this way and that, blocking their chi, making them easier targets for Sokka, Suki, and Zuko.

Toph tried to keep Long Feng busy, who had resurfaced, since he would be the only one smart enough to retrieve Ozai from his earthen prison before it suffocated him to death. Whilst she sent boulder after boulder at him, he ducked and dodged.

"Toph, you're being rash!" Zuko called over his shoulder while using fire daggers to fight off an opponent.

Toph thought back to her days as the Blind Bandit. She waited for her opponents to make the first move, thus giving her the upper hand immediately. That was the reason she had become Aang's earthbending master in the first place. The third jing was neutral jing and Toph had mastered that long ago. She stopped and waited for Long Feng to make the first move now. She rooted herself deep in the earth and discerned his vibrations from the many others around her. She felt him raise his left foot up. She timed it perfectly. The second his foot collided with the earth, Toph raised her hands slowly in front of her bringing the earth with her.

Under her command, the ground began to raise around Long Feng. Caught off guard, he looked around widely, shocked that this blind girl was getting the best of her. It was not long after that he realized she was was creating a mold around his lower body and then forcing him into the ground. He began to fight fight back. Each time she forced him deeper into the ground, he would push against her force.

Hsin, seeing Toph engaged in the battle of the forces, quickly swung his leg around and let it collide with the side of the agent he was fighting. He barely registered the snap that came from the man's neck as he crumpled to the ground. He rushed to Toph's side and the two of them forced Long Feng into the ground. He could win against the two powerful benders, but he wouldn't go out without a fight. He gave her a cold look as he felt himself being encased by his own element. _I should have stayed in Ba Sing Se. _Toph thought Sokka chose an excellent moment to throw his boomerang. It hit Long Feng in his temple and the man, now unconscious, went down without a fight. Toph spat in the spot where man once stood.

"Jerk." she mumbled.

Katara worked quickly. She could here the sound of the fight behind her and the screams and jeers from the crowd above them. She had healed most of the wounds Azula sustained at the hands of Ozai, now she worked on mending a cracked rib. She could hardly believe she was helping her. Part of her wanted to just leave her there, let her rot while she suffered for all the wrong she had done, all the harm she had caused others. The other part was a consumed with pity for the girl. Katara was a healer at heart and being on the road with a monk for a considerably long time had changed some of her morals a bit. She knew she couldn't just leave her there.

Azula chanced a glance behind her. She saw the gaang plus Hsin fighting the Dai Li agents. Ozai was no where to be seen. An uneasy feeling crept into her stomach. Finished with Azula's rib, she gave her a once over, looking for any more bruises and such. She found none. Now all she had to do was wake her. That spelled trouble all in itself.

Aang and Zuko sent a wave of fire crashing over some of the agents. One of them, the one that had stood up to Toph, jumped out of the way in time. He showed no emotions as the men who weren't quick enough were devoured by the flames. Instead he concentrated deeply, feeling deep in the ground. Then he stomped hard on the ground, a mighty quake rumbled all through the arena. A moment later, a very dusty Ozai was retrieved from the earthen prison. He was pretty upset.

As the rumbling subsided, Katara looked in horror as Ozai reentered the fray. His attacks more powerful, fueled by rage of course, than Aang and Zuko. What Ozai didn't know was that Zuko had learned from the dragons. He was a fair match for his father now. Katara felt the girl besides her stirring. She looked down to see Azula's eyelids fluttering open. Katara jumped to her feet and ran to her friends, a water whip already formed.

Azula sat up, more then alert. All she remembered was her father delivering a painful blow and her falling. Then he was knocked back by someone. Zuko. No, the avatar. She looked around to see a battle in motion on the opposite side of the arena. Her father was fighting Zuko and the boy. The Dai Li agents were fighting the boy's friends. She was surprised to see the agents were losing. Their numbers were dwindling.

She got to her feet shakily. She was the fire princess. Even the Firelord would not get the best of her. She had loyalties, she had her honor to think about now.

Unnoticed by the fighter around her, Azula stretched her arms wide, getting the feeling back in them. She saw the boy blasted off his feet by Ozai, but he wasn't dead, just weak. She watched a fireball whiz pass Zuko's head. He countered with a whip of fire that left a gash across Ozai's leg. He growled angrily. He shot a bolt of lightening at Zuko who redirected it into the sky. Azula was impressed, which didn't happen often. Where had he learned that little trick?

Azula had watched long enough, now was her chance. She drew in all of her energy and sent a huge bolt of lightening towards Zuko.

The fight with the Dai Li ceased as they all heard the cackle of lightening and looked to where the fire princess stood. Katara watched in horror as it flew towards Zuko. He didn't see it coming in time. He held out his hand to redirect it but it just flowed freely through him.

Every thing seemed to slow down. Azula saw the water tribe girl, the one who healed her, run to Zuko as he fell backwards, and hit the ground with a thud. She could tell he was screaming his name, but she couldn't hear it. The avatar and his friends were quickly overtaken by fire nation guards in their moment of distress. She watched absently as they were quickly bound and gagged, looks of horror on their faces. She looked at his friends, making eye contact with each of them, hatred, pain, disgust in their eyes. Then she locked gazes with a girl in a Kyoshi Warrior's outfit. Why did those brownish-green eyes look so strikingly similar to her?

Ty lee tore her eyes away from her old friend as her arm was twisted painfully behind her back. She watched three soldiers pull Katara's crying form from Zuko's body. _He can't be dead. He just can't be dead. _For the first time since she'd left home for the circus, Ty lee whispered a prayer to Agni.

Ozai looked away from Zuko's body and to Azula who was still standing there. She had struck down her brother, something he had accused her of never doing.

"Azula." he spoke loudly. She snapped out of her reverie at the sound of her father's voice. He beckoned her forward. She walked stiffly towards him, her side still aching, a cracked rib she assumed. Regardless of this, she still kneeled when she had come before her father. "It would seem that you are loyal after all."

His voice sent chills down her spine. "I wish to only serve you father." Azula mumbled, the pain settling on her uncomfortable.

"Very well, perhaps there is hope for you yet. You have restored your honor before your people."

Azula mumbled her thanks and gripped her side painfully as a sharp pain shot through her.

Ozai looked at his struggling prisoners. "Send them all to the capitol prison." he ordered. "I will deal with them later." the guards awkwardly bowed while still holding their prisoners and dragged them out of the arena.

Azula looked up as they filed past her, still kicking. She met the tear stained eyes of the waterbender. She held nothing but hatred in her eyes. Unable to hold her gaze, Azula cast her eyes downward.

As the gaang plus Hsin were all taken away, Ozai stood straighter and faced the crowd, his arms held wide.

"People of the Fire Nation! We have had a victory, the avatar will be no more!" his declaration was greeted with shouts and cheers. "Dai Li, please show my daughter to the infirmary. Place the boy in a cell. Let him rot there."

More cheers as shouts. The Dai Li picked Azula up carefully, not wanting to jostle her too much. Two agents grabbed Zuko roughly and made their way to the prison. They already had a nice cell picked out for him.

The Dai Li agents, so caught up in their meager victory, didn't notice the black clad figure following them to the prison.

…...

"I'm so sorry," Katara cried. She paced around her cramped cell, speaking to the others in theirs. "I was so stupid, I should have left her there! Now she's gone and killed Zuko and it's all my fault and Ozai is going to kill us all and we'll lose the war."

She cursed herself for her own rash actions. Why did she run to Azula's aid? How could she stand there and let Zuko die? Why didn't she use her bloodbending on her?

"Katara, no one blames you." Sokka said from somewhere a few cells down. She couldn't see them, but they all sounded fine.

"Speak for yourself." Toph muttered. It was a metal prison, she could break out if she wanted to, but it would take too long trying to get them all out, the guards would be back in minutes. Her crude comment induced another round of tears on Katara's behalf leading Sokka to yell at Toph who responded with a few choice words.

"ENOUGH!" Aang's voice echoed throughout the prison. They quieted immediately. "This is not the end! Toph, keep your thoughts to yourself and Katara stop crying. There will be plenty of time to mourn when we finish the job we came to do."

"Wasn't it Zuko's idea to come here in the first place?" Toph shouted angrily. "I'm so sick of Sokka playing the 'idea guy'! If we had just waited for the eclipse like we were supposed to none of us would be in here!"

"How could you say that?" Suki cried. "Don't you think we've all realized that by now?"

"Stop it now!" Aang shouted. "We all knew the consequences of coming here but we had to try and we're not going to pin the blame on anyone. I didn't force any of you to come here today so it's all of our faults that we're sitting in this prison, _but it's not over yet._"

"But how our we getting out of this one?" Ty lee said quietly. She couldn't see their faces but she knew they all had the same hurt expression on them. She slumped in the corner, wiping her eyes. Her warrior's makeup smeared slightly.

No one had a chance to answer her as the door at the end of their ward creaked open and three Dai Li agents walked in. Through the tiny window, Aang could see them carrying Zuko in.

Up close, Aang could see the full extent of his injuries. There were gashes all over his face and torso, burn marks on his legs and his clothes were scorched. Aang could see the place where the lightening had hit him. His left arm was nearly burned to a crisp. The skin was blistering all ready. Aang watched painfully. He had grown rather close to Zuko and seeing him like this was hard. He watched intently. He could have sworn he saw the muscles in Zuko's neck tighten, much like they did when he was stressed or during an intense training match.

Katara looked out of her window when she heard the Dai Li come into their ward. She felt the tears stream down her face as she saw them carrying Zuko in. To her horror and pleasure, they placed him in the cell close to hers by the sound of it. Then they left. No one talked about what just happened, it was there way of showing their respects to their fallen friend.

"Where's the old man?" Toph asked suddenly.

"What?" Sokka asked annoyed and drowsy. The fight was taking its toll on him.

"Iroh! What happened to him?" she repeated.

Aang paced in his cell. "He was with us when we reached the stadium, but he didn't come in?"

"This is bad," Ty lee whimpered. "What if something bad has happened to him?"

"We would know, he would be in here with us." Sokka reasoned.

"What if he's...you know." Suki didn't want to say it. Not while Zuko's body was a few cells away from hers.

"He would still be in here." Katara choked out. "I mean, Ozai had...Zuko brought here."

Suki sobbed quietly. She ran her fingers through her hair as she paced her cell. _I'm a warrior, not a prisoner,_ she thought. Then Aang's words came back to her. _It's not over yet. _Regardless of what the wise monk had said, she couldn't help but think they were all done for.

"I'm going into the Avatar State." Aang said suddenly.

"What good will that do?" Toph muttered and kicked the metal wall.

"I'm not sure," Aang admitted. "But Roku has helped us before, maybe he'll get us out of this."

"If you think it'll help." Sokka agreed. All was quiet as Aang slipped into his trance. Then the door to the ward creaked open again. It wasn't a guard or a Dai Li agent, Toph could tell by the soft footsteps.

"Who's there?" she called. Aang opened his eyes, trying to hear what was going on outside of the cell.

The person didn't answer, they only walked quietly down the ward, they could barely hear their footsteps. Then Katara heard them unlock Zuko's cell and she jumped up.

"What are you doing in there? Don't you dare touch him!" she cried.

"Shut up." Sokka whispered. More tears seeped through Katara's eyes.

She entered the cell with ease, the lock wasn't very hard to pick. There, heaped in the corner was Zuko. She crossed the cell and knelt by him. She looked down at his handsome features, the scar standing out painfully. She caressed his cheek lightly then got to work. For a few minutes she wrestled with him, trying to lay him out flat on the floor. He was heavier than he looked.

Once she had him flat on his back, she worked to remove the scorched shirt. It took some effort but she finally pulled it over his head. She bunched it up under his head for some type of comfort. She gasped quietly as she took in all the cuts and bruised he had received. She pulled a rag from her robes and began to dab at the wounds, wiping up all the blood. She pressed a hand lightly to his chest, then from her robe she extracted a small vile filled with a swirling gray substance.

She uncorked the vile, a small hiss as the contents bubbled once exposed to the air. She tipped his chin up gently, using her thumb to part his lips. Very carefully, she poured the entire contents of the vile down his throat. She sat back and waited a minute, counting in her head. Cautiously, she leaned forward over him, bending down so her ear was right next to his mouth.

It didn't come at first, but then she heard it, felt it; quick shallow breaths. She breathed a sigh of relief. He would live.

She used another rag to mop the sweat beginning to bead on his forehead. His breathing became stronger. Soon, he would start feeling pain. She didn't want to see him that way. She got to her feet and quickly swept out of the cell. She stopped by the cell next to his, the one holding the waterbender. She steeled herself for a moment, then she began picking the lock.

She pulled the cell door open quietly. The blue eyed girl looked up at her. She jumped to her feet.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

The black clad girl did not respond. She only looked into her blue eyes. After a staring contest, she inclined her head towards Zuko's cell. Katara didn't have to be told twice. She brushed past the girl and ran to Zuko's side.

Across from Katara's cell, Ty lee watched the figure. Then they turned around and looked Ty lee right in the eyes. They approached her cell.

Ty lee stared at her for a long time. "You're forgiven, you know that right?" she whispered.

Without responding, Mai quickly made her way to the door, opening it as quietly as she did before.

Ty lee sat alone in her cell, wondering when her life had become such a confusion.

*** Zuko's point of view ***

The pain was excruciating. I could barely feel my left arm. I was fighting my father, I was winning, but I was starting to get tired. Then Azula came out of no where. She would h ave been dead but Katara went to help her. She's always helping people. She was so kind, so loving...Katara.

Then Azula shot lightening at him. He tried to redirect it but it was too late. He felt it enter his body, destroying his arm. He felt it pass near his heart, too close. Then it left his body but the pain stayed. He fell. Katara was running towards him, crying, he couldn't hear her. He tried to reach out but she was too far and he was slipping into darkness and everything shut down...

Now the pain was returning, and it was ten times worse. I tried to cry out but my voice was not cooperating. I felt cool hands over me, I was in a room. Was this death? It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. There was a nice cooling sensation washing over me. It was oddly familiar. I didn't want it to end. I was beginning to like the darkness, it was comforting.

Then I heard her voice. She was calling out to me, softly, yet desperate. I didn't want to leave the darkness, but I couldn't make her sad.

"Open your eyes," she said softly. She had the voice of an angel. My water angel. I knew I loved her, but the darkness was so welcoming.

"Please," she cried softly again. I like her voice, it was like my mother's, loving and kind and sweet. "Zuko."

When I heard her speak my name, the darkness was no longer appealing. I struggled against it now.

*** General point of view ***

Katara kept calling to him, begging him to wake up. She had felt his pulse, heard his heartbeat. She knew he wasn't dead.

She had prayed to Tui and La that he wasn't in a coma, that he would wake any minute now.

"Open your eyes." she wiped his forehead again with the rag. She didn't have her water skin, but she had learned from Hama. When she had found him in the cell, barely breathing, she went to work quickly, pulling water from the air, just like Hama had taught her. She healed his arm first, the angry blisters turned back into smooth skin as she ran the water glove over Zuko's arm.

With that done, she had healed the other cuts and bruises he had. Even after they were gone, Katara continued to run the water over him, just to make sure. Unlike Azula, he didn't have any cracked bones so the damage was mostly external. One thing puzzled her still.

Who was the black clad person in here earlier? Did they do something that brought him back to life? Katara didn't know that such a thing was possible. Whatever that person had done, they had saved him, and for that Katara was forever grateful. Now if only he would open his eyes.

She pleaded with him softly. "Please, Zuko." she caressed his cheek.

Then his eyes began fluttering. Almost as if he didn't want to wake up, but was forcing him to anyway.

"Zuko!" Katara cried. His eyes fluttered once more then stopped. She shook his shoulder, rougher than necessary, trying to help him regain consciousness.

Slowly, his eyelids opened. His golden eyes were unfocused for a minute then he blinked a few times and looked around him. His eyes came to rest on the girl kneeling before him.

Katara, his beautiful water angel.

"Katara." he whispered hoarsely. Tears fell freely down her face as she looked down at him smiling. Her smile was so beautiful.

"Zuko," she cried again, reaching down to hug him tightly. He expected to feel pain when she embraced him tightly. All he felt was a dull ache. He could handle that. He carefully reached his arm up to hold her.

"Katara I love you." he said. She nodded into his shoulder, still crying.

"I love you too Zuko," she said, not caring that he might have only said that because of the current situation.

"Where are we?" he asked after a while. She pulled herself off of him.

"We're in prison." she answered deadly. Zuko swore to himself. He had been doing that a lot lately. Nevertheless, he sent a silent thanks to Agni for sparing his life.

Zuko pushed himself up off the ground into a sitting position. He looked around and found his shirt balled up. He shook it out and looked it over. Despite the many burn marks, he slipped it back over his head.

"How did you get in here?" he looked around the cell and spotted the open door.

"Someone came in here, and came into your cell. They did something, then they let me out of my cell."

Zuko struggled to remember. He didn't recall anyone else in the cell other than Katara. He would worry about that later.

"We still have to get out here," he stated. He coughed a little, clearing his throat. "Aang, are you guys here?" he called.

Suki got to her feet and pressed against the door to her cell. "Zuko? Is that you?" he called.

"Shh, obviously it's him Fangirl." Toph said.

"You're ok!" Aang breathed a sigh of relief.

Sokka began pacing. "Is Katara with you?" he asked.

"I'm here," Katara reassured her brother. "I was able to heal him."

"Oh thank Agni," Ty lee smiled.

Hsin spoke for the first time. "How are we getting out of here?"

"Toph can you did us a tunnel or something?" Zuko asked.

"Not in here," she replied back. "I can get you all out of you cells with metal bending, but then we'd have to sneak out."

"It'll be just like Kyoshi." Sokka piped up. "We can take out the guards and stuff like we did then."

"I don't know about that," Aang said uneasily. "There are way more guards here."

"We know that Twinkle Toes," Toph said irritably. "but we've got some fire nation butt to kick and we can't do that in here waiting to for Ozai to come find us."

"Then stop talking and get us out of here!" Suki shouted. Hsin rolled his eyes as Toph metal bended herself out of her cell. Five minutes later, the were all grouped in the aisle near the door.

"I don't have any weapons!" Sokka exclaimed. Toph dug her fingers into a wall and peeled of a strip of metal. She fashioned it into a makeshift ax.

"It's not much but it'll draw blood." she ensured as she handed Sokka his new toy.

Katara focused on drawing moisture from the air to create a decent sized water whip, pleased when she had done so.

Aang opened the door slowly, it barely made a sound. They all filed out. "Should we split up?" he turned back to ask.

"No, let's stay together." Katara said quickly. There were no objections so they made their way down the corridor.

They didn't run across many guards, so by the time they reached the front of the capitol prison, they didn't have many scratches. Zuko was surprised at how well he was able to fight considering the circumstances.

"Now what?" Ty lee asked as they stood in the shadow of a building. It was dark out, night had fallen.

"We need to get to the royal palace. It's late, but I have no doubt that the Firelord is still up." Zuko said. He looked around at his group of friends. They all had looked tired and no doubt were feeling drowsy, but the set looks of determination on their faces kept them going.

"Let's do this!" Toph said animatedly. They followed Zuko through the streets. Not long afterward, they stood outside the walls, concealed by several trees. There were three guards standing post. Sokka easily took them out with one throw of his boomerang. They crept through the gate and up the large staircase that lead to the palace door.

While they walked the deserted corridors of the palace, Zuko couldn't help but be overwhelmed with homesickness. It had been years since he had been here. If they succeeded tonight, he would never have to be away again. They stopped in the middle of the hall.

"Where would the Firelord be Zuko?" Suki asked.

"That's a good question," a sly voice said from the shadows. "where is father, Zuko?"

On their guard, they turned to see Azula emerge from the shadows, her face sunken in and a bandage wrapped around her midsection.

Katara stepped in front of her. "I don't think you want to pick a fight with us Azula."

Azula held up her hands defensively. "Oh please, that's the last thing I want to do is fight you and your little friends." she inspected her perfect nails. "Though I must thank you for saving my life today, it would have been pretty hard for me to get on with my unfinished business if I were dead."

"You sick monster," Katara said menacingly. "I should have left you there to die! You tried to kill your own brother!"

"No, I didn't try to kill him you peasant. I did kill him." Azula remarked icily. "But somehow, he survived. I'm not upset."

Zuko stepped forward next to Katara. "What do you want Azula?"

She sighed, suddenly she was very tired. "I want the same thing you want Zuko."

"Well you aren't going to become Firelord today or ever!" Toph growled.

"Zuko, you know what I want." Azula said quietly. "I want him gone, just like you do."

"Why? So you can take over and make the world a miserable place?" Katara accused.

Azula ignored her. She continued to gaze at her brother. "Zuko, I need your help. I've plotted out everything, but I can't do it alone."

Suki and Sokka looked at each other confused. What was she plotting now?

"Azula, do you really think I would trust you?" Zuko's fist flamed briefly.

"Yes!" Azula exclaimed. "I've helped you, and I only struck you down because I knew you would be the one to survive it!"

"You're crazy if you think we would buy that load of crap!" Sokka scoffed.

"This isn't about you idiot boy! You don't understand." Azula cried angrily. "When I found out father's plans, I knew he had to be taken down. When I found out I made sure to tell you."

"Wait a minute," Suki said. "_You_ sent Zuko the letter?"

"Zuko, is she serious?" Katara asked him.

"Yes," he said at long last. "it was Azula."

"Why didn't you tell us this before?" Sokka waved his makeshift ax around annoyed.

"It's not that simple." Zuko looked down. Katara was at loss for words.

Azula took a hesitant step towards her brother. "Zuko, we can face him by ourselves, but together, we insure a victory. I need you. I'm sorry for everything I've done, I was foolish and naive to think that he actually cared but now I know better."

"You can't be trusted Azula." Aang said speaking for the first time.

"I understand how you must feel avatar, but this is not about your trust issues." Azula said tersely. "This is a matter of ending this war and taking the Firelord out."

"You always lie." Zuko said.

"Then why would I even tell about the new heir? I could have just left you in the dark, but I didn't."

Toph listened carefully. "She's not lying. She's telling the truth!" she couldn't believe her ears.

"What should we do?" Suki asked. Zuko turned to his sister.

"Where is he?"

"In the throne room. He was speaking with the boy."

"Let's go." Zuko said shortly. With a final glance at Azula, they all turned their backs and walked away. Aang stopped. He looked over his shoulder at Azula.

"You might want to come as well." he stated simply. Without a word, Azula followed.

They ran down the halls swiftly until they reached the entrance to the throne room. Zuko stopped and looked at the huge drapes. Azula came and stood at his side.

"We can do this, brother."

He nodded once and pushed aside the curtain.

…..

Mai silently jumped onto the balcony awning. Cloaked in darkness, no one saw her enter the royal garden. The guards that were around were silenced quickly with a shuriken. She slid down and landed lightly on her feet. She stood outside the balcony doors, thinking about what she was about to do. She had broken into the prison and taken out most of the guards in her effort to get to Zuko. When she had reached him, the water tribe girl had demanded that she not touch him. Mai had wanted so badly kill the girl, she owed her a good fight after what she had done to her.

Instead she had entered his cell and saved his life.

Ever since she was a little girl, Mai had grown a garden. Disguised as harmless plants and flowers were some of the world's most deadliest poisons. She only used them when she applied them to her blades, but once or twice she had used them to get rid of a suitor her father had sent her way.

Unbeknowest to anyone, Mai had a very rare plant in her garden. It was a _Morta fiore vita, _a plant that could either give, or take a person's life. When Mai had come across the seed in her travels, she had carefully studied it properties. She was at first unaware of what it could do, though she quickly learned that it could kill after using one of the flowers to brew a tea.

When she found out it could be used to kill, she immediately opted to dispose of it, after all, she had thousands of poisons that could kill. It wasn't until she fed a little to a dying child that she learned that it could give life as well. Mai was hardly considered a compassionate person, but when she had come across a wounded child, she couldn't leave him in his suffering. So she gave him a sip of the substance. To her astonishment, the boy got stronger.

So when given in moderation, her poisonous plant could bring the dying from their graves.

She had worried that she was too late, that Zuko would already be too far gone for her to save. As if Agni were smiling down on her, Zuko still had a small breath of life in him. She had poured the liquid down his throat and prayed that she had measured correctly, one extra drop would either start his heart, or stop it.

And it had started.

Now Mai stood outside these balcony doors. She pulled a small star out of her sleeve. She had saved a life today and now she had to end one. There had to be some type of balance right?

When she pushed open the doors, the moonlight shone through brightly. Mai scanned the room quickly, her eyes resting on the vast bed in the center of the room. Her eyes narrowed in frustration.

The princess was not there.

…...

The whole fight did not last very long. They had burst in on Ozai sitting on the throne. He had enough time to give Zuko a startled look before her was knocked off of his feet by Aang. A second later, Zuko had shot a stream of fire and Azula shot a bolt of lightening at Ozai.

He didn't even have time to scream.

They all watched his charred body hit the floor with a dull thud. It smoked slightly.

"At least we don't have to worry about a cremation." Azula said darkly. Zuko scowled at his sister's callousness.

"We need to send for the fire sages." Zuko stated. "They need to know that their Firelord is dead."

Almost as if they had been standing outside of the door, five fire sages came running into the room.

"What has happened here?" one of them cried.

"Firelord Ozai is dead." Zuko answered. "And I've come home to claim my rightful place as heir to the throne and put an end to this senseless war."

The five men stared in shock at one another. Then on one accord, they all lowered themselves to their knees and bowed.

With a smile, one of the sages said, "It's about time you've come home Firelord Zuko."

They all breathed a sigh of relief. Zuko wrapped his arm around Katara, who was trembling slightly.

"It's good to be back." Zuko said with a small smile. Even Azula managed a halfhearted smile.

* * *

**A/N**

**Ok, chapter 11, done! *it's not over yet though...***

**I hope you all liked this one, I got frustrated several times and restarted**

**writing it. This is the one I finally settled on.**

**Please review and let me know what you think!**

**I'm still holding out for votes on whether or not**

**I should write TophxAang or TophxHsin, (that'll come in the next chapter or so)**

**And another thing, then I'll leave you alone... I'm writing a drabble series,**

**please read it and lend me some ideas, thanks! :)**


	12. He Who Gets All the Action

**A/N**

**Really glad you all are liking it so far!**

**Alot of reviews voted Aang and Toph, but don't worry, things can turn out differently...or can they? (evil and maniacal laughter)**

**And I made this chapter a little more humorous that the previous ones, some comic relief for you all.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

From his perch in the tree, Aang could see the whole garden. The royal garden was magnificent with it's soft green grass, meticulously cut shrubs and shimmering blue pond. He could hear the quacking of the turtleducks as they waddled around with an air of royalty.

The garden was typically forbidden to anyone who was not a part of the royal family but, being the avatar and all, he and the gaang plus Hsin had been granted access to the whole place during their stay. Two days ago Ozai had been killed and Zuko's coronation was today. Aang was glad the whole ordeal was over. He had a lot of things on his mind that he wanted to confront. After the coronation was as good as any seeing as he wouldn't be needed for a while.

He was well aware that Katara had chosen Zuko over him, and he hadn't treated them any different but love for someone wasn't overcome quickly. He was so wrapped in his head that he hadn't seen Toph enter the garden.

She was dressed in an elegant cream and green robe. He bangs were combed out of her face and her inky black hair, usually in a messy bun, hung straight for once.

She couldn't sense Aang in the tree because he wasn't on the ground. Aang was silent and motionless as she sat carefully down on a slab of rock near the pond. Three turtleducks approached her quacking. Toph smiled a little as she pet the smallest one on it's head gently. She cooed softly to it, laughing and giggling to herself.

Aang was shocked. He had never known Toph to have a soft side. She was all about fighting and being tough.

One of the baby turtleducks nipped her lightly on her finger. Instead of using random obscenities like he was accustomed to, she laughed a little. "Aww, am I not paying enough attention to you?" she scooped up the baby in her hands and nuzzled it with her nose.

Aang thought it was really funny, seeing Toph Bei Fong, Great Master Toph, playing with turtleducks. It was actually very...cute in a way. He forgot he was trying to stay under radar and chuckled silently. It didn't go unnoticed by Toph however.

Her ears picked up the sound and she immediately got on the defensive. "Who's there?" she asked as she put the turtleduck down. "I know someone's there."

"It's just me Toph," Aang said as he airbended himself out of the tree. "hi." he landed right in front of her.

"What are you doing out here Twinkle Toes?" she scowled.

"Just...exploring the garden. Like you." he said innocently.

Toph huffed. "You're lying." she stated.

Aang sat down on the ground. He was immediately swamped by turtleducks. "I've never seen you in a dress before Toph."

"Yeah?" she said haughtily. "What of it?"

"Nothing." Aang paused. "You look very nice in it."

Toph blushed ever so slightly and sat down next to him. "Thanks. I guess."

The baby turtleduck made its way back to Toph and she fed it bread crumbs from her sleeve. It munched them happily. For a while they sat quietly together. Aang tried not to think about things that would ruin his calm demeanor and prompt Toph to interrogate him. You couldn't put one past her though.

"So why were you out in the garden?" Toph asked again.

"I was just thinking about some stuff." Aang said slowly. "Things I have to do."

Toph smirked. "You always have to do something Twinkle Toes. What now? Stop another war?"

"No. This is something more personal." he said after a while.

Toph's expression softened then got stony. "It has to do with Katara doesn't it?" she asked.

Aang had never known her to use Katara's name. He wondered what had brought the change on. He couldn't be dishonest with Toph. She knew already. "Yeah, it does. And I'm guessing she had something to do with your wardrobe change."

"Unfortunately." Toph said irritated. She pulled on a strand of hair. "She wanted to dress me up for Sparky's coronation today. I almost regret letting her."

"Don't." Aang said, then he hastily added, "I mean, you look fine."

Toph noted his heart rate change. What was wrong with this guy? "What's wrong with you right now?" she asked.

"Nothing. I mean, nothing really." Aang answered her. "We beat Ozai, the war is ending. I'm happy. There's just something else."

"What is it?" Toph inquired.

"I need to go to the Eastern Air Temple. I've got to fully master and control the Avatar State. I can't do that if I keep letting her hold me back. And it's not like she's doing it on purpose, but she's the reason why I'm not a fully realized avatar."

He sighed and put his head in his hands, frustrated. Toph waited a moment before speaking.

"First of all Aang, you can't blame Sweetness for what you can't do." she held up a hand to stop him from speaking. "It's because of her that you can't do it right, but it's your fault for making it that way. Don't confuse the two. She didn't ask you to fall in love with her, that was all you. Now she's happy with someone else and it's time to move on."

Aang pondered what she said for a minute or so. She was right. Toph was always right. "But why did I fall for her so badly? This wasn't just a crush. I can't even explain it to myself."

"That's actually a simple question Twinkles." Toph said matter of factly.

"How so?" Aang asked skeptically. He doubted that even the all knowing Toph could answer this one.

"Well," Toph began, "before you got out of the iceberg, how many girls were you around? Seeing as you were a monk raised by other monks, I would bet that you haven't even seen someone of the opposite sex."

Aang blushed a little. She was right. He hadn't seen much of girls when he was with the monks.

Toph continued. "So when you went all glowy and got yourself frozen in some ice, you were rather...unexperienced when it comes to girls. Then, you wake up in the arms of some girl smiling down at you, all happy because she went out looking for fish but found a long lost airbender instead. Until I came along, Katara was the only girl that you were really familiar with. It also helped that she was waaay to nice and caring about others, being all friendly and loving and whatnot."

Aang stared open mouthed at Toph. Now that she had pointed all the facts out, it all fell into place. She was right (no surprise there). For a blind girl, she had a knack of pointing out the obvious that no one else seemed to notice.

"What about in the Cave of Two Lovers?" Aang asked wildly, still trying to prove her wrong. "We kissed when we were in there. And she suggested it!"

Toph waved her hand dismissively. "I know all about that little scenario. Trust me, if she hadn't thought of it, you two would still be wandering around those tunnels making friends with Oma and Shu's ghost. I'm just saying."

Despite his many thoughts, he finally accepted that Toph was right.

"You're right Toph." he admitted sadly.

"No surprises there." she smirked a little.

"I still need to go to the Air Temple though." Aang told her. "I want to make sure I can get it right."

"I think that's a good idea Aang." very quietly she added, "Maybe then you'll be able to see that, great as she is, she was never right for you."

Aang heard the emotion she put into those last words. He had never heard Toph speak that way, almost sad. He realized what she was saying to him and something clicked. Katara _wasn't_ the one for him, even if she wasn't with Zuko. She had always been more of the motherly or sisterly type, like she said. He didn't need for someone to coddle him and give in to everything he asked for. Sometimes Katara was like that. He needed someone to be able to stand up to him and not be afraid to tell him no. Someone who wouldn't spare his feelings. Katara would always be one of his best friends and he would always care for her, but, she would always try to shelter him from the worst. In other words, he needed to grow up.

After two minutes of silence on Aang's part, Toph gave up the conversation and got to her feet. She would go back inside the palace and find Suki and Katara and Ty lee and stay with them. They at least would distract her from her thoughts.

Without saying anything to him, Toph turned to walk away when she felt a tug on her hand. "Wait Toph," she felt Aang get to his feet as well, he still held her hand loosely. "I was wondering if, after the coronation and everything, maybe you would want to come with me to the Air Temple?" Aang blushed a little as he asked her, afraid that she would shoot him down or crack a joke at him.

Instead she gripped his hand a little tighter and gave a halfhearted smile. "Sure. I'll go with you."

Then she pulled her hand from his and walked back to the palace, a small smile on her face. Never before had her heart fluttered this way before.

…...

Members and delegates from the remaining three nations crowded in the massive hall of the palace. In a few minutes time, they would be ushered into the huge court yard to see the crowning of a new Firelord.

Almost as soon as the fire sages recognized Zuko as their Firelord, word had spread throughout the palace to all the servants, who had a knack of repeating everything they hear. Soon afterwards, the entire palace city was aware. Over the next few hours, information was passed by word of mouth and letters until it seemed like even Jeong Jeong the Deserter knew, and it was near impossible to find him.

Sokka had sent word to his father and Hakoda and Bato had rounded up the troops and set sail for the Fire Nation immediately. Everyone had to be there.

Zuko stood alone in the Firelord's study, _his_ study. He was dressed in a ceremonial robe, made just for this occasion. They were hot and heavy but Zuko wore them without complaint. He had waited so long for this day, in his vision the circumstances were different however.

Ever since he was seven, he had imagined the day of his coronation. He would stand proudly in front of his nation, his father would be there with a look of pride on his face as he watched his son become a great leader like himself. His mother would be there with a comforting hand on his shoulder, smiling gently down on him. Even Azula would be happy. She would be one of his advisors.

The happy family would stand there and smile as the sages slid the traditional golden flame into his top knot. _"All hail Firelord Zuko!" _The cheers would be deafening as the entire Fire Nation bowed to him in respect and admiration.

He closed his eyes at the thought. That dream would never happen.

His mother was no where to be found, his father had been killed so he could become Firelord, and Azula, despite everything, was still bitter that she had not been chosen as Firelord. Nothing would ever be the same.

He was pulled away from his thoughts when there was a soft knock at the door. Katara came in and shut the door behind her. Zuko couldn't help but smile at her. She was dressed in elegant deep blue robes that hugged her perfectly. A white fur trim around the edges and a crescent moon shape on the sash told everyone that she was from the Water Tribes. On her head appeared to be a small wreath of crystals. She was positively beautiful. Zuko embraced her tightly.

"I've just spoken with Iroh." she said when they had pulled away. It had been discovered that Uncle had branched off from them just before they entered the arena. He had went ahead to the palace in search of the younger heir. He found him and stood guard over him until he heard what happened to Ozai. "Me and him and Kuzon enjoyed some tea for a while."

When Zuko had been introduced to Kuzon, the two had immediately taken to each other. The eight year old wasn't a bit upset when he learned that Zuko would be Firelord. He admitted that Ozai's lessons were tiring and he really just wanted to play and goof off. He had no desire to be Firelord before Ozai came knocking. Of course Uncle loved him.

"That's good. I'm glad he's finally going to be able to be a kid." Zuko said and smiled.

"So how nervous are you really Mr. Firelord?" Katara teased.

Zuko smiled. "Just a bit." he admitted. "This is a big day for me and the people of the Fire Nation."

Katara smiled at him. "Your mother would be so proud of you Zuko."

He gave a sad little smile at the mention of his mom. What he would do to have her here with him. He looked at Katara, her eyes a vast ocean of blue. He took her hand in his and pulled her closer to him. She lay one hand on his chest gently.

"Katara I don't want this to be a special day just for me, I want it to be special for both of us." he wrapped both hands around her waist and leaned down to kiss her.

"What do you mean?" she asked when they had broken apart.

He leaned his head down and kissed her neck softly. "I'm going to remember this day for a long time and I want you to as well Katara."

"I still don't follow you," she said with a small laugh.

He sighed into her neck then murmured, "Marry me Katara."

Katara's gasp was caught in her throat. He was asking her to marry him? She loved Zuko without a doubt but dating was one thing, marriage was...something way different.

"I don't know what to say," she said looking up at him, his golden eyes gazing down at her.

"You could say yes," he replied with a smirk.

She swatted his shoulder playfully. "That's so cliché Zuko."

"I know Katara, but I want us to be together, I want to make you happy."

"We are together, and you do make me happy." She reached up to caress his cheek lightly. She smiled up at him.

He twirled a piece of Katara's hair around his finger. "But we've never been _together_, and I can make you happy in more ways than one, if you know what I mean..." he winked at her and Katara flushed red.

"Zuko!" she hit his shoulder again. He laughed again and dipped his head to steal another kiss.

"You're crazy," she mumbled.

"But you love me anyway,"

"You're right." Katara sighed.

Zuko pulled her even closer to her and smiled down at her. "Katara I love you and I want to be with you forever. Ever since that time by the river I've felt like a new person, a better person. You did that Katara, you made me a better man and I love you so much. I don't know what I would do without you and-"

Katara held a finger to his lips. "Stop, you have me convinced."

"I wasn't trying to convince you, I meant every word I said." Zuko said wryly.

Katara smiled and moved her finger. "I know." she snaked her arms around his neck and leaned up to whisper in his ear, "That's why I'm going to marry you."

No words could describe the look of pure happiness on each of their faces as they laughed and smiled at one another. Fire and Water coming together at last. This would truly be a day that no one would forget.

Uncle Iroh grinned as he removed his ear from the door. He had known ever since he heard of Ozai's demise that Katara would be Firelady. His nephew had just confirmed it. With a huge smile on his old features, he retreated from the door and made his way to huge hall. The guest would be entering in a moment or so.

"Oh Agni, if they give me lots of gran-nieces and nephews I'll forget all the grief that bull-headed nephew of mine had brought to my life since Lu Ten..."

…..

Sokka pulled at the collar of his stiff warrior's apparel as he stood in between Toph and Suki on the huge steps in the palace courtyard. The fire minions (a nickname he and Toph had given to the fire sages) were giving some speech about how the new Firelord would be brave and noble and kind and peace loving... the opposite of Ozai, Azulon, Sozin and probably everyone before Zuko that descended from Agni himself.

Sokka had found the whole thing rather boring. Once or twice he had tried to capture Suki's attention by grabbing her hand and tickling it. She paid him no mind until he squeezed her butt. She yelped, but quickly regained her composure as the fire sage had stopped to look at her. She blushed under her Kyoshi Warrior makeup.

Zuko rolled his eyes as he knelt on one knee facing the huge crowd. He wasn't listening to the speech either but the fact that Sokka was being an idiot simply annoyed him. His thoughts were on the lovely Katara, his fiancé. Zuko couldn't control the happiness that swelled inside of him, he could hardly believe that she said yes. He had tracked this girl down and her companions for over a year and had tried to kill them on several occasions. Now they were together and he had the guts to ask for her hand in marriage.

And she had said yes. After all the wrong he had done, his horrible past, Katara had said yes.

He was quite sure his eyes had glazed over a bit because Uncle had given a particularly loud cough that brought him out of his daydream. Zuko snapped out of it. Behind him he could hear Aang and Toph snickering quietly.

After ten more minutes, the fire sage concluded his boring speech. Another sage stepped forward and Zuko thought fleetingly that he would give another speech but instead he held his arms out and another sage stepped forward carrying a red silk pillow. Resting in the silkiness was the golden head piece worn by the Firelord.

The sage held it high above Zuko's head. "All hail Firelord Zuko!"

Cheers and applause rang through the courtyard as the sage slid the piece behind Zuko's topknot. Zuko stood up and smiled widely, bowing slightly to the people.

"I'm honored to become the new Firelord," Zuko said as the courtyard quieted down. "I know my father and my forefathers have made some terrible mistakes in the past, and they are still affecting our present, but I promise that as long as I'm Firelord, I will do all that I can to help heal the wounds that this war had inflicted upon us all and secure a better future for ourselves and the generations to come."

There were many tears when the war was mentioned. Many had lost loved ones in the 100 years war. All they wanted now was peace. Zuko looked behind him and gestured for Aang to stand at his side. This was new; their had never been a person to be equal to the Firelord.

In a confident voice, Aang spoke, "As the avatar, it's my job to ensure peace among all nations, and I intend to do that. One hundred years ago I ran away because of childish fears. Just days afterwards, war was waged on my people and on the world. It's my promise to the world that I will never let that happen again. We need to work together to bring peace and work even harder to maintain it, but it's not impossible."

Zuko gave him an encouraging smile before turning to the crowd again. "You've heard myself and the avatar promise to help heal the damage inflicted on the world, and now we need your promise. The road ahead is not going to be easy, but we can do it." with a quick glance at Katara, he cleared his throat. "This a special day for people all over, the promise of peace has not been heard for some time now. But this is a day special for other reasons. Along with peace and promise, Lady Katara of the Southern Water Tribe has agreed to be my wife and will therefore become Firelady."

The crowd went crazy with cheers and in some cases, tears. Katara, blushing madly, took Zuko's hand and stood beside him as well. Aang looked around Zuko to give her a big smile. Katara couldn't help herself, tears sprang to the corners of her eyes.

She smiled at Zuko and he squeezed her hand reassuringly. Behind her, she could hear the happy glees of Toph, Suki, Ty lee and Uncle. Sokka's face was a mask of shock. Katara looked out at the crowd all cheering and shouting well wishes. In the front she distinguished her father's face from all the rest.

She had expected to find hurt, betrayal, anger in those deep blue eyes of his. Instead all she found was happiness and acceptance. This lifted Katara's spirits more than anything and she returned the squeeze to Zuko's hand.

That night, Uncle had the servants in a frenzy. In the span of two days, he had put together a feast in the hero's honor.

They bustled around carrying platters of food to and from the kitchens, sharing bits of gossip as they passed each other in the halls, spilling things out of nervousness, and taking the most time to ensure that everything was to General Iroh's liking. As usual, it was. By the time evening had arrived, they were all ready to go. Older servants scolded newer servants about things like their clothing and how to properly hold a tray. They dished out helpful hints at how to address the nobility and such. The last thing they needed was for a servant to say something inappropriate.

Aang and Sokka stood outside Katara's suite in the royal palace. They had each been given a room for their stay but as soon as the servants had heard about Katara becoming their future Firelady, they had rushed to prepare a more permanent suite for her. Well, permanent until she had married Zuko. As girls' do, they had all flocked to a single room to giggle and squeal as they got ready for the feast and swoon over their new bride to be.

Zuko had been whisked away by Uncle to do something...Firelordy, and Sokka and Aang got stuck waiting for the girls to finish getting ready so they could escort them.

Sokka sighed loudly as he heard, for the millionth time that day, Ty lee and Suki giggle at something. He loved the Kyoshi warrior, but when they finally got married, the giggling would have to go.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Aang asked curiously.

Sokka shrugged. "You know, the usual."

"What's the usual?" Aang cocked his head.

"You know, stuff girls talk about." he gave Aang a, 'you should know this' look.

"But I don't know." Aang gave him a, 'I'm a monk and I don't know these things' look.

Sokka palmed his forehead. "Ok look," he said in his 'I'm going to school you' voice. "when girls get together in groups, or even in pairs, they tend to...talk."

"I know they talk Sokka, I'm not that clueless." Aang said matter of factly. "I just want to know what they talk about...and why they giggle so much." Ty lee had made the dreadful sound again.

"Let's just say, they discuss guys more than guys discuss themselves." Sokka said.

"So, all they do is talk about guys?" Aang held up a hand. "Wouldn't it be better to talk about guys with a guy? That way they actually have a guy's intake."

"No no no, Mr. Airbender. It doesn't work that way." Sokka explained. "You see, they don't need a guy because they have each other. They talk about guys with girls because girls have been with guys. And they uh...talk about the umm, experience."

"Experience?" Aang stared at Sokka.

"Yes!" Sokka exclaimed. "You see, it's easier to talk with girls because they understand each other. It's just this girl thing. It's like a law."

"What's like a law?" Zuko and Uncle strode down the corridor like they owned the place. And technically, they did.

"Sokka's telling me what girls talk about when they get in groups and don't let guys in." Aang explained to them.

"Oh, you mean when they sit in a room, gossip, tell each other secrets and talk about the anatomy of the male body and various excursions they may have had with the opposite sex?" Uncle said plainly.

Sokka and Zuko's faces were masks of horror. Aang narrowed his eyes at Sokka. "I think Sokka has gotten some of his facts wrong."

Sokka reddened. "That's what I meant! Iroh just said it more..."

"Bluntly." Zuko finished for him, a look of disgust on his face.

Iroh chuckled. "Do not blame me for the knowledge I possess."

"Will you share some with us?" Aang asked eagerly.

"What?" Zuko and Sokka shouted.

"Aang, don't ask Uncle to talk to us about...that!" Zuko was shocked.

"Nonsense," Uncle said dismissively. "Sit." he ordered. Wordlessly the avatar, the Firelord and the soon to be Firelady's brother sat cross legged on the floor.

Uncle stood before them, a smug look on his face. Even though his nephew was now Firelord, he could still boss him around. "Now, I possess very intriguing and infinite knowledge when it comes to women. Nephew, I think you can get some good out of this seeing as you are going to be married soon." he winked.

"I don't need your infinite knowledge when it comes to girls!" Zuko said outraged. "I know all about girls!"

Uncle was not convinced. He raised a disbelieving eyebrow at him. "Is that so nephew? Tell us then about you last encounter with a woman, _before_ Lady Katara."

Zuko sputtered helplessly. Sokka laughed openly. "Ha, Mr. Hotpants Firelord has never been with a girl!"

"Like you have?" Zuko said skeptically. Sokka brushed this off.

"Please, I was thisclose to marrying the girl who became the moon spirit. The _moon spirit for La's sake_!"

"Doesn't count." Zuko stated simply.

"Ty lee had a thing for me, still does. Not to mention Toph used to like me, yes Aang I knew about that, and I've got a pretty hot captain of the Kyoshi Warriors mooning me in the woods while we camped out before we took out Ozai. Now that we have a room with a nice bed...well, you know what goes on." Sokka had a look of pure smugness on his face while Zuko and Aang stared at him open mouthed.

"Sokka, you aren't serious are you?" Aang asked.

"Did Yue turn into the moon spirit?" Sokka replied. Zuko muttered unintelligently.

"So young Sokka seems to know what he's doing," Uncle said with a laugh. "and now we have to explain to you two some important things."

"Like what?" Aang said giddily.

"Like, how babies are made."

"I know how babies are made, Uncle." Zuko scoffed. Aang rubbed the back of his neck uneasily.

"Well I kinda wasn't so sure about that Iroh..." the avatar said quietly.

Sokka, Zuko, and Iroh all stared at him. "It must have been terrible to be a monk." Iroh stated.

"Moving on," Sokka cleared his throat. "Let's just talk the basics."

"I know the basics as well." Zuko interrupted again.

"How many people have you made out with?" Sokka challenged.

"A fair few." Zuko countered. "There was Mai, that was a dare mind you, and then Jin, I hated her hair though. And then there was Song, echh that didn't end well, I stole her ostrich horse. And then Katara."

"What, no comments about her?" Iroh asked. Sokka and Zuko stared at him and Sokka muttered something about him being a disgusting old man.

"Well he must have done something right if Katara agreed to marry him." Aang stated obviously.

"Oh yeah," Zuko said with a small smile. "She always likes when I use my hands to-"

"Say no more!" Sokka shouted. She was his sister for La's sake.

"-heat my body temperature so that when I hugged her it would be more warm." Zuko finished.

"Oh," Sokka said lamely. Zuko eying Sokka wearily. What had he thought he was going to say?

"I think we're getting off topic." Iroh said to the three young men sitting before him. "Sokka, you seem prepared enough but Zuko, I want you to know, when the wedding night comes... some things are going to be expected of you. Even now things are expected of you."

"Things?" Zuko panicked. "What things?"

"Well, on the wedding night, a couple usually...bonds in such a way that-"

"I know what happens on a wedding night Uncle!" Zuko shouted.

"Ok, fine then." Uncle said. "Then you'll know that you're supposed to present the nation with an heir so the bloodline continues."

Zuko paled a little. "An heir, yes I knew that."

"Now," Aang muttered. Sokka laughed with him silently.

At that moment, Aang looked down and saw a shadow standing right behind the door. During the time they had been talking, he had forgotten that there were four giggling girls on the other side of the door. Without knowing it, they had started this whole awkward conversation between the four men. As Aang watched the shadow, it dawned on him that the girls could probably hear every word they had said, loud as they had been. He sincerely hoped not.

Just because he had wished it, he had willed the exact opposite to come true.

"Ty lee you're on my foot!" Suki hissed as the four girls crowded the door silently, listening to the conversation between the four guys outside.

"Sorry!" Ty lee apologized. "I didn't want to crowd Toph because she gets moody."

"I do not get moody!" Toph said indignantly.

"Shh!" Katara whispered. "We won't be able to hear them if you keep bickering."

"Oops, what are they talking about?" Suki asked as they all took a minute to space themselves, each had an ear planted to the door.

Toph listened for a moment. "They're talking about the wedding night!" she whispered excitedly.

Katara covered her mouth so no one would hear her laughing. She pressed an eager ear forward.

"...it's all about being sensitive to her needs nephew." Iroh was saying.

"No no no," Sokka said. "I'm saying it's all about seduction. You flatter and compliment her, and then _bam_! Got her right where you want her."

The four girls dissolved into a fit of silent giggles.

"Wow Fangirl, you got yourself a real keeper." Toph said and laughed once more. Suki's face was bright red but she too laughed.

"I don't know about that Sokka," Aang said uneasily. "why not just tell her, or ask her for what you want? Don't you think girls like that better when you ask nicely?"

"Nah, it's all about surprise." Sokka insisted. "You can't just ask for something like that."

"I kind of agree with Sokka on this one," Zuko admitted. "I mean, where's the fun of just asking?"

"So now it's about fun?" Aang was confused.

"It's not about fun," Uncle calmly interceded. "but you can always savor the fun parts!"

The three men laughed while Aang shook his head. _Maybe chivalry really is dead..._

"Sooo Zuko," Sokka turned to him. "how come you've neglected to tell us about your proposal?"

Zuko cursed inwardly. He had been hoping that Sokka would let it slide. Of course Sokka would not let him off the hook that easily.

"Well, I kind of surprised myself when I did it." Zuko said honestly.

Katara gasped, then pressed her ear closer to the door.

"What do you mean you didn't plan it?" Aang asked.

"Well, while we were in my office talking, it dawned on me how much I really do love her." Zuko stated. "So I figured I might as well let her know how I feel. And I did."

"Well isn't that just sweet." Sokka said dryly. "She's still my sister you know, so if you hurt her...I know where you live." Sokka threatened.

Zuko nodded solemnly. He had no doubts that should he ever hurt Katara, he crazy brother would make him pay.

"See, Sokka does care!" Suki gushed quietly. Toph groaned and shifted her feet.

"Speaking of Katara," Uncle said thoughtfully. "Any plans for the wedding night?" he asked slyly.

"Wedding _night_?" Zuko said surprised. "We haven't even set a date for the wedding!"

"You're right." Uncle agreed. After a moment, "any plans for a night before the wedding?"

"Uncle!" Zuko shouted.

"Sorry, sorry, but you owe me a lot of gran- nieces and nephews."

"Yeah! I want nieces and nephews too!" Sokka chimmed in.

The frustrated Firelord palmed his forehead and got to his feet. "I think we're done talking about this."

"For now," Uncle said wisely. Zuko groaned. He approached the door and knocked loudly.

Toph had forewarned them and they were all a safe distance from the door when Ty lee called, "Who is it?"

"Do you think you ladies could hurry it up please?" Zuko called back as nicely as he could.

"We'll only be a moment more, sweetheart!" Katara called innocently. The four girls giggled loudly, much to Aang and Sokka's annoyance, and continued to apply last minute makeup and tie sashes.

Katara had changed into an ocean blue silk robe adorned with several silver threads. The sleeves clung to her arms closely then belled out around her elbow. She still wore the ice crystal wreath on her head. Ty lee's robe was several shades of pink and not many people would have been able to pull it off. She wore lots of sparkly bangles on her wrists. Suki's robe was more intricate then both of their's. It was a deep green and had gold woven into the very fabric. The hem was gold and seem to glisten just like gold. She had two golden sticks crossed in her hair. Toph had grudgingly agreed to wear a soft cream and green dress. It hugged her waist and flowed freely around her. There was a shimmering green shawl that wrapped around her shoulders. She hadn't said it, but Toph thought the dress felt great.

After a few more minutes of tittering around, looking for extra hair combs and such, they had given each other a once over and finally decided that they were good to go.

"Ready to see your seduction man?" Katara teased Suki. Suki blushed a little.

"Better then a Firelord worrying about the wedding night." Suki gave her a knowing look and Katara scoffed and laughed a little.

Ty lee pulled open the door they all filed out of the room.

"Wow, you guys look amazing!" Aang exclaimed. He had never seen them look so...dazzling.

"The most beautiful woman in the world," Zuko said as he took Katara's hand and kissed it. She blushed.

"I could say the same, you look very handsome Zuko," Katara gave him a sweet smile.

"Ok, so we've got our girls," Sokka put an arm around Suki's waist and pointed down the hall. "let's go get food and bask in the glory of being best friends with the avatar and the Firelord!"

"Is that all you think about Sokka?" Suki asked, her voice dripped with contempt.

"No," Sokka answered. "I think about you too. A lot actually." then he kissed her cheek and she blushed and smiled.

"Not hard to win her over is it?" Toph said to Aang. He chuckled a little as they began walking through the corridors to the banquet hall.

Katara rested her hand lightly through Zuko's arm and he pulled her closer to him. He smiled down at her. "I love you." he said in a low voice.

"I love you too." Katara said with a smile.

"Oh, there you are!" a very hassled looking servant rushed towards them.

"Is there a problem?" Iroh asked concerned.

"No problem General Iroh, but the guests have arrived and they're all itching to see the people for which whom this feast is for!"

"Of course," Zuko said with a slight smile. "We were waiting for the charming ladies so we could escort them."

"Ah," the servant said and bowed to them all. "well as you all seem well prepared, allow me to escort you into the great hall."

"It would be our honor," Katara said sweetly.

As they all followed the servant to the hall, Zuko leaned to Uncle.

"What's his name?" Zuko whispered.

"Cheng. He's been working in the palace since I was a child." Uncle whispered back.

"I like him." Zuko said after a while.

"Hey, has anyone seen Hsin?" Toph asked.

"He's keeping Kuzon company." Zuko answered. "They're probably down at the feast right now waiting on us."

When they finally reached the banquet hall, people stood and clapped as they entered. They all took seats a long table at the front of the room. As he had predicted, Hsin and Kuzon were already sitting at the table. They had been talking about earthbending.

Zuko sat in the middle of the table, Katara on his right, Uncle on his left with Kuzon next to him. Ty lee had been about to take the seat next to Hsin when Azula slipped quietly into the room from a side door and slid gracefully into the seat. Ty lee quickly backtracked and sat on the other side of Aang, Toph sitting on the other side. She had been avoiding Azula ever since they had fought Ozai. Azula had not sought out Ty lee and Ty lee hadn't been looking for her either. She knew they would meet eventually but right now she was happy and content spending time with her new friends who didn't demand evil things of her. She was happy to receive many looks from several handsome men as they sat into their seats. Unlike Suki, Ty lee had not put on her warrior's makeup. She couldn't pull it off with her outfit, Suki on the other hand, looked even more stunning with it on.

They all ate and drank happily as they chattered at the long table. Katara had never seen Zuko smile so much. It made her smile. A lot.

Aang was happy to enjoy the company with both Ty lee and Toph. The three of them chattered about their travels before and after they had met up.

Through a mouth full of food, Sokka still managed to charm Suki and for a fleeting moment, Zuko wondered what his secret was. Katara laughed when she saw the look on his face.

Kuzon had slipped his vegetables off of his plate and gave his Uncle an innocent look. Uncle only smiled at him and struck up a conversation with Hsin about various types of tea.

At the very end of the table, Azula ate her meal in silence. She had no desire to join in the conversations around her and she only wanted to retire to her room for the rest of the night. That was not appropriate for the Firelord's sister. She wasn't even the fire princess anymore, she was merely Lady Azula. The title wasn't the problem. It was everything. As happy as she made herself seem for Zuko, she couldn't help but harbor bitter feelings towards him. Why did the sages address him as Firelord and not her? The least they could have done was crown them both Firelord. But no. Zuko was Firelord and she was just his little sister.

She had known since she was younger that it was very rare that a younger sibling would become Firelord. Only one child was expected to be born of the Firelord and Lady, any other children were considered royal spares. They were part of the royal family and reaped the rewards as so and they generally grew up, married, had children of their own and lived their lives without complaint.

Apparently Azula was like her father in more ways than one, for he had been a royal spare as well. However, Ozai had been ambitious enough to want to throne more than her uncle had. That's how grandfather Azulon had died. Ursa may have been the murderer, but it was all Ozai's idea. Azula wondered how life would have been if Lu Ten hadn't went off to war, and Uncle captured Ba Sing Se. Uncle would be Firelord, Lu Ten would be the crown prince and Azula and Zuko would be raised by both parents and be happy and content.

Azula bitterly shoved a piece of lettuce in her mouth as she thought about the life she could have had.

After all the food had been consumed, Uncle leaned to speak to Zuko. Zuko nodded and cleared his throat. Uncle tapped his fork on his glass. The hall quieted as Zuko got to his feet.

"I thank you all for joining us here in the palace tonight," he began. Azula braced herself for another long winded speech. "I now think it's time for us to all acknowledge a group of people who made this all possible."

He smiled down at the people sitting at the long table. "You all know Avatar Aang, he's done so much for us it's really something."

Aang stood and gave a modest wave to the crowd. There were lots of shouts from the young women. He blushed a bit at all of the attention.

As he took his seat, Zuko continued down the mental list in his head. "Next we have _Great Master_ Toph Bei Fong, her earthbending skills are legendary."

Toph smiled appreciatively and waved a little in the audience's general direction.

Zuko introduced Suki as the Captain of the Kyoshi Warriors and her heart swelled when she looked out into the crowd and saw her group of warriors sitting at a table. They waved at her.

Zuko next introduced Sokka who was busying himself with a toothpick. He stood up and waved both hands excitedly. Sokka was most happy to hear plenty of, "I love you!"'s from the crowd.

Hsin managed a slight wave when Zuko introduced him. It was more than he had asked for. After all, he had only just came into the group a few days ago. He wasn't even in the gaang, it was still the gaang plus Hsin.

Ty lee happily jumped to her feet and blew kisses when Zuko said her name. She was happy that she was remembered as one of the people to help end the war, not fuel it. Somewhere in the crowd, Nei smiled.

Zuko held his hand out to Katara as he introduced her as a master waterbender (which she was) and the most kind, loving person he knew. Besides Uncle. She beamed at the crowd.

And then Uncle stood and waved at everyone enthusiastically. He held his cup of tea before him. Zuko fought the urge to roll his eyes as several old women batted their eyelashes at the old man.

"And finally, my sister Azula."

Azula looked up startled. She had no idea Zuko would as much as acknowledge her existence. However, she stood up and tentatively waved at the crowd. She noted that their applause wasn't as loud as the ones before her.

"I know you all may have mixed feelings about her, but she helped to overthrow Ozai and in the end, that's what really matters." Zuko said. He gave Azula a halfhearted smile which she returned.

When he had taken his seat, Katara whispered in his ear, "That was very honorable of you."

He grinned and reached for her hand. She smiled at him.

As the people settled for dessert and dancing, Kuzon ran off to harass some of the nobles and Suki and Ty lee slipped away to find the Kyoshi warriors. Sokka happily stuffed his face with cake.

Zuko led Katara onto the dance floor and they waltzed around the room, lost in each other's eyes, happy to be in each other's arms.

Toph and Aang awkwardly sat at their end of the table not speaking. Aang had asked her to dance but she said lamely that she wasn't sure about her footing. Aang blushed but still sat with her.

After a while, Uncle got up to go find some lucky lady and Hsin and Azula politely ignored each other.

After ten minutes of watching the other people mingle, Hsin turned to Azula.

"Lady Azula, would you perhaps be interested in a dance?" he said amiably.

After some hesitation, she nodded stiffly and took his offered arm as he led her to the floor, a small smile playing around the corners of his mouth.

As Azula placed one hand on his shoulder and another in the palm of his hand, she looked him in the eye. "One dance." she stated.

He nodded, never taking his forest green colored eyes off of her.

They had stayed in the company of each other for the remainder of the evening, he had even walked her to her room and kissed her hand gently. She gave him a small smile and entered her room.

Perhaps she could be granted a tiny bit of happiness after all of the chaos. She had to admit to herself that she had enjoyed Hsin. He was a skilled earthbender she could tell, and he had a habit of making her laugh, something she hadn't done innocently in a long time. The fact that his eyes were the most lovely green she had ever laid eyes on.

As she prepared a bath in the added bathroom, she lost herself in her thoughts of that evening. She didn't hear the soft footsteps in her room.

* * *

**A/N**

**….cliffhanger!**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I worked really hard on it!**

**I'm not sure when I want Sokka and Suki to get married but I know it**

**will be soon!**

**Since majority likes TophxAang, what do you think of AzulaxHsin?**

**I enjoy reviews and I look forward to them! Thanks :)**


	13. An Answer so Simple

A/N

**Hope the cliffhanger wasn't too much of a nuisance, and I'm really sorry it took so long to update.**

**I just started back in school and my schedule a little hectic. After a week or so I think I'll be back in the flow of things though :)**

**I can say this a thousand times: I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS!**

**They make me smile :)**

**Enjoy chapter 13!**

**

* * *

**

Hsin walked back to the western wing of the palace where he and the gaang were staying. He had to admit, he enjoyed himself with Lady Azula at the feast. He had been hesitant to ask her to dance at first, rightfully so, and she had been hesitant to accept but once the tension had eased around them, they both relaxed considerably. So much that her strict agreement of only one dance slipped into two, then three, and suddenly the whole evening. He found that once you broke through the icy exterior, she was a rather pleasant person.

Hsin let a small smile grace his face as he entered his room.

Azula reached her hand into the bath water and warmed it to a soothing temperature. She looked around for her robe, a small frown on her face. She got to her feet and went back into the bedroom to find it. As soon as she reached the bed, she felt it.

"Show yourself you spiteful vermin!" she said threateningly. Lightening crackled at the tips of her fingers, ready to be shot at someone.

"Don't both with your lightening Azula." a familiar voice said. Azula's eyes widened in shock.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded, staring at the dark figure.

"When we were in the carriage the day you came home, you asked me what I would do if your father turned you away. Do you remember that day Azula?" Mai's voice was still monotone as usual, but their was a slight mocking edge to it. "I remember it well."

"You would, you traitor." Azula spat. How dare she waltz into her room and disturb her?

"And what exactly am I a traitor against?" Mai asked coolly.

"You've been plotting against me," Azula accused.

"You didn't think I would really let you kill Zuko did you?" Mai asked disbelieving.

"You always were smitten with that fool. He's a disgrace to the throne and the entire Fire Nation! You're such a fool to think that he'd ever love you back."

Mai was not discouraged. "Oh I'm very aware of his new relationship with the water tribe girl, I'm even going to the wedding! I have a special present in mind for the girl. And I could care less about the fire nation."

Azula laughed cruelly. "You don't have a chance." she didn't much like Katara, but did Mai really think Zuko would leave her for her?

"We'll see," Mai said in a low voice. "But I didn't come here to discuss your brother, I have some important business that I need to attend to."

Azula scoffed. "And what might that be?"

"Curing the world of one royal pain." Mai said in her bored voice. "I've been planning it for weeks. I would have done away with you days ago but you slipped away." from the shadows she saw a flicker of shock pass over Azula's features. "I bet you didn't even know how close I came."

Mai stepped out of the shadows, a stoic expression on her face. "I've been watching you. You might have everyone around here thinking you're a reformed princess, but I know better. You only killed Ozai so he would be out of the picture. It's only a matter of time before you strike again. Who's next on your hit list? The avatar? Your little brother? Your _older _brother?"

Azula was losing patience with Mai. "I should have killed you when I found out you knew about the other heir." Azula spat. "That's when you began plotting isn't it? Back when you and Ty lee returned from Omashu."

Mai's heart stopped for a moment. How had she known that? Azula's mouth curled into a cold smile.

"I always know, Mai. In all those years you've called yourself my friend you would think to learn a trick or two." she flexed her finger and the lightening crackled dangerously. "You see, I heard about how you slipped the guards cactus juice so that my uncle and Zuko could escape. I've also known for a while about a weapon my father was developing. When I confirmed my suspicions, I sent two guards out on the ship. They made sure that you would overhear the conversation about another heir. I waited for a long time for you to tell me. But you never did. You've been plotting against me and I've been planning your death for it."

Mai's eyes narrowed. So Azula had known all along. That didn't matter, Mai would still kill her in the end.

"And what will the Firelord think when he finds out that his dear sister killed her friend? His friend?" Mai asked.

"Don't flatter yourself Mai, Zuko won't give a damn that you're dead." Azula said. "In fact, he won't even have to know. That's the beauty of fire; it burns everything. You're at my mercy." Azula got into her fighting stance.

Mai slid two stars from her sleeve and threw them at Azula. She did a back bend and watched the two blades soar over her chest. Azula countered with her fire whip and was pleased when it burned Mai's ankle. Angry, Mai whipped a senbon at her and Azula simply moved her head a fraction or so to the right.

"If you had spent half as much time practicing as you did plotting against me, you might be able to come close to giving me a scratch!" Azula taunted.

Biting back an angry retort, Mai continued to hurl blades at Azula who lashed out viciously with her fire whip. Finally done playing, Azula made the motions for lightening and struck. Mai received a shock in her leg. Panting hard and wincing against the pain, Mai still managed to get to her feet. She slid her last shuriken out of her sleeve and threw it hard. It grazed Azula's shoulder and then wedged itself right next to the door frame.

As Azula made to shoot lightening again, a knock sounded at the door. Mai took the opportunity to slip out onto the balcony and she disappeared, leaving Azula behind with several scorch marks in her room.

Azula ran out to the balcony and watched the dark figure vanish across rooftops quickly despite the injury on her leg. The knock sounded again, this time a little louder. Azula huffed angrily and hurried to open it.

"Is this a bad time?" Hsin asked nervously. He peaked over her shoulder and saw the damage of her room. Azula hastily closed the door to only a crack.

"What do you want?" she demanded, probably more harsher than she meant.

"I was only meaning to return this to you, Lady Azula." Hsin said quietly and he presented her with a golden hair comb. "I found it in the corridor and thought you would like to have it back."

Azula raised a hand to the back of her head, their was a comb their earlier, but apparently it had fallen out. She reached for it, her eyes locked on his.

"Thank you," she replied automatically. She made to close the door but Hsin stuck his foot in the frame. For some reason this angered her.

"Are you alright, Lady Azula?" he asked seriously. She looked at the ground and then back at him. His forest green eyes were unwavering. She nodded.

"I wish to retire now. Goodnight." she remarked and he removed his foot, allowing her to close the door.

For a long time he stood outside of her door, listening. Around midnight, he finally made his way back to his room. Truthfully, he had planned to give her back her comb in the morning, however the former fire princess had occupied his thoughts non stop and he simply had to see her again. So he had decided to return her item that night. When he had reached the end of her corridor, he felt vibrations coming from her room, bad vibrations. He could tell there was some type of fight issuing in her room. When she opened the door, he had a quick moment to survey the scene. He made out scorch marks on the far wall and the balcony doors were wide open. Before he could pinpoint details, she had closed the door.

Hsin knew she had a complicated history and he gave her the benefit of the doubt. Perhaps she would recount the activities of her night with him at a later date. If not, he always had one piece of incriminating evidence. In his hand his clutched the red and black shuriken the was stuck to the door frame.

…...

For the next few days Azula tried unsuccessfully to stay away from the very charming earthbender. She found that hard to do. Despite everything, he made he laugh, he made her smile, he wasn't too hard on the eyes either. He never questioned her about her past, her strained relationship with Ty lee and Zuko, or even what had happened in her room that night. He seemed entirely focused on the moment and didn't want to sully it with bitter thoughts and poorly worded questions. For this, Azula was grateful.

They took strolls around the palace grounds, enjoying the weather. Relaxed as she was with Hsin, she always kept on her guard, Mai could be anywhere. Hsin had noticed her uneasiness but never questioned her about it. Today, he lost his patience.

"Is everything alright Lady Azula?" he asked softly. He knew how enchanted she was when he stared at her, she had never admitted it, but she positively loved his eyes. He was hoping to use this too his advantage.

He gazed down at Azula and she was sorely tempted to reveal all of her secrets, if only to please him. She wanted to. With some effort, she broke eye contact with him and looked at the ground.

"I'm fine Hsin." she assured him. He nodded and offered her his arm. They made their way to the garden.

…...

Toph, Ty lee and Katara lounged around in Katara's room. They talked, had tea, tried to get Toph to admit that she liked Aang. They were surprised when the earthbender revealed that she would be leaving with Aang when he made his trip to the Air Temple.

"I think he likes you too." Ty lee said. "Otherwise he wouldn't have asked you to go with him."

"I'm not getting my hopes up." Toph had already made a vow to herself that she would not fall hopelessly in love with him.

"Well, I hope you all plan to stick around for the wedding." Katara added. "I want all my closest friends there."

"You know Twinkle Toes wouldn't miss your wedding for anything." Toph replied. "When is it?"

"We haven't set a date yet, but it will be soon." Katara answered.

"Me and Suki and Iroh are planning it." Ty lee smiled widely. "We have everything ready except for your wedding dress and the invitations."

"Not going going to be a big deal is it?" Toph grumbled.

"Of course it's a big deal!" Ty lee exclaimed. "The Firelord is getting married! People in the Fire Nation are automatically invited, and most of the guests from the feast are still here so all we need is to send them a date."

"I'm happy you guys are having fun planning." Katara said to Ty lee. Over the past few weeks, she had grown quite fond of her.

"It's the best! And Zuko and Iroh said I could stay in the palace if I want to! Isn't that great!"

"That's a relief," Katara laughed. "I know Suki and Sokka are leaving for Kyoshi Island soon, and Toph is going off with Aang, I'll be left here on my own sort of."

"You'd have Sparky's sister to play with." Toph grinned.

"Well, you know me and Azula aren't exactly...close. It would be weird talking with her like I talk with you guys." Katara admitted sheepishly. She didn't really want to say that she thought the girl was unbalanced and a danger to society and that she had no desire to be in her presence at all.

"I understand." Ty lee said in a small voice. "Me and Azula have been avoiding each other. I can't bare to face her. I know she can't be upset because she joined us as well, but... I did sort of betray her."

"You did not betray anyone." Toph snapped. "You did the right thing, because she was a crazy, manipulative little witch."

They all laughed at Toph's bluntness.

"So, Katara," Ty lee said after their laughter had subsided. "Has Zuko tried anything...you know, _before_ the wedding night?"

"Oh, don't get me started on that little bit." Katara said. They all dissolved in a fit of laughter. Again.

…...

After a short lunch, Hsin left Azula in her now repaired room. He kissed her swiftly on the hand and left.

Hsin was not sure what secret the former princess was keeping from everyone, but he had to get to the bottom of. He liked her, and to a certain extent, she like him. However, if she was trying in anyway possible to disrupt the peace that the Firelord and avatar had brought to the world, the consequences would be dire for even her. He gripped the tiny shuriken in his pocket as he walked quickly through the corridors of the palace. He did not know whom the blade belonged to, but whoever it was, they were either a threat, or someone Azula wanted to harm severely. He saw the scorch marks in her room. Who had she been trying to hurt? Who was in her room that night?

Upon reaching his destination, he steeled himself and worked to calm his expression. It wasn't very hard. He knocked twice.

"Enter," a voice said from behind the door.

Hsin opened the door and approached the mahogany desk. He bowed slightly. "Firelord Zuko, I was wondering if I could speak with you for a moment."

Zuko looked up from his papers and gave Hsin a thin smile. They had not bonded much, he was just someone who tagged along to help save the world. He only hung around the palace now because apparently he and Azula had a thing going on.

"Sure, take a seat." Zuko gestured to the chair in front of the desk. "What's the problem?"

"Your sister is hiding something." Hsin said, getting right to the point.

Zuko was taken aback for a moment. "What?" he said.

"Azula is acting strangely." Hsin said more slowly. "I have reason to believe she is planning something or expecting something to happen. Whatever it is, she is meeting some type of opposition."

Zuko was shocked for a moment. Azula had shown no signs of plotting since he had taken the throne. But then again, Azula was always known for planning in secret and acting at a second's thought. He would not put anything past her. _Azula always lies. _Something else was nagging at him.

"I understand my sister's...knack of causing mayhem Hsin, I was however under the impression that you two were..dating?"

Hsin shook his head. "No. Not dating. Just enjoying each other's company. Lady Azula is a very interesting woman once one breaks the ice surrounding her heart."

The fact that Hsin was absolutely serious made Zuko want to laugh and puke at the same time. He knew Hsin wouldn't say that if he had grown up with her. All thoughts aside, Zuko readdressed the situation before him.

"What grounds do you have for these accusations?" he asked Hsin.

"On the night of the feast I was returning to her room when I found a comb she had dropped. Being an earthbender I can pick up vibrations in the ground and it felt as if two people were fighting in her room. When she opened her room, there were scorch marks on the walls and this," he placed the shuriken on the desk, "was embedded in the wall. She didn't see me take it."

Zuko picked up the red and black blade. He knew these blades all too well. As he continued to study it, he asked Hsin, "Was anyone else in the room?"

"No. The balcony doors were open wide. The owner of the blade more than likely used that as her exit."

"I see." Zuko murmured to himself. "I thank you for telling me this Hsin. Please be on the look out for a black clad figure. One who is light on her feet."

Hsin regarded him for a moment. It seemed as if the Firelord already knew what was going on. Hsin nodded and then got to his feet. When he was at the door when Zuko said, "You said the owner of the knives used the balcony as an escape, how do you know Azula does not own them?"

"Lady Azula is not skilled with blades." Hsin said over his shoulder. "And she had a cut on her arm. She would not inflict damage on herself."

Zuko nodded again, his eyes on the blade. Hsin left the room.

Zuko got up from his desk and paced the room. What in Agni was going on now? Mai and Azula were supposed to be friends, now they were fighting? Then it dawned on Zuko. Where had Mai been when they killed Ozai? The day of his coronation? The feast? Come to think of it, he had not seen the blades master since the bloodbending incident back at Kyoshi Island. Why hasn't she showed up now?

She had obviously turned on Azula, but why hasn't she come to them? Zuko smiled grimly to himself. He had come to expect that everyone seeking redemption would immediately ally themselves with the avatar and his companions. Mai was obviously not seeking redemption if she had not shown her face yet. But what was she seeking then?

Worse yet, Zuko now had to keep a closer eye on Azula. Why couldn't there just be peace? Why couldn't things just work out the first time around?

The answer was very simple.

…...

Katara walked side by side with her father in the royal gardens. They hadn't had much time to spend together since Ozai's death, and Katara thought it would be nice to chat with her father. She missed him a lot.

They walked through the meticulously cut shrubs and flower patches aimlessly. Occasionally Katara would reach her hand out and pluck a flower from it's stem.

"I can't believe this war is over." Hakoda said with a sigh. "The hundred years war is over."

Katara gave a half smile. "Well, seeing as it was named the hundred years war, it had to end after one hundred years, right?"

Hakoda smiled a little at her joke. He looked up at the sun, now beginning to descend in the sky. "It's a lot to take in. I'm so happy, relieved. And I'm so very proud of you and your brother."

Katara smiled. "You know who else would be proud?"

"Your mother,"

"Yeah." Katara reached up and fingered the blue pendant on her neck. Her mom really would be proud.

"It's funny," Hakoda said after a moment. "not many mothers' can say their children ended the war."

A sadness creeped inside of Katara. "Zuko's mother can." she said quietly. "I mean, I'm sure she would, if she could."

Hakoda thought for a moment. "Do you remember that day on Kyoshi Island and I told you how Zuko would be Firelord and if you two were still serious, you would eventually be Firelady?"

"How could I ever forget that day?" Katara laughed a little. "That was the maddest I've ever been at you and Sokka."

Her father didn't laugh like she thought he would. Instead, his features became more serious. "Katara, I wasn't planning on you making that statement come true."

Katara thought over his words for a moment before stopping in her tracks. "Dad, what are you saying?"

Hakoda stopped as well. "It's not that I don't want you to be happy, because I do." he placed a hand on her shoulder. "But you're my daughter, and I can't stand the thought of you here all the way in the Fire Nation by yourself. You belong in the South Pole, with your family."

Katara lowered her gaze. So they were going to have this conversation. She steeled herself for a huge fight, hopefully it wouldn't come to that. Hakoda continued. "I understand that you may have feelings for the boy but, I think it's in your best interest if you don't go through with what you plan on doing."

Katara spoke at last. "Is it in my best interests, or yours?"

"Katara, I know-"

"No you don't know!" Katara snapped. "I can't believe we're even discussing this again! I mean, even Sokka understands, he even approves of me and Zuko!"

A small flicker of anger passed over Hakoda's features. "Sokka is not your father." he said.

"No he's not," Katara agreed, "but he's been there! All those years you were off for war it's been Sokka who's been there to take care of me, just like you promised him to! I'm in love with Zuko, and I'm going to marry him, and we're going to rule the Fire Nation and help Aang keep peace."

"You can help Aang keep peace in the South Pole." her father said weakly.

Katara scoffed. "Yeah right. Women have no place there. I'm a master waterbender and a better fighter than almost all of the men there but all they would see me as is some man's property."

"Would you so easily turn your back on your tribe Katara?" Hakoda asked.

"I'm not turning my back on my people dad. I will never do that willingly." she took a deep breath. "I'll do what makes me happy and if that means I'm upsetting the tribe, then maybe the tribe needs to stop getting so connected with other people's personal lives." she hadn't meant for that last bit to sound so harsh but it needed to be said. For as long as she could remember, the people of the Southern Water Tribe were always in the know when it came to something personal. Katara had grown up knowing almost everything about everyone. Things were changing though, for Katara at least. She would always respect her people and love them, but the days of her tribe's twisted culture controlling her life were over.

"Katara do you hear yourself?" Hakoda actually sounded a little upset. "If you had never met this Zuko character, none of this would have happened!"

"It would be just like this Dad!" Katara shouted back. "Except it wouldn't be Zuko, it would be someone else. What's the difference?"

Hakoda stopped and thought about how to phrase his next approach. "Can you really stand to marry the man who's father and grandfather is responsible for the war? They killed your mother Katara. What did she die for if you're only going to go back and not honor her sacrifice? How can you be so selfish?"

Katara thought that was a low blow and in turn put as much acid into her next words as she could muster. "You don't know about sacrifice dad. I gave up everything to help Aang put an end to this war. I walked blindly into a fight that would either kill me or kill the remaining people I love. I've put my life in danger so many times just so I could save others and I was just a child. Mom gave up her life so that I could do that. If she hadn't, where would we be now? Still losing this war. When I left the South Pole with Aang and Sokka, I knew we had a job to do and we did it. We've _won_. When you left, what did _you_ do?"

With a final glare at her father, Katara walked away fuming. Hakoda stared after her, her words had stung, but in a way, everything she said was true. A part of him wanted to go after her, apologize over and over and beg his daughter's forgiveness. The other part, wanted to stand there and watch her retreating form forever. It was times like these when he wished that Kya had not been taken away from him. Of course, if she was still here, they wouldn't even be in this situation.

…...

Katara raced through the corridors until she found a random door. Praying that it was just an empty room, or a broom cupboard she twisted the knob and darted inside. As soon as she closed the door, the tears came. She leaned against the door as they fell down her face continuously. How could she have said those hurtful things to her father? How would he ever forgive her of that? _I'm a terrible person._

Everything her father had ever done he had done it because he loved her. He willingly went to fight the Fire Nation so that no other child had to lose their mother. And in return she had slapped him in the face. Her mother would be ashamed. Sokka would be furious. By disrespecting her father, she had dishonored her whole tribe.

'I thought your tribe didn't matter anymore?'

_My tribe will always be a part of who I am. _

'And yet you'll betray them by marrying the Firelord.'

_He's changed! He's not that person anymore._

'That won't matter to them. You know it won't'

_I can't choose. Zuko makes me happy. I love him. _

'But you also love your tribe and you hated making your father upset.'

_He wants me to be happy. He said so._

'He wants you to be happy in the South Pole. With some water tribe man.'

_I can't leave Zuko. He means too much to me._

'Then you should get used to year round Fire Nation.'

_Would they really ban me from the South Pole?_

'No. They would never do that. But being unwelcome is just as bad.'

_Can I really marry Zuko knowing it would upset my people?_

'It's all about sacrifice.'

_But I don't know how my tribe feels. They'll understand. They have to._

'This is the same tribe that enforces arranged marriages.'

_I'm _not _losing Zuko._

'Why did your mother die if you turn your back on your people?'

_I'm not turning my back on my people!_

'For how long?'

While her thoughts slowly tormented her, Katara couldn't stop the ever flowing tears. She slumped down onto the cold floor.

…..

Azula strode through the corridor quickly, holding her bleeding right arm close to her. She had just bid goodnight to Hsin in one of the dining rooms when a shuriken came shooting through the window. Mai was becoming more of an issue with each day. Not only was Mai dead set on killing her, she was also toying with her. Several times she had caught Azula off guard and the result was several bloody cuts on Azula's part and lots of burnt limbs and scorched clothing on Mai's part. Mai didn't seem the least bit fazed and that was what pissed Azula off the most. Mai was playing with her and Azula had long since came to the conclusion that Mai had a bigger plan.

Now she walked thought the silent corridors in search of a quiet sanctuary where she could nurse her newest cut.

She had her hand on the knob when she heard it. Azula placed her ear to the door carefully. She could vaguely make out the sound of crying.

Azula slowly took her hand off the knob so not to jostle it and back away from the door. She turned quickly and made her way down the corridor in search of a less occupied space.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I worked my butt off on it.**

**I'm also wondering if anyone has noticed that the Eclipse has yet to come, will **

**something big happen on the Day of Black Sun?**

**I'll try and update as soon as possible:)**

**Reviews are so greatly appreciated, thanks!**


	14. Between Wrong and Right

**A/N**

**My apologies for the wait, between school, drill practice and PT, plus stupid geometry,**

**I haven't had much time for anything. :(**

**I thank you all for the wonderful reviews and thoughts, you guys are awesome!**

**Chapter 14...**

**right here!**

* * *

Life at the palace was hell for the new Firelord.

You'd think with all the new power and the prospect of peace that all the drama would die down, but no. Zuko found himself busy as ever. Between the mounds of paperwork, the overflow of guests, Katara's father, watching Azula and keeping Uncle from exceeding the budget, Zuko barely had any time to spend with his beloved.

On top of that, Suki, Ty lee and Uncle had surprised him with news of him and Katara's wedding.

"Four days?" he exclaimed. "The wedding is in four days? Why didn't anyone tell me earlier?"

"You know, people are usually excited about marriage, nephew." Uncle said in a fatherly tone that Zuko sometimes detested.

"That still doesn't justify the fact that I was not informed of this!" he shouted, now positively frustrated. He had the right to know when his own wedding was, right?

"Relax Zuko, it will be fine." Ty lee said.

"Yeah, all you really have to do is write some vows down and show up." Suki reassured him.

"It will be fine." Uncle added. "And when we tell Katara, she will at least have the proper reaction,"

Zuko rolled his eyes and sat back down behind his desk. He sighed heavily. "Ok fine, but if anything goes wrong concerning this wedding, I'll personally see that you three feel the wrath of an angry Firelord."

"You know Zuko, I don't think angry Firelord wrath is your thing," Suki cocked her head and looked at him curiously. Ty lee stifled a giggle.

"She's right." Uncle agreed. "You're more of a kind, gentle, caring person."

"Get out. All of you," Zuko said after a minute. He frowned slightly when they all openly laughed at him.

"Finally a Firelord with a sense of humor," Ty lee was saying as she closed the door behind her, inducing another round of laughter. Zuko scowled as he settled more comfortably into the desk chair. He pulled another document closer to him and was halfway through its contents when there was a soft knock at the door. Zuko slapped the papers on the desk.

"What now?" he groaned. Then Katara came in holding a small teacup in her hands.

"I am interrupting something?" she asked as she set the cup in front of him. She placed both hands on the desk and leaned over it, looking at Zuko in a way that made him go crazy.

"Of course not," he answered. "Just important documents and numerous amounts of complaints and peace treaties and news of revolts and such."

"Nothing important?" she smirked.

He gave her a small smile and turned his attention to the steamy contents of the teacup. "What's this?"

"It's tea. Specially made to calm people when they're tense and stressed out." she waterbended a thin stream out and revealed the orange liquid. "You look like you could use some."

He eyed the tea wearily, it was a known fact to him that at least twelve previous Firelord's had lost their lives drinking tea made by their wives. Zuko knew Katara better than that.

When she returned the liquid to the cup he picked it up and drank deeply, immediately feeling warm and a lot less tense.

"I like it, makes me feel...fuzzy." he said smacking his lips. She laughed a bit. "This isn't Fire Nation, is it?"

Katara shook her head. "Nope, Water Tribe specialty. One of the warriors had it on hand when they came for the feast."

"Too bad my father couldn't have gotten a sip or two of this," Zuko said over the edge of the cup. A minute later he drained the whole things but the effects remained. He smiled widely at Katara.

"I see it's working," she said and looked down at the mass of scrolls that littered her fiancé's desk. "Wow, you've really got your work cut out for you, huh?"

"Well, I knew being Firelord wouldn't be easy from the beginning." he looked up at Katara and caught something in her eyes. Worry, sadness, and confusion. "What's bothering you?" he asked.

Katara was surprised by his question. She hadn't thought her distress would be that noticeable. It had been days since she had spoken to her father properly. When she did, it was merely a stiff nod and nothing more. He only spoke to her once and that was to tell her that a ship was setting sail for the South Pole in a week and she was to be on the ship regardless of her argument. Otherwise, he never reprimanded her for her behavior and Katara chalked it up to him not caring enough to even want to fix things between them.

"Nothing's wrong...really." she bit her lip nervously.

Zuko wasn't buying it. He gazed up at his beloved, something clicked. "Is it your father?" he asked.

Every ounce wanted to deny his claims and laugh it off, saying she was merely overwhelmed by the current state of things, the wedding and all.

Instead she chose honesty and nodded her head quickly. She didn't meet Zuko's eyes.

Zuko sighed heavily and placed his elbows on the desk and allowed them to hold up his chin. Despite the tea, a weariness was beginning to creep back into his being.

"Let me guess, he's acting much like Sokka did when we were on Kyoshi Island?" when Katara didn't say anything, it confirmed his suspicions. "I see where your brother gets it from." he added some what bitterly. Was it so wrong for him to want to be happy?

"How did you know?" Katara asked after a moment.

"You're normally rather close with your father. Seeing you two at mealtimes is uncomfortable."

"We hardly speak at dinner." Katara sighed.

"Exactly." Zuko looked at her. "The silence is deafening."

"He keeps shoving my mother's death in my face, telling me I'm dishonoring her sacrifice by even considering marrying someone from the Fire Nation. He keeps insisting that I have a duty to serve my tribe and that it would be wrong for me to stay here and not return home." she choked on a sob as a tear ran down her face. "He wants me to come home and leave you. I can't do that Zuko. I just can't."

Zuko got up from his seat and went around the desk to pull her in a comforting embrace. He leaned back against the desk as she cried into his shoulder. He stroked her hair and was silent while she ruined his robes with her tears.

When her sobs had died down, Zuko spoke softly. "Katara, I love you. I always will,"

Katara stiffened. Why did she feel like a 'but' was coming?

"...but I don't want to be the person to come between you and your father. Maybe he's right."

Katara pushed herself away from him. The look in her eyes broke Zuko's heart.

"You can't be serious." she asked. When he didn't answer, her mouth set a thin line.

"Katara listen to me," Zuko tried hard not to let his emotions get the best of him.

"No, I won't listen to you because I know you're about to feed me a bunch of crap like my father did!" she screamed.

Losing all patience he reached and grabbed her wrists tightly, knowing it would hurt her and regretting is. She squirmed but was powerless.

"Let me go. Now." she ordered. Zuko shook his head.

"Katara do you hear yourself right now? _You_ listen, please!"

He waited for her to stop fighting, which was another five minutes, he made no movement to slacken his grip.

"Are you done?" he asked casually. She muttered a sound of contempt and he took that as his cue.

"I think you should hear me out before you start forming your own opinions Katara." she didn't speak so he continued. "I've seen you with your father, I've heard the way you speak of the man. You adore him. I would do anything for a dad that cared about me as much as you father does you. You want to throw all that away for me? I can't let you do that."

"You know it sickens me when people seem to think they know what's best for me," Katara spat. "my father only wants to keep me under his thumb. He doesn't seem to give a damn about what I think is best for me. Neither do you."

Zuko was hurt. "How could you say that? I care more about you than you'd ever know!"

"You've got a funny way of showing it! You don't seem to care that my father, my_ father_ has a problem with me being with you!"

"What parent is ok with their kid being with anyone?" he asked wildly. He could vaguely feel his hands heating up slightly.

"You know this is different!" she screeched, now trying to fight free again. Getting annoying with her, Zuko swept his leg under her and the two of them tumbled to the ground, he quickly grabbed her wrists again and trying hard not to crush her, pinned her to the ground. She swore loudly. Zuko fought to keep a smirk off of his face. What would Aang and Sokka think of Katara's potty mouth?

"Get off of me Zuko!" she twisted this way and that. Zuko finally let the majority of his weight fall and Katara grimaced as the air was knocked out of her. Zuko frowned a little. He didn't want to hurt her. But she was so stubborn. He lifted himself slightly so enough air could get into her lungs.

She tried once more to fight him off but it was pointless. He had her trapped. One thing Katara hated was being trapped. Especially by Zuko.

"Katara you're angry and hurt and sad." he said looking down at her. "What I don't get is why? You would give up your home, the people who love and care about you for what? Me? I'm not worth that much."

"You still don't get it," she said almost sadly. She ceased her struggle and stared up at him, her eyes swimming with tears. "When you first joined us, Toph told you how we all left our families, our homes, because we had to help Aang."

Zuko remembered that conversation that seemed so long ago. "You all gave up it all for the sake of the world. And now you, you're..." he couldn't finish his sentence.

"I love you." Katara squeezed her eyes shut. "I love you so much. I fought my brother for you, I sent Aang away for you, I completely ruined things with my father because I love you so much and it would kill me to leave you. You asked me to marry you, you wanted me to be with you and yet you won't even fight for me. I'm your fiancée Zuko!" she screamed at him. "And you'll just stand aside and let someone take me away from you."

Zuko felt like the world's biggest jerk. Here was this very sad and very beautiful girl who loved him enough to give up her entire life for him. He had known Katara would be his wife, his Firelady ever since she told him about the thing with Aang. Somehow, he never registered that that would require for her to leave her home in the South Pole and move to the Fire Nation. He had just expected everything to fall into place.

Now the woman he loved with his entire being was accusing him of cowardice and he knew she was right. He was taking the easy way out. He loved her but also respected her father and didn't want to be the reason another war erupted between the Fire Nation and the Water Tribes. Katara was so right it was painful and suddenly Zuko found it hard to breathe.

"You're right," he said quietly. "I'm so sorry Katara." very carefully he pushed himself off of her and got to his feet pulling her with him.

When she was safely on her feet, he released her wrists. He swore to himself when he saw the bruises there.

"Katara...I..." his voice faltered and he took a step towards her. She flinched only slightly and he gently took her wrists again. He saw the burn marks there and felt his heart burn. He looked around the room hastily and spotted on the window seal, an old vase. He guided her over to the window and looked into the vase. There was a small amount of water there. He used the tip of his robe's sleeve and dipped it in the vase. He pressed it carefully to her left wrist.

Seeing what he was doing, Katara shook his hand off and used her bending to pull the remaining water from the vase. Zuko watched as the water glowed faintly and she used it to heal her burns. Zuko still felt as if he had been burned himself.

He tried speaking again. "I didn't mean to hurt you, Katara."

Without meeting his gaze, she answered, "I know."

Zuko steeled himself. He swallowed his pride and blurted out, "Katara I don't want you to leave. I want you to stay right here with me forever, and I'm sorry if I was insensitive before, I should have realized it would be for you to leave everything behind to stay with me. I just really want you to know that I love you more than anything and I'm not letting anyone take you away from me."

Katara didn't speak for a long time. After several torturous moments later she spoke. "Forever is a long time Zuko." she smiled a little and Zuko knew it would be alright.

He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and gave a shaky laugh. Without warning he pulled her in for a hug and kissed her cheek.

After a few minutes, Katara pulled gently away from Zuko. "My father is going to make me leave with him."

Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose while he paced the room. Katara was his intended, his fiancée. He couldn't just stand by and let her father do this. She was the woman he wanted to marry, to become his Firelady. More than anything Zuko wanted to fall asleep with her every night and wake up to her every morning. He wanted her to stand by him and rule the Fire Nation with him. He didn't want it any other way.

Katara watched as Zuko suddenly perked up and walk quickly to the door. He stuck his head out and yelled for a guard to come. Shortly after he returned to her side. There was a strange smile on his face.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"I'm going to marry you." Zuko said happily. "Right now."

"Now? Zuko what are you talking about?"

"I just sent for a sage." Zuko explained. "He's going to marry us right now and you're going to become Firelady. Your father can't take you away because once you're crowned, your ties are to the Fire Nation."

Katara shook her head. "Zuko, you know it's not that simple. I wanted my family to be at the wedding. And me being Firelady won't stop my father. He's really got his mind set on this."

"He'll back off if he doesn't want war." Zuko said darkly.

"How could you even say something like that?" she exclaimed.

"Because Katara, you don't want to leave, I don't want you to." Zuko resumed his pacing. "If you're Firelady, that will definitely guarantee the safety of the Water Tribes."

Katara looked at him skeptically. "So if I marry you right now, I become Firelady. Then you threaten my father with a war if he still tries to take me away?"

"It wouldn't be just a threat." Zuko said quietly.

Katara gasped. Was he seriously considering a war because of her? Most ladies would find that extremely romantic. Knowing Zuko's past a lot better than anyone, Katara didn't think so. "I can't believe you're actually thinking about this Zuko."

Zuko stopped pacing and stood in front of her. "Katara, do you love me?"

Without hesitating, she answered, "Yes."

"Then marry me." Zuko's gaze was smoldering and Katara knew she would only last so much longer. "Marry me right now, and be my wife, my Firelady. I meant every word I said earlier. I do not want to lose you."

There was a knock at the door and without breaking eye contact Zuko ordered for them to come in. An old Fire Sage came into the study and bowed low before Zuko. "Firelord Zuko, to what do I owe this honor?"

Zuko stared at Katara. "Katara, this is the only way."

Very slowly she nodded and Zuko broke into a wide grin. He turned to the sage.

"I need you to marry us." he told the sage. "Right now."

…...

Sokka gripped Suki's hand tightly and released it again. He kept squeezing her hand every few seconds and Suki was finding it quite annoying. She and Sokka stood on the dock while servants and crewmen rushed about loading things onto the ship. In a half hour or so they would be departing for the South Pole.

Suki had to admit, she was the most shocked of all when she heard news that Zuko and Katara's wedding was to be canceled. She simply couldn't grasp the fact that the two had just called off the entire thing. After all her hard work to make it perfect, Suki couldn't help but feel a little betrayed that Katara had seemed so excited four days ago when she learned of the wedding's date. Katara would never see the hundreds of Firelilies and Waterroses that had been picked out to decorate the ceremony hall. She would never see the crystal wreath Ty lee had picked out for her. She would never wear the stunning blue, silver and red robes that Iroh had decided she would wear. She would never be the Firelady like she was supposed to.

Suki sighed and felt a little bad. She shouldn't be so worried about all their wasted, but more so on why their work was wasted to begin with. Why had they called the whole thing off? And worse, they hadn't said a word to anyone. She had not seen Katara, or Zuko for days now and she was very worried. She caught a glimpse of Ty lee and Iroh, but they appeared to be in such a rush that formalities and greetings weren't exchanged. Suki had a small gut feeling that things weren't right, and something else was going on. If only she knew what it was though...

Sokka kept his eyes straight ahead, wondering where on earth Katara was. He admitted, he was plenty glad when his father told him that she would be returning home as well. He wasn't that glad when he learned that she would be leaving the Fire Nation. And Zuko.

If Aang was still in the iceberg, his father was still off at war, Ozai was still in almost control of the world, Zuko was still the bratty banished prince searching for the Avatar, and there was no hope for anything, Sokka would have jumped for joy when he found out the wedding had been called off. However, due to recent events, this was no longer the case and he had to grudgingly admit that there was really no reason for Katara and Zuko to be together. He was happy for them and they were happy with each other so for the life of him, he couldn't understand why his sister would leave Zuko and come back home.

Without his knowledge, Hakoda stepped besides his son and the three of them stood on the docks waiting for Katara to come.

"You must be happy and relieved that Katara is coming with us Sokka." Hakoda said warmly.

Sokka shrugged. "Happy I guess, but why would I be relieved? She wasn't being forced to stay here."

"Did you really think your sister would want to stay in the fire nation really?" Hakoda glanced at Sokka.

"Pretty good food, warm temperatures, cute little turtleducks and such." Sokka listed. "I can see why she might like it here."

"Hmmm."

After a few more minutes of silence, "Finally!" Sokka said exasperated. In the distance, Katara could be seen walking towards them quickly. Her hair flew out behind her like a trailing brown curtain.

Hakoda smiled a little at the sight of his daughter. He was happy she would be with him in the South Pole. A pity about the circumstances, but she'll learn to deal. He was still happy, the remainder of his family would be together in the South Pole, and some day, Katara would marry a nice, Water Tribe boy, and they would have children. Suki wasn't a bender and she wasn't from the tribes, but she and Sokka were a good match.

As the three waited for Katara to reach them, Hakoda's eyes tightened as he saw another figure appear at Katara's side. So the young Firelord was a persistent one.

As Suki saw Katara, (and Zuko?) she felt her hand squeeze Sokka's. She wasn't sure why, but she knew something big was about to happen.

...

* * *

**A/N**

**So I'm really sorry if this was pretty shorter than my other chapters, but I just**

**really wanted to get this one out there.**

**I enjoy your reviews so much, and I look forward to them.**

**I promise not to take so long updating, :D**

**thanks!**


	15. For the Readers

Ok,

So I know you guys have been waiting on chapter 15 of Shadow of the Day and I'm so very sorry that I haven't posted it yet.

I've been sick with a cold and I recently started school again so between homework, ROTC, and shoveling insane amounts of medicine down, I haven't gotten much done.

(Yes, no excuse, I understand completely.)

What's worse...

**I HAVE THE DREADED WRITER'S BLOCK!**

I mean, I know what I want this chapter to be about, and I know what I want to say, but I just can't put it down in words and I don't know what to do!

I'm trying so hard to shake the block off but it just won't go away!

Any suggestions? I'll be damned if I don't finish this story.

Thanks so much for being patient and supportive of my writing, I appreciate you all more than you could ever know.

-Kye.


	16. Planned Activities

**So I'm glad everyone enjoyed the last chapter :) I appreciate your reviews so much, very sorry it took so long. Please forgive me and leave more nice reviews?**

**(RandomPerson DEJA, vamp207, zutara4ever, aaaa, , AnnaAza, sokkantylee, .A.F., XxEvilMasterMindxX, Toshirino, No I Don't Got Milk, MysNiWol, Wolf, SourceofAllGood, Iceblossom22, EagleCodex, Zutaraluvr10, aaaaaaaa, Afictionado, turtleduck89, and Rhiannan365,)**

**Thanks for all the advice and ideas for when I had THE BLOCK, I appreciated it.**

**Enjoy chapter 15!**

* * *

********Four days**** ago********

"...and by the power vested in me by the Fire Nation, I now pronounce you as Firelord Zuko and his royal lady Firelady Katara."

Katara couldn't help the tears swelling up around the corners of her eyes. She was just so happy. Standing there in Zuko's office, her hands on his, she had just become his wife. She didn't know how long she had waited for this. True, she had hoped her family would be there, all of her friends, and even some of the nicer people from the Fire Nation. But, circumstances change and now they had to do it this way. Now that it was done, Katara didn't care how it happened. She was just glad they were finally married.

"I think this is the time I get to kiss my wife," Zuko said with a grin on his face. Katara smiled up at him and then he pulled her close and brought his face down to hers.

When their lips collided, it was the most amazing thing for Katara. This was like there first kiss all over again, only better because of what it represented. They were married now. Zuko was her _husband_. No one could do anything about them being together now. Zuko felt Katara smiling in the kiss.

When they broke apart, Zuko turned to the sage. "I thank you for your services on such short notice, but this does not leave this office. I will let people know of our marriage when I see fit."

The sage bowed respectfully. "Of course my lord."

"Thank you. You're dismissed now." with another bow, the sage left the room. Zuko turned to Katara.

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

"Yeah," she smiled a little. "I just can't believe this just happened."

Zuko wrapped his arms around her comfortingly. He pulled her closer to him. "I can. We're married now. What can your father do to us now?"

"Hate us just a bit more than he did yesterday?" she asked, half joking.

"He doesn't hate you Katara. Just me." Katara gave him a look. "Ok, maybe he's not too fond of us right now. That doesn't mean he hates us."

"We just eloped!" Katara almost palmed her forehead. "In the South Pole, they would have put me on display in front of the whole village to ridicule me and then mark me as an undesirable woman. I would never marry again!"

"For one, we aren't in the South Pole. This isn't considered eloping." Zuko explained. "And what would they possibly ridicule you for? Being in love with someone? And, you don't have to worry about marrying again because you just married me and we aren't getting a divorce, I hope." he leaned down and said in her ear, "plus I find you extremely desirable so you don't have a thing to worry about."

Katara blushed and Zuko winked at her. She gently pulled herself from him and went to lean against his desk. "Ok, maybe you're right. But, I'm supposed to meet my father on the docks in four days, which just happens to be the day of our other wedding."

Zuko thought for a moment. "Do you think he planned that?"

"Zuko!" Katara scolded him for getting off topic.

"Seems awfully convenient." Zuko shrugged. "Just saying."

Katara sighed. "What do we do?"

Zuko raised an eyebrow thoughtfully and let his eyes wander over Katara as she leaned comfortably on his desk. The red robe she wore did wonders for her curves. "Well, since we are technically married...and we have four days until things start to really get out of hand..."

Katara bit her lip. She could practically see the wheels turning in Zuko's head. She had a good idea where this was going. She decided to play along. I mean, how often do you get to seduce your Firelord husband before your Water Tribe Chief father tries to split you guys up?

"So what you're suggesting is we...spend some quality time together?" she asked coyly.

"That's not a bad idea," Zuko said, moving closer to her. "quality time to together."

"You mean like, doing an activity?" her arms snaked their way up and around his neck while he planted his hands on either side of her hips, on the desk. He had her trapped. Again.

"Yes," Zuko said leaning down and planting small kisses on her jaw. "let's do an activity."

Katara smiled to herself. This was all too easy. "Together?" she asked innocently.

Her answer was a grunt and Zuko grabbing her around the waist and pulling her impossibly close to him. Her lips met his and she tugged at his hair a little. He moaned and she giggled.

Zuko broke the kiss and gave her a look that would melt any iceberg in the south pole. "How about we go to _our_ room and do an activity?"

Katara raised her eyebrows in a bemused expression. "We have a room?"

"Well, there's my room that we could share I suppose, but I had the servants put together something a little more special for you."

Katara giggle and grabbed the collar of his robes. She pulled him down almost roughly and kissed him hard.

"Lead the way,"

Zuko smiled and took hold of Katara's hand. Together, they made their way from the Firelord's study down the corridors of the palace. They ran swiftly and quietly, careful not to run into anyone. After all, they were supposed to be a known secret.

They finally reached the eastern wing of the palace. With look over his shoulder, Zuko guided Katara through a door right off the corridor. When Katara stepped inside the room, she gasped.

The room was the most beautiful place ever.

The room was in various shades of reds and blues and silvers. There were fur rugs all over the place, like in the South Pole. Silk sheets and covers lined the bed. Plush couches and ottomans and chintz armchairs were placed all around the room. A medium sized vanity took up space on one of the walls, on the other side was a huge wardrobe. In the far corner, was a massive bed and canopy.

Katara strode across the room and threw back the heavy drapes to reveal a balcony. Their room over looked a small pond decorated with colorful tiles and stones. Turtleducks waded happily through the water and onto the patch of grass hidden by shrubs.

It was simply breathtaking.

Katara turned around to face Zuko who had not moved from his spot by the door. He was waiting for her opinion.

"I love it," Katara said with a huge smile on her face. She heard Zuko let out a sigh of relief as he shut the door carefully.

"That's a relief." Zuko said as he took a seat on one of the couches. "Me and Cheng have been working on this sense the feast. I'm surprised we got it done so fast."

Katara moved and sat down next to him. He put an arm around her and she snuggled into him. "Why have you done this?"

Zuko took a breath. "Well, I knew we were going to get married regardless of what other people thought. I also knew that you would miss your home a lot. Although I don't get what's so special about an arctic wasteland that has what, three igloos and an ice hut?" Katara hit him on his arm. "What? It's true! Anyway, I know that you'll miss the South Pole while you're here, so I wanted you to have your own room that had traits from both the South Pole and the Fire Nation."

"My old home and my new home." Katara said quietly.

"Yes,"

Katara looked around her again, taking in all of the room's greatness. She couldn't help but love Zuko even more. He had done all of this for her. At that moment Katara thought she was the luckiest woman alive. She reached up and gave Zuko a peck on the cheek.

"I love you," she smiled up at him.

"I love you too,"

For a while they sat there talking, laughing, enjoying each other's company. It wasn't long before Katara could feel the sun setting. For some reason, the bed began to stand out a little more than it did earlier.

Stifling a yawn, Katara laid her head on Zuko's shoulder.

"Are you tired?" he asked her.

"No. Yes." she yawned again. "I don't know. It's been a long day."

Zuko chuckled to himself. "Yeah, who knew getting married could take so much out of a person?"

Katara chuckled a little too. Then his words began to sink in. She was married. To Zuko. And right now they had all this time before them. Technically, it was their wedding night, would he be expecting certain things of her? If they were in the South Pole, they would probably be making children already. But as he loved to point out, they weren't in the South Pole. Would things be different?

Katara knew if they decided to do anything, it would be legal because they were married after all. That didn't necessarily mean she was ready for anything to happen. Maybe she was just being a baby.

To her dismay, Zuko removed his arm from around her and went over to the window. He pulled back the curtain revealing a darkening sky. He stretched his arms wide, yawning.

"It looks like it's getting pretty late," he turned around to face her. "are you ready for bed?"

His question took her off guard. "Bed?" she repeated, a light note of panic in her voice.

Zuko raised his eyebrows at her. "Yes Katara, bed."

"Oh. Um, ok." she laughed nervously.

"There are clothes in the wardrobe," Zuko told her, pointing to the huge closet on the wall. She nodded and made her way to the thing. For a while she probed around, trying to find some sleepwear. Neither Katara or Zuko said a word.

In the corner of the closet, Katara found a red slip. Pausing for a moment, she tried to imagine wearing that to bed and almost choked.

"Are you alright over there?" Zuko asked, snapping her out of her reverie.

"Um, yeah. I'm fine." Katara said easily. Turning back to the thin, red material in her hands, she dared herself. _Do I dare wear this to bed? I dare. _

Katara picked up her sleepwear and headed towards the bathroom. Zuko was still standing near the window.

In the bathroom, Katara busied herself by running a bath and examining the many soaps and shampoos in the cabinet. There were more than she cared to count. After the tub had been filled, Katara slipped off her robe and and dress and under garments and slid into the waiting warm water. It was heaven.

She scrubbed every inch of her skin and even washed her hair a few times. Then she just sat in the water and bended it into different shapes. Only after she had done this for several minutes did she remember that Zuko was in the other room. Waiting for her.

Grudgingly she left her sanctuary of water and bended all of the water from her body and hair. She rubbed some of the scented oil on her before she looked at the red slip on th counter. Biting her lip, she picked it up carefully and stepped into it.

Out in the room, Zuko lay on the massive bed staring at the top of the canopy. He had long since changed into a pair of silk pajama pants and crawled into bed while Katara did...whatever she did while she was in the bathroom. He was no fool, he knew right now she was probably having a panic attack right now. As close as they had gotten, they had never went really far physically. In all actuality, Zuko was just as nervous as she might have been. It was, after all, their wedding night. He wasn't sure how far she wanted to take things though. He would never force her to do anything, and he would wait as long as she wanted to. However, he wouldn't mind if things went past second base tonight. It was a special night, right?

Zuko heaved a sigh and with his firebending, dimmed the torches around the room. He lay back more comfortably with his hands behind his head, thinking about nothing.

Consumed with his thoughts, or lack of thereof, Zuko didn't notice when Katara finally slipped out of the bathroom. Seeing his slightly darkened figure on the bed, Katara made that her destination.

She climbed up into the bed and lay on her side facing Zuko. He turned over to her and smiled.

"I thought they were exaggerating when they said women take a long time getting ready." Zuko said with a laugh. He reached up and began playing with a lock of her hair.

"I don't know. The bath was really comforting. I almost didn't want to get out," Katara said with a smile.

"I'm glad you did,"

Katara smiled a little and her breath hitched a little when she thought about what would happen next. She chewed her lip.

"So Zuko, do you feel up to doing an activity?" she asked. His eyes widened a little, then he gave her a slick smile.

"What kind of activity?"

"You know," she said scooting closer to him on the bed. "one we could do together."

"Oh?" Zuko's eyebrow raised and he wrapped his arm around Katara's waist bringing her closer to him. "Tell me more about this...activity."

"Well," Katara reached up and lightly pecked his lips, "it involves me," another kiss, "and you," another kiss, "lots of touching,"

"I think I like this activity already," Zuko said as he ran his hand along her curves. This was what he had been hoping for. A night with Katara, with no worries. She was his wife. Most importantly, she wanted this.

After another minute of kissing and groping, Zuko pulled back. "So uh, does this activity require lots of clothes?" Katara paused for a moment then placed a hand lightly on his chest.

"Clothes aren't...necessary," she said as Zuko nibbled on her neck lightly. Then she felt his warm fingers on her thigh, right at the hem of her skimpy little dress. He began running his hands along her thigh getting higher and higher up her leg. It tickled a little.

Then he pushed himself up on his elbow and gazed down at her. She smiled up at him, gently playing with his hair a little.

"You're beautiful." he said softly.

"I'm glad you like what you see," she laughed a little. His mouth twitched in a smile.

"And now my love, I have a most important question." Zuko's amber eyes stared right at her.

"Ask away," she continued playing with his hair.

Zuko paused for a minute, as if trying to figure out how to phrase his next question. Finally he asked, "Are you terribly fond of this night gown?"

Katara was taken aback for a second. "Well, I had second thoughts about it at first. I mean, I suppose it's rather nice but I could always get-"

"Good." and then the entire thing was nearly burned off of her and Zuko was hovering over her, showering her with kisses. Katara found herself giggling in spite of herself. Zuko found this amusing and his whole body shook as he laughed with her.

Zuko kissed her all over. He gave a sound of annoyance when he kissed her stomach because at that moment, Katara chose to laugh pretty loudly.

He looked up. "Is something wrong?" she asked, a smirk still on her face.

"Well, I'm trying to pleasure my beloved but she keeps laughing. I mean, honestly, is something funny?"

"Well, not really." she stammered, on the verge of laughter again, "it's just that I'm really ticklish and you keep making me laugh!"

Zuko's good eyebrow raised in disbelief, then a wicked smile passed over his face. He crawled back up until he was hovering over Katara again.

"I make you laugh?" he asked, his voice low and deep.

Katara giggled again. "Absolutely. You're a riot."

Using one hand, Zuko carefully unwound her arms from around his neck. He pinned them above her head.

"Glad I amuse you," he said with a smirk and began kissing her again.

That night was the gateway for many things to come.

…..

Katara sat at the vanity brushing her hair. Staring off into to space, her mind wandered back to the previous night. She hadn't noticed, but a smile slipped onto her face.

"What are you smiling at?" a sleepy Zuko asked her, stirring her from her thoughts. Through the mirror, Katara could see him propped up against the pillows on the bed, hands behind his head.

"Look who decided to finally wake up," Katara said with a small laugh.

"Ha ha." he smirked. "And you're a waterbender, how come you're up so early?"

"And you're a firebender, why are you not up so early?" she countered.

"I'm sorry." he said in mock apology. "maybe I'm just a little tired from last night."

Katara smiled to herself and continued fixing her hair into a braid. Zuko sat happily on the bed and watched her. When she was finished, he said, "why don't you come join me?" he gave her a knowing look.

Zuko watched Katara walk towards him, her robe tied tightly enough to not fall, but loosely enough to let him use his imagination. He loved the way her hips had a slight sway to them. He sat up in the bed and watched as she crossed the room and when she was close enough, he reached out pulled her close by the waist. She leaned into him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He pressed his forehead to hers. "Did you sleep well, love?"

She nodded he pulled her into his lap and he buried his face in her exposed neck.

Then her braid fell loose and Katara pulled away and frowned a little as she tried to fix it. Zuko stared at her thoughtfully for a moment. "You know Katara, I actually like when your hair is down. It looks flowy."

"Flowy?" she repeated.

"Mhmm." he said kissing her neck. "I think you're perfect."

Katara didn't say a word as they picked up right from where they left off the previous night. At that moment she felt like the luckiest girl alive. She had Zuko.

…...

"So, exactly how long are we going to hole up in this room Mr. Firelord?" Katara stood in the middle of the bathroom bending the water from her hair. A towel covered her body. She called out in the room to Zuko.

Then he was standing in the door frame. Katara wondered how he always managed to move without making a sound. "I was under the impression that you liked being holed up in this room with me Mrs. Firelord." Zuko replied as he leaned casually against the door.

"I do." Katara smiled slyly. "I like it a lot."

Zuko winked at her. "As do I ."

"But," Katara said, turning slightly more serious. "You do have a country to run, and don't you think your Uncle, and the rest of the world, is getting worried that they haven't seen their ruler in two days?"

"Technically, _we_ have a country to run. You are the Firelady after all. So, you're neglecting your job just like I am." Zuko said with a shrug of his shoulders. "As for everyone else, I know Uncle has been taking care of everything because we haven't entered a national crisis yet."

"If you say so Zuko," Katara said, still bending the water off the rest of her. Her tone of voice told Zuko that she wasn't convinced yet.

"Ok fine," he said raising his hands in surrender. "We can go discuss the national debt if that makes you happy."

"Actually, that would make me very happy." Katara said with a smile.

Zuko turned and walked back towards the rest of the room muttering about how Katara was "too good at being Firelady."

When Katara had dried herself fully and put on a decent pair of robes, she walked out of the bathroom to find Zuko sitting on one of the couches, a scroll in his hand.

Katara sat on the couch opposite him. She waited for him to finish reading.

Zuko looked up from the scroll to see Katara staring at him expectantly. He cleared his throat. "So, ever since the war ended, I've been getting treaties from the Earth Kingdom. They all were skeptical at first and I had to convince them that I wouldn't kill them but now we at least have an agreement."

"Oh?" Katara said interested.

"Yes." Zuko nodded his head. "I've been in contact with King Bumi, King Kuei and a few more Earth Kingdom delegates. We're actually schedule to hold a peace summit in a month's time."

"Have you considered inviting the Bei Fong's?" Katara asked. She knew Toph's family was among the most influential people known to the Earth Kingdom.

"Well, I did. But I wasn't sure how Toph would feel about that." Zuko scratched his head. "Couldn't Toph just stand in for them?"

"She could, but we have to take into account deeds and papers that her father may have. He won't let his daughter stand in his place."

"Oh right, I forgot he thinks she's a helpless little wimp."

"Don't call her a wimp!" Katara chastised.

"I didn't call her a wimp!" Zuko responded. "I know _she's _not a wimp..."

"Back to the topic at hand-" Katara reminded him.

Then Zuko had that wicked glint in his eye again, and that irresistible smirk on his face. "I actually don't want to get back to the topic at hand, Katara."

Katara rolled her eyes. "You know Zuko, you can't put this off forever."

"I know, I know." he admitted. "So what are you going to do when we do crawl out of this room?" he asked.

"Well, I know a lot of colonies in the Earth Kingdom are facing a lot of oppression and persecution since the war is over. I was thinking of calling together a conference of Fire Nation colony representatives and Earth Kingdom representatives so that we could try and work out some type of alliance. I mean we don't want our citizens to feel like the war is still going on when it's not."

Zuko's mind had fuzzed over when Katara said "our citizens". Like she was actually part of the Fire Nation. Which she was. It just made Zuko's heart swell to hear her already prepared to defend her home. Their home. She was born to be Firelady.

"...Zuko? Are you even listening to- oompf!"

Swift as the Blue Spirit, Zuko had dived across the space between the two couches and had Katara pinned down beneath him.

"Do you want to tell me why you just tackled me into the couch sweetheart?" she gave a weak smile.

Zuko responded by kissing her passionately and fully. She eagerly accepted the kiss.

When he pulled away, they were both panting slightly. "I love you Katara." he said panting. "I love you so much, I thank Agni everyday I have you."

Katara reached her hand up and ran it through Zuko's jet black hair. "I love you too Zuko. I'll always love you."

He gave her another hot smoldering look before diving in for another kiss.

….

"You know, I'm pretty hungry." Katara said as she lay on Zuko's chest. The two were just lounging around on the bed when the thought came to her.

"I'll give Cheng a call." Zuko said simply. He sat up and disentangled himself from Katara. He walked over to the door and pulled a cord hanging from the wall. A minute or so later, a knock sounded at the door. Zuko opened it.

"Firelord Zuko has sent for me." Cheng said from his bow. "How may I be of assistance?"

"Thank you Cheng." Zuko said and the servant stood up straight. "I was wondering could you please have a meal prepared for two? Maybe something...spicy?" he looked over his shoulder at Katara who shook her head in disgust.

"Ok, how about one dish of the most bland food the cook has? Maybe something found in the Water Tribes? South specifically." He ducked as an over stuffed pillow nearly hit him in the back of the head. Instead it found it's target in Cheng's face. Zuko waited while he coughed up the feathers.

"Ok, we'll just have some roasted duck, light on the seasoning. Some fire wine, and some rice and fresh fruit."

Cheng nodded. "Will that be all my lord?"

Zuko thought for a moment, "Something sweet would be nice as well."

Cheng nodded and bowed again. "Of course my lord."

"Thank you very much Cheng." Zuko said and closed the door.

"That was mean." Katara said as he slid back into the bed. She rested her head on him again.

"I'm sorry."

"I mean, I lived in the middle of the South Pole!" she continued. "It's not like we had exotic peppers and ridiculously hot spices within reach."

"I know."

"Seriously! I bet if you had grown up on stewed sea prunes and seal blubber and tiger seal jerky, you wouldn't be too fond of fire flakes either."

"You're absolutely right."

Zuko smiled and settled back while Katara continued ranting about the differences in food between the Fire Nation and the South Pole. When their food arrived, she continued. Zuko agreed with her the whole time.

…..

Katara stood on the balcony. It was just barely dawn. She stared out over the little pond and watched the turtleducks swim lazily around their pond.

Then she felt Zuko standing behind her, his arms wrapped around her comfortably. His chin rested on her shoulder. Katara found herself leaning back into him, welcoming the warmth of his embrace.

"Today I'm supposed to leave with my father." she said quietly.

"I want let him take you away." Zuko said defiantly.

"I know you won't."

"Then why are you so worried?"

"This war has torn my family almost apart. I lost my mother, what if I lose my father because of-"

"You aren't losing your father, he's the one who refuses to understand."

"I know." she said sadly. "I have to go down to the docks. I need to say goodbye to him."

"I'll be there with you," Zuko said turning her around to face him. "I won't leave your side ever."

"I know." she said. Even Zuko couldn't discern the heavy sadness that hung over her. He leaned in and pressed his lips to her forehead.

He would never leave her side.

* * *

**A/N**

**I promise I will not take so long next time.**

**Please review! I love them!**

**I know this was a filler chapter but I needed to add my Zutara goodness somewhere!**

**Thanks a bunch, :D**


	17. Not Saying Goodbye

A/N

Thanks a bunch to those who reviewed and favorited and such. I was so happy when I reached the 50 mark for number of reviews!

So, here's the next chapter!

**Back to the present** (that would be at the docks with Suki, Sokka and Hakoda)

"Katara, I knew you'd come." Hakoda said and embraced his daughter. He pretended to not feel her stiffen. "And Firelord Zuko. Come here to say goodbye?"

Suki's eyes raised in shock. Zuko knew Katara was leaving? He was going to let her go? She looked at a very tense Zuko and he met her eyes briefly. He shook his head ever so slightly. Suki frowned to herself. She felt Sokka squeeze her hand. Silently, Suki watched with Sokka the exchange between the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe and the Firelord of the Fire Nation.

Hakoda continued. "I'm actually very glad you're here Zuko."

Zuko raised an eyebrow. "Is that so, chief?"

"Oh yes." Hakoda said. "I know you and Katara may have had some plans but I want you to understand that this isn't personal."

"Not personal?" Zuko repeated, almost surprised. Katara bit her cheek so as to not say something she would regret.

"Of course not," Hakoda continued on in his "everything's alright tone" "I'm just keeping what's best for Katara first and foremost."

"Is that what you call forcing you daughter to leave a place she's happy? A place where she's with the person she loves?"

"Love," Hakoda said with a little shake of his head a small chuckle. "I know you and Katara may have been around each other for a while, but that can hardly be considered love. She's much too young for that."

"But she's not too young that you would try and marry her off as soon as you get her back to the South Pole?"

Sokka stared at his sister. Usually she would have cut into the conversation at this point. So why was she staring off into space and looking like she was chewing her tongue? What was going on...

Hakoda was silent after Zuko's last remark. Then very quietly he said, "Katara, say goodbye to the Firelord and we can be on our way."

And with that Hakoda turned around without so much as a goodbye to Zuko. He walked up to the small edge of the dock. Suki stared at Katara for the longest when she felt a tug on her arm. Sokka had shaken Zuko's hand and was pulling Suki along out of her trance. She didn't get to hug Zuko like she would have prefered, but he waved and even gave her a half of smile. Katara remained where she was.

Zuko turned to her. He saw tears threatening to spill out of her eyes. "Katara," he said gently.

She began shaking her head sadly. Tears ran down her face. "I can't do it Zuko."

Zuko placed his hands on her shoulders, he cupped her chin and lifted it so she was looking him right in the eye. "Katara please, I need you. The Fire Nation needs you. I love you Katara."

"I can't just let them go." she said surprisingly soft. "I just can't. They're my family."

"Do you love me?" Zuko asked intently.

She nodded. "Yes. I love you more than you could know Zuko."

"And did you marry me four days ago, and swear to never leave my side?"

Again she nodded. "Yes. I did."

"Then don't go." he placed a hand on her cheek, feeling the softness of it under his thumb.

Katara reached up and touched his face. The side with the scar. Her thumbs rested lightly on his lips and he closed his eyes, remembering a time very similar to this. How he thanked Agni and Tui and La and Yue for allowing Katara to ever forgive him for his betrayal down in the crystal catacombs...

"I promised you Zuko I wouldn't leave." Katara said quietly, feeling the rough and smooth edges of the scare that marked him. "I won't. Leave you."

Zuko let out a sigh of relief and gathered her in his arms right there. He pulled away and turned towards the dock where Hakoda was standing waiting on Katara. Suki and Sokka were already on the boat, looking at the scene from the deck.

Hakoda watched as Zuko and Katara spoke quietly a few yards away. He couldn't understand what they were saying but he bristled automatically when the young Firelord hugged Katara and then turned and bravely faced him, standing a little taller, a little prouder.

Hakoda addressed Katara. "Are you done saying goodbye? We should leave shortly."

Katara took a deep breath and nodded. "Yes, I'm done saying bye to Zuko." then she turned and blue eyes met gold ones as she said, "I'm done saying bye because I'm never going to leave him."

Zuko couldn't help but beam at her as she stood there and promised him forever. Then he felt her shaking slightly and he grabbed her hand for comfort.

"I'm sorry, what did you say Katara?" Hakoda asked, his eyes narrowing.

"I believe she said that she's not going." Zuko said, somewhat arrogantly. But Hakoda deserved it.

"I don't recall addressing you, _Firelord_." Hakoda said sharply.

"Well, now that you have, I think we have some issues that need to be discussed." Zuko said. "You see, Katara and I are together and-"

"I don't want to hear this, you monsters killed my wife, and now you're expecting me to willingly let my only daughter stay in this hellhole?"

"You don't have a choice." For the first time there was outright defiance in Katara's voice. Sokka's ears perked up.

"I have no choice?" Hakoda stormed at her. He marched forward and stood right in front of her. "I'm your father Katara!"

"And he's my husband!" the words were out. Sokka and Suki were still as statues. Even Zuko had a shocked looked on his face.

"What?" Hakoda narrowed his eyes at Katara. He turned to Zuko. "What did she say?"

"She's my wife. We got married four days ago. She's the Firelady now. Allowing her to stay here guarantees the safety of the tribe."

"So you'll threaten my people, just for her to be here?"

"Yes, I will." Zuko said staring the water tribe chief in the eye. "I don't want to, but I love her too much to just let her walk away."

Hakoda turned to Katara. "I can't believe you. My own daughter turns her back on her people for fire nation scum. Are you part of the fire nation now Katara?"

Katara swallowed. "The Firelady has loyalties to the Fire Nation. I knew that when I agreed to marry Zuko. I'm old enough now to make my own decisions and I choose to stay here. I'll always be part of the Southern Water Tribe, but I belong here, with Zuko."

"Katara!" Sokka jumped over the railing and ran to his sister. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"I love Zuko, Sokka and I want to be with him." she lowered her gaze. "I hope you understand." 

"Of course I understand," Sokka said with a laugh. "I may not like him from time to time but it's obvious he would do anything for you and keep you safe and that's all that matters." he turned to Zuko. "Zuko, I swear on Yue's spirit that if you ever hurt my baby sister, give me one reason to think she's unhappy because of you, and all you've accomplished would have been for nothing. I promise."

The two men stared each other down, then Zuko broke and held his hand out for Sokka to shake. Sokka stared at his hand then pulled Zuko into a manly embrace. "On my mother's head, I'll protect her until I die."

When they pulled away, there was a truce between them. They were brothers.

Sokka turned back to Katara. She hugged him tightly. "Sokka I'm going to miss you so much! You have to write all the time and tell me when you and Suki get married, and have a portrait done of all your babies and oh I can't believe this..."

Sokka just held his sister and stroked her hair while she cried on his shoulder. Suki came down the ramp and Katara embraced her as well.

"Suki, I'm sorry if I don't get to see your wedding, or be there when your first little baby is born,"

"It's ok Katara. You've always been such a great friend, more like a sister to me. I'll write all the time and I promise to come visit."

Katara only stood there as she hugged her best friend. Then they pulled away and Suki leaned towards Zuko and said, "You're doing the right thing Zuko. Never forget that."

He nodded

Then Suki went back to Sokka's side and he reached for her hand. "We'll see each other again Katara." Sokka said strongly. "I know we will."

Katara nodded as she felt her eyes tearing up again. Then Sokka and Suki turned away and followed Hakoda onto the ship. He didn't even say goodbye. Zuko and Hakoda never broke eye contact as he sailed taking a piece of his wife's heart with him. For that, Zuko would never forgive Hakoda. He pulled Katara to him and hugged her tightly while she wept.

…...

"Zuko! There you are!" the happy airbender called. Zuko stopped and wrapped his arm more tightly around Katara's form.

"Where've you've been Sparky?" Toph asked, walking up besides Aang.

"We've been a little busy." Zuko said in a strained voice. That's when they noticed Katara standing there.

"Oh, hi Katara!" Aang said cheerfully.

Instead of replying, Katara pulled away from Zuko gently and without words let him know she was leaving. He nodded a little and kissed her forehead, whispering "I love you," so only she could hear.

Without acknowledging Toph or Aang, Katara made her way to her and Zuko's room.

"That was Katara...crying?" Toph said, almost unsure of herself.

Zuko's mouth formed a tight line and he nodded. "I need to speak with you both." he ran a hand through his shaggy black hair that wasn't in its topknot. "And will someone find my Uncle please?"

Aang was puzzled, and worried about Katara. He nodded. "Sure, we'll go find him."

"I'll be in my study." Zuko nodded to them both, forgetting Toph couldn't see and turned on his heel and walked away.

Less then five minutes later, Iroh, Toph, Aang and Ty lee filed into the Firelord's office. Zuko, sitting at his desk, regarded Ty lee with interest.

"She made us let her come." Toph said, half annoyed. Zuko shrugged. Ty lee was going to stick around for a while so why shouldn't she be here?

"What is troubling you nephew?" Iroh said worriedly, a cup of warm tea in his hands.

Zuko sighed and told them the events of that morning.

"So that's why you and Katara went AWOL for the past few days?" Aang asked. Zuko nodded. Toph grinned evilly.

"Wow Sparky. Didn't think you had it in you!"

Zuko's response was a glare that she couldn't see. He sighed. "Well now that I've threatened the water tribes as a result of my stupidness, I'll need to make arrangements to have our borders even more secure than they are now to prevent any type of attack from them."

"You'll have to get in touch with the Earth Kings too," Ty lee added.

"Why?" Aang looked at her.

"Well obviously if they ever plan on attacking the Fire Nation, they'll need backup." Toph said annoyed.

"A good point Miss Toph and Miss Ty lee." Uncle said. "Might I suggest a council meeting nephew?"

"That would be best. I actually want the nobles' opinion on this."

"Very good. How is a hour or so from now?"

"No." Zuko said getting to his feet. "My wife and I have had one hell of a day and I want to rest."

Uncle nodded approvingly. "That's good. A man needs his rest."

"I know Uncle." Zuko said wearily. He bowed to them. "Thank you, now if you'll excuse me."

Then he left the office, leaving the others to mull over the information he had just shared with them.

"I can't believe he and Katara got married!" Aang exclaimed. "I mean, where the hell was Sokka when all of this was happening?" 

"Sokka and Suki left for the South Pole with their dad Aang." Ty lee mumbled. "I'll send Sokka a letter. I want to know how he feels about all of this." 

"Don't bother Sokka." Aang said getting to his feet too. "I'll go get my glider then I'll go have a talk with him myself. They haven't gotten that far yet."

Toph looked ready to say something, but decided against it. Instead she huffed angrily and stormed out of the room. It looked like they would be spending more time in the Fire Nation now, rather than the air temple...

After a few seconds of silence Ty lee turned to Iroh. "So...do you think they still want the huge wedding that we planned?"

Uncle laughed. "Oh Miss Ty lee. They don't have a choice. We have spent too much time on it for them to not go along with it. Plus the Fire Nation has to meet it's new Firelady..."

…..

Zuko entered the room to find Katara huddled on the bed. She was a mess. Wordlessly Zuko made his way to the bed and climbed into. Katara instinctively reached for him and he pulled her into his lap while she cried into his shoulder. He stroked her hair and rubbed small circles in her back, hoping to soothe her. After a while she had stopped shaking, and now just lay quietly while the tears fell silently.

When she spoke she sounded a little hoarse. "Zuko?"

"Yes love?" he answered, still stroking her hair.

"You won't ever leave me will you?"

Zuko was somewhat shocked. After everything that they had been through, she thought he would just leave? "No, Katara. I would never leave you. I love you too much."

"I don't know what I would do if someone else I really cared about would leave me." she said, more tears falling.

"Katara listen to me." Zuko said, he cupped her face and turned it so that she was looking him straight in the eye. "I'm not going anywhere. I promise." He used the sleeve of his robe and wiped the tears off her face. Then he smiled at her. "You're beautiful Katara."

Then she reached up and grabbed his face between her cool hands and pressed her lips to his. "I love you Zuko." she said in between kisses.

Zuko's immediate reaction was to pull her even closer than she already was, her legs settled on either side of him, his arms snaked around her waist. "I love you too Katara." he said through the kiss.

"Make love to me," she murmured. She knotted her fingers in Zuko's hair and he moaned slightly.

"Katara..." he spoke her name and it sent shivers throughout her body. This caused Zuko to moan a little more. He was very much tempted to fulfill her wish right then, but he knew she was emotionally unstable right then.

Sensing his hesitation, Katara kissed him again, harder this time. "Please," she said softly.

How could he say no?

…..

"_I was surprised when I learned that you would be coming home, Azula. I didn't think you would be brave enough to face me in light of your failure."_

"_I don't understand you father." Azula said, sitting up though still kneeling. The wall of fire erupted and turned blue. Ozai stood before her._

"_You misunderstand me, do you?" he said dangerously. "Well let me make this more easier to understand. You failed to capture the avatar. You failed to destroy that excuse of a fire prince and the so called Dragon of the West." he leaned down in her ear. "You've failed me."_

"_Father, I've come closer to killing the boy than anyone!" Azula protested. The war room was hotter than usual._

"_Liar! I thought you wouldn't be as much of disappointment as your brother, but you are one in the same. I should have gotten rid of you when I did him."_

_Why was it so hot. Azula could feel the beads of sweat forming on her brow._

"_Father, I alone have remained loyal to you. I have fought in your name. I have done what Zuko could not. He is now friends with the avatar. He fights against you and you question me?" She pleaded and pleaded while the room grew steadily hotter. Ozai seemed to not notice._

"_You are wrong Azula. Zuko did nothing but fail and you too have done nothing but fail as well. You have dishonored your family name."_

_Then they were in the throne room. All around her the walls burned brightly with fire even she could not control. The flames leaped out at her, she dodged them while Ozai laughed._

"_Failure." he laughed even harder. This seemed to make the flames burn impossibly and unnaturally hot. _

_Azula tried to use her bending to control the flames but her attempts were futile. _

"_And now you shall see what happens to those who fail me, Azula." Ozai sneered._

_Azula tried to shoot lightening at him but it didn't work. He growled and threw his hands upwards, a massive wall of flames rising as well._

_She tried to scream but her voice died as the heat was unbearable. She raised her hands in a useless defensive position as a wave of fire crashed down on her..._

Azula woke with a start. She was cold and clammy and her hair stuck to her face with sweat. Her breathing was quick and shallow.

That was the first nightmare Azula had had since the night her mother left all those years ago. No one knew about that and no one would know about this one but Hsin began stirring next to her.

He sat up sleepily and took in her frightened expression and unsettled state before he quickly pulled her into the circle of his arms.

Then the tears came.

"Azula, what happened?" he asked quietly, while stroking her hair and rocking back and forth with her.

She continued sobbing and nearly choked as she tried to tell him. "I failed...I failed...and there was so much fire...it was so hot...I tried to s-stop but I c-couldn't bend and he k-kept laughing and so m-much fire...so hot..."

"It's ok, Azula." Hsin continued rocking her. She never had nightmares, that's what made this whole ordeal so scary. "He's not here. You and Zuko killed him remember? Ozai is dead."

Hsin could only guess that it was Ozai who was tormenting her. At the mention of his name she began sobbing again. Then she began shivering. Hsin hastened to wrap the sheets around her when her body temperature got drastically hot a second later. He stopped for a moment as her temp continued to drop and rise repeatedly.

"Azula..?" he tried to get her attention. Her eyes were glassy and her tears were dried on her face. She stared blankly ahead.

"Azula!" he yelled, even shook her a little. She only stared ahead, a horror stricken look on her face as her temperature soared well above one hundred degrees.

In her mind she saw her father looming over her with his great wave of fire as they both crash down on her suffocating and burning her at the same time. She couldn't scream as she felt the fire encase her body.

_So this is how it feels to burn_, Azula thought somewhere in the back of her mind.

…..

Nei walked along the deck of the semi-crowded ship. She would be arriving in the fire nation in a days time.

As she strolled along the deck, she caught snatches of conversation from the other passengers. One merchant had set up a cart and was selling all kinds of items.

"Say mister, what are these things for?" an elderly man was asking the merchant.

"Oh, these are top of the line eclipse goggles. Very protective."

"Eclispe goggles?" the old man repeated. "what in the name of Oma are those?"

"_Eclipse_ goggles." the merchant corrected with a laugh. "are worn during an eclipse because looking directly at it can be harmful to the eyes."

The old man nodded but he still looked as if he had no idea what was going on.

Nei stopped in her tracks for a moment. An eclipse, how interesting.

…...

"We came as soon as we heard!" Ty lee cried as she and Aang and Toph burst through the doors of the infirmary. They rushed to where Hsin and Uncle were carefully watching a healer check Azula's pulse.

"What's going on?" Toph demanded. Hsin sighed.

"She was having a bad dream and then she woke up and-" 

"What's happened to her?" Zuko banged open the door making everyone but Toph and Uncle jump. He walked swiftly to Azula's bedside and stared in shock down at her. The healer tried to continue her work but the Firelord's presence was unnerving.

"We don't know what it is at the moment Nephew." Uncle said, a small frown on his face.

"Who was with her when it happened?" he demanded, looking around the room.

"I was," Hsin said.

"Explain. Right now." Zuko ordered.

"She was having a nightmare."

"A nightmare?" Zuko repeated, confused. Azula hadn't had a nightmare since-

"That doesn't make any sense." Ty lee said helplessly. "I mean, Azula doesn't have bad dreams."

"Yeah," Toph said agreeing with her. "She makes other people have them."

"This is off topic, might I add." Uncle chimmed in.

"As I was saying," Hsin continued. "She was having a nightmare. She was tossing and turning and woke up sweating and her breathing was shallow. When I woke up she was in tears and then she got a fever but then it went down drastically. Her body temp kept going from hot to cold and then she stopped responding to me. She only has this blank look in her eyes. I brought her here."

Zuko took in Hsin's words and then turned his attention to his sister. She lay there in the bed unmoving. Her eyes were closed. She could have been sleeping. Without much thought, Zuko placed a hand on her forehead. For a firebender, she was ice cold, even beneath his warm hand.

"Is there anything you can do?" he asked the healer.

"I'm sorry my lord." the healer said, lowering her gaze. "But she's not responding to anything. She's alive but not here."

"I don't understand this," Ty lee said, tears in her eyes. "Why can't you do something! Fix her!" she nearly screamed at the now frightened healer.

"I'm sorry Lady Ty lee but there's nothing anyone can do right now," the healer said trying to stay calm.

"No! Don't think I don't know what you're up to!" Ty lee screamed at her.

"Ty lee what are you talking about?" Zuko asked, moving towards her.

"She's probably trying to kill her!" Ty lee cried, "It's no secret that half of the people in the palace hate her, she's probably slipping poison to her right now!"

"Ty lee, you're being irrational," Toph said to her, Aang grabbed her by the shoulders to keep her away from the cowering healer.

"Please, no one is trying to harm the princess," she said.

"No one is going to harm her while I'm around." Hsin said menacingly.

"There's no need for violence-" Uncle said uneasily.

"ENOUGH!" Aang bellowed. The room went strangely quiet. He guided Ty lee over to a chair where she sat crying.

Aang turned to the healer who paled. "Give us your word that no harm will come to Azula while she's in here."

"Of c-course Avatar Aang," she whispered. "I'll do all that I can but I can't make any guarantees-"

"But you will try?" Zuko asked. In the face of the Firelord, she did not dare lie. Instead she bowed low.

"I will try my hardest my lord."

Zuko nodded and dismissed her. As soon as she was out of the room, he rounded on Ty lee.

"What the hell do you think you're doing accusing a healer of trying to kill her?"

Instead of shrinking back or even looking scared, Ty lee jumped to her feet and yelled right back at Zuko. "Because I could very well be right! You know damn well that's there people walking around here right now plotting the murder of the both of you! Of all of us! She's part of the main reason the war went on for so long! And now it's over people aren't just going to sit back and let you all take over and whatnot!"

"But she's on our side now!" Hsin said.

"Do you think that matters to the people she's hurt?" Ty lee turned to him. "There are people who's life she made hell and now all of a sudden she's sick and could be dying!"

"Ty lee, do you hear yourself right now?" Zuko asked her. For the life of him he couldn't see where her anger was coming from.

"I don't want to lose her!" she sat back down and began sobbing. "She's my best friend even though she's a complete monster sometimes. And she's your sister!" she shot a glare at Zuko.

Zuko sighed and knelt down in front of her. "Ty lee, I know. But Hsin said she was having a nightmare and that's what triggered it. Whatever is happening to her. That's all. You think I don't know there are crowds of people who wished the war would have turned out differently? Believe me I do."

"Well you've got a funny way of showing it." she murmured.

"Ty lee, look," Toph said suddenly. "Do you honestly think any of us would let something happen to her? She might be a royal pain but she helped us when we needed it and that's what matters."

"I will sit by her bed all day if that will soothe your hard feelings," Uncle said with a kind smile.

"Katara." Aang said suddenly. The thought hit him like a gust of wind.

"What?" Zuko looked up at him.

"Someone go get Katara, she can just use her healing abilities!"

"Right," Zuko got up and yelled out the door for a guard. When one came he told him to summon Lady Katara.

"Are you sure she can heal her?" Hsin said doubtfully.

"Katara was able to bring both me and Zuko back from the dead. Literally." Aang said, a smug grin on his face. "This should take no time."

"Then I should go and grab a pot of tea for us to enjoy when Azula awakens." Uncle said happily. He left the infirmary with a bounce in his step.

"It's a bit unhealthy the way he depends on tea." Toph said to Zuko. He shook his head, and went to Azula's bedside once again. She looked so peaceful and at rest. It was hard for Zuko to believe that war raged behind her closed eyes.

"Zuko!" Katara stood in the doorway, her breathing heavy as if she had just ran there.

"Katara!" he said, equally surprised. "I'm so glad you came, I need you to please heal her. We don't know what's wrong but I know-"

"Stop," she panted. "There's no time. Azula can wait."

Ty lee looked up. "No she can't!"

"Katara what's going on?" Aang asked. He took in her worried state and just knew something was wrong.

"We have other problems at the moment!" she said to each of them. Toph was puzzled by Katara's frantic heart rate.

"Katara I'm sure nothing is that serious at the moment." Zuko looked at her. "This has to be done now."

"Oh for the love of Tui and La." Katara mumbled. She pushed past Zuko and Aang and went to the huge window where the drapes were drawn. She yanked them back, letting in the weak light from the sun. Zuko's breath caught in his throat. He walked to the window and looked at the disaster about to happen.

Aang slapped his forehead and began pacing. "This is really bad guys."

"I had no idea." Ty lee said in softly.

"What is it?" Toph demanded.

"An eclipse." Hsin said through gritted teeth.

"The Day of Black Sun is upon us." Zuko said, his voice hard.

A/N

So yeah, hope you all liked it and aren't terribly upset that I took so long to update. I have got to stop doing that!

Anyway, reviews are always welcomed!

And thanks to those who read my latest, "In This Spirit Lies Healing" I've had requests for me to continue it so, look for the next chapter!

And those of you who haven't read it, please read it! (and review but I'm not counting..lol) :D


End file.
